Le lion & l'agneau
by fizwizbiz01
Summary: Bella est la petite soeur de Jacob qui est le meilleur ami d'Edward, quand elle revient a Forks cela fait deux ans qu'elle n'a pas revue Edward.Elle l'a toujours aimé, va t'il enfin la voire autrement, va t'il lui aussi tombé amoureux d'elle?
1. Chapter 1

**Le lion et l'agneau**

**Chapitre 1**

C'est la sonnerie du téléphone qui me tira subitement du sommeil, il faisait encore nuit, je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil _bon dieu il est 4h du matin_ je marmonnais déjà de mauvaise humeur et se putain! de téléphone qui n'arrête pas de sonner, je me laissai glisser du lit pour aller répondre, je me pris les pieds dans mes chaussures qui trainaient au pied du lit_ bordel!!_Dis-je entre mes dents, j'arrivai enfin près du téléphone,_« ALLO »_ dis je d'un ton autoritaire.

*********************************************************************************

J'étais dans l'avion entrain de me ronger les ongles, mon cerveau fonctionnant a plein régime retournant les mots que mon frère m'avait dit quelques heures plus tôt.

"_Allo Bella, c'est Jacob__» papa a fait une crise cardiaque, il est aux soins intensifs " _comme je ne répondais pas il se mit à crier_ BELLA TU M'ENTENDS?,_ j'étais restée muette trop choquée pour parler, je déglutie péniblement tellement ma bouche était sèche

-_Je prends le premier avion j'arrive Co...com.…comment va t'il _?balbutiai-je tout en redoutant la réponse

-_Ils l'ont opère en urgence et d'après les médecins il est stabilisé ça…ça devrai aller ne t'inquiète pas trop _dit il d'un ton qu'il voulait rassurant

-_prévient moi de l'heure a laquelle tu arrive je passerais te prendre_

-_d'accord _répondis je d'une voix tremblante

-_Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur ça va aller ...ok?_

Non ça va pas aller, pas du tout même pensai-je.

C'est sans réfléchir que je pris le premier avion pour forks mais une fois en vol la panique me revient très vite, ma mère était morte d'un cancer quand j'avait 1 ans et mon frère 4 ans a l'époque on vivaient a new York ,je n'avait pas de souvenir d'elle pour qu'elle me manque vraiment, suite a son décès mon père avait préféré retourner vivre dans sa ville natal forks, il était shérif la bas ,il nous avait élevé en nous donnant beaucoup d'amour, il n'avait jamais refait sa vie avec une autre femme quand on lui posait la question il répondait que nous lui suffisions et on n'insistaient pas parce que c'est vrais qu'on étaient heureux tout les trois. Puis nous avons grandis, mon frère avait arrêté ses études après le bac, pour monter son garage avec le soutient de mon père et qui marchait bien vu que c'était le seul garagiste de forks, quand a moi je vivait a new York dans l'appartement qui appartenait a mes parents, mon père n'avait jamais put se résoudre a le vendre, j'avait arrêtée mes études un ans plus tôt a 19 ans, j'avait besoin d'une pause, de réfléchir sur mon avenir et vivre a new York m'avait parue une bonne idée, mon père m'avait soutenue, j'avait trouver un boulot de traductrice en français c'était assez bien payer et ça me laissais pas mal de temps libre puisque je travaillait a domicile, j'était devenue très amies avec ma voisine de palier Angéla qui se faisait un plaisir de me faire découvrir "new York by night" comme elle disait et on passaient des soirées plutôt réussies et plutôt arrosées aussi.

Quand aux mecs et bien je savais que j'étais jolie et que je ne les laissaient pas indifférents mais aucun n'arrivait a la cheville d'Edward Cullen c'était le meilleur ami de mon frère et j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui a la seconde ou je l'avais vu ,j'avais 10 ans et lui 14 ans il était dans la même classe que mon Fère et ils avaient sympathisé tout de suite à l'époque je prenais des cours de danse après l'école et Jakob venait me chercher il as toujours pris son rôle de grand frère avec sérieux ,ce jour là il était en retard et je l'attendais assise sur les marches la tête sur les genou en pestant contre lui a voix haute si bien que je ne les ai pas entendue ni vue arriver _" eh bien quel vocabulaire tout ça pour 5 minutes de retard" _avait dit mon frère d'un ton moqueur j'avais relevé la tête pour l'injurier quand je vit Edward _"dieu qu'il est beau" _est la première pensée qui me vient a l'esprit j'en avait le souffle coupé tellement il était beau, mon frère fit les présentations ,quand il me salua je ressenti des frissons tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale .

Jamais aucun autre ne ma fait autant d'effet qu'Edward Cullen ce jour la.

Au fil des années j'avais toujours espérée qu'il me voit autrement que comme la petite sœur de son ami mais en vain, il avait beaucoup de succès auprès des filles et lui n'était pas indifférent a leurs charmes non plus ,si bien qu'il as très vite eu une réputation de tombeur parce qu'il ne restait jamais très longtemps avec la même filles ,ce qui me rendais jalouse et pleine d'espoir en même temps mais lui ne m'as jamais considérer autrement que comme une petite fille, puis il était parti a la fac et je n'avais eu d'autre choix que de l'oublier enfin, presque....ça avait été plus facile a new York.

**************************************************************************

A l'atterrissage mon angoisse augmenta, dans quel état était mon père ?

Jakob m'attendait il avait les traits tirés et une barbe de trois jour, quand il me vit il essaya de sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Je me précipitai vers lui tout en essayant de refouler mes larmes, il me prit dans ses bras et il répondit à ma question avant que je ne la pause

-_Il va bien ne t'inquiète pas _

_- __Tu es sure il va bien ? _

Lui dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

-_Oui Carlisle s'occupe de lui et il n'est pas inquiet il dit que papa va s'en sortir…bien sure il va passer pas mal de temps a l'hôpital mais ça ira _

me répondit-il avec un sourire.

Carlisle était le père d'Edward, il était le médecin de notre famille depuis notre arrivé a Forks, au fil du temps nous étions devenu très proche de la famille Cullen, j'adorais Esmé la mère d'Edward elle était toujours très maternelle avec moi, quand a Carlisle il partageait la passion de la pêche avec mon père, ils étaient très complices, il y avait aussi Alice la sœur ainée d'Edward c'était un vrais bout en train, je la considérait comme ma grande sœur et elle avait les mêmes sentiment a mon égard.

J'étais rassurée de savoir que Carlisle prenait soin de mon père, et je respirai un grand coup.

*********************************************************************************

Arrivé a l'hôpital Jakob m'amena directement au prés de notre père, j'eu un choque quand je le vit si pale brancher de partout, il était réveillé et me fit un petit sourire pour m'encourager à venir vers lui. Là je ne pus m'empêchée de fondre en larme tout en me penchant sur lui et l'embrasser sur le front.

- _Je vais bien ne t'en fait pas_

me dit il avec la voix rauque, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer voir mon père dans cet état, si faible c'était trop…

Quelques instants plus tard j'avais enfin réussie à me ressaisir, je pris la main de mon père dans la mienne et leva les yeux vers lui

- _Excuse moi j'ai eu tellement peur…je t'aime papa _

Il serra mes doigts

- _Je t'aime aussi ma chérie et je suis heureux que tu sois là… _

Puis il ferma les yeux et s'endormis.

Je restai prés de lui avec Jacob jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière vienne nous dire que les heures de visites étaient finies.

Carlisle nous attendaient dans le couloir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres

- _Je tenais à vous l'annoncer moi-même, on vient d'avoir les résultats d'analyse de Charli…l'opération a était un succès il est définitivement tiré d'affaire… _

D'un même mouvement Jacob et moi nous jetions a son cou « _ola ola doucement __vous allez m'étouffer » _Dit il en riant.

J'étais soulagée, euphorique, je ne pus m'empêchée d'éclater de rire et pleurer en même temps, mon frère me prit dans ses bras brusquement et me fit tournoyer dans le couloir en riant aux éclats lui aussi sous le regard amusé de Carlisle.

Il nous rappela gentiment l'endroit ou nous étions, Jacob me reposa à terre, je titubai un peu et Carlisle me rattrapa en riant.

- A_h, oui j'oubliai de vous dire ce soir vous dinez a la maison Esmé a déjà tout préparée elle nous attend _

Jacob me jeta un coup d'œil et j'acquiesçai de la tête après toute ses émotions j'avais besoin d'être en (famille).Carlisle eut un sourire encore plus large en me regardant

-_Alice et Edward sont là aussi je leur ai déjà appris la bonne nouvelle ils nous attendent _

Mon cœur eut un rater en entendant qu'Edward serai là, ça faisait presque deux ans que je ne l'avais pas vu.

******************************************************************************************

Nous suivions la voiture de Carlisle sans beaucoup parler Jacob et moi, j'étais plonger dans mes songes j'allais revoir Edward, était il toujours aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs ? Alice était venue me rendre visite un mois plus tôt et m'avait donné un compte rendue détaille de la vie de son frère, ainsi je savais qu'il était toujours célibataire et qu'il lui demanda souvent de mes nouvelles, mais je m'étais empêcher d'espérée, s'il demandait de mes nouvelles c'était normal nous avions grandit ensemble et il avait toujours était protecteur avec moi comme un grand frère.

Je sursautai quand j'entendis la portière de mon frère claquer, nous étions arrivés je secouai la tête pour chasser mes pensées et sorti a mon tour de la voiture.

Esmé venait déjà a notre rencontre avec un grand sourire, elle me prit dans ses bras « _Bella je suis si contente de te revoir tu m'as manquée tu sais »_Je la serrais a mon tour

- _tu m'as manquée aussi Esmé _Répondis je d'une voix tremblante, elle recula puis me dévisagea

- _Alice m'avait dit que tu étais devenue une très belle jeune femme…je rajouterai que tu es devenue magnifique_

Dit elle des tremolos dans la voix, pour le coup je devins écarlate ne savant pas quoi répondre, elle caressa ma joue d'un geste maternelle puis nous invita à rentrer.

*****************************************************************************************

Rien n'avait changé l'intérieur de la maison était toujours aussi accueillant l'odeur du repas qu'Esmé nous avait préparé éveilla mon appétit, à peine franchi l'entrée du salon qu'Alice se jeta sur nous

- _Bella, Jacob, enfin ! Papa nous as appris la bonne nouvelle pour Charli c'est génial _

Puis elle nous poussa plus en avant dans le salon avec force, je faillis perdre l'équilibre sur la table basse quand une main ferme me rattrapa par la taille

-_Toujours aussi maladroite à ce que je vois _

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant au son de cette voix c'était lui Edward je levai la tête vers lui tout en rougissant consciente qu'il me tenait toujours pare la taille, des que ses magnifiques yeux verts croisèrent les miens je fut parcourut du même courant électrique que j'avais ressenti la première fois que je l'avais vu _bon sang il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs_ pensai je, il me fit sont sourire en coin que j'aimais tant, mon cœur se mit a battre comme un dératé puis il enleva sa main de ma taille et se recula sans me quitter des yeux.

Je savais qu'il fallait que je lui parle, mais ma bouche était sèche et mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine, finalement c'est lui qui me parla

_- __Je suis heureux de te revoir Bella _Oh mon dieu rien que de l'entendre prononcer mon prénom de sa voix suave me donna un spasme dans mon bas ventre, je rougie de plus belle et fermais les yeux essayant de me reprendre, me traitant intérieurement de pauvre idiote trop sensible. Jacob me sauva de mon embarras en faisant une accolade à Edward celui-ci se détourna de moi et prit a son tour mon frère dans ses bras.

Puis Esmé nous invita à prendre place à la table du salon.

Je me délectais des plats d'Esmé c'était délicieux cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé aussi bien. J'évitais le plus possible de regarder Edward ce qui n'était pas évident il avait pris place en face de moi, chaque fois que mes yeux croisaient les siens j'étais parcourue d'une bouffée de chaleur.

Heureusement Alice faisait la conversation comme à son habitude elle était intarissable, et avec elle et son enthousiasme je passais une soirée merveilleuse je me sentais bien, j'avais l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 10 ans.

Esmé me bombardais de questions sur ma vie a New York, sur mon travail, mes fréquentations, je lui répondais avec ferveur elle se comportait comme une mère avec moi et c'était agréable. Alice acquiesçait ou riait a mes réponses, pendant se temps les garçons parlaient voitures avec Carlisle leur discutions était plutôt animée Jacob étant un passionné il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire de grand gestes étant a coté de moi je dus l'esquiver pas mal de fois se qui fit rire Edward.

Je le regardais en arquant un sourcil ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle a évité de se prendre une baffe, son rire redoubla d'intensité

- _Excuse-moi …mais tu es trop craquante quand tu fais cette tête là _

Dit-il en redevenant sérieux.

Je cherchais quoi répondre tandis que le mot _craquant_ résonnait dans ma tête quand je me pris la main de Jakob dans l'œil.

- _AIE !!! JACOB TU POURRAIS FAIRE ATTENTION _criai je tout en me frottant l'œil.

-_Je suis désolé Bella _Répondit-il

-_J'espère bien que tu es désolé t'a faillit me rendre borgne !! _ Lui répliqué- je d'un ton moqueur

Il s'esclaffa de ma réplique avec tous les autres.

-_Ah !! Les enfants vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça m'a manqué de tous vous avoir en même temps a la maison, comme quand vous étiez enfant _dit Esmée d'une voix joyeuse puis elle ajouta a mon intention

- _Alice et Edward sont ici pour un moment à croire que la maison leur manqua à eux aussi _

_- et toi Bella tu compte rester combien de temps ?_me demanda t'elle anxieuse de ma réponse

-_ eh bien je pense rester quelques mois le temps de m'assurer que papa aille mieux_

_-__ SUPER _s'cria Alice avec sa voix aigue

_On va pouvoir faire les boutiques ensemble comme avant ça va être génial_

_Oui super_ marmonné- je Alice s'étant toujours considérée comme ma grande sœur elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à me prendre comme sont mannequin personnel et m'affublait de toute sortes de tenues très féminines ce qui n'était pas du tout mon style j'étais plus tôt du genre jean basket.

_-J'ai hâte de voir ça _dit mon frère d'un ton moqueur partageant la plaisanterie avec Edward qui lui aussi avait le sourire aux lèvres.

********************************************************************************************

Deux heures plus tard malgré ma fatigue je ne dormais toujours pas toutes mes pensées étaient tourner sur Edward, ainsi lui aussi était a Forks pour un moment....

Esmé avait insistée pour que nous dinions chez eux tous les soirs tant que mon père serai hospitalisé elle voulait profiter de nous au maximum, ce que Jacob et moi nous étions empresser d'accepter vu que ni lui ni moi n'étions de bon cuisiniers.

Donc j'allais revoir Edward et ce tous les jours…peut être qu'enfin mon rêve allait se réaliser qu'il allait me voir comme une femme et plus comme une petite fille après tout il n'avait que quatre ans de plus que moi

Pour une fois je fus heureuse qu'Alice s'occupe de ma garde robe avec son aide se serait peut être plus facile de séduire Edward je me retourna et m'endormie pleine d'espoir.


	2. Chapter 2

merci a **attrape-reve , bellardtwilight**, **crevette, Mademoiselle-M7, Malfoy funambule, Pinktwilight, Vic et Alice et **

pour vos reviews

j'éspére que ce chapitre vous plaira.

(les personnages de cette histoires appartiennent a STEPHENIE MEYER)

**Chapitre 2**

Je me réveillais assez tôt pour pouvoir passer a l'hôpital voir mon père, c'était assez agréable d'être dans ma chambre de jeune fille rien n'avait changé c'était comme si je n'étais jamais partie.

Je pris une longue douche bien chaude, puis chercha dans ma valise que je n'avais pas déballé comment m'habiller, je mis le premier jean qui me tomba sous la main puis me mis en quête d'un haut.

Une fois habillé je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner Jacob était déjà a table.

-_salut grand frère…_Lui dis je en l'embrassant sur le front.

_-Hey__! Sœurette t'as bien dormis ?_demanda t'il avec une intonation moqueuse, je le regardai en arquant un sourcil.

- _oui …pourquoi ?_

_- et bien… tu as bavassé une bonne partie de la nuit… j'avais oublié que tu passais tes nuits a marmonné _répondit-il en souriant.

-_ mm et qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? _Je savais que je parlais dans mon sommeil et heureusement pour moi tous ce que je disais était incompréhensible, mais dans le doute je préférai demander.

-_oh j'ai rien compris comme d'hab. _répondit-il en enfournant une tartine de confiture.

Ouf pensai-je en m'installant à table devant un bol de céréales, vu les rêves plutôt pas catholique que j'avais eu d'Edward et de moi je n'osai imaginer se qu'en aurait pensé Jacob.

- _au faite je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps a l'hôpital, j'ai pas mal de boulot en retard__,__ comme Esmé doit passer voir papa avec Alice et Edward tu rentreras avec eux c'est d'accord ?_me demanda t'il

-_non, non pas de problème. (Merde !_ j'aurai du m'habiller autrement, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'Edward allait me tomber dans les bras)

J'avalais mes céréales en vitesse, puis débarrassai la table en mettant nos bols dans le lave-vaisselle, pendant que mon frère sortait sa voiture du garage.

*********************************************************************************************

Mon père dormait quand nous entrâmes dans sa chambre, il était toujours brancher a tout un tas de tube ce qui me déchira le cœur, et embua mes yeux de larmes. Je m'avançai prés de lui en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas le réveiller et pris délicatement sa main dans la mienne, elle était chaude a son contacte je me sentie tout de suite mieux. Jacob s'était assis en face de moi et avais lui aussi pris la main de notre père, nous ne parlions pas profitant du moment, regardant notre père dormir, j'aurai pu rester là à le contempler indéfiniment tellement j'étais heureuse qu'il soit en vie, je voulais profiter de lui le plus possible.

J'étais tellement perdu dans l'instant que je sursautai quand je senti une main sur mon épaule, c'était Esmé.

- _bonjour ma chérie_ dit-elle tout bas pour ne pas réveiller mon père.

Je me levai pris la main qu'elle avait posée sur mon épaule et lui fit un sourire. Elle dut voir que j'allais fondre en larmes car elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra très fort.

Une fois sure que je n''allais pas chialer comme une fontaine je m'écartai d'elle. Elle me fixa avec ses grands yeux verts, un peu plus foncer que ceux d'Edward, puis me sourie

- _Carlisle m'as dit que ton père avait passé une bonne nuit… Alors arrête de t'inquiéter, Charlie va bien._dit-elle dans un murmure.

-_Je sais…mais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi vulnérable il a toujours été comme un rock pour moi, tu comprends ?_lui dis-je avec des tremolos dans la voix.

Elle acquiesça puis me repris dans ses bras et commença à me bercer, elle tendit un bras vers Jacob pour qu'il nous rejoigne, je me retrouvai prise en sandwich entre eux deux, c'était agréable on avait jamais eu autant besoin d'une mère qu'a ce moment précis et c'est ce qu'elle avait compris d'instinct. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Jacob relâche son étreinte.

-_bon il serait tant que j'aille au garage_,_ dit à papa que je l'aime quand il se réveillera_ puis il se tourna vers Esmée

- _merci…_chuchota t-il puis il m'embrassa sur le front et était sur le point de sortir quand Alice ouvrit la porte tous sourire aux lèvres comme a son habitude. Esmé lui lança un regard noir.

-_Je vous avez dit d'attendre dehors_.dit-elle entre ses dents

-_je sais maman, mais je veux voir Charlie moi aussi et Edward commençai à s'impatienter et tu sais comme il est agaçant quand il s'ennui_ répondit-elle avec une moue boudeuse, ce qui nous tous fit rire doucement.

-_ c'est bon_ dit Esmée _vous pouvez entrer, mais pas de bruit Charlie dort encore__,__ et il a besoin de repos__._

_-Je fais rentrer Edward_ répondit Jacob _il faut vraiment que j'y aille_. Il embrassa Alice et Esmé puis fila.

Alice s'approcha de mon père et lui effleura le front tendrement, puis elle se tourna vers moi et me détailla de la tête aux pieds.

_-Tu as vraiment besoin que je m'occupe de ta garde-robe_ dit-elle tout bas.

Non mais vraiment !!! Décidément elle ne perdait pas le nord, on était dans une chambre d'hôpital et elle la seule chose a laquelle elle pensai c'était ma garde-robe, j'allais lui dire que j'étais très bien comme ça quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'Edward entra.

Dés que je le vit mon cœur eut un raté, et ma respiration se coupa, bon sang arriverai-je jamais a me contrôler en sa présence ?

Il s'approcha lentement prés du lit de mon père et me salua d'un signe de la tète un sourire visser sur ses lèvres. Je me forçai à respirer, pris un air neutre du moins je l'espérais et hocha la tète pour le saluer a mon tour.

Nous étions tous les quatre autour du lit de mon père, Esmé et Edward d'un coté, Alice et moi de l'autre celle-ci continuait à me détailler avec un grand sourire, pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir a quoi elle pensai c'était inscrit sur son visage, elle nous voyait déjà dans les boutiques. Je m 'efforçai de l'ignorer en me focalisant sur mon père qui était entrain de se réveillé, je lui pris tout de suite la main, il serra la mienne et me souri.

-_eh papa, comment te sent tu ?_demandai-je (question con il était allonger sur un lit d'hôpital, mais trop tard les mots étaient déjà sorti)

Il regarda autour de lui, son sourire s'élargie.

-_pour être honnête_ _à vous voir tous autour de moi a mon réveille me rempli de joie, et je vais bien malgré l'impression qu'un éléphant c'est assis sur ma poitrine_ dit-il d'une voix enrouée et rieuse.

-_ tu as besoin de quelques choses ?_demanda Esmé

- _oui, en faite j'ai très soif _répondit-il

Je m'empressais de verser de l'eau dans un verre et lui tendis, il s'en empara et bu d'une traite, puis me rendit le verre, je m'apprêtais à lui en resservir un autre quand je constatais que la carafe était vide.

-_je vais te chercher une bouteille d'eau minérale au distributeur _lui dis-je

- _oh tu peux m'en prendre une à moi aussi ? _me demanda Alice

-_ok…Esmé tu veux quelque chose ?_l'interrogeai-je

-_non merci ma chérie_ répondit-elle

J'avais évité de le regarder, mais la politesse faisait que je n'avais plus le choix, je sentis mon cœur accélérer la cadence avant même de m'adresser a lui.

_- et toi Edward tu veux quelque chose_ lui demandai-je la gorge nouée tout en donnant l'ordre intérieurement a mon cœur de se calmer ce qu'il ne fit pas d'ailleurs, il augmenta la cadence au son de la voix d'Edward.

-_merci, oui une bouteille d'eau s'il te plait_ dit-il sans lever les yeux vers moi, ce qui pour le coup calma mes battements cardiaque.

J'avais déjà ouvert la porte quand je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucune idée d'où se trouvait le distributeur, connaissant mon sens de l'orientation complètement nul (j'étais capable de me perdre dans un magasin alors dans un hôpital) je me retournai vers Esmée.

_- où est le distributeur ?_ Lui demandai-je d'une toute petite voix honteuse.

Tous le monde étouffa un rire a ma question ils n'avaient pas oublié eux non plus que j'étais une cause perdue en matière d'orientation

-_ je t'accompagne _proposa Edward avec un sourire en s'avançant vers moi, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens

RRAAHH !!! Qu'il était beau quand il me souriait et me regardait ainsi, ça n'as pas loupé je ressentis immédiatement un courant électrique traverser mon corps, je me mordis la lèvre inferieur et sorti de la chambre, coupant ainsi le contact avec son regard, (c'était ça ou mourir de combustion spontané). Il me suivit et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui, puis il me prit le coude et nous dirigea dans le couloir sans un mot.

Je me laissai guider incapable de rompre le silence, mon cœur battant si fort à présent que mon sang résonnait dans mes tempes. J'essayais de me calmer en respirant calmement tout en me traitant d'idiote trop sensible, cela devais faire trop longtemps que j'étais célibataire, il n'y avait pas d'autre explications à l'effet qu'Edward me faisait, c'était trop fort rien que son contacte avec mon coude me brulai presque.

A l'époque il lui arrivait souvent de me prendre dans ses bras pour me consoler, ou de me porter sur son dos quand j'étais fatigué de marcher derrière lui et Jacob, pourtant j'arrivai toujours à garder le contrôle sur moi-même, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui c'était si dure ?

Avant mon départ pour New York, ont avaient une relation facile, bien sure mon cœur avait déjà tendance à s'accélérer en sa présence, mais jamais au point d'exploser comme hier ou aujourd'hui…J'étais dans la mouise si mon corps n'écoutai plus mon cerveau.

Nous étions arrivés devant l'ascenseur quand il me lâcha pour appuyer sur le bouton, je gardai la tète baisser pour ne pas croiser ses yeux.

-_Bella ?_demanda t-il

Et merde, j'avais plus le choix, je levais mes yeux vers lui en respirant un bon coup prête à recevoir encore une décharge (ce qui ne rata pas)

-_oui Edward_ dis-je d'une voix plus assurée que je ne l'aurai crue.

Il ne répondit pas toute de suite préférant approfondir notre échange visuel, tout en se rapprochant un peu plus de moi, d'un coup ma respiration s'arrêta et mes mains devinrent moites, quand a mon cœur j'évitai de l'écouter se cinglé.

-_c'est bon de te revoir même si j'aurai préféré que se soit dans d'autre condition…tu m'as manqué _dit-il en s'écartant

-_tu__..._(Respire !!)_.__Tu m'as manqué aussi… (_Respire !!)_Mais maintenant que nous sommes ici tous les deux on va rattraper le temps perdu et je vais tellement te bombarder de question que tu en auras vite mare de moi_.dis-je d'un ton que je voulais léger.

Il me fit son sourire en coin (irrésistible)

-_je n'en aurai jamais eu mare de toi, et moi aussi je suis curieux de la façon dont tu mène ta vie a New York…Alice et Jacob me donnaient régulièrement de tes nouvelles, mais maintenant que je t'ai sous la main…_

Il s'arrêta, l'ascenseur venant de s'ouvrir.

Il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes à l'intérieur, il nous fit rentrer et appuya sur l'étage qui nous concernait. Je m'éloignais le plus possible de lui, autant que l'espace restreint pouvait me le permettre, j'avais besoin de retomber sur terre, apres ce qu'il venait de me dire et je me mordis la langue histoire d'accélérer les choses.

L'ascenseur se rouvrit rapidement et il m'invita d'un signe de tète à sortir. Le distributeur était juste en face de nous, il se dirigea vers celui-ci, je le suivis et restai à bonne distance de lui, je commençai juste à être moi-même mieux valais ne pas tenter le diable.

***********************************************************************************************************

C'est sans un mot que nous regagnâmes la chambre de mon père avec nos bouteilles, il ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrer avant lui.

Une fois la distribution faite et mon père réhydraté, il commença à somnoler. Esmé décida alors qu'il était tant de partir et de le laissé se reposer. Nous lui dirent au revoir en l'embrassant a tour de rôle, je fus la dernière à quitter la chambre, je lui jetai un dernier regard, il dormait déjà.

***************************************************************************************************

C'est Edward qui conduisait, Esmé était a cote de lui, moi et Alice a l'arrière, le trajet jusqu'à chez moi fut plutôt distrayant, Edward ayant tendance à rouler trop vite, je me régalais de voir Esmé rouspéter après lui et sa façon de conduire, ainsi je n''étais pas la seule à penser qu'il roulait comme un malade.

Alice aussi semblai apprécier le spectacle, elle avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres et ne loupait pas une miette de la réaction d'Edward face aux critique de sa mère, il restait de marbre mais avait les mâchoires serrés.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arriver a la maison que je compris que j'avais mal interprété le sourire d'Alice, au moment ou j'ouvris la portière elle m'attrapa le bras.

_- j'ai des tas de tenues à te faire essayer, j'ai hâte d'être a ce soir_ dit-elle triomphante.

Merde ! Elle m'a eu j'avais espérer un peu de temps avant de jouer les mannequins pour elle, je lançai un regard a Esmé, visiblement aucune aide de son coté elle rayonnait de bonheur a cette idée, je me tournai alors vers Edward, lui c'était pire il riait.

-_chacun son tour de s'amuser_ dit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Le mufle ! Il avait du remarquer mon amusement aux réflexions d'Esmée a son encontre, d'enervement je sortis de la voiture trop vite, et faillit m'étaler pare terre, je me raccrochai a la portière et évita de justesse une ultime humiliation.

Le rire d'Edward redoubla, suivit de celui d'Alice, je ferma la portière sans la claquée trop fort les ignorants royalement, Esmé était déjà entrain de les remettre a leur places c'est deux crétins.

Je fis un grand sourire à celle-ci avec un signe de la main, puis me tourna vers la maison sans un regard à Alice et Edward.

********************************************************************************************

A peine rentrée j'appelai Jacob pour savoir a quel heure il serait là, et lui donner les dernières nouvelles de notre père, il me dit qu'il ne rentrerai pas tard et qu'il apportait le déjeuner (pizza).

Apres avoir raccrocher je montai dans ma chambre pour défaire mes valises, en évitant de penser a la soirée qui m'attendais, je préférai repenser aux mots qu'Edward avait prononcé, ils tournaient dans ma tète (_tu m'as manquée…je n'en aurais jamais mare de toi….maintenant que je t'ai sous la main….)_ pouvais-je espérerqu'il ne les avaient pas dit à l'adolescente qu'il avait connue, mais a la femme qu'il avait devant lui aujourd'hui…je décidais d'arrêter de me torturer le méninges après tout ce n'est pas les occasions de se retrouvé ensemble qui allaient manquer a commencer par le soir même.

**Fin du chapitre**

Prochain chapitre dans une semaine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci a :Catherine broke**

**Lunaa-tique,**

**Attrape-reve **

**Malfoy Funambule **

**bellardtwilight**

**Minipouce**

**Pinktwilight1**

**Ta-gra-agam-duit**

**Mademoiselle-M7**

**Lapetiotesouris**

**Me,Myself and I**

**Cocochannel**

**Mag**

**Vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au cœur encore merci.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira**

**Chapitre 3**

Je venais juste de finir la dure corvée de ranger mes vêtements, quand Jacob rentra à la maison, je descendis pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

_-__tient sœurette, je t'en ai pris une au fromage et sans champignons__._ dit-il avec un sourire, en me tendant une part de pizza.

_- mmmhh ! Ma préférée, merci Jacob c'est sympa._ M'exclamais-je prenant la part qu'il me tendait, et je mordais dedans avec délectation.

Il 'm'imita et nous savourions notre pitance silencieusement. Puis une fois rassasié mon frère me lança un regard que je connaissais bien, c'était celui qui voulait dire j'ai envie de faire enrager Bella, et il était très doué pour ça.

Je me raidis derechef, soutenant son regard, attendant qu'il ouvre les hostilités, tout en me demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir me dire afin de me titiller les nerfs.

Un sourire narquois vient accompagner son regard déjà amusé, mais il ne disait toujours rien.

Bon sang ! Je n'allais pas me laisser démontée aussi facilement, je plissai les yeux pour approfondir un peu plus notre échange visuel.

Il fut secoué de soubresauts, tellement il s'empêchait de rire.

_-Alice... m'a téléphoné… Pour me demandé de t'amener plus tôt chez eux ce soir…elle m'a dit que tu avais besoin de faire des essayages. _Fini t'il par dire en s'esclaffant sans vergogne.

La saleté !! Elle avait vraiment tout prévu, et lui, se grand crétin qui était plié en deux rien que de savoir que j'allais servir de rat de laboratoire à cette folle furieuse d'Alice.

Je ne me souvenais que trop bien des gouts de celle-ci en matière de vêtement, certes ils étaient toujours très classes et je n'avais jamais l'air ridicule dedans, Alice ne l'aurait pas permis, mais au fil des ans j'avais remarquée qu'il y avait de moins en moins de tissu et j'étais devenue de plus en plus réticente a les portés, sachant cela Alice avait déployée des trésors d'ingéniosité pour arrivée a ses fins, et pour mon malheur elle était très douée dans ce domaine. Bien meilleure que moi qui n'arrivais à éviter ses pièges qu'une fois sur cinq. Ce que savait parfaitement Jacob d'où son hilarité.

Je respirais profondément, et serrais les dents, pour éviter de perdre mon sang froid, et hurler sur Jacob comme une hystérique, c'était ce qu'il attendait depuis le début, me voir péter un câble. Et bien il allait être déçu.

-_je pourrais savoir pourquoi le faite qu'Alice s'occupe de m'habiller te fait glousser comme une collégienne__? _Lui répliquais-je sans une once d'irritation dans la voix, et avec un sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

_- HE ! Je ne glousse pas, et puis depuis quand apprécies-tu qu'Alice choisisse tes tenues ? _demanda t'il toujours aussi hilare.

Merde ! Il n'avait pas marché dans mon bluff, pire ! Il continua d'enfoncer le clou.

-_J'ai hâte d'être a ce soir, pour voir ce qu'Alice a prévue de te faire porter_ dit-il railleur, les yeux pétillants de malice.

J'aurais du le traiter de tous les noms, mais ça lui aurait donné une victoire trop facile, au lieu de cela, je me levai et me dirigea lentement vers lui, je pris délicatement son visage entre mes mains, puis je m'approchai de son oreille et je lui chuchotai.

-_si maintenant j'aime bien qu'Alice s'occupe de mon apparence…C'est qu'après être passé entre ses mains…je dors rarement seul….si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et _je lui dis ces derniers mots avec une intonation que je voulais sensuel.

Puis je m'éloignai de lui, scrutant son visage espérant que mon coup de bluff avais marché ce coup ci. Et, je ne fus pas déçue, je dus me mordre la lèvre inferieure pour ne pas pouffer de rire, devant son expression il avait la bouche grande ouverte, et les yeux écarquillés, trop choqué pour répliquer quoi que ce soit. J'y étais peut- être allée un peu fort, mais au moins j'étais sure que le sujet transformation de Bella par Alice était clos.

Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance, il me fixait intensément et je pouvais lire dans ses yeux qu'il avait crus à ce gros je n'étais plus vierge, depuis l'âge de dix-sept ans, mais je n'avais eu que deux amants dans ma vie, et dieu m'en soit témoin c'était bien la première fois que j'abordais le sujet de ma sexualité avec lui.

Avant qu'il ne reprenne totalement ses esprits, je sortis de la cuisine, et lui jetai un dernier regard victorieux, savourant le bonheur de lui avoir cloué le bec.

***********************************************************************

Je passais une bonne partie de l'après midi a l'hôpital avec mon père, Jacob n'était resté que quelques minutes avec nous avant de retourner a son garage. En partant il me rappela avec un sourire moqueur qu'il repasserait à 17 heures pour aller chez les Cullen, son air narquois me fit comprendre que finalement, il n'avait pas du tout gobé mon mensonge et qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir à me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce.

Tant pis j'avais d'autres munitions en réserve, je n'étais peut- être pas une pro en matière de sexe, mais Angéla elle avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi dans ce domaine et elle avais passée pas mal de temps à me décrire ses aventures sans omettre aucun détails, ce qui me donnait un avantage non négligeable sur Jacob, je n'étais pas naïve comme lui pour penser qu'il était encore vierge, il avait autant de succès qu'Edward au lycée, mais maintenant je savais que l'attaquer sur le terrain de ma sexualité l'enverrait au tapis a coup sur.

Ah ! Si seulement Alice était aussi facile a déstabiliser, c'est avec un enthousiasme débordant que Jacob m'aurait conduit chez elle, au lieu de ça plus on se rapprochait de la maison et plus je me renfrognais, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard inquisiteur de mon frère, lui il jubilait.

Arrivé a destination il eu même le toupet de klaxonner cet imbécile, je lui jetais un regard noir et sortis de la voiture furieuse.

_- Ne claque pas la por…._commença t'il.

Je vais me gênée tient ! Je ne lui donnai pas le temps de finir sa phrase et je fis claquer ma portière violement, puis je me dirigeai vers mon bourreau qui m'attendait déjà sur le pas de la porte un visage triomphant.

A peine arrivé devant Alice, elle m'attrapa par le bras et me traina dans sa chambre qui ce trouvait au premier étage, elle nous engouffra dedans avec rapidité, puis referma la porte d'un coup sec et se retourna vers moi souriant de toutes ses dents, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

L'énergie qui émanait d'elle était tellement forte que ça me déclencha un frisson d'angoisse et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir.

_-du calme Bella…c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça…non mais t'as vue comment tu t'habille a croire que tu te fiche de ton apparence… fait moi un peu confiance pour une fois._dit-elle d'un ton plaintif.

Pour mon bien, tu parle ! .Mais bon, maintenant que j'étais là autant laissé Alice assouvir son irrésistible besoin de me relooker.

J'acquiesçais donc et elle se jeta à mon cou en sautillant.

-_oh merciiiiiii Bella….avec les tenues que je t'ai choisi tu va être éblouissante__._dit-elle euphorique.

-_ok Alice t'as gagné, alors arrête de sauter partout et montre moi ce que tu as déniché _m'exclamai-je avec un ton que je voulais sévère, mais l'enthousiasme d'Alice commençait a me gagnée et je lui souris.

Elle se précipita alors vers sa penderie qui était immense par rapport à la mienne et se mit à farfouiller dedans, sortant tout un tas de housses a vêtement avec frénésie, ce qui m'interpella sur sa santé mental, elle était complètement cinglée !

J'allais l'en informer quand je la vie sortir aussi des chaussures a talon et je fus tellement estomaquée que mes jambes me lâchèrent et je me laissai tombé mollement sur la moquette, bouche bée.

-_Alice… tu…tu… ne compte… tout de même pas me faire porter des talons ?_dis-je dans un murmure ayant du mal à reprendre mon souffle devant ma panique grandissante.

Elle ne me ferait pas ça, non, elle savait que l'apesanteur et moi ont étaient ennemi depuis toujours, alors si en plus elle se mettait de son côté je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau.

_- ne t'inquiète pas Bella ce sont de tout petits talons et ça mettra tes jambes en valeur_ me répondit-elle les yeux brillants.

-_mais… tu sais très bien que dés que j'aurais ça aux pieds je me casserai la figure…tu me connais c'est moi… Bella… la fille qui passe sa vie les quatre fers en l'air _dis- je en plaidant ma cause.

Elle préféra ignorer ma dernière supplique et commençait à ouvrir les housses. La peste !elle était vraiment déterminée, je connaissais bien le caractère passionné d'Alice et rien ni personne ne pouvait la raisonnée quand elle avait cet air là.

J'étais toujours assise par terre fixant la moquette, entrain d'échafauder des plans afin de calmer les ardeurs d'Alice quand elle me jeta un paquet de tissu sur les jambes, je levais un regard suppliant vers elle même si je savais que l'attendrir ne marcherai pas.

Elle fit comme si de rien était et lança d'un ton plus que joyeux a mon grand désarroi

-_allez bouge tes fesses__! Et essaye cette robe…j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle va donner sur toi._

Je respirais un bon coup pour accepter ma reddition et je lui obéis vaincue. Alors commença les essayages successifs, de jupes, de robes, de bustiers, de chemisiers, a chaque tenues enfilés Alice se félicitait de ses choix.

Enfin au bout d'une heure, la séance d'habillage et de déshabillage cessa. J'étais en sous vêtement et m'apprêtai à remettre avec soulagement mon bon vieux jean quand Alice me l'arracha des mains.

-_Alice a quoi tu joue ?_ Lui demandai-je éberluée

_-Bella tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu va ressortir de cette chambre en jean_ dit elle avec un sourire carnassier

-_eh bien si ! Figure-toi ! _Répliquai-je tout en essayant en vain de lui reprendre mon jean des mains

_- oh que non__! Tu va enfiler cette robe et ces chaussures_ elle désignait du doigt des escarpins noirs à talon haut et la première robe que j'avais essayée

_-pas question ! Et rend moi mon jean_ lui rétorquai-je

-_écoute Bella, je sais parfaitement que je te verrai rarement dans les tenues que je t'ai choisi, alors ne gâche pas mon plaisir de te voir habillée en robe…s'il te plait_ quémandât-elle suppliante, puis voyant que je ne céderai pas, elle rajouta

_- et puis__,__ j'ai remarqué la façon dont te regarde Edward depuis que tu es revenue et je veux qu'en te voyant dans cette tenue il réalise que ses sentiments pour toi on changés_ dit-elle avec une intonation douce et sérieuse que je ne lui connaissais pas.

A ces mots, mon cœur s'emballa venait elle de dire ce que j'espérais depuis longtemps ? Ou avais-je mal compris le sens de ses paroles ?

_-__co…com… _(Merde !respire) _comment me regarde t'il__?_

Elle fixa ses yeux dans les miens et prit une profonde inspiration.

-_Bella… il te couve littéralement des yeux, jamais il n'a regardé une fille comme il te regarde toi et crois moi je suis bien placée pour le savoir _dit-elle calmement.

Alors la j'étais soufflée !, mon cœur battait si fort a présent dans ma poitrine qu'il en était assourdissant, jamais je n'avais confié a Alice ce que je ressentais pour Edward, primo parce qu'elle était sa sœur, secundo parce qu'elle descendait en flamme toute les conquêtes de celui-ci, aucune n'avais grâce a ses yeux et tertio Edward ne s'intéressant pas a moi en tant qu'éventuelle petite amie, je ne voulais pas voir dans les yeux d'Alice la petite lueur dédaigneuse qu'elle réservait aux innombrables greluches qui tournaient autour de son frère.

Et voila qu'aujourd'hui, elle jouait les entremetteuses.

-_je…tu… Edward_ (mince !je ne vais pas y arrivé) _tu…pense qu'il… que je… _

Elle interrompit mon babillage.

-_ écoute-moi Bella, vous avez toujours étaient amis tous les deux, mais j'ai compris pendant mon séjour a New York chez toi, que tu voulais plus que de l'amitié de la part d'Edward et j'en suis ravie d'autant plus que c'est ce qu'il veut aussi__,__ j'en suis sure__!_

Puis avec un grand sourire elle me prit dans ses bras et chuchota à mon oreille

_-pourquoi crois tu que je m'escrime a te faire porter des vêtements plus sexy qu'un vieux jean râpé_ elle se recula, balaya d'un regard amuser mon corps et en éclatant de rire rajouta

_-alors maintenant, j'espère que tu va la mettre cette robe !_

Hein ! J'avais totalement zappé que j'étais toujours en sous vêtements et j'éclatai de rire a mon tour, ce qui fit redoubler d'intensité celui d'Alice et le fou rire nous gagna très vite, prenant de l'ampleur, ni l'une ni l'autre n'étions capables de reprendre notre sérieux, ce moment de folie était nécessaire et prouvait que quoi qu'il se passe entre moi et Edward notre profonde amitié resterait intacte.

C'est mes cotes douloureuses et ma cécité dû aux larmes qui me sortirent petit à petit de mon fou rire Alice se ressaisissant aussi, je reprenais mon souffle les yeux fermés afin de ne pas croiser son regard et éviter ainsi une autre crise de fou rire.

Une fois sure que j'étais calmée, sans dire un mot, j'enfilai la fameuse robe qui avait déclenchée toute ces émotions, étrangement je me sentais a l'aise dedans, sa texture était douce et agréable sur ma peau, et son décolté n'était pas trop profond, juste assez pour mettre ma poitrine en valeur, j'interrogeai Alice du regard en levant les sourcils.

Elle me fit son sourire victorieux et me tendis la pair d'escarpins à talon haut que je pris les mains tremblantes pas pressée du tout de les portés, sachant qu'une fois que je les aurais aux pieds ma bataille avec l'apesanteur serai rude.

*******************************************************************************

Finalement constatant que j'étais incapable de garder l'équilibre sur des talons, Alice capitula et me laissa chausser des ballerines.

J'étais a présent seule dans la cuisine affublée d'un tablier entrain de réduire en charpies les tomates qu'Esmé m'avait chargé de couper en dé, quand j'entendis un petit rire qui fit s'emballer mes battements cardiaque.

C'était Edward, il était juste à côté de moi, trop concentrée sur mon boulot de tueuse de tomate, je ne l'avais pas entendu s'approcher de moi.

- _que t'on fait ses tomates pour que tu les maltraites ainsi ?_demanda t-il réprimant son rire

He voilà ! C'est reparti !dés que j'entendis sa voix, mon échine fut parcourue d'un frisson électrique et mon cœur péta carrément un câble.

J'inspirai profondément tout en donnant l'ordre à mon cœur d'arrêter sa cacophonie.

_-Edward je ne savais pas que tu étais dans le club de défense des tomates maltraitées__._ (Bravo Bella !t'as pas bafouillée ce coup-ci) et lui jetant un sourire taquin je pris une tomate et la trancha en deux d'un geste énergique.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, puis me pris délicatement l'arme du crime des mains, et il découpa la blessée avec une dextérité que je n'auraijamais, même avec beaucoup d'entrainement.

J'enlevai mon tablier sans quitter des yeux ses mains qui s'activaient, fascinée.

Il releva la tête et me détailla en interrompant son geste, la chaleur monta a mes joues sous son regard inquisiteur et je l'interrogeai silencieusement en levant un sourcil, me demandant pourquoi il me passait aux rayons x.

Il eut un large sourire devant mon air interrogateur, mais ne parla pas, il se contenta juste de fixer ses prunelles dans les miennes, ce qui m'agaça, je pris une profonde inspiration et détournai mes yeux.

_- Quoi ?pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Edward _dis-je d'un ton plus froid que je ne l'aurai voulue, j'avais sous estimé mon irritation.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent et son sourire s'effaça. Visiblement il n'appréciait pas mon ton accusateur.

_-excuse moi de te trouver jolie dans cette robe !_lança t-il froidement lui aussi, puis il se détourna et recommença a découper énergiquement les tomates en dé.

J'étais vraiment stupide ! Il venait de dire ce que je rêvai d'entendre depuis que j'avais enfilée cette maudite robe et moi pauvre conne, je n'avais réussie qu'à l'énerver oubliant tout de ce que m'avait révélé Alice plus tôt.

Il fallait que je réagisse, que je lui dise que j'étais désolée, que j'étais idiote d'avoir mal réagie.

Je m'avançai donc vers lui et m'apprêtai à lui parler quand Esmé entra dans la cuisine, pour vérifier la cuisson de son rôti.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de frustration, quand Edward tendis le bol de tomate a sa mère et sorti de la cuisine sans un regard pour moi.

************************************************************************************

Je n'arrêtais pas de me tourner et retourner dans mon lit incapable de trouver le sommeil, me remémorant l'attitude qu'Edward avait eu pendant le diner, il m'avait ignorée dans les grandes largeurs, pas un mot, pas un regard, et je n'arrivai pas a m'expliquer son comportement.

D'accord ! Je lui avais parlé un peu sèchement, et alors ! Ce n'était pas une raison pour me traitée en pariât.

Il fallait que je sache pourquoi il s'était comporté ainsi avec moi ce soir.

C'était décidé j'irai le voir dans la matinée et crever l'abcès.

**Fin du chapitre**


	4. Chapter 4

lespersonnages de cette histoire appartiennent a STEPHENIE MEYER

un grand merci pour vos reviews a: **Mama Noel**

** Catherine Broke**

** Nini**

** Pinktwilight**

** Aulandra 17**

** Claire**

** aline 1320**

** tchek baby**

** attrape-reve**

** lolo 08**

** bellatwilight**

** FleurCannibale**

** Malfoy Funambule**

** lucile**

** mag**

** LoVeSway**

** clara**

** minipouce**

** j'espere que vous aimerez ce chapitre.  
**

**Chapitre 4**

Je poussais un gémissement désespéré en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, les stigmates sur mon visage de ma presque- nuit blanches étaient trop visibles, je n'avais réussi à rejoindre les bras de Morphée que tard dans la nuit, tellement l'attitude d'Edward m'avait embrouillée la tête.

Et ce n'est pas ma courte nuit qui m'avais aidé a y voir plus clair, j'étais toujours aussi confuse, et un sentiment de colère vis-à-vis d'Edward avait pointé le bout de son nez dès mon réveil difficile, je n'essayai pas de me raisonner pour chassez se sentiment, j'en aurais besoin pour lui demander des comptes, mon énervement m'éviterait de perdre mes moyens devant lui et je pourrais ainsi lui dire ce que j'avais à dire sans être submergé par mon émotivité quand j'étais en sa présence.

Une fois douchée, habillée, coiffée et toujours énervée, je m'apprêtais à descendre quand j'entendis des éclats de rires venant d'en bas, je tendis l'oreille pour savoir qui pouvais bien nous rendre visite si tôt et je me figeai au milieu des marches quand je reconnu les intonations chaudes et suaves de la voix d'Edward.

De concert mon cerveau et mon cœur se mirent à carburer comme des dératés, si bien que ma tête se mit à tourner et je commençai a tangué dangereusement sur le bord d'une marche, par reflexe ma main se crispa sur la rampe et je due faire appel a toute le self control qui me restai pour finir de descendre les escaliers.

J'étais derrière la porte de la cuisine, hésitante, respirant profondément pour calmer mes battements cardiaques, me demandant quelle attitude je devrai adopter une fois passé la porte, certes j'avais prévue d'avoir une petite conversation musclée avec Edward, mais il venait de faire tomber mes plans a l'eau en débarquant chez nous a l'improviste et ce qui me laissai dubitative sur les raisons de sa venue.

J'optai donc pour la solution la plus facile à gérer pour moi, tant que Jacob serai là, je ne déclencherai pas les hostilités et je ferai comme si le diner d'hier soir n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et je poussai la porte de la cuisine.

_- Hey ! Salut sœurette _lança joyeusement Jacob

-_Bonjour frangin, salut Edward_ dis-je d'un ton neutre, en me dirigeant vers la cafetière.

-_Bonjour Bella _répondit Edward, je notai que l'intonation de sa voix était amicale.

Je voulais lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici d'aussi bonne heure, mais le temps de me verser mon café, ils avaient repris leur conversation que j'avais interrompue en entrant.

Toujours debout prés de la cafetière, leur tournant le dos, je pris une première gorgée de café, ne prêtant pas attention a ce qu'ils disaient, perdue dans mes pensées, qui concernaient toutes Edward et le motif sa présence ici.

C'est leurs éclats de rire qui me ramenèrent sur terre, je me retournai vers eux et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire au spectacle qu'ils me donnaient, les voir aussi complices me rappela a quel point leur amitié était solide, rien n'avait jamais remis en cause celle-ci, si ils leurs étaient arrivé de se faire la gueule pour x raisons ça ne durai jamais bien longtemps, leur amitié étant toujours passée avant le peu de sujets qui auraient pu remettre en cause celle-ci.

-_Héééé, hoooooo !reviens sur terre, je te parle _dit Jacob en faisant de grands signes exagérés avec ses bras.

Je chassai mes pensées de ma tête en la remuant légèrement et je regardai Jacob en levant un sourcil pour lui signifier qu'il avait toute mon attention.

-_ excuse-moi, qu'est ce que tu me disais ? _Demandai-je en portant ma tasse à café a mes lèvres, et je fis une grimace de dégout, le breuvage ayant refroidi.

Il réprima un rire en laçant un coup d'œil à Edward qui me fixait lui aussi avec un air amusé.

-_ je te disais que je devais partir bosser et que je ne pourrai pas allez voir papa aujourd'hui, il faut que j'aille a Seattle chercher des pièces pour la voiture d'un client _dit-il avec une expression désolée sur le visage.

_-__ Pas de problème, va travailler, je vais appeler un taxi pour aller à l'hôpital _ dis je d'un ton rassurant

_-__Pas besoin d'appeler un taxi, je t'y conduirais _ dit aussitôt Edward en me jetant un regard outré.

Merde ! La poisse ! Je venais encore de gaffer, décidément le sort s'acharnait contre moi dés qu'il s'agissait d'Edward.

_-__Merci Edward _ répondis-je d'une toute petite voix, me sentant nulle de l'avoir offensé une fois de plus.

-_Bon ! J'y vais__! _ Scanda Jacob en se levant, n'ayant pas ressenti le malaise qui s'était installé entre moi et son meilleur ami, il fit une accolade a Edward qui était toujours assit, puis il m'embrassa sur le front et sorti de la cuisine en nous saluant une dernière fois de la main.

Dés que Jacob eut quitté la pièce un silence pesant s'installa entre Edward et moi, pour éviter que cette atmosphère plombée ne s'éternise, je m'installai sur une chaise prés de lui et malgré mes battements cardiaques cadencés, je happai la goulée d'air qu'il me fallait pour briser ce silence de plomb, mais le comportement d'Edward ne m'aidait pas ,il avait le regard fixer sur la table et n'avait pas réagit quand je m'étais installé prés de lui, ce qui fini de me convaincre qu'il avait vraiment quelques chose contre moi, et fit monter d'un cran mon besoin de connaitre les raisons de cette hostilité.

_- Edward… tu peu me dire ce qu'il y a ?_ Demandai-je doucement, Je métrisai le ton de ma voix ce coup-ci, l'ambiance était déjà assez tendue comme ça.

Il avait toujours la tête baissée, il inspira profondément avant de la tourner vers moi, son visage était tendu, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

_-__Rien !_ dit-il froidement

Hein quoi ! Comment ça REIN ? Non mais il est pas bien lui !

-_Non mais tu me prends pour une demeurée ou quoi ?... .J'ai passé pratiquement toute la nuit la nuit à me demander pourquoi tu avais été aussi distant et là j'apprends que c'est a cause de…de…de RIEN ! _Explosai-je en me levant afin de détendre mes muscles crispés par ma colère

_-Bella tu crois que j'ai plus de sommeil que toi ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis venu ce matin ? _dit-il énervé lui aussi

Je m'apprêtai à lui répliquer que je me fichais comme de ma première culotte de savoir pourquoi il était ici, mais il s'exprima avant moi.

_-__ Hier soir Jacob m'a appris que tu menais une vie plutôt…débridée à New York, et ça ne me plais pas ! _dit-il d'un ton plus calme.

Alors là j'étais scotchée ! Tout ce bordel était à cause de ce que j'avais dit à Jacob, je n'en revenais pas, et je ne comprenais pas Edward, quand bien même j'aurai eu une vie sexuelle plus active qu'elle ne l'était en réalité de quel droit se permettait-il de donner son avis sur la façon dont je menais ma vie ? Et lui alors ! Je n'osai même pas imaginer le nombre de fille avec qui il devait coucher, mais MOI contrairement à MONSIEUR je ne le lui reprochai pas.

J'avais envie de lui dire le fond de ma pensé, mais l'atmosphère était déjà assez électrique comme ça, il valait mieux calmer les choses,

_-Écoute Edward ma vie a New York n'est pas aussi…euh… libertine que je l'ai laissé croire a Jacob, je lui ai dis ça pour qu'il arrête de m'asticoter sur les vêtements qu'Alice avait l'intention de me faire porter. _Déclarai-je d'un ton serein même si j'étais toujours énervé.

Pour une fois c'est lui qui rougissait en réalisant, je l'espérais, qu'il avait eu un comportement ridicule.

-_J'ai des excuses à faire a Alice_ Dit' il l'air penaud

Des excuses à Alice ?et moi alors ! Mais bon l'humeur ambiante étant entrain de se réchauffer, autant ne pas le lui signifier et j'étais curieuse de savoir pourquoi il devait s'excuser auprès de sa sœur.

_- Pourquoi dois-tu des excuses à Alice ? _Demandai-je

Il se leva a son tour et pris un air gêné avant de répondre.

-_Parce que je lui ai reproché qu'en t'habillant de manière aussi sexy elle t'incitait a…a…enfin tu comprends_ répondit-il en rougissant de nouveau.

Visiblement il était tout aussi sensible sur le sujet de ma sexualité que Jacob, ce qui de la part de mon frère était logique, c'était normal qu'il ne veuille pas me voir grandir, mais je priai dieu pour que se ne soit pas le cas pour Edward.

_-__Connaissant Alice et sa passion pour… _(Me rendre sexy)…_ me transformer__,__ elle n'as pas du apprécier que tu l'attaque sur ce terrain _Dis-je en m'empêchant de rire a la vision d'Alice entrain de se jeter toutes griffes dehors sur lui.

-_Non en effet!__…_ Mais il n'en dit pas plus sur sa dispute avec sa sœur, au lieu de ça il me fit un sourire espiègle et repris

_- Ce soir je t'invite à diner comme ça tu me raconteras comment est réellement ta vie a New York _Déclara t-il en me laçant un regard qui accéléra mon pouls.

Que pouvais-je faire d'autre quand il me regardait ainsi, sinon rendre les armes et accepter son invitation.

*****************************************************************************************************

J'étais dans ma chambre entrain de regarder Alice étaler plusieurs ensembles sur mon lit, elle était surexcitée a l'idée de la soirée que je devais passer avec son frère, elle avait débarqué a la maison en pleine après midi a peine quelques heures après qu'Edward m'ai déposé chez moi, mon père ayant remarqué ma fatigue m'avais ordonné de rentrer et de ne pas repasser le voir avant le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

En rentrant je montai directement dans ma chambre afin d'essayer de rattraper mes heures perdues de sommeil, j'étais stressé de savoir que je devais diner avec Edward, j'avais beau me dire que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous romantique comme je l'aurai souhaité, mais je ne pouvais empêcher mes pensés de divaguer, c'est d'ailleurs avec un cerveau tournant a plein régime sur ce futur tête a tête que je m'endormis, assez profondément pour avoir du mal a faire la différence entre rêve et réalité quand Alice frappa comme une malade a la porte d'entrer.

-_Alice tu peu arrêter de gesticuler comme ça, tu me rends dingue _ronchonnai-je, en temps normal c'était déjà une pile électrique, mais depuis qu'elle était arrivé c'était devenue une central atomique.

_-Bella j'aimerai t'y voir à ma place__! Il faut que tu sois plus que parfaite ce soir, si tu avais vu la tête d'Edward quand il nous a annoncer qu'il t'emmenait diner_,_ il était rayonnant !_ S'extasiât-elle tout en continuant à coordonner les différentes tenues disséminées un peu partout dans la chambre.

-_Alice tu ne crois pas_ _que tu en fais un peu trop, c'est juste un simple diner entre amis _Dis-je d'une voix ferme pour tenter de calmer son optimisme qui commençait à me rendre nerveuse

-_Mais tu écoute ce que je te dis__? Ce diner, c'est plus qu'un banal repas entre amis, tu peu me faire confiance j'ai un très bon pressentiment pour vous deux ce soir _Répondit-elle toujours aussi exaltée.

_-__Alice j'ai déjà du mal à rester rationnelle alors ce n'est pas en me faisant part de tes pressentiments que tu va m'aider à….._

Elle poussa un cri strident qui me fit sursauter avant que je ne puisse finir, elle était en extase devant un tas de vêtements étendus devant elle.

_-j'ai trouvé, c'est CETTE ensemble que tu va porter ce soir _dit-elle avec une lueur de folie douce dans les yeux, en me le mettant entre les mains.

J'étais encore sous le coup de la frayeur que m'avait donné son cri, je la regardai interloqué sans réagir, reprenant lentement mon souffle, devant mon immobilité elle s'impatienta.

_- allez remue toi ! Enfile cette ensemble et rejoint moi dans la salle de bain pour qu'on s'occupe de ta coiffure et de ton maquillage._ Dit-elle en sortant de ma chambre d'une démarche légère, en me laissant totalement abasourdie.

Je mis plusieurs minutes a me ressaisir, puis j'enfilai l'ensemble qu'elle m'avait intimé de mettre, c'était un leggings noir avec un chemisier blanc et un pull léger, gris clair, qui m'arrivait a mi-cuisse, je me sentais a l'aise dedans même si c'était un peu trop moulant a mon goût.

Je rejoignis Alice dans la salle de bain qui m'attendait les bras croisés, appuyé sur le bord du lavabo en tapant du pied d'impatience, a peine entré, elle me toisa de la tête au pied pour vérifier que je n'avais rien mit a l'envers, puis constatant que ce n'était pas le cas, elle me lança un sourire ravie.

_-__Bella tu es splendide…et avec le maquillage et la coiffure adéquate tu seras renversante !_ Jubilât-elle

Elle était tellement convaincue de ce qu'elle disait, que l'envie de me sentir belle pris le pas sur mon appréhension à la laissée décider de quel manière je devais me maquiller ou me coiffer, c'est donc avec confiance que je lui laissai carte blanche sans me plaindre une seule fois.

************************************************************************

Nous étions dans la cuisine, j'étais entrain d'arpenter la cuisine de long en large, Alice était assise et ne m'aidai pas à me calmer, au contraire, elle ne cessait de me complimentant sur mon apparence toute les minutes, elle avait voulue rentrer chez elle après m'avoir transformé comme elle le souhaitait, mais je l'avais supplié de rester, je ne voulais pas rester seule a me monter la tête sur mon diner avec Edward, j'avais besoin qu'elle m'empêche d'y penser, ce qui c'était révéler impossible parce que dés que j'abordais un sujet de conversation quelconque elle ramenait aussitôt sur le tapis ma soirée avec son frère.

J'étais dans en tel état de nervosité que je me figeais et que mon cœur loupa quelques battements avant de repartir a une vitesse frénétique quand Edward frappa a la porte, Alice me lança un clin d'œil, avant se lever pour aller ouvrir a son frère.

Je profitais des quelques instants qui me restaient avant de le voir franchir le seuil de la cuisine, pour tenter de retrouver le control de mon corps, ce qui commençait à réussir, mais dés que mes yeux se posèrent sur lui j'en eu le souffle coupé tant il était beau dans son costume beige et le rythme de mon cœurs redoubla d'intensité, Alice vint me sauver d'un arrêt cardiaque imminent en entrant a son tour dans la cuisine ce qui me permis de m'arracher a la contemplation d'Edward.

_-__Alors Edward où aller vous diner ?_ demanda t'elle espiègle

-_ A Port Angeles…D'ailleurs on ferait bien d'y aller j'ai réservé pour 20h00 et il y a pas mal de circulation ce soir _Répondit-il en me lançant un regard intense qui déclencha une série de réactions électriques tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

-_Oui tu as raison_ m'empressai-je de dire ayant peur qu'il conduise plus vite qu'a son habitude pour arriver à l'heure.

Puis d'un pas ferme même si j'avais l'impression d'avoir les jambes en caoutchouc, je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée suivit d'Edward et d'Alice.

Une fois dehors Alice fila directement vers sa voiture, Edward restait prés de moi le temps que je ferme la porte à clef, ce qui ne m'aidai pas a trouvé la serrure tant mes main tremblaient, après avoir pris une bonne inspiration je finissais enfin a bien viser et tourner la clef.

Alice qui avait déjà mis en route sa voiture klaxonna avant de donner un coup d'accélérateur et de partir sur les chapeaux de roue, nous laissant tous les deux sur le pas de la porte.

_**FIN DU CHAPITRE**_


	5. Chapter 5

Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à STEPHENIE MEYER

Merci pour vos reviews a: **Malfoy Funambule**

** Catherine Broke**

** Bellardtwilight**

** attrape-reve**

** aline 1320**

** fande0601**

** Mixetremix**

** Kirwane**

** mag**

** shyn61**

** lolo08**

** nini**

** Bigmonster**

Merci d'apprécier mon histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi.

**Chapitre 5**

Apres le départ d'Alice, Edward m'invita d'un geste du bras en souriant a monter dans sa voiture, j'avançais lentement pour évité de trébucher ce qui était souvent la cas quand j'étais nerveuse comme maintenant, il me précéda et m'ouvrit la portière comme a son habitude ,je pris place et le temps qu'Edward s'installe a son tour je regardai le ciel a travers la vitre, il faisait assez doux pour un mois de mai a Forks et il n' avait pratiquement pas plu depuis que j'étais arrivé mais les nuages noir et gorger d'eau au dessus de nous , m'annonçai que l'accalmie était fini ,il allait pleuvoiretpas qu'un peu même , je pensai un instant a retourner a la maison chercher une veste , les vêtements que je portais étant trop léger pour me protéger de la fraicheur qui allait arriver avec la pluie, puis j'abandonnai cette idée me rappelant que nous serions a l'intérieur d'un restaurant et que ce n'était pas le peu de temps que je passerai a l'extérieur qui allait me transformer en glaçon.

_-_Alors_ ! Tu es prête à répondre à toutes mes questions ? _me demanda Edward avec un clin d'œiljoueur, en démarrant la voiture.

_-Tout dépend de ce que tu veux savoir…a combiens de joker ai-je droit ?_ Lui répliquai-je, en lui jetant un regard amusé, pour ce que j'avais à dire, je n'avais pas besoin de joker, mais puisqu'il était d'humeur taquine autant rentrer dans son jeu.

-_Humm …tu as droit a un joker, mais tu n'a pas le droit de l'utiliser avant d'être dans le restaurant _Dit- il de sa voix de velours ne lâchant la route des yeux que pour me lancer un bref regard inquisiteur.

-_T'es dur là ! …ok Marcher conclut ! _Répondis-je rieuse, ma nervosité passant au second plan tant j'étais curieuse d'apprendre ce qui l'intéressait sur moi qu'il ne connaissait pas déjà.

_-Bon alors commençons par le plus important pour ce soir…tu aime toujours manger chez Emmett ?_ demanda t'il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Hein !quoi !qu'est ce qui dit là ? C'est qui cet emmett ? J'étais désarçonné par sa question, je le regardai avec des yeux ahuries, je ne m'attendais pas du tout a celle là ! , il lu sur mon visage ma déroute, ce qui le fit éclater de rire, et accentua mon air d'incompréhension.

-_ Arrête de ricaner, et dit moi qui est Emmett ! _ M'indignai-je en le fusillant des yeux

_- Bella je parlais du restaurant, chez Emmett, tu n'as pas oublié quand même ! Tu adorais cet endroit. _m'expliquât-il en contenant son rire.

Je percutai enfin, c'était mon resto préféré a port Angeles, on y allaient souvent le vendredi soir avec mon père et mon frère, même si Jacob nous avait lâcher pendant sa crise d'adolescence, ses hormones étant en pleine ébullitions, il trouvait gênant d'aller au restaurant avec sa petite sœur et son père, il avait peur de croisé une fille qui faisait partie de son fan club, ont avaient continué d'y aller tous les deux avec mon père ,puis mon frère avait appris a maitriser son taux de testostérone au bout de deux ans, et il avait recommencer a nous accompagner, et au fil du temps c'était devenu le lieu ou l'on annonçait a notre père les dicisions que nous prenions pour notre avenir aussi bien scolaire que professionnel, c'était en endroit très particulier pour moi, mais depuis que j'étais partie a New-York on y avaient pas remis les pieds, surement parce que nous étions adulte aujourd'hui et que Charlie pensait a tord que nous étions capable de régir nos vie sans ses conseils.

C'est pourquoi je n'avais pas compris tout de suite que c'est d'un restaurant et non d'une personne qu'Edward me parlait, j'étais d'ailleurs assez surprise qu'il se souvienne que c'était mon restaurant favoris.

_-Ho ! _ C'est tout ce qui réussi à sortir de ma bouche, je sentais mes yeux me picoter tellement j'étais émue de retourner là bas.

Edward qui avait tourné son attention vers moi au moment ou j'émettais ce petit son, compris que je luttais pour refouler mes larmes et n'insista pas pour un remerciement plus démonstratif, il se contenta de me faire un sourire confiant et reporta ses yeux sur la route.

Tant de souvenir remontaient a ma mémoire que je me perdis dans ceux-ci, jusqu'au moment ou Edward gara la voiture sur le parking du restaurant.

Je me sentais confuse d'avoir laissé mes émotions me rendre muette pendant tous le trajet, je regardai Edward pour essayer de lire sur son visage si j'avais gâché la soirée par mon attitude et je me senti rassurer quand il me gratifia de son sourire en coin qui voulait dire que tout allait bien.

*********************************************************************************

En entrant dans le restaurant pendant qu'Edward parlait à l'hôtesse d'accueil, je m'étais planter a côte de lui sans écouter ce qu'ils disaient, pour m'émerveiller de découvrir que rien n'avait changé et je repartais instantanément dans mes souvenirs sans m'en rendre compte, si bien que je sursautai quand Edward posa sa main sur le bas de mon dos pour que je suive l'hôtesse qui nous amenait a notre table, ce que je fit avec empressement, en rougissant gênée d'avoir étais surprise entrain de rêvasser.

Elle nous conduisit jusqu'à une table pour deux au fond du restaurant, Edward qui n'avait pas décollé sa main de mes reins, la remercia poliment, alors qu'elle le reluquait avec insistance, en m'ignorant totalement, ce qui m'irrita un chouya, je la remercia donc a mon tour d'un ton froid, tirant ma chaise en en appuyant sur le dossier pour faire la faire crisser sur le sol et lui signifier ainsi qu'elle pouvait décamper, elle me lança un coup d'œil rapide ,puis tourna les talons.

Edward me regarda avec un air d'incompréhension qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel, comme ci monsieur n'avait pas remarqué que cette bonne femme le regardait comme si il était une friandise et moi un grain de poivre.

-_Non mais t'as vu comme elle m'a snobé ! _ Ronchonnais-je en m'asseyant, dos à la salle.

_-Elle ! Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le cas de la majorité des hommes présent dans ce restaurant_ Dit-il tout en s'asseyant a son tour face a moi.

Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur étincelante, et je me perdis dans son regard, le temps que mon cerveau rembobine le film de ma traversé du restaurant, pour vérifier si ce qu'il disait était vrai, mais tout ce don j'avais était consciente pendant ce moment là, c'était la sensation de chaleur qui irradiait tout mon corps, provoqué sa main poser dans le creux de mes reins, j'examinais alors son visage pour savoir si il faisait de l'humour ou non, mais son expression était indéchiffrable..

-_T'es sérieux là ! _ Lui demandais-je, curieuse de savoir s'il me taquinait ou pas.

Il me lança un regard encore plus énigmatique, avant de se pencher vers moi en souriant.

-_Bella ! Tu es… _commençat-il a voix basse, mais il se redressa, interrompu par le serveur qui venait de surgir a notre table.

Sans se douter un seul instant que je l'incendiais de toutes les injures que je connaissais, c'est avec un sourire polis, qu'il tendit la carte des vins à Edward qui le remercia d'un signe de la tête, le serveur se tourna ensuite vers moi et me donna celle des menus, je le remerciai de la même façon qu'Edward ,si j'avais ouvert la bouche, il n'en serait sorti qu'un grognement primitif ,tant j'étais frustré par son apparition inopinée, mais a première vu il ne ressentait pas mon hostilité, puisque une fois sa distribution terminé ,il me toisai avec un air appréciateur qui me mis mal a l'aise, je baissai les yeux sur la carte des menus pour éviter de l'envoyer balader pour de bon ,en priant pour qu'il dégage vite , ce qu'il fit pendant que je dépliait la carte ,non sans nous informer qu'il repasserait pour prendre notre commande.

En lisant le menu je constatais avec satisfaction que le plat que j'avais l'habitude de prendre était toujours sur la carte, avec un petit sourire de contentement je tendis celle-ci a Edward, qui me regardais avec un air dubitatif, qui m'intrigua.

_-à quoi tu pense ?_ Demandai-je, sans attendre que mon esprit se mette à tirer toutes sortes de conclusions surréalistes.

Il posa la carte sur la table, sans lui jeter un coup d'œil et son visage perdit cette expression pensive, pour reprendre un air sérieux, qui me fila une crampe à l'estomac.

_-Je me disais que je n'appréciais pas du tout la façon qu'avait le serveur de te regarder _répondit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Tien ! Tien ! Serait-il jaloux ? Même si je n'avais moi nom plus pas apprécier le regard lubrique que le serveur avait eu a mon égard, autant aller a la pêche aux infos en prétendant le contraire c'était risquer, il pouvait mal le prendre, mais au moins ça éclairerait ma lanterne sur sa jalousie ou non.

-_Et, bien moi, ça ne m'as pas du tout dérangé qu'il me fasse de l'œil, il est plutôt mignon ! _Décrétai-je en toute innocence, malgré mon rythme cardiaque qui s'était sensiblement accéléré, tant j'espérais que mon intuition était bonne.

-_Tu veux peut-être que je lui cède ma place, comme ça tu pourras le draguer à ta guise ! _dit-il rageur en me lançant un regard outré.

Bingo ! Son expression ne laissait plus de doute, il était jaloux, mais la soirée tournerait au vinaigre si je ne rétablissais pas un semblant de vérité.

_-Edward, il ne m'intéresse pas du tout, mais je pourrais moi aussi céder ma place a l'hôtesse, elle avait l'air de te trouver à son gout. _Dis-je narquoise, histoire de lui rappeler que je n'étais pas la seule à me faire mater ce soir.

Il réprima un rire de mépris à ma proposition ce qui me rassura sur ce qu'il pensait de cette greluche, avant d'afficher un visage plus souriant ou toute trace d'agacement avait disparue.

-_Sauf que moi, cette fille m'indiffère ! _ affirmât-il sur un ton railleur, pour me rappeler que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu m'entendre lui dire, quand il avait parlé de la façon de m'avait dévisagé le serveur.

Mais je ne me sentais pas le moins du monde honteuse d'avoir mentis sur l'impression que m'avait fait le serveur, au contraire j'étais très fier de moi, grâce a ce petit mensonge je savais qu'Edward était jaloux de l'attention que me portait les autres hommes et que la greluche pouvait toujours courir pour un jour être a ma place.

Je décidais donc de changer de sujet, on avait déjà que trop donner d'importance au personnel du restaurant.

-_Alors tu as décidé de ce que tu allais prendre ?_ Demandai-je en désignant des yeux le menu qu'il n'avait toujours pas regarder.

-_Et bien, comme tu es une habituée des lieux, j'ai confiance en tes goûts et je vais prendre la même chose que toi._ Répondit-il, en repoussant la carte sur le bord de la table.

-_Ha bon ! Je croyais pourtant que tu détestais le foie de veau. _Dis-je en essayant de garder mon sérieux et ne pas éclater de rire, en proférant cette boutade.

Mais quand il fit une mine de dégout, je ne pu retenir mon rire plus longtemps, il me regarda interloqué, quelques secondes avant de joindre son rire au mien.

Tout le repas se passa avec cette bonne ambiance, nous parlions réciproquement de nous, entre deux crises de fou rire provoquer par des anecdotes que l'un ou l'autre racontait, c'était un moment de pur bonheur, j'étais détendue, euphorique même, de constater qu'il me prêtait une attention particulière quand je parlais de mon travail, d'Angela ou de New-York, je l'écoutais avec la même attention quand il me parla de sa vie a l'université où il étudiait les langues anciennes, de sa raison d'être revenu a Forks après avoir obtenu son diplôme, qui n'était pas très différente de celle qui m'avait pousser a arrêter mes études pour aller vivre a New-York, il avait besoin de faire une pause pour faire le point sur sa vie future, on était tellement a l'écoute l'un de l'autre que c'est tout juste si on s'interrompaient quand on nous amenait les différents plats que j'avais commandé.

***************************************************************************************

On était sur le seuil du restaurant, a regarder les trombes d'eau qu'il été entrain de tomber, je fixais des yeux la voiture qui était a même pas 20 mètre de nous sur le parking et j'appréhendais de me retrouver totalement douché avant de parcourir la distance qui me séparait d'elle, je sentis la main d'Edward prendre la mienne et la serrer légèrement.

-_tu es prête à courir _me demandât-il doucement au moment ou je levai les yeux vers lui

-_prie pour que je ne fasse pas de l'aquaplaning en chemin_ dis-je d'une petite voix, la pluie combinée a sa main dans la mienne me faisait perdre mes moyens

_-t'inquiète je te tien ! _répondit-il il en pressant ma main pour me rassurer.

- _bon ben allons y ! _Chuchotai-je, en tirant sur sa main pour qu'il passe devant moi

Et il m'entraina derrière lui en tenant fermement ma main, il ne courrait pas trop vite pour éviter que je ne trébuche pas, mais le temps d'atteindre la voiture et qu'il déverrouille ma portière suffit à me mouiller jusqu'aux os, je lâchais a regret sa main pour m'engouffrer a l'intérieur de l'habitacle, et refermer vite fait ma portière puis je m'ébrouais en secouant la tête pour chasser l'eau accumuler dans mes cheveux, Edward une fois à l'intérieur secoua lui aussi ses cheveux.

Pour être trempé je l'étais ! Je ne savais même pas par ou commencer pour m'éponger un peu, mes vêtements étaient tellement imbibé d'eau qu'ils me collaient a la peau, j'étais a deux doigts de claquer des dents tellement j'étais frigorifié a cause de la fraicheur de l'air ambiant, je me frictionnais les bras pour essayer de me réchauffer, Edward surpris mon manège et se pencha vers moi pour me masser vigoureusement les bras ,ce contact combiner avec ma sensation de froid eu pour effet de me faire frissonner de la tête aux pieds, il le remarqua et plaça ses mains derrière mes épaule pour m'attirer doucement contre son torse ,une fois ma tête reposant sur ses pectoraux il me frictionna le dos, je remmenai mes avants bras et mes mains sur ma poitrine pour les réchauffer entre son torse et le mien.

Petit à petit grâce a la chaleur de son corps mes frissons diminuèrent, Edward qui n'avait pas arrêter un seul instant de me frictionner déplaça lentement ses mains le long de mon dos jusqu'à ma nuque, pour ensuite avec l'une d'elle caresser délicatement ma joue qui n'était pas collée a son torse, ma respiration s'accélérât en même temps que mon rythme cardiaque, je relevai la tête, pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens, il avait la tête penché vers mon visage et c'est sur ses lèvres qu'il avait pleine et parfaitement dessiner que mes yeux se fixèrent, on était si proche a présent que nos visages se frôlaient presque, le sang qui battait a mes tempes m' assourdissait, je fermais les yeux pour essayer de calmer mes hormones en ébullitions qui attiraient comme un aimant ma bouche sur la sienne, mais la main d'Edward posée sur ma nuque fit pression sur celle-ci au moment ou ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, je levais un peu plus la tête pour plaquer ma bouche contre la sienne ,il répondit a mon baiser plus appuyer que le sien, en faisant descendre sa main sous mon menton pour me relever un peu plus le visage et ainsi faire danser nos lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

Il entrouvrit sa bouche pour passer le bout de sa langue sur ma lèvre inferieur a fin de rencontrer la mienne ce que je lui accordai sans aucune hésitation bien au contraire quand nos langues se mêlèrent, je passai mes bras derrière son cou afin de caresser ses cheveux mouillés, il me pressa un peu plus contre lui, donnant plus d'ampleur a notre baiser, je suffoquais presque par le manque d'air mais je répugnais à interrompre ce ballet sensuel que jouaient nos langues.

Mon instinct de survie fini par prendre le dessus, je dessoudai ma bouche de la sienne afin d'apporter un peu d'oxygène a mes poumons, il relâcha un peu son étreinte sur ma nuque en reculant légèrement sa tête pour fixer ses prunelles dans les miennes, je vis dans ses yeux qu'il était aussi enfiévré que moi, et sa respiration était autant saccadée que la mienne, nous, nous regardions sans parler en reprenant doucement pied dans la réalité , j'écoutai le bruit que faisait la pluie en tombant sur la carrosserie profitant des sensation que me procurait les mains d'Edward qui caressaient lentement mon visages.

_-Bella…je… _ commençât-il avec une voix rauque mais je l'arrêtai en posant un doigt sur sa bouche avant de m'écarter de lui.

Dés qu'il avait commencé à parler je pris peur de ce qu'il allait dire, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il s'excuse de m'avoir embrassé, pas après m'avoir donné la certitude que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre.

Il me regardait avec une expression interrogative du a mon mouvement de recule.

_-Edward…est ce…est ce que tu regrette ?_ Chuchotai-je le cœur prés à exploser, pour répondre a son interrogation et a la mienne.

Il se pencha vers moi afin de me prendre dans ses bras, mais je me raidissais mon angoisse étant trop importante, j'avais besoin d'une réponse.

-_Bella je ne regrette rien, au contraire, j'en ai envie depuis longtemps…et toi tu regrette ?_ me demandât-il à voix basse en passant doucement ses doigts de chaque côte de mon visage.

REGRETTER ! MOI ! Mais il est fou ! Même le grand huit ne m'avait pas procuré autant de sensation que son baiser.

Pour toute réponse je passai une main derrière sa tête afin de l'embrasser avec passion, il réagit aussitôt en m'enlaçant avec fermeté.

Une partie de moi restait tout de même vigilante, on avait franchis une étape certes ! Mais m'aimait-il comme moi je l'aimais ou bien étai-je un simple flirt pour lui ?

_**Fin du chapitre à suivre…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennes a STEPHENIE MEYER

Merci pour vos reviews toujours sympa a :**Bigmonster**

**alicew59**

**Mixetremix**

**bellardtwilight**

**annecullen69**

**nini**

**Marjoriie**

**Boullette**

**Aulandra17**

**shyn61**

**Catherine Broke**

**fande0601**

**aline1320**

**Malfoy funambule** (Jacob est de retour !!!)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi.

**Chapitre 6**

-_Tu devrais me ramener chez moi_. Dis-je la voix pleine de désir contre ses lèvres au moment où nos caresses se firent plus tendres et que mon corps avait besoin de beaucoup plus que ces chastes effleurements, j'avais envie de lui mais pas ici ! pas dans une voiture sur un parking.

Il sourit contre ma bouche et s'éloigna en poussant un soupir pour démarrer, une fois le moteur mis en route, il attrapa ma main afin de m'attirer a lui pour m'embrasser sensuellement et longuement avant de manœuvrer pour mettre la voiture sur la route.

J'appuyais mon coude a la jonction de la vitre et ma portière pour le contempler, nous parlions peu, Edward était concentrer sur sa conduite, la pluie tombant toujours aussi intensément.

Je ne pouvais empêcher mes pensés de vagabonder en le détaillant, je m'imaginais quel effet me feraient ses caresses sur ma peau nu, quel extase je ressentirais quand mes mains traceraient le dessin parfait de ses muscles. Mon corps étais en combustion rien que d'y songé, une fois n'est pas coutume, je voulais qu'il appuie sur le champignon pour arriver plus vite a destination.

Angela m'avait toujours dit qu'on ne couchait pas le premier soir, mais celui ou celle qui avait pondu cette règle n'avait jamais était embrasser ni n'avait été dans les bras d'Edward.

Quand nous arrivèrent enfin devant chez moi je poussai un soupir de frustration en voyant les lumières des fenêtres allumer, avec tout ça, j'avais oublié Jacob et je constatai en tournant la tête vers Edward que lui aussi affichait un air déçu, il se pencha vers moi sans éteindre le moteur et entrepris de déposer une cascade de baisers sur chaque parcelle de mon cou.

_-__Je serai là demain matin… dis bonsoir a ton frère pour moi, si je rentre je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de t'embrasser et je crois que Jacob n'apprécierait pas _chuchota t-il au creux de mon oreille pour ensuite couvrir mon cou de baiser légers.

_-__Mmff_ fis-je en me mordillant la lèvre, tant les siennes sur mon cou me transcendaient.

Avec regret et frustration je m'écartai de lui afin d'ouvrir ma portière et sortir de la voiture avant de laisser ma libido prendre le dessus.

Je l'embrassai vite fait aux coins des lèvres, puis je sortis de la voiture, sinon, on ce seraient fait grillés par Jacob parce que je n'aurai pas pu me décoller de lui.

En claquant la portière je lui lançai un dernier regard et vis avec satisfaction qu'il était aussi déçu que moi.

Il attendit que j'ouvre la porte d'entrée pour partir, je suivis des yeux sa voiture qui s'éloignait puis je rentrais.

J'allais directement dans le salon ,là ou la lumière était allumer ,et je poussai un soupir quand je vis mon Jacob étendu de tout son long sur le canapé entrain de dormir profondément, je me tâtai pour savoir si je devais le réveiller afin de l'envoyer au lit ou le laisser finir sa nuit sur le canapé ,j'optai pour la première solution, après tout je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il dormait pendant que je disais au revoir a toute vitesse a Edward et je n'allais pas lui faire payer aussi cher de m'avoir frustrée, j'éteignais la télévision et je m'avançai vers lui.

- _Jacob_ l'appelai-je doucement en lui secouant doucement le bras.

Il n'eut aucune réaction, j'insistai donc en l'appelant plus fort et je lui ébouriffai les cheveux, il ouvrit difficilement un œil quand finalement je m'étais résolue à le secouer énergiquement parce qu'il ne se réveillait toujours pas.

-_Jacob tu devrais monter dans ta chambre tu seras mieux qu'ici _dis je réprimant un rire devant sa tête d'ahurie complet.

- _T'as raison… bonne nuit sœurette_ dit il d'une voix ensommeiller en se laissant glisser du canapé.

Je le suivis jusqu'au bas des marches, puis pendant qu'il montait les escaliers, je bifurquai dans la cuisine afin de me servir un verre d'eau, de toute manière j'étais trop excitée pour aller me coucher tout de suite,

Je restai debout appuyer contre l'évier à me repasser le film de ma soirée passé avec Edward.

************************************************************************

_-__**HAARRRRGGG**__!!_ Criai-je en me réveillant en sursaut parce que Jacob n'avait pas trouver mieux que de crier « _debout ! », « debout ! »_ dans un entonnoir prés de mon oreille.

-_**Non mais t'es pas un peu malade ! Espèce de crétin pas fini !**_Lui hurlai-je dessus en m'asseyant.

Il riait aux éclats malgré ma, très, très mauvaise humeur, il chantonnait dans son espèce d'entonnoir en faisant le tour de mon lit devant mes yeux écarquillés par le spectacle de mon idiot de frère entrain de faire le zouave.

_-__Mais qu'est ce que tu as ce matin !t'as bouffé Bozzo le clown ou quoi ?_ M'égosillai-je pour qu'il m'entende à cause du boucan qu'il faisait.

Il cessa enfin ses pitreries pour venir s'assoir au pied de mon lit, trop loin de moi pour que je l'étrangle, dommage !

_-Bella il est bientôt 8h00, il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen pour te sortir de ton coma__._ dit-il railleur en se servant de son entonnoir comme porte voix.

Il m'énerve !il m'énerve ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour qu'il m'afflige d'un frangin pareil ?

_-__Et tu trouve que de m'hurler aux oreilles avec ton jouet c'est une bonne idée__?_ Criai-je en lui balançant mon oreiller dans la figure qu'il attrapa en plein vol en rigolant.

-_Ho ! Ho__! Mais c'est que madame est agressive ce matin__! _ claironnât-il en posant l'oreiller sur le sol à ses pieds

_-__Jacob tu as 10 secondes pour dégager de ma chambre passé ce délais je t'arrache les yeux _dis-je entre mes dents pour paraitre plus menaçante.

_-__J'aimerais bien voir ça ! P'tite furie _Me défiât-il en écartant les bras pour m'inviter à exécuter ma

Menace.

Contre lui !, aucune chance ! A moins de l'assommer avant et encore par derrière, et je n'étais pas assez folle pour essayer, moi mon truc avec Jacob c'était les coups bas, mais vu mon réveille en fanfare, j'étais trop énervé pour réfléchir a la façon de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, il valait mieux arrêter les menaces de tortures pour l'instant, et puis j'avais une question plus importante a poser.

-_Est ce que Ed…ATCHOUM ! _ La poisse ! Manqué plus que ça ! Un rhum !

Pas étonnant avec la rincée que je m'étais prise hier soir.

-_A tes souhaits ! _Lança t-il en se levant de mon lit.

-_Merci, tu peux me passer la boite de kleenex sur mon bureau_ lui demandai-je la voix rendue nasillarde par mon éternuement.

Il prit la boite de mouchoir, et me la lança sur le lit depuis mon bureau avec un sourire moqueur en voyant que je me pinçais le nez pour éviter un nouvel éternuement.

Je me jetai sur la boite de kleenex, et je me mouchai en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, pas besoin de donner un prétexte supplémentaire a Jacob pour m'enquiquiner un peu plus, une fois le nez dégagé je le plissai pour vérifier que d'autre éternuements n'étaient pas prévue au programme, et c'est soulagement que je ne ressenti aucuns chatouillis significatif d'un rhum ,je réitérai donc ma question.

_-__Est ce qu'Edward est là ? _Demandai-je anxieuse, mais sans le faire passer dans ma tonalité.

-_ Il a déboulé à 7h00 du matin figure toi ! Il est en bas entrain de boire un café, et Il a de la chance que contrairement toi je suis de bonne humeur au réveille_ me nargua t-il en essayant d'imiter ma tête

Des mauvais jours.

Mais je ne prêtai aucune attention a sa grimace, Edward était là ! Mon cœur déjà rapide à cause de l'agacement dû aux pitreries de Jacob, accélérât la cadence.

- _D'ailleurs__,__ je me demande ce qui lui arrive pour se pointer ici au saut du lit depuis hier ?_ Continua t-il en se posant plus la question à lui-même qu'a moi.

Je haussai les épaules pour lui faire croire que je n'en savais pas plus que lui, en me levant de mon lit pour me rendre à la salle de bain.

Jacob me suivit hors de ma chambre sans plus de commentaire, puis descendit l'escalier afin de rejoindre Edward.

Je me sentais légères comme une plume, et ma joie de savoir Edward ici prit le dessus sur mon inquiétude de la réaction qu'aurait Jacob si il apprenait que sa sœur et son meilleur ami sortaient ensemble, de toute manière tant que je n'aurais pas la confirmation qu'Edward prenait notre relation au sérieux il était inutile que mon frère soit au courant.

Je jetai un coup d'œil a mon reflet dans le miroir, j'avais les joues un peu roses et mes yeux brillaient un peu trop, mais l'ensemble laissait croire que j'avais passé une nuit de sommeil complète au lieu de n'avoir réussi a m'endormir qu'au bout de plusieurs heures d'effort intensifs pour éteindre mon cerveau et ne plus penser a Edward et au faite que peut-être il ressentait un peu pour moi ce que j'éprouvai pour lui.

En prenant ma douche, je me torturais l'esprit pour savoir comment j'allais m'habiller, je voulais éviter mes jeans habituels pour une tenue un peu plus féminine j'essayai de visualiser les vêtements qu'Alice m'avait offerts mais a part différente forme de tissus et de couleur je n'arrivais pas à les visualiser.

Je me dépêchai donc de me sécher, me brosser les dents, me peigner pour filer dans mon placard et farfouiller parmi mes vêtements.

Je jetai un œil a la fenêtre pour avoir un aperçu de la météo d'aujourd'hui, je constatai avec ravissement que le ciel était plutôt dégagé et qu'avec de la chance le soleil pourrait même faire son apparition, je cherchai donc une tenue assez légère.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je trouvai mon bonheur, un chemisier blanc cintré à la taille avec une jupe bleu foncé qui descendait juste au dessus de mes genoux.

J'enfilais tout ça en vitesse et je vérifiai une dernière fois dans le miroir que le tout était coordonner comme me l'avait appris Alice, puis je descendis l'escalier en essayant de contenir mon ardeur et sauter au cou d'Edward quand je le verrais, Jacob serait avec nous donc je devrai me contenter d'un simple bonjour amical.

-_Salut Edward _dis-je d'une voix neutre en entrant dans la cuisinemalgré mon cœur battant la chamade.

Il me lança un regard si pénétrant, que je me dépêchai de fuir en me dirigeant vers la cafetière, a force de ne pas dormir la nuit a cause de lui, j'allais développer une vraie dépendance à la caféine si ça continuait.

-_Bonjour Bella tu as passé une bonne nuit ? _Demanda t-il avec son petit sourire en coin qui me fila une folle envie de me jeter dans ses bras et je me mordis la lèvre pour calmer mon élan.

- _oui…même si le réveil a été un peu rude grâce a se grand dadais _répondis-je railleuse en m'asseyant a la table.

L'intéresser leva les yeux au ciel en jouant les innocents ce qui fit rire Edward et me donna envie de lui plonger la tête dans son bol de céréales, Je pris plutôt une gorgée de café en lui lançant un regard noir.

-_je t'accompagne a l'hosto, j'irais bosser plus tard ce matin _ dit Jacob en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer mon énervement.

Merde ! Il avait vraiment décide de me gâcher la journée, je regardai le visage d'Edward et j'y lu la même résignation que la mienne, de toute manière je n'avais pas le choix, si j'avais dit a mon frère que je voulais y aller dans la voiture d'Edward il se serait posé des questions.

Je ne répondis pas me contentant d'acquiescer de la tête.

_-__Je vous suis… Esmé… m'a chargé de…de prévenir mon père qu'elle partait avec Alice cette après midi a Port Angeles…et je ramènerais Bella _s'empressa d'ajouter Edward.

Ça !c'était le pire alibi que je n'ai jamais entendu ! comme-ci Esmé ne pouvais pas téléphoner a Carlisle pour lui dire où elle était cette après- midi, et surtout il n'avait pas besoin de prétexte pour nous accompagner, je priai pour que Jacob n'arrive pas a la même conclusion que moi, mais il se contenta d'enfourner une cuillère de céréales en opinant affirmativement de la tête.

_- Au faite c'était sympa votre sortie au resto _demanda t'il une fois ses céréales englouties.

Aie ! Aie !aie ! Je jetai un coup d'œil furtif à Edward, il avait l'air impassible, moi en revanche je senti le feu me monter au joue.

-_Oui, on est allé chez Emmett, c'était génial de retourner là bas depuis le temps que je ni avais pas mis les pieds _répondis-je enthousiaste a l'évocation du nom du restaurant pour qu'il pense que l'endroit était plus l'important que la personne qui m'accompagnai.

-_les plats qu'ils nous on servies étaient délicieux, mais le dessert était exceptionnel… j'ai hâte d'en remanger _ajouta Edward en me lançant un regard équivoque.

Houlà ! Il fait chaud d'un coup !

Je respirai profondément pour rétablir un peu d'ordre a l'intérieur de mon corps qui s'était enflammer au souvenir de se fameux dessert, moi aussi j'étais presser d'y regoûter et le plus vite possible.

-_tu vois je t'avais dit que tu ne regretterais pas d'aller chez emmett _répliqua Jacob en se levant pour débarrasser latable

_-__Oui__! T'avais raison c'est un chouette resto. _répondit Edward en se levant a son tour afin d'aider mon frère.

Puis Jacob et lui se lancèrent dans une discutions passionnée sur la critique positive de chez emmett, et celle plus négative des autres restos de Port Angeles jusqu'à ce que l'ont partent pour l'hôpital.

*******************************************************************************

Carlisle était dans la chambre de mon père entrain de discuter avec lui quand nous étions entrés, Charlie avait meilleur mine que ces derniers jours ce qui me réjouissais, j'embrassai Carlisle avant de me pencher sur mon père et de lui faire un bisou léger sur son front, puis je me reculai afin de laisser Jacob et Edward le saluer a leur tour.

-_tu es superbe aujourd'hui _medit mon père avec un grand sourire, en détaillant ma tenue pendant que je m'asseyais sur une chaise prés de lui.

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de me voir porter des jupes, je sentis mes joues s'enflammer en relevant la tête pour constater que tous les regards étaient tournés sur moi, mon père et Carlisle avaient le même regard paternaliste et fier, Jacob lui avait un regard fraternel et amuser, quand a Edward et bien c'était simple jamais il ne m'avait regardé avec un tel désir dans les yeux.

_-merci papa _répondis-je d'une petite voix, intimidé par tous ses yeux braqués sur moi.

-_tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir vu sa tête ce matin au réveil, parce que sinon tu aurais eu peur_ rajouta Jacob en prenant un air apeuré pour appuyer ses dires, ce qui fit rire tous le monde et me donna une folle envie de lui arracher la tête.

-_je vais boire un café _décrétais-je en me levant ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps dans la même pièce que ce crétin et finir par vraiment lui sauter a la gorge.

-_je t'accompagne_…_j'ai aussi besoin d'une dose de caféine _dit Edward en se dirigeant vers la porte.

J'étais trop exaspérée contre mon frère pour que mon cœur s'emballe à l'idée d'être enfin seule avec Edward, j'avançais donc jusqu'à lui sans trop me précipiter en jetant un regard plein de menace a Jacob.

A peine la porte de la chambre refermée Edward pris ma main et m'entraina a sa suite dans le couloir de l'hôpital j'étais trop occupé à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans trébucher pour lui demander où il m'entrainait avec un rythme aussi rapide.

Arriver au bout du couloir il tourna au coin de celui-ci pour me plaquer doucement contre un mur et de se je jeter avidement sur ma bouche en léchant mes lèvres pour que je lui accorde un baiser plus passionné, ce que je fis tout en passant mes mains derrière son coup afin fourrager dans sa chevelure avec mes doigts.

Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et colla son corps contre le mien tout en continuant de faire danser vigoureusement sa langue avec la mienne.

Ce baiser était tellement plus intime dû à la promiscuité de nos corps, que j'étais pratiquement au bord de l'orgasme.

Ce sataner manque d'air éloigna ses lèvres des miennes, mais il posa son front contre le mien pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

-_C'était une torture d'être prés de toi sans pouvoir t'embrasser_ dit il haletant les yeux brulant de désir

La vache ! Et moi donc !

-_Tu es si belle si désirable_ continua t-il en chuchotant tout en pressant un peu plus son corps contre le mien.

Ça !il me désirait ! Son sexe en érection que je sentais malgré nos vêtements me le prouvait.

J'avais terriblement envie de lui mais le lieu ne si prêtait pas et je le repoussai légèrement en appuyant mes mains sur son torse.

_-__Edward ce n'est pas l'endroit idéale pour ça…_ susurrai-je en lui embrassant et léchant son cou, pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais aussi impatient que lui a franchir la prochaine étape mais que ce n'était pas le moment.

_-Bella__,__ ont devrait peut__-__ être tout dire aux autres, je n'ai pas envie de devoir continuer à inventer des excuses bidons pour passer du temps seul avec toi_ se plaignat-il en caressant le côté de mon visage.

Le ton qu'il avait employé et son expression ne me plurent pas, c'était celui d'un enfant à qui on refusait d'acheter une sucrerie, et pas celui d'un homme amoureux d'une femme qui voulait que la terre entière soit au courant de son bonheur.

Une bouffée de colère violente monta en moi, qu'elle conne j'étais !je l'aimais tant que j'avais bêtement crue qu'il pourrait partager ce sentiment avec moi, mais tout ce qu'il voulait en réalité c'était me sauter oui !

_-alors c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse __**ME BAISER**__? Et c'est pour avoir tout le loisir de le faire que tu veux officialiser notre relation t'es vraiment qu'un pauvre type Edward, j'aurai du me douter que tu étais toujours le même qu'avant__,__ avec une fille différente chaque soir dans ton lit pour les jetés comme des moins que rien une fois que tu as obtenue ce que tu voulais d'elles__,__ mais comment ai-je pu croire que tu me traiterais autrement ?tu…_mais il me maintint fermement contre le mur en m'empoignant les bras alors que je voulais partir le plus loin possible de lui pour laisser mon cœur se briser en toute intimité.

- _**Lâche-moi**__**!**_ Criais-je au bord des larmes en essayant de me dégager, mais il me serra les bras un peu plus fort

-_Bella tu va d'abord m'écouter__,__ tu es totalement à côté de la plaque si tu crois que tu n'es rien d'autre pour moi qu'une fille ordinaire…c'est faux, ce que je ressens pour toi est beaucoup plus qu'un simple coup de cœur._ Dit-il sans relâcher sa prise sur mes bras.

_-__Pfff ! bien sûre ! Puisque tout ce que tu veux c'est tirer ton coup__!_ Sifflai-je méchamment entre mes dents en le fusillant des yeux.

-_**NON**__**!**_ _Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que je suis amoureux de toi… et depuis longtemps _souffla t'il essouffler d'avoir dut me maintenir de force contre le mur, puis il me relâcha lentement parce que je m'étais statufier en entendant sa déclaration.

Je le regardais bêtement les bras ballants le temps que mon cerveau enregistre et croit ce qu'il venait de me dire, Edward me fixait avec intensité, son visage reflétait l'angoisse de savoir si il m'avait oui ou non Convaincue.

Au bout d'un certain temps je récupérai peu a peu la sensation que mon corps m'appartenait de nouveau, je respirais avec difficulté, mon cœur cognait comme un malade, et mes jambes me portaient a peine mais je m'en fichai a cette instant précis j'étais la plus heureuse du monde, Edward était amoureux de moi !

-_Comment ça depuis longtemps ? _L'interrogeais-jeavec plus de douceur dans la voix en prenant une de ses mains dans la mienne.

_-__Depuis plusieurs années_ répondit-il souriant en entrelaçant nos doigts et en plaçant son autre main sur mon cou afin de le caresser lentement de haut en bas.

Il ne répondait pas entièrement à ma question, mais la façon tellement sensuelle qu'il avait de passer sa main dans mon cou me fit perdre mon besoin d'avoir plus de précision et je me laissai totalement envahir par mon désire de l'embrasser encore plus passionnément, ont auraient tout le temps d'en reparler plus tard.

Je démêlai mes doigts des siens pour passer mes deux mains derrière sa nuque et attirer son visage vers le mien, il me prit aussitôt par la taille pour me coller a lui, et incendier mes lèvres avec de doux baisers jusqu'à ce que ni tenant plus je pointe ma langue sur sa bouche pour obtenir plus d'intimité avec lui, il sourit contre mes lèvres avant de répondre a mon invitation tout en me serrant contre lui plus fermement ce qui me fit gémir de bien-être.

Il avait entrepris d'embrasser mon point sensible au bas de mon oreille ce qui me rendais a deux doigts de l'extase, quand un couple avec leur trois enfants passèrent dans le couloir en nous jetant un regard réprobateur, je l'écartais aussitôt de moi en tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux , mais au lieu de s'arrêter et de se redresser il pris mon tirage de cheveux comme une preuve supplémentaire du bien qu'il me faisait et entreprit d'entortiller sa langue sur mon lobe d'oreille ce qui me value un nouveau spasme dans le bas du ventre et un gémissement des plus significatif.

-_Edward…il faut qu'on retourne dans la chambre de mon père. _Je m'écartais de lui pour faire descendre la pression accumulée par ses baisers et qui était entrain de me faire totalement oublier que nous n'étions pas seul au monde.

Il poussa un soupir de frustration avant de me donner un dernier baiser humide sur ma nuque en remontant vers mon oreille

_-__tu le prendrais mal si je te demandais de passer le reste de la journée avec moi__?… j'aimerais t'emmener dans un endroit très spécial pour moi _murmura t-il, son souffle tiède au creux de mon oreille me fit frissonner tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Même si son endroit spéciale était l'enfer je m'en fichais je l'y aurais suivit de toute manière, mais je me voyais mal dire a mon père « _hey papa__! Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de suivre Edward jusqu'au au bout du monde alors repose toi bien et a demain ! » _Non, ce n'était pas possible même si j'en crevai d'envie je devais refuser.

-_écoute j'aimerai passer la journée avec toi, mais je n'ai pratiquement pas passé de temps avec mon père depuis hier__,__ mais dem…_il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire avant que je ne termine.

-_chut…je suis désolé je n'aurais pas du te proposer cela pour aujourd'hui, mais demain accepterais tu que nous passions la journée ensemble ?_

_-__d'accord_ m'empressai-je de répondre sans réfléchir a quel excuse je devrais donner a Jacob pour pouvoir passer la journée avec Edward, j'aurais tout aujourd'hui pour y penser

Cette acceptation me value un dernier baiser fougueux puis il prit ma main et nous ramena sans un mot vers la chambre de mon père.

Demain nous aurions tout le temps pour discuter, s'embrasser, et qui sait peut-être laisserions nous notre envie l'un de l'autre se concrétiser ?

**Fin du chapitre**


	7. Chapter 7

Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à STEPHENIE MEYER

Merci pour vos reviews, elles me fonts énormément plaisir et m'encourage.

Encore merci a :

**Elisa**

**lolo08**

**Alba Cullen-Granger**

**aline1320**

**misiri-addict**

**Aulandra17**

**alicew59**

**caro30**

**lena**

**shyn61**

**Claire1630**

**Catherine Broke**

**Mixetremix**

**Bellardtwilight**

**Boulette**

**Bigmonster4**

**Marjoriie**

**fande0601**

**mimily**

**nini**

**Aline**

**Malfoy Funambule**

Maintenant place au chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les autres.

**CHAPITRE 7**

Quand nous arrivâmes devant la chambre de mon père Edward me donna un dernier baiser rapide qui me laissa sur ma faim, puis il ouvrit la porte et me laissa passer la première, a peine je venais de franchir franchit celle-ci que Jacob qui était maintenant debout a côté de mon père se dirigea vers moi d'un pas décidé et alors que j'avais un mouvement de recul il posa un genou a terre devant moi et pris ma main tel un chevalier devant sa reine, je le regardait méfiante me demandant ce qu'il avait encore trouver pour me pourrir la vie.

_-__**Oh**__! Bella ma petite sœur adorée a la demande générale je me prosterne a tes pieds pour que tu me pardonne d'avoir dit que tu avais une tête affreuse au réveil _déclamât-il en me faisant une œillade exagérée.

Non mais quel crétin !si il croit que c'est comme ça qu'il va s'en tiré !

Je balayais des yeux la chambre ,Carlisle avait mit une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas pouffer de rire, le visage de mon père était hésitant entre éclater de rire et faire une remontrance a Jacob, je me retournais vers Edward qui était toujours derrière moi, lui il luttait aussi pour ne pas éclater de rire en se mordant la lèvre inferieur, je rabaissais mon regard sur Jacob qui jubilait en constatant que je serrais les poings pour maitriser ma rage, ce qui fini de me mettre les nerf a vif.

-_T'es vraiment un grand malade _dis-je avec consternation en essayant avec difficulté de métriser ma colère.

-_Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Jacob arrête de faire le zouave !_ Intervint Charlie qui avait remarqué que j'étais énervée par le comportement de son fils.

-_T'es qu'un bouffon !_ Lui chuchotai-je alors qu'il se relevait avec un rictus narquois qui me hérissait les poiles.

_-__Isabella__!_ Me rappela à l'ordre mon père qui avait entendu.

AIE !voila pourquoi je n'aimais pas que l'on m'appel ainsi, à chaque fois que j'entendais mon prénom en entier ce n'était jamais pour une bonne chose, c'était le plus souvent pour me faire des reproche.

_-__Mais enfin papa__,__ il me persécute depuis ce matin__! _me défendais-je d'une voix plaintive

_- Tu vois__! Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle était mal lunée_ renchéri Jacob avant que notre père ne dise quoi que se soit.

Non mais vraiment ! Il veut que je le tue ou quoi ?

-_La faute a qui hein ?abruti !_ Répliquai-je en le fusillant des yeux, il prit un air outré et se retourna vers Charlie pour le prendre a témoin de mon incapacité à garder mon calme.

-_Non mais vous avez quel âge tous les deux ?_ dit mon père excédé par notre comportement puéril.

-_Mais il…_commençai-je.

-_Non je veux rien savoir _me coupa mon père avant que je lui explique que sont fils était le roi des emmerdeurs.

Je lui lançai un regard suppliant pour qu'il me laisse lui faire part de mon avis sur le code génétique défaillant de son fils, mais il me lança un regard sans équivoque qui signifiai que la discutions était close, frustrée je levai les yeux au ciel, et résignée je me dirigeai vers la chaise prés de son lit sans m'y assoir, il fallait d'abord que je pose une dernière question a mon frère pour être sure de ne plus l'avoir sur le dos plus longtemps.

-_Tu ne devrais pas aller travailler__?_ Demandai-je à Jacob sur un ton curieux et impatient.

-_Hé bien__! J'ai finalement décidé de prendre ma matinée et de vous tenir compagnie_ me nargua t'il en se dirigeant de l'autre côté du lit.

Alors ça pas question ! Je n'allai pas subir ses sarcasmes toute la journée, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour rien que de l'envisager.

.

-_Et bien puisque tu tien compagnie a papa je crois que je vais en profiter pour aller rendre visite a mes vieux copains de lycée qui habitent encore ici._ Dis-je en me tournant vers Edward.

_-.__ça ne te dérange de m'y emmener_ lui demandai-je en espérant qu'il comprenne que finalement nous n'aurions pas à attendre le lendemain pour passer la journée ensemble.

-_Non__,__ non pas du tout_ s'empressât-il de répondre vu la rapidité à laquelle il répondit, mes espoirs étaient comblés.

Je me penchai sur mon père en lui faisant un bisou sur le front puis je lui murmurais à l'oreille

_-__Je repasserai demain et je te promets que Jacob sera toujours en vie._

Il me fit un sourire compatissant, il savait que m'éloigner de Jacob était le seul moyen pour que nos enfantillages ne dégénèrent pas en règlements de comptes.

Je saluai Carlisle en l'embrassant sur la joue, puis sans un regard pour le représentant en chef des chimpanzés qu'était mon frère et je sorti de la chambre, Edward me suivit un air ravi sur le visage et referma la porte derrière nous.

**************************************************************************************************************

Cela faisait maintenant un bon quart d'heure que l'on roulaient vers une destination qui m'étais inconnue, je ne reconnaissais même pas la petite route bordée de bois qu'il avait pris quand nous avions quitter Forks, toutes mes questions pour savoir où il nous emmenés restaient sans réponse ,il se contentait juste de me gratifier d'un sourire en coin qui le rendait si craquant et me répondait que c'était un endroit très important pour lui et que ça allait me plaire.

Finalement après avoir alterné entre chemin boueux et route goudronnées, il se gara devant une grande maison assez ancienne perdue au milieu des bois, si j'en jugeais par son allure délabrée on aurait plutôt dis qu'elle était abandonnée et si je n'avais pas été avec lui j'aurais immédiatement rebroussé chemin tellement elle était inhospitalière, cette bâtisse me foutait les chocottes elle avait l'air hanter.

Edward sorti de la voiture et en fit le tour pour m'ouvrir la portière en me tendant sa main pour m'aider à sortir, j'hésitai à prendre la main qu'il me tendait, il avait dit que l'endroit allait me plaire mais là ce n'était pas du tout le cas, je voulais juste qu'il remonte dans sa voiture et nous ramènes dans un lieu un peu plus civilisé.

-_je sais ça ne paye pas de mine__,__ mais attend d'être a l'intérieur et tu comprendras _me dit-il d'une voix rassurante en constatant mon hésitation.

Ça ne me rassurais pas du tout d'apprendre qu'il avait l'intention de nous faire rentrer a l'intérieur, mais il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui que je décidai de mettre de côté ma réticence à quitter l'habitacle sécurisant de l'auto.

Je pris une grande goulée d'air avant de finalement attraper sa main et sortir de la voiture, Il me fit un sourire confiant en entrelaçant nos doigts, puis nous dirigea vers les doubles portes en bois qui devaient certainement êtres l'entrée, plus on avançait et plus mon cœur se mit à battre fort tant j'avais la frousse.

Il ne frappa même pas a la porte et l'ouvrit directement en la poussant ce qui me value la chair de poule quand j'entendis le grincement lugubre de celle-ci.

Le hall était vaste et éclairé contrairement à ce que je m'étais imaginée, apparemment l'intérieur avait l'air en meilleur état que l'extérieur c'était même propre pas de poussière sur le sol, pas de toiles d'araignée qui pendaient et il y avait une odeur de crayon taillé qui flottait dans l'air, ce qui me rappelait celle que je respirais a l'école.

Il y avait un grand escaliers en pierre clair en face de nous mais il nous entraina vers une porte situé à notre gauche.

Ce coup ci il frappa « entrer » dit une voix masculine et voluptueuse. J'essayai de m'imaginer pendant le temps que mit Edward a tourner la poigner a qui pouvait bien appartenir cette si jolie voix, une fois la porte ouverte je ne fus pas déçue ,un jeune homme qui devait avoir le même âge qu'Edward se tenait assis derrière un bureau de style empire sur lequel était éparpillé divers papiers et accessoires de bureau,

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il était très beau, blond, les yeux d'un bleu océan dans lequel j'aurai pu me noyer sans problème si je ne préférais pas le vert étincelant de ceux d'Edward, il était assis mais me je pouvais deviner qu'il avait les muscles fin et bien dessinés sous la chemise blanche qu'il portait légèrement déboutonnée et quand son visage se fendit d'un sourire a l'intention d'Edward' il atterrit d'un coup deuxième après Edward sur ma liste des hommes avec qui j'aimerai passer une nuit torride.

-_Bonjour Jasper_ dit Edward tout sourire

- _Salut Eddy_ répondit-il lui aussi souriant, puis il me regarda avec bienveillance.

-_Je te présente Bella_ dit Edward aussitôt ayant suivit le regard de Jasper.

Celui-ci agrandit un peu plus son sourire en entendant mon nom comme s'il le connaissait déjà.

_-__Bonjour Bella__,__ et bienvenue je suis heureux de faire enfin ta connaissance _dit-il accueillant et enjoué.

_-__Bon…bonjour_ bégayai-je tant j'étais surprise par le faite qu'il avait effectivement déjà entendu parler de moi.

Mon étonnement devait se lire sur mon visage car il jeta un regard complice à Edward avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

-_Edward m'as beaucoup parlé de toi et je désespérais de faire enfin ta connaissance _dit il en nous indiquant les deux chaises devant son bureau pour que nous y prenions place.

Edward me fit passer devant lui et il me lâcha la main au moment ou je m'asseyais.

Je n'étais pas très rassurée en étant assise derrière ce bureau surtout depuis que je ne sentais plus la main chaude d'Edward pour me réconfortée, cette pièce qui était pourtant chaleureuse me rappelait trop le bureau du proviseur du lycée, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise et que j'attendais anxieuse la sentence qui m'était destinée.

En plus je me sentais mal a l'aise parce qu'a moi Edward ne m'avait jamais parlé de jasper et je ne savais toujours pas qui il était et ce que nous faisions ici.

-_Bella, je te présente Jasper un très bon ami et aussi le directeur de cette établissement_ dit Edward en s'asseyant à son tour

-_C'est une école ici_ ? M'exclamai-je en tombant totalement des nues je n'avais jamais entendue parler d'une école aussi prés de Forks.

_-__ Oui enfin ce n'est pas vraiment une école comme les autres__,__ ici nous nous occupons d'enfants en échec scolaire, nous leur dispensons des cours adapter a leur niveau pour qu'il réapprenne a avoir confiance en eux et en leur capacité a étudier__,__ il n'y a ici pour l'instant qu'une vingtaine d'élèves âges de 8 a 14 ans qui suivent des cours personnalisés et adaptés a leur niveau, ils restent ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient capable de suivre le cursus scolaire normal ce qui prend en générale pas plus de six mois et je suis fier de les voir réussir là ou ils échouaient systématiquement avant._ M'expliqua jasper avec enthousiasme et fierté.

J'étais en admiration devant son discours passionnée, rare étaient les personnes de son âges qui comme lui avaient trouvés leur voix, moi-même j'en étais loin.

_-__Et d'où vous connaissez-vous_? Demandai-je à Jasper.

_-__Et bien Edward et moi avons sympathisé a la fac et très vite nous sommes devenues amis, je lui avait confié mon projet d'ouvrir une école comme celle-ci__,__ même si cela me cela me paraissait utopique puisque j'étais loin d'avoir les fonds nécessaire et les banques n'étaient pas très chaudes pour faire un prêt a un jeune qui venait a peine d'obtenir son diplôme , mais Edward qui était emballer par mon projet ma présenté a son père qui a bien voulut se porter garant auprès des banques pour moi ,c'est même Carlisle qui as trouver cette endroit et depuis que l'école a ouvert il y as maintenant un an, Edward passe régulièrement pour aider a la rénovation de cette endroit et quelque fois il lui arrive de donner des leçons de piano a nos élèves__._ Dit Jasper reconnaissant.

Je savais qu'Edward jouait du piano et qu'il était plutôt doué, mais de là a donner des cours, j'étais carrément sur le cul.

_- C'est…enfin je suis étonnée je ne savais pas du tout que tu donnais des cours de musique _dis-je a Edward sur un ton admiratif.

Il rougie légèrement en me faisant un sourire timide, le voir embarrasser me fila une folle envie de me jeter a son cou et de couvrir chaque parcelles de son visage de baiser.

_-__Vous êtes nombreux a enseigné ici__?_ Préférai-je demander à Jasper plutôt que de laisser libre cour à mes pulsions.

-_En fait les élèves n'ont cour que le matin, l'après- midi est consacré au sport, au dessin, ou a la musique, et nous ne sommes que trois pour l'instant__,__ quatre si je compte Edward_ m'expliqua Jasper en bon pédagogue.

-_ça te dirai de visiter les lieux _ me demanda Edward enjoué.

-_Oui__,__ bien sure_ répondis-je emballée a l'idée de voir a quoi pouvait ressembler le reste de l'école vu que depuis que j'étais entrée j'allais surprise en surprise.

- _Bella je ne vous accompagne pas j'ai encore pas mal de paperasse à noircir, mais je compte sur vous pour que vous restiez déjeuner ici__,__ comme ça tu me donnera ton avis sur ce que tu pense des coups de marteau hasardeux d'Edward_ dit jasper en riant devant le visage renfrogner d'Edward.

Jasper se leva j'en fit autant ainsi qu'Edward ,il contourna son bureau pour nous ouvrir la porte, j'avançais vers celle-ci en admirant la sature de Jasper qui était plus grand et un peu plus musclé qu'Edward me demandant si il était célibataire ou non parce que si il l'était encore j'en connaissait une qui se ferait une joie d'y remédier, Jasper était en effet tout a fait le type d'homme qui plaisait a Alice ,et si elle avait quelqu'un comme lui a s'occuper peut-être qu'elle jouerait un peu moins a la poupée avec moi et qu'elle se contenterait de sa propre garde robe.

-_A toute a l'heure Bella__,__ on se retrouve au réfectoire_ dit jasper tout heureux au moment ou je franchissais la porte.

J'acquiesçais avec un sourire, rien que de savoir que j'allais manger a la cantine fini de me donner l'impression d'être vraiment revenu sur les bancs de l'école.

Edward me pris par la main une fois qu'il eut franchis la porte et il nous entraina vers l'escalier en pierre blanche qui trônaient dans le hall en faisant un clin d'œil à jasper.

L'école n'était pas très grande, il n'y avait que deux étages, le premier était aussi lumineux que le hall ,il n'y avait que quatre porte en bois surmonter d'une vitre qui devait certainement être des salles de classe ,j'entendai une voix féminine qui sortait de l'une d'elle, Edward en guide parfait me détailla en chuchotant pour ne pas déranger les cours, chaque matière qui était enseigner dans chaque salle , puis il m'entraina a pas feutrés vers la dernière porte du couloir en me disant que c'était la classe de musique.

Mon regard se porta immédiatement sur le piano noir laqué qui trônait sur une estrade au fond de la classe, je lâchai la main d'Edward pendant qu'il refermait la porte pour m'en approchée et passer le bout de mes doigts sur le clapet qui recouvrait les touches, je mourrai d'envie de le soulever et de pianoter sur quelques touches mais ne sachant pas si la salle était insonorisée ou pas je m'en abstiens.

Edward s'assit sur le banc et se décala pour m'invité à prendre place a ses côtés, ce que je ne fis pas préférant l'admirer assit derrière ce magnifique piano, cela me rappelais qu'enfant je le regardais de la même façon quand il en jouait mais qu'a l'époque contrairement a aujourd'hui j'évitai de lui montrer.

-_J'aime quand tu me regarde ainsi_ dit-il en vrillant ses prunelles dans les miennes et en me tendant sa main pour que je le rejoigne.

_-__Et comment est ce que je te regarde ?_ Demandai-je d'une voix que je voulais sensuel en prenant sa main, mais en restant debout.

Il tira sur ma main et enlaça ma taille pour me faire assoir sur ses genoux.

-_c'est le regard que tu as quand es amoureuse et il me tardait qu'il me soit destiné_ répondit-il en effleurant mon cou avec ses lèvres.

J'entortillai mes doigts dans ses cheveux a l'arrières de se tête en penchant la mienne sur le côté pour lui laisser plus d'espace à couvrir de baiser.

-_tu sais Edward…mmmh__!_ Ne puis m'empêcher de gémir quand Il entreprit de passer lentement sa langue sur toute la longueur de mon cou jusqu'au bas de mon oreille.

Je cherchai immédiatement ses lèvres j'aurai tout le temps a un autre moment pour lui dire que je le regardais amoureusement depuis très, très, longtemps.

Il m'embrassa d'abord plusieurs fois tendrement avant d'entrouvrir sa bouche et chercher ma langue, je ne lui donnai pas tout de suite l'autorisation de trouver la mienne, je continuai de faire danser mes lèvres sur sa bouche pour que lorsque celles-ci se rencontreraient ce soit encore meilleur, sont insistance se fit plus pressente il léchait mes lèvres avec plus de frénésie ce qui me déclenchai des frissons de plaisir, quand enfin je lui accordai le droit de mêler sa langue a la mienne nous poussâmes mutuellement un gémissement de satisfaction ,nos langues étaient avide l'une de l'autre et se menaient une bataille que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulions gagner, il déplaçai ses mains le long de mon dos , et je faisais pression sur sa nuque pour que notre baiser soit plus appuyer, il donna plus de force a notre baiser déjà intense, puis une de ses main descendit doucement le long de mes côtes ,de ma taille, ma hanche pour caresser ma cuisse ce qui me value une onde d'électricité qui ne fit qu'exciter mon envie d'êtres plus proche de lui.

Je retirai ma langue de sa bouche pour parcourir avidement avec mes lèvres son menton ; sa mâchoire, son cou, étant ravie de constater que sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée et que ses mains sur mon corps se faisaient plus pressantes.

Je n'étais pas dans une position très pratique pour lui faire ressentir ce que ses mains à lui me faisaient, j'entrepris donc de me mettre a califourchon sur lui tout en collant mes lèvres aux siennes, il poussa un petit grognement quand mon intimité seulement recouverte par ma culotte puisque j'étais en jupe rencontra la sienne qui poussait contre son jean ,il posa alors ses deux main sur mes hanches et fit pression sur celles-ci pour provoquer une friction entre nos sexes recouvert que par quelques millimètres de tissus, ce qui nous arracha a tous les deux un râle de plaisir qui s'échappa de nos bouches qui étaient toujours soudés l'une a l'autre, il remonta ses mains sous mon chemisier pour caresser ma peau nue qui se hérissait de frissons sous cette attouchement délicieux et me fit donner un nouveau coup de bassin instinctif contre son sexe ce qui me porta a quelques pas de l'orgasme et nous fit gémir de nouveau , il remonta ses mains expertes de chaque côté de mes seins pour tracer avec ses doigts le contour de mon soutien-gorge a ce moment là je n'étais plus capable de penser je me laissai envahir corps et âmes par tout le plaisir que je ressentais, il pris ma poitrine en coupe dans ses mains et passa ses pouces sur mes tétons qui pointèrent a travers le tissus ,je du me mordre la lèvres pour étouffé un cri de plaisir tout en tirant sur ses cheveux en bataille, je rouvris mes yeux que j'avais fermé sans m'en rendre compte pour plonger dans ceux d'Edward qui me regardait avec autant d'envie que moi, sans le quitter des yeux je commençai a déboutonner lentement sa chemise quand j'arrivai au niveau de sa ceinture je tirai férocement dessus pour finir de l'ouvrir complètement ,mais j'y mis tellement d'entrain que je faillis basculer en arrière Edward qui continuait d'explorer mon corps plaqua ses mains derrière mon dos pour me retenir, je lui fit un sourire espiègle pour répondre a celui qu'il avait eu au moment de me rattraper puis je fini de détacher les trois boutons qui restaient, et je remontai mes mains au niveau de ses clavicules pour écarter sa chemise et pouvoir enfin caresser son torse qu'il avait comme je me l'étais imaginé parfait et musclé , je me délecterai de dessiner le contour de ses pectoraux du bout des doigts, a mes caresses Edward réagit en pressant mes hanches contre son sexe, avant de lui aussi commencer a déboutonner mon chemisier en commençant par le bas, il n'en avait défait que la moitié quand une sonnerie stridente retentis et nous fit sursauter arrêtant nos gestes d'un coup.

Bordel de merde !c'est quoi ça ?

Il me fallut quelques secondes le temps que mon cœur reparte pour réaliser où nous, nous trouvions.

J'avais totalement oubliée que nous étions dans une école avec des enfants qui pouvaient débouler ici d'un instant a l'autre, a contre cœur j'essayai de me lever mais autant il m'avait été facile de m'assoir a califourchon sur lui autant me relever me parut mission impossible sans nous faire tomber tous les deux, Edward me voyant m'agiter de droite a gauche étouffa un rire avant de passer ses mains sous mes fesses , je compris ce qu'il avait l'intension de faire et je m'accrocha a son coup quand il se leva en me portant, je dénouai mes jambes de sa taille et posa mes pieds par terre sans lâcher son cou ,il enleva ses mains de mes fesses pour m'enlacer et m'embrasser langoureusement, je mis fin assez vite a ce baiser en m'écartant d'Edward qui me regardait interloqué.

_-Je crois qu'on devrait rejoindre Jasper avant qu'un gosse ne trouve amusant d'ouvrir cette porte_ expliquai-je en reboutonnant mon chemisier et en évitant de focaliser mon regard sur son torse nu et vraiment, vraiment très alléchant.

Il acquiesça de la tête, mais il avait un air gêné qui m'intriguait.

-_Attendons encore quelques minutes avant de sortir d'ici_ me demanda t-il la voix suppliante

Je l'interrogeai en levant un sourcil ne comprenant pas pourquoi il fallait rester un peu plus longtemps ni pourquoi il rougissait.

Il me fit un petit sourire timide en baissant les yeux, je suivis son regard et **oh la vache** ! Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire en découvrant une bosse volumineuse au niveau de son entrejambe qui pouvait difficilement passée inaperçue.

_-Ce n'est pas drôle Bella_ me sermonna t-il

Non en effet ce n'était pas drôle, c'était même plutôt flatteur mais j'avais du mal à contrôler le fou rire qui menaçait d'exploser a cause de ma surprise quand j'avais compris pourquoi il paraissait aussi gêné.

-_tu…tu…tu va arriver a...a_ n'arrivant pas à en dire plus sans pouffé de rire je désignai d'un coup d'œil son entrejambe toujours aussi en forme.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en prenant une grande respiration avant de me tourner le dos et de rattacher sa chemise.

Pendant qu'il se reboutonnait je jetai un coup d'œil a mon chemisier et a ma jupe pour vérifier que tout était attacher et positionnée correctement, ce qui était le cas, Edward me tournant toujours le dos, je me dirigeai vers l'un des pupitres et m'assis dessus en attendant que le sexe de celui-ci se mette au repos.

Il se retourna enfin au bout de plusieurs secondes et mes yeux se braquèrent immédiatement sur jean, a part le petit renflement habituel tout était revenue a la normal.

Je me mordillai la lèvres inferieur pour ne pas faire de commentaire sur ma constatation ce qui m'aurait value a tout les coup un sacré fou rire.

Edward ne dit rien non plus, il se contenta juste de me tendre sa main pour m'aider à descendre de mon perchoir, je ne pu pas m'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire taquin avant de prendre sa main et de faire glisser mes fesses du pupitre.

**Fin du chapitre**


	8. Chapter 8

Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à STEPHENIE MEYER

**ATTENTION LEMON moins de 16 ans vous êtes prévenus**

**Merci pour vos reviews a :**

**alicew59**

**aline1320**

**lena –lna933**

**caro30**

**marion**

**annecullen69**

**Marjoriie**

**mag**

**Mixetremix**

**fande0601**

**Immortell**

**Catherine Broke**

**Malfoy Funambule**

**Bigmonster4**

**lolo08**

**Boullette**

**mimily**

N'hésitaient pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, ne m'étant jamais essayer au lemon avant je n'ai pas le recule nécessaire pour savoir si j'ai réussie.

**Chapitre 8**

-_dit moi est ce que Alice et Jacob connaissent Jasper ?_ Demandai-je à Edward pendant que nous avancions dans le couloir désert pour rejoindre l'escalier.

-_Alice ne le connait pas personnellement mais elle sait que c'est un ami et qu'il dirige cette école, Jacob et lui se sont rencontrés il y a peu de temps_ répondit-il en s'arrêtant au milieu de couloir et me faire face.

Le ton qu'il avait pris pour dire que Jacob et jasper se connaissent pas me laissa deviner qu'a première vu le courant n'était pas passé entre eux ce qui expliquerait pourquoi mon frère ne m'avait jamais parler de jasper, si il n'aimait pas une personnes il avait la capacité étonnante de faire comme ci il ne l'avait jamais rencontrer.

-_est ce qu'il y a un problème entre mon frère et jasper_ j'étais curieuse de savoir si mon intuition était la bonne.

-_hé bien en faite disons que jasper et Jacob n'ont pas vraiment sympathisés _dit –il en affichant un air désolé qui laisser entendre que tout les tords étaient pour Jacob, ce qui m'agaça un chouya d'accord Jacob me tapais régulièrement sur les nerfs mais je le connaissais bien et je savais qu'il ni avait pas plus ouvert ni enthousiaste que lui a rencontré de nouvelles personne surtout si c'était Edward qui lui présentait, et qu'il n'aurait jamais eu un comportement hostile envers l'une d'elle.

-_tu sais je suis la première à reconnaitre que mon frère est parfois un peu lourd, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit de sa faute si il ne s'est pas entendu avec jasper_ dis-je d'un ton accusateur

-_je n'ai pas dit ça _se défendit Edward

_- non tu ne l'a pas dit mais tu l'as laissé entendre et tu connais Jacob aussi bien que moi tu sais qu'il apprécie toujours tes amis alors explique moi pourquoi il aurait fait une exception pour jasper ?_ Demandai-je d'une voix plus posée.

-_je ne me l'explique pas moi-même, j'avais emmené jasper au garage pour qu'ils fassent connaissance mais Jacob c'est juste contenter de lui serrer la main et il ne lui a pas décoché un mot pendant le temps ou nous sommes restés là bas _m'expliqua t-il en prenant mes deux mains dans les siennes.

-_tu lui as demandé pourquoi il avait agi comma ça _? Le questionnai- je, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout a mon frère d'ignorer quelqu'un au contraire il était plutôt enjoué en présence d'inconnu.

_- oui je lui ai demandé mais il n'a pas voulu me répondre il m'a juste demandé de dire à jasper d'éviter son garage si il avait des problèmes avec sa voiture, quand j'ai insisté pour en connaitre la raison il m'a dit que le sujet était clos et qu'il ne m'en dirait pas plus, et tu sais comment il est quand est décidé a ne rien dire…_

_-oui il est plus têtue qu'une mule _le coupai-je sachant que si Edward avait insisté plus auprès de mon frère celui-ci se serait braquer et aurait fini par se disputer pour de bon avec lui sans pour autant lui dire pourquoi jasper était persona non gratta dans son garage.

-_et a jasper tu lui as demandé peut être qu'il connaissait Jacob avant que tu ne lui présente et qu'il a fait quelques chose a mon frère parce que Jacob n'aurait jamais était aussi inamical avec quelqu'un qu'il rencontrerait pour la première fois _dis-je en me faisant l'avocate de mon frère.

Apres tout même si jasper m'avait semblé être une personne tout à fait charmante je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques heures et ça ne pouvait être que de sa faute si Jacob c'était comporter ainsi avec lui, et tampis si Edward prenais mal le faite que j'accuse son ami d'être celui qui avait provoqué mon frère.

-_Bella j'étais présent et je peux te certifier que jasper n'avait jamais vu Jake avant ce jour là, d'ailleurs je suis heureux qu'il ne m'en ait pas reparlé parce que je n'aurais trouvé aucune excuse a Jacob pour la manière dont il s'est comporté _répondit-t-il d'un ton calme en serrant mes mains pour que j'arrête d'être partie pris pour mon frère.

Je voulais insister, lui dire qu'il avait tord que c'était forcement la faute de son ami, mais il me regardait avec un air qui me suppliait de ne pas continuer cette discutions et je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec lui a cause de mon frère je me contentai juste d'acquiescée en pensant que j'allais avoir un petit entretient avec Jacob ce soir sur un certain jasper même si je savais qu'il ne m'en dirait certainement pas plus qu'a Edward si je lui posais la question directement mais en prêchant le faux pour savoir le vrais peut être que j'en apprendrait plus, après tout c'était une méthode qui avait souvent fait ses preuves surtout avec mon frère.

-_on devrait allés en bas et rejoindre jasper_ dis-je d'un ton léger pour lui prouver que le sujet Jacob, jasper était clos pour le moment.

Il me dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, et quand il comprit que je n'insisterai pas plus sur ce sujet, il me fit un sourire si charmeur que je ne pu m'empêcher de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et d'enrouler mes bras autour de son cou afin de l'embrasser, il me pressa a lui en posant ses mains sur mes hanches et répondit a mon baiser mais quand j'entrouvris la bouche pour approfondir celui-ci, je senti Edward sourire contre mes lèvres avant qu'il n'interrompe notre baiser.

Je l'interrogeai en levant les sourcils, il m'embrassa délicieusement le cou tout en remontant vers mon oreille.

-_Bella je ne voudrais pas me retrouver dans le même état que tout a l'heure_ me chuchota t-il et sont souffle me donnait des frissons qui étaient entrain de rallumer le feu dans mon bas ventre.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de rire au souvenir de son gros problème en dénouant mes bras de son cou et en reposant mes talons sur le sol, Edward enleva ses mains de mes hanches pour me prendre par la main et entrelacer ses doigts avec les miens et nous diriger vers l'escalier.

Jasper sorti de son bureau au moment ou nous descendions la dernière marche, il nous gratifia d'un sourire ravi quand il nous aperçut.

-_alors Bella la visite t'as plu ?_ Me demanda jasper intéresser sans ce départir de son sourire qui le rendait carrément irrésistible.

-_oui et la classe de musique est incroyable quel magnifique piano_ complimentai-je jasper en essayant de restée sérieuse, je n'avais pas vraiment visité l'école vu que nous avions été accaparée par un besoin plus charnel, donc autant lui donnée mes impressions sur le seule endroit qui m'avais vraiment marquée.

Jasper acquiesça apparemment ravie puisque son sourire s'élargie un peu plus.

Au moment ou il voulut prendre la parole, la porte d'entre s'ouvrit dans un grincement et laissa apparaitre une jeune femme, elle était en contre jour et je ne distinguais pas ses traits mais quand elle referma la porte **oh non pas elle ! **Pensai-je immédiatement en la voyant avancer vers nous, a première vu elle pensait la même chose que moi parce que dés que ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, elle me lança un regard des plus glaciale.

C'était Leah Clearwater l'ex de mon frère, ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant plusieurs mois il y avait a peu prés deux ans c'était juste avant que je n'aille vivre a New York si bien que j'avais été aux premières loge quand Jacob avait décide de rompre et c'est a ce moment là que les choses avaient dégénérées avec cette folle, elle n'avait pas du tout supporte la rupture et nous avait fait mener une vie plutôt infernal ,et infernal était encore un faible mot ,il y avait les coups de fils intempestifs au milieu de la nuit ,les pneus de la voiture de Jacob crevé , son réservoir d'essence bourrée de sucre ,elle le suivait continuellement on ne pouvaient même pas faire les courses sans tomber sur elle le couvrait d'insulte ,elle allait même a son garage pour le traiter de tout les noms devant ses clients ,Jacob n'avait jamais broncher au contraire il endurait ça avec patiente , jusqu'au jour ou elle s'en était carrément prise a moi parce que contrairement a mon frère j'était allée chez elle pour expliquée a sa mère ce que sa fille faisait subir a Jacob , en espérant qu'elle pourrait lui dire de cesser de le harceler quand Leah avait apprit ce que j'avait fait elle avait débouler a la maison et quand j'avait ouvert la porte elle s'était jeter sur moi comme une furie en m'hurlant des injures et un me collant un baffe monumental qui m'avait fait perdre l'équilibre et fait tomber lourdement par terre Jacob était arriver pile a ce moment là et avec peine tellement elle était déchainée l'avait plaquée contre le mur de l'entrée toute en essayant de la maintenir il m'avait jeter un coup d'œil et quand il vit que je saignait du nez je vit ses pupilles se rétrécirent ,il l'attira alors dehors et je l'entendis la menacer de la frapper si jamais elle osait encore une fois ne serai ce que toucher a un seul de mes cheveux ,j'avait tellement mal a la pommette que je n'écoutais plus ce qu'ils se criaient dessus j'étais plutôt pressée de passer de l'eau fraiche sur mon visage en feu.

J'étais dans la salle de bain entrain de nettoyer le sang de qui avait coulé de mon nez quand Jacob était monté me rejoindre et tout en passant de la pommade sur ma joue en feu et m'avait assurée qu' a partir de maintenant elle ne nous embêterait plus , je ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit mais le fait est que je n'avait plus entendue parler d'elle jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Par crainte et colère je serrais la main d'Edward en la fusillant des yeux me demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien fichée ici.

Edward étant a la fac au moment des fait je ne savais pas si Jacob lui avait raconté cette mésaventure je lui jetai un coup d'œil et je compris en voyant le sourire accueillant et chaleureux qu'il lui fit que n'était pas le cas.

**Putain !** Qu'est ce que je fais ?je lui rends sa baffe et je me barre ? Ou bien je lui fous mon poing dans la figure ?parce qu'il est hors de question que je reste une seconde de plus en sa présence, surtout avec Edward et jasper qui lui souriaient heureux de la voire, comme ci cette une fille n'était pas du tout psycho dingo.

-_Isabella je suis heureuse de te revoir_ dit elle en d'un ton tout a fait hypocrite en glissant ses yeux avec un sourire narquois sur nos mains entrelacer a Edward et a moi.

Ok là elle me cherche ! Je lâchai la main d'Edward en m'apprêtait à lui foncer dans le lard quand jasper qui n'avait pas remarqué plus qu'Edward que la l'atmosphère était devenue électrique depuis qu'elle était apparue me coupa dans mon élan en s'adressant a Leah.

-_tu connais Bella_ demanda t-il curieux, je fus heureuse qu'il ne m'appel pas a son tour Isabella.

Avant de la cogner parce que j'allais le faire, j'attendis cependant d'entendre ce qu'elle allait répondre.

Elle le regarda avec un rictus mielleux, puis reporta son regard haineux sur moi.

_-je suis sortie avec le frère d'Isabella il y a pas mal de temps_ répondit-elle d'un ton léger et amuser comme ci ce n'était rien de plus qu'un bon souvenir.

-_d'ailleurs comment va Jacob toujours aussi protecteur envers toi_ ? Ajouta telle d'un ton sarcastique.

Sale pétasse !j'vais t'en donner moi du comment va Jacob !

Je fermais mes poings tant sa réplique m'avait mise hors de moi.

-_mon frère se porte très bien depuis que tu es sorti de sa vie ! _Assenai-je d'un ton froid en me rapprochant d'elle prête à en découdre, sans faire attention au regard étonné que jasper me lançai surpris par ma réponse, Edward étant derrière moi je ne pouvais que deviner qu'il avait la même expression que son ami.

-_désolée je n'aurais pas du te demander cela_ dit-elle d'un ton qui me paraissait tellement sincère que je ravalai mon envie de la frappée immédiatement tant j'étais surprise.

-_je sais que je n'ai pas d'excuse pour ce que je vous ai fait a toi et a Jacob, mais sache qu'a cette époque mon père venais juste de décédé et que j'étais pas mal perturbée _continuât-elle apparemment sincère mais avec cette petite pointe d'ironie dans les yeux qui prouvais qu'elle se fichait totalement que je la croie ou non, mais que étant le centre d'attention de jasper et d'Edward elle avait le rôle de la pauvre victime si j'assouvissais mon désire de la boxer.

Non mais quel garce !en plus d'être dingue, il lui restait tout de même assez de cervelle pour renverser la situation en sa faveur, et je passe pourquoi moi maintenant si je l'agresse après ses explications qui rendraient compréhensive toute personne n'ayant pas vu cette lueur narquoise dans ses yeux.

-_euh tu peu m'expliquer ? _me demanda Edward en enroulant un bras autour de ma taille.

J'allais lui expliquer sans rentrer dans les détailles ce que nous avait fait cette fille, mais elle ouvrit sa bouche de vipère avant moi.

-_oh Isabella n'as juste pas appréciée que je sois restée très proche de son frère après notre séparation, quand je suis allée chez eux pour comprendre pourquoi ça la dérangeait tant, la discutions a tourner en dispute et que comme je viens de le dire a l'époque je n'étais pas moi-même je l'ai un peu bousculée et elle est tombé par terre, la dessus Jacob est arrivé et malgré notre amitié et mes explications il a préféré faire passer celle-ci après sa sœur et ma donc demander de ne plus le voire, ce que j'ai fait ,mais apparemment Isabella m'en veut toujours pour le comportement que j'ai eu envers elle, même si de mon côté je n'ai aucune rancune contre elle ou Jacob, après tout j'ai aussi un petit frère et je réagirais surement comme Jacob si il ne supportait pas mes amis ,la famille c'est ce qu'il y as de plus important._ Et elle dit ces derniers mots avec conviction en regardant Jasper et Edward droit dans les yeux.

Je vais la tuer ! Je vais la tuer !je bouillais de rage de l'entendre proférer ce ramassis de conneries, j'étais dans un tel état de fureur que mon sang battait a mes tempes.

-**ESPECE DE SALE MENTEUSE ! JACOB NE T'AS JAMAIS MAIS ALORS JAMAIS CONSIDÈRÈE COMME UNE AMIE…POUR LUI COMME POUR MOI TU ETAIS ET TU RESTE UNE PAUVRE FOLLE…LACHE****-**** MOI !** Hurlai-je après Edward qui me retenait fermement par la taille en me plaquant à lui quand il avait compris que j'allais lui ratatiné la tronche à cette sorcière.

-**TU N'ES QU'UNE GARCE****!** criât-elle pendant que jasper la ceinturait elle aussi pour éviter que son hall ne se transforme en ring de boxe.

-_ lâche-moi__! Je vais lui apprendre moi à déblatérer autant de mensonges _lançai-je a Edward en me tortillant comme une démente entre ses bras pendant qu'ils nous dirigeait en me portant a moitie vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit d'un coup d'épaule.

Une fois dehors Edward ne me relâcha pas avant d'avoir ouvert ma portière et pousser fermement a l'intérieur de sa voiture, il ne perdit pas de temps pour en faire le tour et s'installer derrière le volant et démarrer en me lançant un regard noir qui si je n'avais pas étais aussi hors de moi m'aurais fait me sentir coupable.

-_mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de vouloir l'agresser comme ça _me reprochat'il d'un ton dur une fois la voiture engager sur la route.

-_Leah est quelqu'un de bien, c'est elle qui livre les repas de la cantine, qui sert les élèves, et tout ça bénévolement, elle ne méritait pas que tu la traite ainsi même si vous avez eu quelques différents par le passer _enchaina t-il sur un ton désabrobateur.

J'y crois pas ! C'est moi qui me fais enguirlandée ? Alors tout est de la faute de cette pétasse !

-_avant que tu ne continue a encensée ta précieuse Leah laisse moi te raconter ce qui c'est réellement passer quand Jacob a rompu avec elle _répliquai-je la voix tendue par la colère.

_-je t'écoute _dit-il toujours aussi froid.

Je pris quelques respirations profonde pour me calmer avant de lui expliquer chaque détail de ce que Leah Clearwater avait fait subir a Jacob, il m'écoutait attentivement sans jamais me couper la parole ,je voyais passer sur son visage différentes émotions au fur et a mesure de mon récit ,cela allait de l'étonnement a la colère, quand j'en arrivais a la claque qu'elle m'avait balancer il pinça ses lèvres et passa le revers de sa main sur ma joue avec douceur, avant de se garer brusquement sur le bas-côté de la petite route déserte et bordé de foret sur laquelle nous étions.

Je le regardai médusée, me demandant pourquoi il c'était arrêté au milieu de nulle part, il se tourna vers moi et me fixa intensément sans dire un mot.

-_qu'est ce qu'il y a ?pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? _L'interrogeai-je en essayant de sonder son expression impassible.

-_parce que j'ai besoin de marcher pour évacuer mon envi de faire demi-tour afin de la bousculée un peu_ répondit-il avec un sourire crispé.

En v'là une idée qu'elle était bonne ! Retourner là bas et admirer Edward entrain de secouer les puces de Leah rien ne m'aurait plus réjouie, mais c'était lui qui avait raison mieux valait faire retomber la pression plutôt que de continuer à se rendre malade a cause des propos de cette mytho.

-_bon ben va pour une petite balade a travers les bois _lançai-je d'un ton enjoué même si j'avais toujours les nerfs a fleurs de peau, en ouvrant ma portier et en descendant de la voiture.

Edward sorti à son tour de la voiture, la verrouilla et en fit le tour pour me rejoindre, puis il déposa un baiser léger sur mon front avant de prendre ma main et de nous entrainer dans la forêt d'un pas soutenue.

Nous marchions depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes en parlant de choses totalement anodines tel que la chaleur agréable qu'il faisait aujourd'hui, la merveilleuse cuisine d'Esmé, le caractère bien trempé d'Alice quand nous débouchèrent sur une petite clairière fleurie inondée par le soleil et au milieu de laquelle un arbre majestueux faisait danser ses branches feuillue.

J'en restai bouche bée tant je trouvais cette endroit magnifique, je lâchai la main d'Edward pour m'approcher lentement de l'arbre laissant les effluves des fleurs épanouies a mes pieds, me remplir les narines.

Une fois sous l'arbre je posai ma main sur son écorce et je levai la tête pour contempler le spectacle des rayons du soleil qui faisait scintiller les feuilles de celui-ci, edward posa a son tour une main sur l'arbre prés de la mienne et enroula son bras autour de ma taille je plaçai ma main sur celle qu'il avait autour de ma taille et appuya l'arrière de ma tête sur son torse profitant de cette sensation de plénitude et de sécurité que me faisait ressentir l'endroit et la façon tendre qu'avait Edward de me tenir.

Nous restâmes ainsi un petit moment sans parler bercer par le bruit de la brise légère qui faisait frémir le feuillage de l'arbre, la main qu'Edward avait posé sur celui-ci vint rejoindre la mienne et il caressa délicatement le dessus de celle-ci avec son pouce tout en resserrant son étreinte autour de ma taille, ce qui me donna des petits picotements agréables dans le bas ventre, lentement je me retournait vers lui afin de lui faire face et je noua mes bras autour de sa nuque en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens qui étaient emprunt de tendresse et de désir.

-_je t'aime _chuchota t-il de avec sa voix de ténor en passant délicatement ses doigts sur mes lèvres.

Mon cœur arrêta de pomper pendant une fraction de seconde quand ses merveilleux mots furent prononcés.

-_je t'aime Edward_ soufflai-je en retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler tant j'étais consciente que c'était la première fois que je lui faisais part de mes sentiments.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et me regarda intensément et amoureusement avant de m'embrasser avec délicatesse, ce contact avec ses lèvres m'électrisa, je fis pression sur sa nuque tout en passant ma langue sur ses lèvres, sans hésité il permit a celle-ci de rencontrer la sienne et elles se mélangèrent avec frénésie et passion, quand l'air vint a nous manquer il déplaça ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire puis sur mon cou qu'il goutait du bout de sa langue ce qui m'arrachai des soupirs de plaisirs et rendait mes mains qui fourrageaient dans ses cheveux doux comme de la soie plus avides, je descendis celles-ci jusqu'au col de sa chemise et je commença a la déboutonner avec ardeur pressée de caresser et d'embrasser son torse, arrivée au niveau de sa ceinture Edward sans arrêter les baisers de plus en plus sensuels qu'il donnait dans mon cou, sorti celle-ci de son jean d'un coup sec, je me dépêchai de finir de la déboutonnée et je l'écartai en remontant mes mains le long de son torse qui frémissait sous mon toucher, arriver au niveau de ses clavicule j'attrapa sa chemise et la fit lentement tomber le long de ses bras ,Edward fini de l'enlever en secouant ceux-ci et m'embrassa avec force et fougue au moment ou il la jetai négligeant derrière lui ,il posa ses main sur mes hanche et me colla a lui alors que nos langues devenaient de plus en plus avides l'une de l'autre, je recommençai a passer lentement mes doigts dans ses cheveux puis ni tenant plus je décollai ma bouche de la sienne afin d'embrasser et de lécher son cou son épaule si ferme et douce que je mordilla doucement , puis je fit courir mes lèvres et ma langue sur ses pectoraux ce qui faisait accélérer la respiration d'Edward quand je lécha et mordilla un de ses mamelons il poussa un fort gémissement et me fit remonter vers ses lèvres afin de dévores les miennes, il déboutonna alors mon chemisier avec empressement et quand celui –ci fut entièrement défait, Edward interrompit notre baiser enragé et se recula de moi pour souder ses yeux au miens et chercher dans ceux-ci mon envie d'aller plus loin.

_-je t'aime_ lui susurrai-je en enlevant mon chemisier, puis je me rapprochai de lui et posai mes mains sur ses pectoraux sans rompre notre regard passionnel.

Il posa une ses main juste au dessus de mon sein gauche et de l'autre enserra ma taille.

_-je t'aime bella, même si le mot est faible comparer à ce que je ressens pour toi_ dit-il a voix basse, ses yeux verts, brillant ne faisaient que confirmer ce qu'il me disait.

Il me serra un peu plus fort contre lui et nous fit nous allonger sur les fleures et la mousse odorante qui jonchaient la clairière.

J'étais couchée sur le dos Edward était sur le côté en appuie sur un coude et me caressait mon épaule dénudée, j'avais mes mains dans ses cheveux et on s'embrassait avec fièvre, nos respirations devenaient de plus en plus saccadés quand je fis lentement parcourir mes mains le long de son torse et qu'il descendit la bretelle de mon soutient gorge afin de caresser du bout des doigts le haut de ma poitrine ,il fit ensuite glisser mon autre bretelle et je me cambrais pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge et l'envoyer valser derrière nous ,Edward eut un regard encore plus brulant quand il dessina la courbe de mes seins avec ses doigts, il m'embrassa alors voluptueusement le cou, les clavicules, le haut des mes seins pour ensuite poser délicatement ses lèvres sur le bout mon sein gauche et passer son pouce sur mon le téton de mon autre sein ,je me cambrai en tirant sur ses cheveux gémissante quand sa langue et sa bouche jouèrent avec mon mamelon tandis que sa main massait avec plus de d'entrain mon sein droit, je gémissais de plus belle quand il lâcha mon sein et qu'il fit descendre sa main le long de mes cotes, ma taille, ma hanche pour caresser ma cuisse, le feu qui couvait entre celles-ci s'embrassa quand il passa sa main sous ma jupe et qu'il effleura de son pouce le bord de ma culotte ,c'était une torture je le voulais en moi maintenant, j'enlevai mes mains de ses cheveux pour les faires descendre le long de son torse muscle et ferme ,arrive au niveau de sa ceinture enhardi par ses caresses qui me rendais folle de desir,je pressai son pénis qui tendait son jean, cela lui arracha un gémissement rauque contre mon sein, il releva sa tête alors que j'entreprenais en vain de défaire sa ceinture, il m'embrassa amoureusement avant de me gratifier de son sourire en coin et rouler sur le dos pour enlever lui-même son jean et son boxer et revenir se positionner au dessus de moi son sexe au garde a vous lover contre mon ventre, je happai de l'air comme je pouvais pendant qu'il faisait glisser ma jupe et ma culotte le long de mes jambes, arriver a mes chevilles il se mit sur ses genoux et posa mes derniers effets derrière lui avant de plonger ses prunelles dans les miennes et venir se replacer sur moi ,il ramena une mèche des mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et murmura a celle-ci combien il me trouvait magnifique et qu'il m'aimait, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille en lui disant que je l'aimais aussi, il m'embrassa avec fougue et d'une main dirigea son sexe a l'entré de mon vagin, il me pénétra avec douceur et nous gémir de plaisir , il et donnait des coups de reins lents et appuyer a la fois ,mon bassin suivait ses mouvement ,mes mains posées sur ses fesses accompagnaient ses mouvement ,il me caressait les seins toute en m'embrassant ce qui étouffait nos râles de plaisir ,quand il bougeât un peu plus vite et fort en moi cela suffit a me faire jouir avec une tel violence que j'enfonças mes ongles dans ses fesses il me rejoignit dans cette extase après quelques va et viens plus vigoureux en gémissant contre mes lèvres pendant qu'il déversait le liquide de sa jouissance a l'intérieur de moi.

A bout de souffle et comblés nous, nous embrassâmes passionnément tout en nous déclarant tout l'amour que nous avions l'un pour l'autre, puis il se retira de moi et posa sa tête sur ma poitrine, je fourrageais dans ses cheveux écoutant nos respirations qui reprenaient peu a peu un rythme normal, en pensant que c'était grâce a Leah Clearwater que j'avais eu le meilleur orgasme de toute ma vie, même si a cause d'elle je devais des excuses a jasper pour avoir perdu mon sang froid ,repenser a Jasper et a Leah m'amena a m'interroger sur le comportement qu'avait eu Jacob envers lui peut être qu'elle était la cause de l'animosité qu'avait eu mon frère envers Jasper ?

**Fin du chapitre.**


	9. Chapter 9

Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à STEPHENIE MEYER

Bigmonster4

mimily

aline1320

Mixetremixe

annecullen69

Immortell

mag

alicew59

lena –lna933

Boulette

caro30

lolo08

Catherine Broke

Malfoy Funambule

Puky

Plumex3

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews.**

**ATTENTION ! Chapitre lemon !**

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Edward et moi étions restés jusqu'en début d'après midi dans la clairière sans toute fois refaire l'amour, ce n'était pas l'envi qui me manquais, mais il y avait pas mal d'inconvénient a avoir ce genre de rapport en pleines nature même si cette endroit était merveilleux c'était aussi le domaine des insectes et après avoir chassé les fourmies qui venaient nous chatouiller ,je ramassai en vitesse mes vêtements éparpillés autour de nous pour me rhabiller quand les abeilles qui butinaient le nectar des fleurs se mirent aussi en tête de nous tourner autour.

Aprés avoir mangés dans un MC-DO, je demandai a Edward de me déposer a la maison afin de prendre une douche et me changer, je voulais ensuite qu'il me ramène voir jasper pour lui présenter mes excuses et lui expliquée les raisons de mon pétage de plomb, mais Edward préférait d'abord lui téléphoner et s'assurer que Leah n'était plus là bas ce qui était plutôt une bonne idée , même si toute ma colère contre elle était retomber grâce a Edwards et aux soins très particulier qu'il m'avait prodigué, je n'aurais pas pariée restée aussi zen si je retombait sur elle.

Au moment ou nous nous garions devant chez moi, le portable d'Edward se mit a sonner, « _oui Alice_ »dit il en voyant le prénom de sa sœur s'afficher ,j'entendais la voix aigu de celle-ci résonner de l'appareil « _je suis avec Bella » _répondit-il en me lançant un sourire, alors que j'ouvrai ma portière, je sorti de la voiture et me dirigea vers la porte fouillant dans mon sac a la recherche de mes clefs, il me rejoignis le portable collé a l'oreille écoutant ce que lui disait Alice pendant que j'introduisais la clef dans la serrure, une fois la porte ouverte je me dirigeai dans la cuisine ,le laissant dans l'entrée parler tranquillement avec sa sœur me sentant mal poli d'écouter une conversation téléphonique. « _Je lui dirai promis » _dit-il en entrant a son tour dans la cuisine en refermant son portable.

_-__Alice te fait dire de laisser ton portable allumer, elle essaye de te joindre depuis ce matin et elle commence à en avoir mare de tomber sur ta messagerie_ m'expliquât-il en se dirigeant vers moi et en m'enlaçant la taille.

_-ah oui c'est vrai je l'ai laissé sur mon bureau, je voulais le recharger ce matin avant de partir a l'hôpital mais j'ai complètement oubliée a cause de Jacob et de sa façon très personnel de sortir les gens du lit, d'ailleurs je ferai bien de m'en occupé pendant que j'y pense_ dis-je en me dégageant de ses bras afin de monter dans ma chambre pour recharger mon portable.

Edward ne me lâcha pas pourtant, il resserra son étreinte, me souleva le menton avec son indexe et se pencha pour déposer un baiser gourmand sur mes lèvres, aussitôt mes mains qui étaient posés sur son torse pour le faire reculer se nouaient derrière son cou, très vite nos langues se rencontraient et se jouaient une bataille sensuel quand l'air vint a me manqué je déplaçai mes lèvres et le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'au creux de son cou que je léchai et embrassai avidement ce qui arracha un grognement rauque de plaisir a Edward , mon envie de lui augmenta de façon exponentiel quand il fit descendre ses main sur mes fesse et qu'il pressa sa virilité bien réveillée contre mon bas ventre.

-_tu veux m'accompagner recharger mon portable__? _Lui susurrai-je a l'oreille avant de lui lancer un regard plein d'envie.

Pour toute réponse il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa avec frénésie, et commença à déboutonner le haut de mon chemisier.

Je l'imitai en défaisant les boutons de sa chemise tout en le dirigeant vers l'escalier, arrivé en bas de celui-ci , je m'écarta de lui et j'enlevai mon chemisier au trois quart déboutonné en le faisant passer par-dessus ma tête ,je lui lançai un regard malicieux avant de monter les marches en vitesse et entrer dans ma chambre Edward sur les talons.

Il referma la porte derrière nous et se retourna vers moi en me dévorant des yeux.

-_tu es si belle_ dit- il la voix pleine de désir en s'approchant lentement de moi.

Je reculais au fur et mesure qu'il avançait sans quitter son regard brulant jusqu' à ce que mes reins rencontre mon bureau, là il passa ses mains sur mes épaules et les fit descendre le long de mes bras qui frissonnaient sous son doux touché ,puis il refit le chemin inverse mit ses deux mains derrière ma nuque sous mes cheveux et m'attira a lui tendrement, je posai ma tête sur son torse tout en passant mes bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il caressait mes cheveux en me disant qu'il m'aimait.

J'étais si bien entre ses bras que je fermais les yeux pour profiter de ce moment de pur bonheur me laissant envahir par tout l'amour qu'il y avait dans cette étreinte.

-_je t'aime_ chuchotai-je les yeux fermés

Il ramena ses mains le long de ma mâchoire pour me faire lever le visage vers lui, quand j'ouvris les yeux sont regard était emprunt d'amour et de désir.

Il m'embrassa avec douceur plusieurs fois alors que ses mains ne descendent lentement sur le haut de mes épaules pour faire glisser les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge le long de celles-ci, il déplaça ensuite ses main dans mon dos et le dégrafa, je m'écartai de lui pour le faire tomber a mes peids, il tendit sa main et passa lentement ses doigts sur le haut de ma poitrine et dessina le galbe de chacun des mes seins puis du bout des doigts il caressa mes mamelons qui se durcirent sous ses doigts, mon vagin s'humidifia a ce délicieux toucher et je me mordis la lèvres en fermant les yeux pour étouffer un gémissement, Edward passa son autre main derrière ma taille et se rapprocha de moi tout en faisant jouer son indexe et son pouce avec la pointe de mon sein ,je rouvris les yeux et me jetai sur ses lèvres tout en finissant de déboutonner sa chemise quand j'arrivai a la barrière de sa ceinture je tirai sur les pans de celle-ci pour la libérée ,Edward interrompis notre baiser et se recula afin de finir de la déboutonnée et l'enlever, il l'a jeta négligemment sur mon bureau puis il m'enlaça en posant ses mains sur mes fesses qu'il massa avec passion avant de se baisser et d'entourer mes cuisses avec ses bras pour me soulevée et faire les quelques pas qui nous séparaient de mon lit afin de me coucher délicatement sur celui-ci ,je me relevai sur mes coudes alors qu'il restait debout au pied du lit a détailler chaque partie de mon corps dénudé je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir et me sentir gênée sous son regard gourmand.

_-__arrête de me regarder comme ça ! _Lui dis-je d'une petite voix timide

-_Bella je ne peu pas m'en empêcher, tu es si sublime, tu me rends fou !_ répondit-il la voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Oh la vache !si il continue de me dire ça je vais finir par me prendre pour une déesse.

-_Edward viens! _Chuchotai-je en m'appuyant sur un coude pour lui tendre la main.

Il se pencha ,pris la main que je lui tendais et avança le long de mon corps en se mouvant tel un félin quand son visage arriva au niveau du mien on s'embrassa langoureusement et passionnément , j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et le tirait vers moi afin que son torse soit collé contre le mien, il ne fit pas peser tout son poids sur moi en plaçant ses avants bras de chaque côté de ma tête tout en gatant mon cou de baisers humides , je fit glisser mes mains le long de ses épaules en soupirant de plaisir sous l'effet qu'il me procurait en embrassant mon cou avec autant de volupté ,Edward redressa son torse au fur et a mesure que sa bouche et sa langue descendait a la rencontre de mes mamelons tendus de désire ,il les flatta l'un après l'autre en les suçant avec douceur ce qui me fit gémir de satisfaction et je frottai éhontément mon bassin contre le sien prenant aussi plaisir a sentir son sexe tendu frotter contre le mien a travers nos vêtements et entendre Edward gémir contre ma peau, il répondait a mes mouvements de hanches en donnant de légers coup de bassins ,ni tenant plus je passai mes mains sur son torse et les fit descendre sur sa ceinture afin de la déboucler ,l'excitation faisait trembler mes mains ,je me forçait a prendre une respiration plus profonde afin de calmer mes tremblements de main, mais rien a faire cette saleté de ceinture me résistait ,je poussai un gémissement plaintif en lançant un regard suppliant a Edward qui affichait un sourire moqueur.

_-Bon ben tampis on fera l'amour quand tu porteras un survêtement_ lui dis-je en laissant tomber mes mains sur le lit.

Il me regarda en arquant un sourcil avant de me faire un sourire taquin et de se lever du lit, je lui jetais un regard interrogateur et contrarié.

-_comme tu n'es pas prête de me voir en survêt à moins que tu veuille qu'Alice me tue__? Et que je brule d'envie de te faire l'amour…_ il défit sa ceinture et les boutons de son jean pour conclure sa phrase.

Puis il fit tomber son jean à ses pieds, je m'étais tournée sur le côté et appuyée sur un coude pour admirer sa plastique parfaite.

-_le boxer aussi ! _ Lui fis-je remarquer mutine alors qu'il enlevait ses chaussures avec ses pieds.

Il me regarda avec un air de défi avant d'obéir a ma requête et d'enlever lentement son boxer, je me délectai sans rougir de la vision de son sexe en érection.

-_madame est satisfaite _me demanda t-il en venant se coucher à côté de moi et en caressant ma cuisse sous ma jupe.

-_mmmh…très satisfaite_ lui répondis-je en frôlant sont pénis sur toute sa longueur avec ma paume.

-_tss, tss, tss… maintenant c'est ton tour _me dit-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne arrêtant ainsi ma caresse.

Ok !si monsieur veux jouer allons Y !

Je lui fis un sourire espiègle en retirant ma main de la sienne, puis je soulevai mon bassin du lit en enroulant mes doigts sur le bord de ma jupe et de ma culotte, les faisant descendre jusqu'au milieu de mes cuisses, je me redressai et fini de me dévêtir et m'aidant de mes pieds j'ôtai mes ballerines qui tombèrent l'une après l'autre sur le sol suivies de mes derniers effets, je me relaissai tomber sur le lit sous le regard appréciateur d'Edward ,il embrassa derechef l'arche de mon cou en passant sa main sur mon ventre, alors que ma main se frayait lentement un chemin de ses pectoraux jusqu' a sa verge douce et rigide, je passait mon pouce sur son gland étalant la goute de liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur celui-ci avant de saisir son sexe et de faire aller et venir ma main sur toute sa longueur en le pressant légèrement ,ce qui lui arrachait des grognements de plaisir, Edward remonta ses lèvres sur les miennes et força le barrage de celles-ci avec sa langue avide, afin de rencontrer la mienne, sa main qui traçait le contour de mon nombril descendit jusqu'à mon entrecuisse en feu et quand sont majeur effleura mon clitoris, mon corps se cambra d'instinct recherchant un toucher plus appuyer alors que j'étouffai un gémissement contre ses lèvres et que ma main pressa plus fort son pénis ce qui le fit frémir ,il tritura se point très sensible en réponse a mon geste ce qui faisait bouger mes hanches au rythme de son doigt, son pouce pris la relève de son majeur alors qu'il introduisait celui-ci a l'intérieur de mon vagin humide et lui faisait faire de lent va et vient.

-_Edward…fait moi l'amour_ le suppliai-je haletante alors que j'étais aux portes de l'extase.

Il retira ses doigts si habiles de mon sexe, m'écarta d'un mouvement doux les cuisses et se positionna au dessus de moi alors que mes mains volèrent jusqu'à ses cheveux soyeux, il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et dirigea son sexe a mon entrée.

-_je t'aime mon amour_ me dit –il alors qu'il me pénétrait d'un coup de rein vigoureux.

Je l'embrassai avec violence en enserrant sa taille avec mes jambes, il caressa mes cuisses tout en bougeant en moi avec énergie ce qui le faisait s'enfoncer plus profondément a chaque va et viens, je fermai les yeux me laissant envahir par cette vague de jouissance qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur a mesure de ses coup de bassins devenaient de plus en plus rapides et puissants, son corps commença a trembler alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas exploser en moi avant que je n'atteigne l'orgasme.

-_plus fort _lui murmurai-je parce que c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour libérer ma propre jouissance

Il m'embrassa passionnément en accélérant le rythme de ses coups de reins, les spasmes que je ressentais dans mon bas ventres devinrent de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce les parois de mon vagins se resserrent autour de sa verge et me fassent atteindre le plus violent des orgasmes, je criais son nom en tirant ses cheveux alors que mon corps ondulait sous lui.

-_oh dieu Bella ! _S'écriât-il à son tour quand il éjacula au plus profond de moi après quelques mouvements de bassins vifs et intenses.

Je laissai tomber mes jambes de chaque côté des siennes en respirant avec difficulté le corps encore secoué de frémissements, Edward posa sa tête entre ma nuque et mon épaule et reprenait lui aussi son souffle, nous restions ainsi enlacé laissant nos corps se remettre progressivement de cette ébats plutôt passionnel.

Edward releva son visage vers le miens et caressa celui-ci délicatement en me regardant et en me souriant avec amour, je promenais mes doigts dans ses cheveux en dégageant son front des mèches folles qui le recouvrait.

-_si tu savais a quel point je t'aime _me dit-il tout bas en vrillant ses yeux dans les miens.

-_tu ne m'aime surement pas depuis aussi longtemps que moi_ _je t'aime_ lui avouai-je sans honte.

Je voulais qu'il sache que j'étais amoureuse de lui depuis toujours même si se sentiments était devenu quasi-handicapant depuis que j'étais revenue, vu l'effet qu'il produisait a mon rythme cardiaque a chaque fois que j'étais en sa présence.

Il se redressa un peu et me regarda avec un air interrogateur.

_- et depuis quand m'aime tu ? _Demandât-il d'un ton curieux en traçant le contour de mes lèvres avec son indexe.

Je senti mes joues s'empourprer avant de lui répondre, j'inspirai profondément, et je lui racontai ce que j'avais ressenti la première fois que je l'avais vu quand il était venu avec mon frère me chercher a l'école de danse, je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler maintenant que j'étais lancée autant lui avouer tous ce que j'avais ressenti pour lui au cour de toutes ses années ou je pensai que jamais il ne partagerait mon amour pour lui ,je lui expliquait donc ma jalousie envers toutes les filles avec qui il sortait, mon désarroi quand il était parti a la fac ,et mes espoirs qu'il me voit autrement que comme une amie a chaque fois qu'il revenait de celle-ci , je lui avouait aussi que mon départ pour New-York était aussi du au faite que je pensai qu'en vivant ailleurs je pourrais oublier plus facilement mes sentiments pour lui, je lui révélais que cela avait été inefficace puisque des l'instant ou je l'avais revu, j'avais su que je ne pourrais jamais aimer personne aussi fort que lui, je lui détaillais tout les bouleversement qui se passait a l'intérieur de moi chaque fois qu'il me touchait ou me regardai comme il le faisait actuellement, je fini enfin par lui dire que depuis la veille au soir quand il m'avait embrassée j'étais le plus comblée des êtres qui peuplaient la planète et que jamais je n'avais eu d'orgasmes aussi fort entre les bras d'un autre homme.

Il me regardait les yeux plein de tendresse sans rien dire pendant que mon cœur s'emballait tant j'étais anxieuse de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de ce que je venais de lui dire.

-_Bella…j'ai su que j'étais amoureux de toi bien avant que tu partes vivre à New-York, mais je pensai comme toi que tu ne me verrais jamais autrement que comme un ami… _

_-comment ça__! Tu es amoureux de moi depuis avant mon départ ?_ Le coupai-je en me redressant et en m'asseyant tant j'étais ébahie parce qu'il venait de dire.

Il s'assit a son tour et caressa mon visage du revers de ses doigts avant de répondre.

-_et bien je t'ai longtemps considère comme une petite sœur, mais le jour ou tu as fréquenté ce garçon…Sam je crois qu'il s'appelait…_

J'allais l'interrompre pour lui dire qu'au moment ou sortais avec Sam j'avais 16 ans, et que je j'étais abasourdie d'apprendre que ça faisait aussi longtemps qu'il était amoureux de moi, mais il m'en empêcha en posant a son tour un doigt sur ma bouche et il continua son récit.

_-__ c'est de la jalousie que j'ai ressenti… je...je n'avais qu'une envie c'était d'être a sa place, tu m'obsédais je pensai a toi jour et nuit__,__ jamais auparavant je n'avais et N'AI ressenti ça pour une autre, j'ai lutté contre se sentiment pendant tous ce temps tu comprend je ne voulais pas gâcher mon amitié avec Jacob je savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas de me voir te tourner autour c'est pour ça que j'ai gardé mes distance avec toi quand tu es partie ,je me suis alors concentré sur mes études en m'efforçant d'oublier ce que je ressentais pour toi ,mais une fois mon diplôme obtenue je suis revenue ici et quand tu es venue a la maison et que je t'es vue j'ai su a ce moment précis que tu étais TOUTE MA VIE Bella et que je ne pouvais pas plus longtemps l'ignorer et quand tu m'as dit tout a l'heure dans la clairière que tu m'aimais mon cœur a faillit exploser de bonheur _et il dit ceci en me serrant fort contre lui avant de m'embrasser.

-_je t'aime _ dit-il contre mes lèvres entre deux baisers.

Je l'enlaçais avec ardeur en passant mes mains derrière sa nuque et en posant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, il resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille en faisant reposer son menton dans le creux de la mienne.

Nous restions ainsi tendrement enlacé alors que mes pensées se dirigeaient vers Jacob, comment allait t-il prendre le faite que son meilleur ami et sa sœur étaient ensemble ? Je voulais être sure qu'Edward soit vraiment amoureux de moi pour le mettre au courant, mais maintenant que j'avais cette certitude, j'étais affolée a la seule pensée de l'en aviser.

Apres tout même Edward n'avait pas essayé de se rapprocher de moi a l'époque ou il avait compris qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour moi a cause de se qu'aurait pu en penser mon frère, ce qui tentait a prouvé qu'il ne le prendrait pas aussi bien que ce que je pouvais l'espérée, j'en frissonnais rien qu'en imaginant les pires scenarios.

De toute manière ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que j'avais l'intention de lui en parler alors autant chasser mon anxiété à propos de la réaction qu'aurait ou pas Jacob même si je savais que tôt ou tard cette question reviendrait me tarauder.

***************************************************************************************

Edward avait téléphoné à jasper après que nous nous soyons douché, embrassé, séché, embrassé et habillé, il lui avait expliqué sans trop rentrer dans les détails ce qui c'était réellement passé entre Leah et Jacob, et pourquoi j'avais réagie ainsi envers elle, puis il m'avait passé jasper qui me raconta que Leah était parti peu après nous furieuse contre lui parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de prendre ma défense alors qu'elle disait des choses pas très jolis, jolis sur mon compte ,je le remerciait en réitérant mes excuses lui promettant de repasser a son école quand il me l'avait demandé ,puis je rendais le portable a Edward qui conversait plusieurs minutes avec lui avant de raccrocher et de m'annoncer que demain soir jasper nous invitait a boire un verre a port Angeles dans un piano bar qu'il connaissait bien, je suggérais aussitôt a Edward de proposer a Alice de nous accompagner pour qu'ainsi elle fasse elle aussi la connaissance de Jasper , il acquiesça a ma requête et appela sa sœur pour l'inviter , elle accepta avec enthousiasme et demanda a me parler Edward me repassa donc son portable ,je le pris avec appréhension sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle allait me dire et ça ne loupa pas elle n'attendis même pas que je termine de la saluée qu'elle me coupa la parole et me dit d'une voix exaltée qu'elle avait justement la tenue idéal et que je n'avais pas intérêt protester car elle était déçue que je ne l'ai pas appelée pour lui raconter comment c'était passé ma sortie au resto avec Edward même si elle avait devinée en me sachant avec lui que les choses avaient évoluer dans le sens qu'elle espérait, je m'excusait de ne pas lui avoir passé un coup de fil en lui promettant que pour me faire pardonner je porterai ce qu'elle voudrait et que dés que je la verrais elle aurait droit a un récit détailler sur cette fameuse soirée, elle me refis jurer que j'allais tout lui raconter avant de raccrocher.

Edward me gratifia d'un regard compatissant avant de m'attirer a lui et de m'embrasser fougueusement, ce baiser commençait juste a s'approfondir quand j'entendis la porte d'entée se refermer et les pas de Jacob qui résonnaient dans l'entrée, je repoussais immédiatement Edward prise de panique a l'idée que mon frère nous surprennent, je fus soulagée de constater sur le visage d'Edward qu'il abordait lui aussi une expression anxieuse, alors que Jacob montait les escaliers.

Merde ! Quelle galère ! On était dans ma chambre tous les deux a même pas dix centimètres l'un de l'autre, il fallait agir et vite, et j étouffais un rire nerveux quand la pensée de planquer Edward dans le placard me traversa l'esprit, Edward me lança un regard interrogateur en levant un sourcil en entendant le petit rire qui m'avait échappé mais j'entendais les pas de Jacob qui se rapprochaient et j'allais en vitesse m'installée a mon bureau a défaut d'une meilleur idée.

-_Bella ! _me héla Jacob alors qu'il était sur le palier

-_je suis dans ma chambre__...__Edward est avec moi _dis-je d'un ton calme même si mon cœur cognait comme un malade a cause de mon affolement.

Mon frère entra finalement dans ma chambre, il nous toisa sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, je me forçai à respirer profondément pour calmer mon cœur, en me racontant qu'il y avait maintenant une assez grande distance entre moi et Edward pour que Jacob ne suspecte quoi que ce soit.

_-__tu n'as pas quelques choses à me dire ? _medemanda-t-il d'un ton sec

Merde ! Merde et re-merde !

-_te dire quoi__?_ M'empressai-je de répondre en jetant un coup d'œil a Edward qui avait blêmi alors que moi je sentais le feu me monter au joue

-_Leah est passée au garage cette après midi…et elle m'a dit que tu l'avais agressé sans raison alors qu'elle te disait simplement bonjour et vu le cocard qu'elle a tu n'y es pas allée de main morte_ dit-il réprobateur et fier a la fois en s'avançant vers moi.

Non mais elle est malade ! Je vais vraiment finir par lui faire bouffer ses dents a cette cinglée !

_-__Bella n'as jamais frappé Leah_ intervint Edward outré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-_c'est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué pourtant !_ Ajoutai-je d'un ton écœuré

Je racontais alors à Jacob les détails de la petite altercation que j'avais eu avec cette folle, Edward confirmait mes dires et lui expliqua a son tour que je l'avais mis au courant de ce qu'elle nous avait fait subir et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mon frère ne lui avait pas parlé plus tôt de cette histoire,jacob lui répondit qu'a l'époque des faits il savait qu'il était en plein examens et qu'il ne voulait pas rajouter a son stress en se confiant a lui, s'ensuivit une brève accolade entre eux alors qu'Edward le traitait d'imbécile.

Jacob et lui discutèrent ensuite de Leah pour se mettre d'accord sur le faite qu'elle avait effectivement un péte au casque.

************************************************************************************************

Edward avait téléphoné à Esmé pour lui dire que nous n'irions pas diner chez eux ce soir , il y avait un quelconque match de foot a la télé et comme le reste de la famille Cullen n'étant pas passionnée par ce sport il préférait rester avec Jacob et faire une soirée pizza-foot, je n'étais pas franchement emballé a la perspective de regarder un match et au bout d'un quart d'heure je les laissais tous les deux devant la télévision et montait dans ma chambre.

Les quelques heures passés en étant aussi proche et en même temps avec autant de distance possible avec Edward m'avaient mis les nerfs a rude épreuve et j'avais besoin de réfléchir a tête reposé ,au meilleur moment et a la meilleur façon de dire a mon frère qu'Edward et moi étions amoureux l'un de l'autre.

J'étais perdue dans les méandres de mes réflexions accoudée au bord de ma fenêtre quand deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et me firent sursauter.

-_je ne voulais pas te faire peur _murmura la voix de velours d'Edward à mon oreille.

-_où est Jacob_ lui demandai-je inquiète qu'il ne monte a son tour dans ma chambre.

-_il est toujours devant son match_ répondit-il en me faisant pivoter vers son torse et en me soulevant le menton afin que nos regards se croisent.

Je pouvais lire sur son visage et dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas plus serein que moi et qu'il devait certainement se poser les mêmes interrogations que moi a propos de Jacob.

Il m'embrassa délicatement avant de me serrer contre lui et de chuchoter contre mes cheveux qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher beaucoup plus longtemps la vérité a mon frère mais qu'il attendrait que je sois décidée et que nous le lui dirions ensemble.

**Fin du chapitre.**


	10. Chapter 10

Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent a STEPHENIE MEYER

**Merci pour vos reviews**

**annecullen69**

**aline1320**

**Marjoriie**

**Catherine Broke**

**MARION**

**Plume-x3**

**Caroline**

**lena –lna933**

**mimily**

**Boulette**

**alicew59**

**Mixetremix**

**caro30**

**lolo08**

**yumi34**

**Bigmonster4**

ce chapitre est plus long que les autres j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Chapitre 10**

Mon réveil fut beaucoup plus calme que la veille et l'envie de Jacob de me rendre dingo lui était passé quand j'étais descendue le rejoindre dans la cuisine il m'accueillit avec un « _bonjour sœurette » _habituel sans l'air taquin qu'il abordait quand il avait l'intention de me charrier.

Je me servi des céréales et m'installai en face de lui, je mangeai en silence trop préoccupé sur comment j'allais lui dire pour moi et Edward, il du claquer des doigts devant mes yeux pour attirer mon attention sur ce qu'il était entrain de dire alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensée.

-_pardon ? Qu'est ce que tu disais ?_ L'interrogeai-je alors qu'il me regardait avec irritation.

-_je te disais que je dois retourner à Seattle aujourd'hui et que je ne rentrerais probablement pas avant demain matin _dit-il d'un ton agacé de devoir répéter deux fois la même chose.

J'acquiesçai en ressentant un petit soulagement à l'idée de repousser d'une journée le moment ou je lui dirais que je sortais avec son meilleur ami.

-_Jake tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu n'aime pas Jasper ? _Demandai-je préoccupée me demandant si il ne passait pas la nuit a Seattle parce que justement nous passions la soirée avec jasper.

Quand nous lui avions raconté ce qui c'était passé avec Leah, il n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur le faite que tout cela c'était passer en la présence de Jasper, mais quand plus tard dans la soirée alors qu'Edward était sur le point de rentrer chez lui, Jacob lui avait dit qu'il y avait un autre match le lendemain soir et l'avait invité à repasser a la maison pour qu'ils le voient ensemble ,Edward mal a l'aise avait décliner son invitation en lui expliquant que jasper nous avait invité dans un piano- bar a port Angeles et que nous y allions avec Alice, Jacob avait opiné du chef et avait assurer a Edward que ce n'était que partie remise, puis dés que celui-ci était partie il m'avait lancé d'un ton hargneux qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout ce Jasper ,je l'avait regardé l'air étonnée et avant que je lui demande pourquoi? il m'avait embrassé le front en me souhaitant bonne nuit et était monter se coucher me laissant avec mes interrogations.

-_non je ne te le dirais pas !_ répondit-il après quelques instants de réflexion.

-_dit moi au moins si il tu le connaissais avant qu'Edward ne l'emmène a ton garage_ insistai-je calmement.

-_n'insiste pas_, je _ne l'aime pas c'est tout !_ Assena t-il d'un ton ferme, le regard menaçant.

Même pas peur !

_-est ce que Leah n'aurait pas…_

_-ça suffit ! Et dépêche toi de finir tes céréales qu'on parte a l'hôpital ! _ Me coupa t-il énervé dés qu'il avait entendu le prénom de Leah.

Tien !tien ! Donc Leah avait bien quelques choses à voir la dedans.

-_ok !j'arrête, de toute manière tu viens partiellement de répondre a mes questions _lui dis-je avec un petit sourire victorieux en me levant pour débarrasser la table.

Il leva les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé mais ne répondit rien au lieu de ça il se leva a son tour et me dit toujours aussi agacé de me dépêcher.

********************************************************

Jacob n'avait pas desserré les dents tout le temps qu'avait duré le trajet jusqu'à l'hosto, pareil le peu de temps qu'il était rester avec moi et Charlie, il avait juste expliqué a notre père qu'il partait pour Seattle et était reparti sans même un regard a mon intention ,mon père qui avait remarqué son comportement me demanda si nous nous étions encore disputé ,je le rassurait en lui disant que non, que Jacob s'était juste levé du pied gauche, Charlie dans son état n'avait pas besoin que je rajoute a son stress en lui parlant de Jasper vs Jacob et de Leah surtout d'elle car lui non plus ne la portait pas dans sont cœur même si il n'était pas au courant de la moitié de ce qu'elle avait fait a Jacob celui-ci m'ayant formellement interdit de mêler notre père a ça quand je lui avait suggéré a l'époque de le faire intervenir en tant que shérif, j'avais tout de même dit a mon père que c'était elle qui nous passait des coups de files anonyme la nuit, quand énervé a trois heures du matin d'avoir encore était réveillé par la sonnerie du téléphone pour la énième fois ,il nous avaient réunies Jacob et moi dans le salon en nous demandant avec colère de lui dire qui pouvait s'amuser a ce petit jeu.

Suite a ma dénonciation Charlie avait demandé des explications a Jacob celui-ci m'avait balancé un regard noir et lourd de reproche avant d'expliquer a notre père que si elle faisait ça c'était parce qu'elle avait mal pris leur rupture mais qu'il lui parlerait le lendemain, notre père avait insisté au prés de Jacob pour qu'il lui fasse bien comprendre que si elle n'arrêtait pas c'était lui en tant que représentant de l'ordre qui irait la voir, mais les coups de fils ayant cesser aussitôt après que Jacob soit aller lui rendre visite Charlie n'avait jamais su qu'elle harcelait mon frère de bien d'autres façons et je n'avais jamais informer mon père de cela ,même quand il avait vu le bleu sur ma joue dont cette saletée était responsable je lui avait dit que j'avais trébuché et que j'étais tombée ,Jacob m'ayant encore une fois demander de ne rien dire a Charlie parce qu'il se sentais coupable de ne pas avoir mis fin a ses agissement plus tôt ,ce que je lui avait reprocher moi aussi avant d'accepter de garder le silence parce que mon frère en avait déjà assez baver comme ça et que malgré tout j'était heureuse qu'on s'en soit sorti sans l'intervention de notre père cela prouvait qu'on étaient devenues des adultes capables de faire face au coups dur de la vie sans aller pleurer dans les pantalons de notre père a la moindre difficulté .

J'hésitais aussi a lui parlé d'Edward, pas parce que je craignais sa réaction, contrairement a mon frère mon père savait depuis longtemps ce que je ressentais pour Edward, c'était le seul qui avait remarqué les regards langoureux que je lui lançai, ou ma mauvaise humeur quand Edward avait une nouvelle petite amie, un jour j'avais 14 ans alors que nous déjeunions tous les deux chez Emmett et que je broyai du noir depuis une dizaine de jours a cause d'Edward et de son nouveau flirt, mon père m'avait surprise en me disant que je ne devais arrêter de me mettre dans ses états a cause d'Edward , j'avais tout de suite protesté ,mais il avait continuer en me disant que j'étais sa fille et que je pouvais difficilement lui cacher se genres de sentiments et qu'il savait qu'ils étaient profonds, il m'avait toute fois conseillée de ne pas trop me focaliser sur Edward en me disant que peut être un jour lui et moi serions ensemble ,mais qu'en attendant je devais vivre ma vie en laissant la porte de mon cœur ouverte.

Ce que j'avais fait quelques années plus tard en fréquentant Sam avec qui j'étais sorti pendant plus d'un an et qui avait été celui a qui j'avais offert ma virginité.

Mon hésitation venait plutôt du fait que mon père était couché sur un lit d'hôpital et que quand je m'étais imaginée le jour ou je lui apprendrais que mes espoirs en ce qui concernait Edward c'étaient réalisés, il était plutôt aussi en face de moi chez Emmett entrain de dégusté son plat favori et pas les plateaux repas insipide de l'hosto, mais bon il était rare que nous soyons seule tout les deux comme maintenant et j'étais impatiente de le lui dire.

_-papa ? _L'appelai-je doucement pour avoir son attention alors qu'il cherchait un magazine parmi la pile volumineuse qu'il y avait sur sa table de chevet.

-_oui _dit-il en se retournant vers moi.

-_voila...Edward et moi... On...on…._

Oh ! La vache ! Ce n'est pas si facile que ça en fin de compte, je me tortillais les mains comme une petite fille intimidée que j'étais devenue à peine avoir ouvert la bouche.

Il me fit un sourire rassurant en tendant sa main pour que je la prenne, ce que je fis les doigts tremblants.

-_Bella je sais_ dit-il en essayant de ne pas rire alors que je le regardais les yeux écarquillés.

-_tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué comment Edward te couvait du regard a chaque fois que vous étiez ici, et hier quand vous êtes arrivés tu étais tellement radieuse qu'il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps pour comprendre qu'il c'était passer quelques chose entre vous _ ajouta t-il en passant sa main sur ma joue qui était en feu.

-_je t'aime papa tu sais ! _C'est tout ce que je pouvais lui dire parce que je le connaissais aussi bien que lui me connaissait et que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux que me savoir heureuse lui suffisait qu'il n'avait pas besoin que je lui fasse un récit détaille sur comment c'était arriver.

-_je t'aime aussi ma chérie_ répondit-il simplement alors que je calais doucement ma tête sur son épaule et qu'il tapotait avec affection celle-ci.

Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière débarque quelques minutes plus tard pour lui prodiguer ses soins.

Quand je retournais dans sa chambre après que l'infirmière soit partie il me demanda si j'avais mis Jacob au courant je lui répondis que non mais que j'avais l'intention de lui en parler le lendemain avec Edward, même si Charlie avait du sentir mes craintes à en parler a Jacob, il ne m'indiqua pas comment Jacob allait réagir il se contenta juste de me dire que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

Edward arriva en milieu de matinée et Charlie l'accueillit comme d'habitude avec bienveillance et joie ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de nous lancer un regard taquin quand Edward m'avait embrassé discrètement aux coins des lèvres en me disant bonjour.

Quand Charlie s'endormit assommé par tout les médicaments qui passaient par sa transfusion, Edward m'attira hors de la chambre afin de me donnée un long et profond baiser dés que j'avais refermé la porte, a bout de souffle et au bord de l'implosion tant cette étreinte avais réveillé le feu dans mon bas ventre ,je lui rapportait la conversation que j'avais eu avec Charlie a propos de nous, Edward parti d'un rire franc qui me désarçonna et sous mon air intrigué il m'expliqua que quand il avait voulu le dire a Esmé et Carlisle ils avaient réagies exactement comme mon père a savoir qu'il ne leurs avaient rien appris du tout parce qu'ils le savaient depuis le moment ou il leur avaient dit qu'il m'emmenait au restaurant et qu'ils étaient aussi heureux qu'Alice et mon père de nous savoir ensemble ,Edward rajouta même que sa mère avait versée une larme tant elle avait espérée qu'un jour nous tombions amoureux l'un de l'autre d'après Edward elle savait depuis longtemps les sentiments qu'avait son fils pour moi mais ignorait si je les partageraient un jour, si qui me fit rire a mon tour parce que au point ou j'en été j'aurais pensée qu'Esmé savait que j'aimais Edward depuis toujours.

Quand nos rires se calmèrent je lui fis part de ma décision de parler a Jacob le lendemain, Edward me serra dans ses bras et tout en embrassant mon visage me dit qu'en effet il serait plus judicieux que Jacob sache a quel point il m'aimait parce qu'il lui devait cette franchise au nom de leur amitié et que de toute manière il ne voulait plus repasser une soirée comme la veille à se retenir de mon montrer qu'il était fou de moi.

*************************************************************************

-_Alice ! Il est hors de question que je sorte dans cette tenue !_ M'insurgeai-je alors qu'elle m'avait affublée d'une robe noire en satin plus que moulante et qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse

-_Bella tu as promis de porter ce que j'ai choisi pour toi _me dit-elle sévèrement

_-c'est a une Alice en pleine possession de ses esprits que j'ai promis pas a la malade qui veux me faire porter ça !_ Répliquai-je en tirant sur le bord de la robe pour la faire descendre avec un peu de chance jusqu'au dessus des genoux

-_arrête tu va la déformée_ s'écriât-elle comme ci j'étais entrain de commettre un crime en me tapant sur les mains.

-_Alice je te préviens je n'irais pas habillée ainsi a Port Angeles !_assenai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine pour donner plus de poids a mes paroles.

-_Bella ne fait pas l'enfant cette robe te va à merveille, tu es splendide dedans ! Tien ! Regarde !_ dit-elle en me dirigeant d'une main ferme devant le miroir en pied qu'il y avait dans sa chambre.

Boudeuse je fermais les yeux, je savais qu'elle m'allait bien mais ce que Alice refusais d'admettre c'est que ce n'était mais alors pas du tout mon style, je me sentais vraiment trop…sexy…c'était le seul mot qui m'était venue a l'esprit quand elle m'avait fichue une pichenette sur la tête pour que je me regarde dans le miroir.

-_bon d'accord elle me va bien ! Voilà !t'es contente ! N'empêche que je ne la mettrais pas ce soir !_ Décrétai-je d'une voix ferme.

-_Bella, s'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait, fait moi plaisir_ _et pense a Edward quand il va te voir dans cette robe_ plaida t-elle en ayant une expression de chien battu pour m'apitoyer un peu plus.

Bon ok ! Là elle marque un point ! Je n'avais pas pensée qu'Edward pourrais effectivement apprécier ma tenue, et sa réaction en me voyant habillée ainsi pourrais m'apporter plus de plaisir que la gène à porter cette robe très moulante.

-_Alice si je mets cette robe ce soir jure moi que tu ne choisiras plus mes fringues au moins pendant un an_ lui dis- je en la menaçant d'un doigt.

-_jurer !_ S'empressa t-elle de dire, un peu trop vite a mon goût avec un sourire victorieux.

-_je suis sérieuse Alice _la prévins-je alors qu'elle me tendait une pair de ballerine noir desquelles pendaient des rubans en satin.

J'examinais de plus prés les rubans en me disant qu'ils étaient trop longs pour en faire des nœuds sur les ballerines.

-_passe moi des ciseaux_ lui demandai-je en tirant sur les rubans pour évalué a quel endroit je devais les couper.

_- et pourquoi faire ?_ S'enquerra t-elle suspicieuse

-_ben pour coupa ça ! Tu vois bien qu'ils sont trop longs_ je lui montrais les rubans en les étalant sur la longueur de mon bras.

Elle me regarda interloquée en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois puis éclata d'un rire sonore.

Ben voilà ! Je le savais bien qu'elle était cinglée !

Je la regardai patiemment en tapant du pied entrain de pratiquement se roulée sur la moquette tellement elle riait.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes sont fou rire se calma et elle m'expliqua les yeux plein de larmes que c'était des lacets et qu'ils étaient aussi long parce que je devais les attacher en les croisant sur le long de mes jambes.

Génial chaussée ainsi je vais ressembler a Xena la guerrière manquais plus que ça !

Bon au point ou j'en étais j'enfilais les ballerines et je nouais les lacets sous le regard professionnel d'Alice, elle m'aida à les ajuster autour de mes mollets, je jetai un œil dans le miroir prête à les enlever si vraiment j'avais l'air de Xena mais a mon grand soulagement je vis que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Les rubans de satins nouer ainsi faisaient paraitre mes jambes plus longue et mettait un peu plus en valeur la robe noir que je portai le tous s'accordait parfaitement ensemble.

-_tu vois je te l'avais bien dis tu es splendide._ Ne pu s'empêcher de dire Alice d'un ton narquois en venant se placer a côté de moi.

-_oui, oui, bon ça va ! Et toi comment tu t'habille ? _La questionnai-je agacer de constater qu'elle avait encore une fois raison.

-_oh un peu comme toi sauf que ma robe est un peu plus courte que la tienne , qu'elle est rouge et que je porterais des talons_ me répondit-elle en faisant glisser la fermeture d'une housse qui était posée sur son lit et dans laquelle il y avait effectivement une magnifique robe en satin rouge.

Pendant qu'Alice enfilais sa robe, elle dirigea la conversation sur Jacob et mon appréhension à lui parler d'Edward, je m'étais confiée a elle sur ce sujet un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi alors que totalement survoltée elle avait déboulée a l'hôpital dans la chambre de mon père ou sous le regard amuser celui-ci et d'Edward elle avait insistée pour me ramener chez elle afin de soit disant nous préparés pour la soirée, mais en faite elle brulait d'impatience de m'entendre lui raconter comment le diner au restaurant avec son frère avait pris la tournure qu'elle espérait, a peine dans sa voiture elle me bombarda de questions sur notre relation ,je lui répondais avec enthousiasme en évitant de rentrer dans les détails les plus intimes même si ses sous entendus sur ce sujet me faisaient rire, puis je lui avait parler de Leah et de ce qui c'était passé a l'école avec elle, de ce qu'elle avait ensuite était racontée a Jacob ,dans quel but elle avait fait ça m'intriguais encore et ou avait-elle eu son cocard restait un grand mystère ,Alice avança l'hypothèse intéressante qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de mon frère et que dans sa tête de dégénérée j'étais la personne a abattre pour qu'elle se remette avec lui ce qui me paraissait farfelue mais pas impossible venant d'une cinglée comme Leah elle ajouta qu'a sont avis cette malade été bien capable de s'être fait un gnon toute seule pour me discréditer au yeux de Jacob ce qui me semblait vraiment dingue mais pas impossible non plus, ce qui m'avait amenée a demander son avis a Alice sur la réaction qu'aurait mon frère quand il apprendrait que je sortais avec Edward, elle ne me fut pas d'une grande aide sur ce coup là parce que comme moi et Edward elle n'avait aucune idée de comment Jacob prendrait les choses mais insistait sur le fait que nous devrions le mettre au courant dans les plus brefs délais que si nous attendions trop pour lui dire et qu'il l'apprenait de la part d'une tierce personne il risquait vraiment de mal le prendre, j'étais d'accord avec elle mais je n'arrivais pas me défaire de mon angoisse qui me faisait retarder le plus longtemps possible le moment ou je parlerais a Jacob.

Alors que la voix de velours d'Edward résonnait derrière la porte pour nous dire qu'il était temps d'y allé, Alice était encore entrain de m'insuffler du courage pour parler a Jacob en me disant que de toute manière ils nous aimaient moi et son frère et qu'il se réjouirait surement de savoir que nous étions ensemble comme elle se réjouissait pour nous.

Quand nous étions sortie de la chambre d'Alice et qu'il m'avait vue a ce moment là j'ai crue que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher, ses yeux s'étaient tout de suite illuminer de cette flamme de désir que je commençai a bien reconnaitre et je brulais du même désire quand je le vis dans son costume noir et son chemisier blanc dont le col était déboutonné, Alice était ravie du regard brulant que me portait son frère et des exclamation d'Esmé qui avec fierté et émotion ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur le faite que nous étions magnifique tous les trois ,elle insista pour nous prendre en photo malgré mes réticences mais elle me fit cédée en me disant que Charlie devait absolument voir lui aussi a quel point nous étions superbe tous les trois ,nous primes donc la pose Edward passant ses bras autour de moi et sa sœur en me chuchotant a l'oreille combien il me trouvait éblouissante ce soir ,puis une fois qu'Esmé eu prit plusieurs cliches elle nous souhaita de passer une bonne soirée en m'embrassant les joues tandis qu'Edward m'aidait a mettre le long manteau en coton doux et léger qu'Alice m'avait mit dans les bras , puis il posa sa mains au creux de mes reins et nous dirigea dehors vers sa voiture ou Alice était déjà installée a l'arrière arborant un sourire exalté.

*************************************************************************************

Jasper habillé lui aussi d'un costume noir et d'une chemise bleu foncé qui faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux nous attendait devant l'entrée du piano-bar, il nous accueillit avec un sourira éclatant et Alice me chuchota que ma description que je lui avais faite de celui-ci était en dessous de la réalité qu'il était beaucoup mais alors beaucoup plus séduisant que je lui avais laissé entendre.

Edward se chargea de présenté sa sœur à jasper qui la salua chaleureusement et la complimenta sur sa beauté en l'embrassant sur les joue et je remarquais qu'elle rougissait légèrement a ses paroles ce qui m'arracha un sourire de contentement parce qu'il était rare de voir Alice aussi émotive ce qui me laissa espérée qu'un nouveau couple pourrait bientôt se former.

Jasper nous invita ensuite a rentrée à l'intérieur, L'endroit dégageait une atmosphère chic et élégante les lumières étaient tamisées ce qui donnait un côté intimiste a ce lieu, je distinguais un majestueux piano d'où s'échappait une musique douce dans le fond de la salle a côté du bar dont le comptoir en marbre blanc rutilait ,jasper nous dirigea a l'opposée de celui –ci vers une table recouverte d'une nappe rouge foncée sur laquelle était posé un photophore qui diffusait une odeur enivrante ,les chaises étaient drapées d'un tissus de la même couleur que la nappes ,un nœud opulent de couleur bordeaux maintenait le tissus sur le dossier des chaises, les tables étaient assez espacé entre elle pour ne pas subir les conversations des autres clients.

Edward en vrai gentlemen tira ma chaise pour que je m'assoie et jasper tira celle d'Alice qui s'essaya à côté de moi puis il prit place en face d'elle et Edward en face de moi.

A peine avions nous pris place qu'un serveur vint nous demander ce que nous prenions, jasper en habitué des lieux nous conseilla un cocktail dont le nom m'était inconnu mais qui selon lui valait le détour et était très peu alcoolisé, a l'unisson nous acceptâmes sa proposition et il en informa le serveur qui revint quelques minutes plus tard avec quatre verres, le nappage glacé sur leurs bords était de couleur verte et a l'intérieur de ceux-ci i y avait un cocktail bleu azur le tous était surmonté d'une rondelle de citron vert.

-_hum ! C'est excellent ça ressemble a du blue lagoon mais pourtant il y a un petit quelques chose qui lui donne un goût différent _dit Alice a l'intention de jasper qui la gratifia d'un sourire poli.

-_en tout cas c'est très bon _ajouta Edward en faisant un clin d'œil complice a son ami.

-_et toi Bella comment trouve tu ce cocktail ? _Me demanda t-il alors que je regardais mon verre fascinée par la couleur du liquide qu'il contenait.

Je m'empressais de porter ma coupe a mes lèvres, et je reconnue en effet les ingrédients du blue lagoon, citron, vodka et curaçao mais il y avait une différence avec ceux qu'il m'était arrivée de boire qui le rendait bien meilleur.

-_hum c'est vrai que c'est délicieux, mais qu'est ce qu'ils rajoutent dedans ? _Interrogeai-je Jasper qui affichait un visage satisfait a ce que nous apprécions ce qu'il nous avait conseillé de prendre.

-_Oh ! Et bien le barman rajoute une petite touche de gingembre, c'est ce qui rend a ce cocktail un goût si savoureux._ Me répondit-il avant de boire une gorgée de sa coupe.

Alice dirigea très vite la conversation sur jasper et sa vie, sans aucune gène elle lui demanda si il avait des frères et sœurs et d' où il venait.

Il lui répondait ravi de nous en apprendre un peu plus sur lui ,sous le regard amuser que lançait Edward a sa sœur, j'appris ainsi que jasper venait de Houston au Texas ,qu'il était fils unique et que ses parents étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il avait 8 ans pendant qu'il était en vacances chez sa tante maria la sœur de sa mère quand l'accident c'était produit , c'était Maria qui s'était occupée de lui après la mort de ses parents ,elle lui avait apporter beaucoup d'amour et le considérait comme son propre enfant ,mais' il nous avoua d'un ton sombre qu'ils ne se parlaient plus depuis qu'il était partie de chez elle a sa majorité, il ne nous dit pas pourquoi et nous avions assez de respect pour sa vie privé pour ne pas le questionner a ce sujet, pour donnée plus de gaité a la conversation il nous certifia qu'il était heureux aujourd'hui grâce a son école et qu'il appréciait vraiment Forks il dit cela en nous lançant un regard enjoué a Alice ,moi et Edward.

La conversation se dirigea ensuite naturellement pendant que nous sirotions nos verres sur nos vie respective a Alice et a moi Jasper nous expliqua que même si Edward lui avait beaucoup parlé de nous il était curieux de mieux nous connaitre.

Edward avait posé sa main sur la mienne et caressait le dessus de celle-ci avec son pouce alors que nous écoutions Alice qui parlait à Jasper de son métier qui était pigiste dans un magazine de mode a Springfield et de sa passion pour la mode, et sa patronne qui était selon ses mots etait vrai dragon toujours mal fagotée ,elle nous fit rire alors qu'elle nous relata des anecdotes sur les situations dans lesquelles elle s'était trouvée pour assister a des défilée de mode auxquelles bien sure elle n'était pas conviée et les stratégies ou les déguisement qu'elle employait pour y assistée quand même.

Nous rions encore quand une blonde d'une incroyables beauté avec des yeux bleu en amande et une silhouette fine et élancée vint se positionnée à côté de Jasper.

-_bonsoir vous deux_ s'adressa t'elle d'une voix suave a l'intention d'Edward et de Jasper en nous regardant Alice et moi d'un air hautain.

-_Rosalie je te présente Bella et Alice _dit jasper en nous désignant d'un coup de tête.

-_Bella, Alice je vous présente Rosalie_, _qui donne des cours de mathématique a l'école_ ajouta t-il alors qu'Alice et moi la saluions avec politesse même si la façon qu'elle avait de dévoré des yeux Edward m'agaçait légèrement.

Elle nous toisa avec suffisance en nous adressant un sourire pincé.

-_bon j'étais juste passée vous saluer…Edward j'espère de revoir bientôt a l'école_ minaudât-elle en le dévorant des yeux.

Ma main ce crispa légèrement autour de ma coupe tant j'avais envie de lui balancer le reste de cocktail qu'il y avait a l'intérieur a la figure histoire de refroidir ses ardeurs.

Puis elle s'éloigna en roulant des hanches telle une pin-up sans nous avoir lancé à Alice et à moi un regard dédaigneux.

Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette blondasse !

Je regardais Edward et je fus piquée au vif par une bouffée de colère quand je remarquais que ses joues c'était légèrement empourprées quand elle s'était adressée a lui d'une façon aussi aguicheuse, je retirai vivement ma main de sous la sienne en me mordant la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas lui balancé d'allée la rejoindre, et ainsi piquer une crise encore une fois devant Jasper.

-_je vais nous commander la même chose au bar...Bella tu m'accompagne_? proposa soudain Alice qui avait senti mon agacement.

J'acquiesçai et je me levai en enlevant mon manteau que j'avais gardée sur moi par pudeur tant la robe que je portai qui était retenue par de fines bretelles laissait apparaitre trop de peau a mon goût ,Edward me lança un regard alarmé en réalisant qu'il fallait traverser la salle pour aller jusqu'au bar et qu'ainsi je serais exposé au regard des hommes qui étaient nombreux autour du bar mais c'était justement ce que je cherchais le rendre lui aussi jaloux, même si je n'aimais pas que l'on me regarde comme de la marchandise.

Je rejoignis d'un pas décidé Alice qui avait fait le tour de notre table qui avait compris mon petit jeu et me regardait d'un air amusée et approbateur.

Alice prit ma main et nous faufila jusqu'au comptoir qui était bondé où deux barmans faisaient tourner leur shakers avec virtuosité essayant d'attirer le regard des filles qui c'était agglutinée autour du piano et regardaient le pianiste qui était bel homme d'un air languissant.

_-qu'est ce que je vous sers mes beautés _nous demanda un barman brun ténébreux avec une carrure d'athlète et un large sourire charmeur qui faisait ressortir ses dents blanches.

Alice en lui rendant son sourire passa commande en demandant quatre cocktails et lui indiqua la table ou nous étions quand il lui demanda si nous consommions au bar, il nous adressa un clin d'œil aguicheur en opinant sans se départir de son sourire.

Soudain je senti deux bras encercler fermement ma taille je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui m'enlaçai ainsi car la voix de ténor d'Edward me chuchotai a l'oreille de le suivre alors qu'il desserrait sont étreinte et prenait ma main. Sous le regard entendu d'Alice qui retournait a notre table, il nous entraina dans un coin de la salle qui était pratiquement désert, et me plaqua contre un mur, je tournai immédiatement la tête quand il prit celle-ci entre ses mains afin de m'embrasser.

Non mais ! C'est trop facile ! Monsieur reluque une jolie blonde alors que je suis face à lui et il croit qu'un baiser même si les siens étaient exquis me feraient oublier ça aussi facilement !ben alors là il rêve !

_-qu'est ce qu'il y a _demanda t-il avec un air de frustration sur le visage.

J'y crois pas il ose demandé !

-_Rosalie voilà ce qu'il y a, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu la façon dont tu a rougis quand elle t'a demandé de la revoir a l'école !_ Lui reprochai-je d'un ton froid.

-_tu es jalouse c'est ça ?_ S'esclaffa t-il avec ravissement et soulagement.

_-oui et alors _? _Ça ne change rien au fait qu'elle t'a fait de l'effet puisqu'…_

Il se jeta sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa fougueusement avant que je ne termine ma tirade, je le repoussai en appuyant sur son torse mais il se colla un peu plus contre mon corps et fourrageait dans mes cheveux en passant sa langue sur ma bouche pour que lui permette de rencontrer la mienne ,ce que je lui refusait en continuant de le repousser, tout en restant collé a moi il recula sa tête et me regarda dans les yeux avec un regard rieur.

- _Bella, ce n'est pas Rosalie qui m'as fais rougir, tu t'es penché légèrement et j'ai pu voir le dessin de ta poitrine qui m'as donnée un coup de chaud et pas qu'au visage si tu vois ce que je veux dire _m'annonça t-il dans un souffle la voix remplie de désir.

Décidément j'avais toujours tout faux avec lui !

- _Oh _dis-je honteuse d'avoir encore une fois mal interprété son comportement.

_- et je te signal que Rosalie est gay donc tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse_ m'apprit-il en riant de voir mes yeux écarquille tant j'étais éberluée parce ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer.

**Fin du chapitre.**

le chapitre 11 est pratiquement terminé et je devrais le publier avant la fin de la semaine

(en appuyant sur le bouton vert il devrait surement arrivé plus vite lol)


	11. Chapter 11

Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à STEPHENIE MEYER

Merci pour vos reviews

alicew59

Puky

mimily

manu16111812

mixetremix

Fan2twilight

Camilou

misiri-addict

annecullen69

attrape-reve

caro30

jessoo1

Sandra

aline 1320

Bigmonster4

Boullette

Plume-x3

SashOux

Catherine Broke

lapetiotesouris

Lili36

Morwen

Celeste

Allyssabella

Aline

mamamoya

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**ATTENTION LEMON !!!**

**Chapitre 11**

Je mis tout de même plus d'une minute a encaisser le faite que Rosalie soit gay parce que la première impression que j'avais eu d'elle laissait au contraire supposée que c'était une dévoreuse d'homme ,tout en elle ,sa beauté exceptionnel ,sa démarche aguicheuse ,ses long cheveux blond bouclé et soyeux étaient, fait pour faire tomber n'importe quel homme a ses pieds, mais une partie de moi fut aussi soulagé qu'elle préfère les femmes car en sa présence n'importe quel femme devais prier pour que rose ne s'intéresse pas a leur petit ami comme je l'avais fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

-_bon maintenant que sait tu va m'embrasser ?_ demanda Edward en rapprochant son visage et son corps du mien les yeux brillant de désir.

Taquine je lui donnais un seul baiser sur la bouche et je reculais ma tête qui cognat doucement contre le mur sur lequel m'avait plaquée Edward.

-_tu as dis toi-même que je te donnais un coup de chaud alors autant que je t'évite de t'enflammer_ lui susurrai-je un sourire mutin alors qu'il me regardait avec un air d'incompréhension.

A mes mots il me fit un sourire carnassier, pris mes mains qui étaient sur son torse dans les siennes et les leva au dessus de moi en plaquant mes bras contre le mur toutes en entremêlant mes doigts aux siens et il fondit sur mes lèvres les pressant avec force contre les siennes toute en introduisant avec vélocité sa langue dans ma bouche et caressa la mienne avec ardeur, sous le plaisir que je ressentais a être embrassée ainsi mes doigts serrent les siens et mes hanche ondulaient contre son bas ventre et avec satisfaction je senti son membre tendre contre son pantalon alors qu'il poussait un grognement étouffer par notre baiser ,il mit fin a celui-ci et respira avec difficulté en vrillant ses yeux au miens ,qu'il ferma en ce mordant la lèvre alors que je continuais de frotter mon bassin au sien.

_-Bella je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rejoindre Jasper et Alice_ haleta t-il a voix basse en se reculant tout en relâchant mes mains, mais en gardant ses doigts entrelacer avec l'une des miennes.

-_allons rejoindre Alice_ dit-je toute aussi haletante que lui, mais satisfaite de l'avoir rendue brulant de désir.

Il me lança son sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre et nous ramena a notre table où Alice et jasper discutaient, enfin c'était surtout Alice qui parlait et jasper lui se contentait d'hocher la tête, notre arrivé fit taire celle –ci et tous les deux nous regardaient d'un air explicite sachant parfaitement que même si nous ne nous étions absentés que quelques minutes ce n'avait pas été pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

Je rougissais un peu en m'asseyant et porta mon verre a mes lèvres en évitant le regard de Jasper et d'Alice histoire de ne pas devenir cramoisie.

Ça me brulait la langue de raconter discrètement a Alice ce que je venais d'apprendre sur Rosalie, mais celle-ci était occupée a dévorer Jasper des yeux qui une fois qu'Edward eu prit place a ses côté s'adressait a lui a voix si basse que je n'entendais pas ce qu'il lui disait, je me contentais donc de balayer la salle des yeux tout en buvant des gorgées de mon cocktail, quand mon regard tomba accidentellement sur le barman qui avait prit notre commande et qui me regardait d'une façon lubrique avec un sourire toujours aussi éclatant , par simple reflexe de politesse je lui fit un sourire poli ,mais il ne le pris pas de cette manière mais plutôt comme un encouragement car il me fit un clin d'œil dragueur et embrassa la paume de sa main et l'a tendis vers moi afin de m'envoyer un baiser virtuel, mes joue s'empourprent immédiatement de gênée et je mis fin a cette échange visuel qui lui avait laisser croire bien malgré moi qu'il m'intéressait en reportant mon attention sur Edward et Jasper qui discutaient maintenant de manière un peu plus audible , je les écoutaient donc discuter de la nouvelle moto qu'apparemment jasper venait de s'acheter.

-_tu es venue en moto ? _S'exclama Alice en l'interrompant alors qu'il décrivait celle-ci a Edward.

-_non j'ai pris ma voiture…je l'ai acheté d'occasion et j'ai quelques souci de démarrage avec._ Lui répondit Jasper avec douceur et politesse en me jetant un bref coup d'œil.

Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas lui dire aussitôt d'amener sa moto au garage de Jacob vu l'animosité mystérieuse qu'il avait a l'encontre de Jasper mieux valait que je me taise.

-_tu devrais l'apportée au garage du frère a Bella, c'est un excellant mécanicien_ proposa Alice derechef qui ignorait totalement que jasper était la dernière personne que Jacob voulait voir dans son garage.

Des qu'Alice se tut je senti l'ambiance a notre table ce rafraichir personne ne parla alors qu'Alice nous regardait tour a tour d'un air médusé.

-_j'aime bien bricoler mes motos moi-même_ dit jasper après quelques secondes de silence alors qu'Alice ouvrait la bouche pour certainement demander pourquoi personne ne parlait

-_bien que je ne doute pas que ton frère soit un excellent garagiste_ _Bella _ajouta t-il a mon intention avec un air désolé.

J'acquiesçai avec un sourire franc pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur en attrapant mon verre et le vider d'une gorgée plutôt que de lui dire que c'était une bonne idée qu'il avait de bricoler sa moto lui même car Jacob n'aurait certainement pas accepté d'y jeter un œil.

-_bon a va manger un morceau quelques part ?_ S'empressa de demander Edward d'une voix enjouée pour balayer le malaise qui c'était installé a l'évocation de Jacob

-où veu...

Commença à interroger Alice mais un serveur se présenta a côté de moi avec une coupe de champagne sur un plateau.

-_c'est de la part du barman _me dit-il ravie en posant la coupe devant moi sous le regard énervé d'Edward, et étonné d'Alice et de Jasper

-_merci _balbutiai-je en piquant un fard tout en repoussant la coupe vers le centre de la table alors que le serveur restait a mon côté même si il venait de me servir.

Du champagne berk ! Rien de tel pour me filer un mal de crane !

_- il m'a aussi demandé de vous donner ceci _il me tendait un bout de papier blanc plier en deux.

Edward s'en empara avant moi avec vivacité et se dépêcha de le déplier pendant que le serveur partait.

-_ça veut dire quoi ça !_ me dit-il d'un ton dur et un regard accusateur en me tendant le papier

J'attrapais le petit papier du bout des doigts et Alice se pencha pour lire avec moi ce qu'il y avait de marquer dessus.

Il y avait un numéro de téléphone avec le prénom du barman qui s'appelait Chuck et qui me demandai de l'appeler à ce numéro entre 10h00 et 18h00 avec un petit cœur dessiné au bas du papier.

Alice rigola doucement par-dessus mon épaule quand elle lut le mot avec moi, j'avais aussi envie de rire tant je trouvai que ce barman était gonflé de me dragué en me faisant parvenir un billet doux et une coupe de champagne, mais je me retins car Edward me lançai un regard noir.

-_ben tu sais lire ça veut dire que Chuck apprécierait que je l'appel !_ Dis-je d'un ton léger en étant ravie qu'Edward soit jaloux.

- _et oui mon chère frère on dirait bien que Bella lui a tapé dans l'œil _enchaina Alice joyeusement pour le taquiner.

Edward se renfrogna me pris le papier des mains et le déchira en quatre roula le tout en boule et jeta le tout sur la table puis un éclair de gaité traversa sur son visage, il prit alors la coupe de champagne se retourna sur sa chaise pour regarder le barman qui avait les yeux river sur notre table et quand son regard croisa celui d'Edward celui-ci leva la coupe a son intention lui fit un sourire méprisant, opina sa tête en signe de remercîment et bu une gorgée du champagne alors que le visage du barman affichait énervement et déception.

Le geste d'Edward et la réaction du barman firent éclater de rire Alice et Jasper même si j'en avait envie j'évitai de me joindre a eux le pauvre barman n'avait pas besoin que je me moque a mon tour de lui surtout que je trouvai la façon qu'il avait eu de me faire comprendre que je lui plaisait etait cliché mais romantique tout de même.

-_bon je vais payer nos consommations et on s'en va_ dit jasper en se levant alors qu'Edward fusillait des yeux le barman.

-_attend tu ne va pas tout payer_ s'écria Alice alors qu'elle cherchait son portefeuille dans son sac

-_oui attend_ ajoutai-je alors que je me tournais sur ma chaise pour attraper mon sac qui était accrocher au dossier sous mon manteau.

_-pas question c'est moi qui invite__! _S'offusqua jasper en partant en direction du bar.

Alice se leva en le regardant s'éloigné tout en enfilant son manteau, Edward était déjà debout et prés de moi alors que je ma levai a mon tour, j'étais entrain de passer un bras dans mon manteau et je m'apprêtai a passer l'autre quand Edward m'enserra la taille et me déposa un baiser long et fougueux sur ma bouche, je n'étais pas dupe je savais bien que ce baiser était destiné au barman pour lui montrer que c'était avec lui que j'étais mais cela ne me dérangea pas au contraire le côté possessif qu'avait Edward a mon égard m'émoustilla surtout qu'il caressai mon dos de manière assez sensuel qui me faisait parcourir celui-ci de décharges électrique et réveillé mon besoin de recevoir des caresses un peu plus intimes ,je mis tout de même fin avec regret a notre baiser pour finir de mettre mon manteau.

Je surpris Edward jeter un regard vers le bar un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres alors qu'il se reculait légèrement de moi pour me laisser finir de m 'habiller ce qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel d'amusement, puis alors que jasper revenais vers nous il m'encercla la taille d'un bras et nous dirigea a la rencontre de celui-ci qu'Alice avait déjà rejoint.

Une fois dehors Alice proposa que nous allions diner dans un resto italien ,ce qui fut accueilli a l'unanimité ce n'est qu'en nous dirigeant vers les voitures que jasper demanda a Alice de monter avec lui ce qu'elle accepta avec empressement ,mais quand elle se rapprocha de lui pour l'accompagner a sa voiture je remarquais qu'il avait esquisser un geste de recule qui me fit penser qu'entre lui et elle se n'était pas encore gagné , a première vu Alice n'avait rien perçue puisqu'elle le frôlait pratiquement alors qu'ils allaient vers la voiture de jasper.

Edward lui toujours en m'enlaçant la taille nous conduisit vers la sienne et me donna un dernier baiser avant d'ouvrir ma portière, puis il en fit le tour et s'installa derrière le volant ,je mis ma ceinture de sécurité et me tourna vers Edward qui avait les yeux braqué sur mes cuisses qui étaient découvertes mon manteau s'étant ouvert de chaque côté de celle-ci quand je m'étais assise dans la voiture.

Mutine je croisai mes jambes lentement ce qui releva un peu plus ma robe sur le haut de mes cuisse me délectant de voir les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent a cette vue.

_-Bella_ ? dit –il la voix enrouée d'excitation en posant une main frémissante sur mon genou.

-_oui Edward_ murmurai-je en lui relevant le visage pour capter son regard

Il me regardait avec fièvre et sa main remonta sensuellement jusqu'au bord de ma robe.

-_j'ai envie de toi mon amour_ me susurra t-il alors que ses doigts long et fin commençaient à passer sous l'ourler de ma robe.

Mon cœur eu un raté a ses mots et mon bas ventre eu un spasme qui humidifia mon intimité mais j'attrapai sa main qui me faisait frissonner et la posa sur sa cuisse, il me lança un regard rempli de frustration, sans rompre notre échange visuel, j'ôtai ma main de la sienne et la fit remonter lentement vers son entre jambe ou je pressai légèrement son sexe durci par le désir, il ferma ses yeux et poussa un petit grognement de plaisir.

-_allons d'abord diner et ensuite nous pourrons assouvir nos envies _ lui chuchotai-je en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille et en pressant une dernière fois son pénis a travers son pantalon, avant de me reculer sur mon siège et de remettre en place les pans de mon manteau sur mes jambes.

Il se pencha vers moi prit mon visage entre ses paumes me donna un baiser doux avant de passer sa langue sur ma lèvre inferieur puis d'aspirer celle-ci dans sa bouche en continuant de la caresser avec sa langue cette sensation fit monter de plusieurs degrés la température de mon corps qui était déjà chaud bouillant d'excitation.

-_ça va être une torture d'attendre de te faire l'amour_ dit-il il a voix basse quand il relâcha ma lèvre tout en passant ses pouces sur ma mâchoire.

J'étais trop fébrile pour lui dire que c'étais déjà une torture pour moi de ne pas faire l'amour avec lui maintenant haletante j'hochai la tête en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, et nous restions à nous dévorer des yeux pensant au moment ou nous serions seul tous les deux dans ma chambre puisque Jacob passait la nuit a Seattle ce qu'il m'avait confirmé en m'envoyant un sms alors que j'étais avec Alice.

Un coup de klaxonne mis fin a mes pensée érotiques et a notre regard enfiévré, Edward en poussant un soupir regarda dans le retro viseur avant de démarrer car c'était jasper qui était juste derrière nous qui avait klaxonné pour que nous partions diner.

Edward nous amena à quelques kilomètres du piano bar dans un petit resto italien, une fois a l'intérieur je remarquais qu'il y avait beaucoup de table vide il n'y avait que quelques clients ce que j'appréciais car nous pourrions discuter s'en élever la voix a cause du brouhaha qu'il y avait dans les restos bondé de monde.

Jasper et Edward s'adressèrent a l'hôtesse pour lui indiquer que nous voulions une table pour quatre ,avec un sourire professionnel elle nous dirigea vers une table ou il n'y avait pas de chaise mais des banquettes de couleur verte la nappe de la tables elle était blanche et rouge a gros carreaux sur laquelle était posé une carte des menus , nous primes place sur les banquette ,je me retrouvai contre le mur ,Edward a mes cotés une main posé sur ma cuisse ,jasper se mit en face de moi et alice a côté de lui, face a son frère.

Alice affichait un visage toujours aussi joyeux mais ses yeux ne brillaient pas de cette étincelle de gaité qu'elle avait quand nous étions sorti du piano bar et quand jasper lui avait proposé de faire le trajet jusqu'au restaurant avec lui.

Quand elle croisa mon regard elle m'adressa un sourire éclatant qui chassa mon interrogation sur son regard éteint en prenant la carte et la déplia pour faire son choix, jasper lui s'adressait a Edward pour lui donner son impression positive sur le décor de ce restaurent ,au bout de quelques secondes alice referma la carte et la tendis a Edward, je fus étonnée qu'elle ne la donne pas a Jasper puisque c'est ce que j'aurais fait a sa place si j'avais été en présence d'un homme qui me plaisais comme j'avais eu l'impression que Jasper l'avait captivée, mais Edward déplia le menu entre nous deux pour qu'a notre tour nous fassions notre choix ,en faite la carte des menu était assez pauvre et ne proposait que quatre plats pattes a la bolognaise , pattes a la Carbonara , lasagne et risotto ce qui expliquait surement le peu de monde qu'il y avait dans ce resto les entrées n'étaient pas plus nombreuses mon choix fut vite fait pour moi ce serait tomates mozzarella seulement, ce que je fis savoir a Edward qui lui aussi était dubitatif devant la carte des menus il me répondit qu'il prendrait la même chose et donna la carte a Jasper qui après y avoir jeter un bref coup d'œil décida lui aussi de prendre comme nous.

La serveuse arriva quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'Edward expliquait à jasper que quand il lui été arrivé de venir manger ici le menu était beaucoup plus fournie ce que alice confirmait en hochant la tête.

La serveuse pris notre commande ,alice avait elle aussi optée pour les tomates mozzarella puis la serveuse partie quand nous lui avions répondue que c'était tout ce que nous prenions quand elle avait demandée ce que nous désirions comme plat suivant elle ne nous proposa même pas si nous voulions un dessert et un café.

En attendant nous parlions de l'école de jasper et des travaux qu'ils restaient à faire, je lui fis par de ma première impression quand j'avais vu son école en lui racontant que j'avais cru que c'était une maison hantée ce qui le fit rire mais il confirma tout de même qu'il comprenait pourquoi j'avais pensée ça, il m'expliqua que les travaux sur la façade de celle-ci devaient commencer au moi de juillet.

L'ambiance a notre table était chaleureuse jasper nous écoutait avec intérêt lui parler de nos souvenir d'enfance, des randonnées que nous faisions a l'époque dans la forêt qui entourait Forks Edward lui racontait que je finissais toujours sur son dos parce que je trébuchais sur presque chaque racines qui sortaient du sol il lui parlait aussi d'alice qui lorsqu'elle nous accompagnait dans les bois passait son temps à se plaindre que les ronces faisaient des accrocs a nos vêtements.

Nous évitions soigneusement de parler de Jacob ou de Leah même si leur prénoms furent évoqués soit par Jasper quand il parlait de son école, soit par Edward, alice et moi mais nous passions très vite sur d'autres sujets pour évité un quelconque malaise qui aurait rafraichit l'ambiance.

J'appréciais énormément Jasper c'était un homme prévenant, poli, beau, calme, instruit et qui avait un charisme fou dés qu'il parlait on ne pouvait que l'écouter attentivement tant sa voix était mélodieuse et profonde.

Au moment de payer l'addition il voulut encore nous inviter mais Edward protesta avec véhémence et même si alice et moi voulions nous aussi partager les frais, il régla lui-même l'addition.

Sur le parking jasper serra la main d'Edward en lui disant qu'il l'appellerait dans la semaine, il m'embrassa sur les joues en me disant combien il était heureux de me connaitre et qu'il fallait qu'on repasse très vite d'autre soirée tous ensemble en ajoutant avec humour que ce serait ailleurs que dans ce resto, puis il embrassa alice en lui chuchotant a l'oreille quelques chose qui illumina le visage de celle-ci , je ne sait pas ce qu'il lui avait glisser a l'oreille mais pendant tous le trajet qui nous ramenait chez les Cullen ,elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur jasper tout en affichant un sourire beat.

****************************************************************************************

Edward s'était garer devant chez lui sans couper le moteur et quand j'avais amorcé le geste pour ouvrir ma portière pour suivre alice qui avait déjà claqué la sienne, il se pencha sur moi et m'attrapa fermement la main qui était posée sur la poignée en me demandant d'une voix suave où j'avais l'intention d'allée.

Je lui répondis comme ci il était le dernier des imbéciles que j'allais dire au revoir à alice et récupérer mes vêtements qui étaient restés dans sa chambre, il me répondit la voix pleine de désir que je les récupérerais plus tard en se redressant ,j'eu juste le temps de faire un signe d'au revoir a alice qui était sur le perron avec un air malicieux sur le visage qu'Edward avait déjà engager la voiture dans l'allée pour rejoindre la route .

Pendant le trajet qui nous amenais chez moi il ne cessait de me jeter des regards en coins qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur son intention une fois que nous serions arrivés.

Quand enfin il gara la voiture devant chez moi il se dépêcha d'en faire le tour et m'ouvrit ma portière, il me prit la main pour m'aider à sortir et refermant celle-ci.

-_quel empressement !_ Lui fis-remarquer alors qu'il m'avait entrainée avec vitesse devant la porte d'entée.

Au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit il m'attira à lui et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes avec fougue pendant que je cherchais a tâtons mes clefs dans mon sac, une fois celle-ci entre mes doigts je m'écartait de lui en mettant fin a son baiser pour ouvrir la porte, une fois a l'intérieur j'appuyais sur l'interrupteur pour allumer tendis qu'Edward refermait la porte quand il voulut me prendre dans ses bras pour reprendre notre baiser je me dérobais sans un mot et montait dans ma chambre a toute vitesse ou il me rejoignit très vite.

Nous nous regardions avec désir alors qu'il était dans l'encadrure de la porte de ma chambre et que j'étais debout au pied de mon lit ,il s'avança lentement vers moi avec une allure féline alors que je faisais glisser lentement mon manteau de mes épaules je le pris entre mes mains alors qu'Edward n'était plus qu'a une vingtaines de centimètre de moi et je me retournai pour le poser sur le dossier de la chaise de mon bureau, Edward vint se coller a mon dos encerclant ma taille de ses bras et embrassa le haut de mes épaules me faisant frissonner de plaisir.

-_si tu savais a quel point je te désire mon amour_ dit-il tout en continuant ses baiser sur mon épaule et en faisant glisser les fines bretelles de ma robe sur mes bras en les caressant.

J'essayai de me retourner pour l'embrasser, mais il m'en empêcha en pressant plus son corps contre mon dos tout en raffermissant sa prise autour de ma taille d'un bras alors que l'autre était entrain d'effleurer délicatement mes côtes, mon ventre ,ma hanche ma cuisse a travers le tissus fin de ma robe ,il continua de descendre sa main jusqu'à l'ourlet de celle-ci et la remonta légèrement pour pouvoir caresser l'intérieur de ma cuisse alors que ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante tant mon désir montait en flèche sous sa caresse, il desserra son étreinte autour de ma taille et fit descendre lentement la fermeture de ma robe puis remonta ses mains et pris entre ses doigts les bretelles de ma robe et abaissa celles-ci le long de mon corps tout en léchant et embrassant ma colonne vertébrale alors que ma robe tombais a mes pieds ,il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me fit pivoter contre lui ,je m'emparai alors de sa bouche avec passion léchant ses lèvres avec avidité quand il entrouvrit sa bouche ma langue chercha immédiatement la sienne et elles entamèrent un ballet érotique tandis qu'il frottait son bassin contre le mien et que je tirai avec force sa chemise de son pantalon et commençai a la déboutonnée avec frénésie pendant que d'un coup d'épaule il faisait tomber sa veste l'attrapait sans interrompre notre baiser fusionnel ni son frottement contre mon bas ventre et la jetai négligemment dans un coin de ma chambre puis il caressa mes clavicules du bout des doigts et fit descendre ceux-ci a la naissance de ma poitrine, il me laissa reprendre ma respiration en déplaçant ses lèvres je long de ma gorge alors que le bout de ses doigts dessinais l'arrondi de mes seins ,je lui repoussait sa chemise sur ses épaules dés que j'eu fini de la déboutonnée pour tracer le contour des ses pectoraux avec mes doigts tout en penchant la tête en arrière pour savourer les baiser voluptueux qu'Edward donnait a mon cou.

-_tu es si belle si désirable _souffla t-il contre ma gorge alors que je gémissais parce qu'il passait ses pouces sur la pointes de mes seins tendus par le désir

-_je t'aime _murmurai-je en faisant lentement glisser mes mains le long de son torse jusqu'au bouton de son pantalon et j'esquissai un sourire quand je senti qu'il n'avait pas de ceinture.

Edward fit descendre ses lèvres très lentement jusqu'à la naissance des mes sein tendis que je défaisait le bouton de son pantalon, il prit un de mes sein dans une main et le malaxais avec douceur en faisant rouler mon téton entre son pouce et son indexe tendis qui l'enroulais avec sa bouche mon autre mamelon et jouais avec sa langue avec la pointe de celui-ci alors que j'haletais tant ce qu'il faisait subir a mes seins était bon je fini de descendre sa braguette et j'introduisais ma main sur son boxer et cajolai son sexe en érection en l'effleurant du bout des doigts ce qui faisait respirait plus fortement Edward qui suçait mon téton avec avidité, il souffla dessus avant de relever son visage vers le mien et de lécher mes lèvres pour que je mêle ma langue a la sienne mais je me baissa pour a mon tour prendre un de ses téton dans ma bouche qui je mordillai ,léchai ,suçai tout en pressant un peu plus sa verge contre ma paume a travers son boxer ,Edward poussait des râles de plaisir sous ce que je lui faisait subir.

Avec empressement il se recula et me repoussa contre mon lit et appuya doucement sur mes épaules pour m'y faire allonger puis avec rapidité il enleva sa chemise, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son pantalon et son boxer ensemble puis il se positionna debout devant moi nu beau comme un dieu le sexe tendu d'excitation, il se pencha pris mon mollet dans ses mains et dénoua avec lenteur les rubans de ma ballerine et m'enleva celle-ci la jeta par-dessus son épaule puis fit pareil avec l'autre sous mon regard enfiévré par l'excitation ,il caressa sensuellement mes mollets, mes cuisses ,mes hanches et pris le bord de ma culotte entre ses doigts et la fit glisser le long de mes jambes il leva délicatement ma cheville pour finir d'enlever celle-ci qu'il laissa tomber au pied de mon lit puis vint lentement se positionner sur moi et m'embrassa avec douceur en me disant qu'il m'aimait alors que je parcourrai son dos avec mes mains et qu'il relevait son buste pour caresser mes seins puis il passa une main sous ma nuque tendis que l'autre descendait le long de mon ventre jusqu'à mon clitoris qu'il massa délicieusement alors que mon corps ondulait sous lui et que mes ongles griffaient son dos, je gémissais son prénom quand il introduisit son majeur a l'intérieur de moi et qu'il lui faisait faire des va et viens lent quand il fit glisser un deuxième doigts a l'intérieur de mon vagin humide j'enfonçait carrément mes ongles dans sa peau en poussant un long gémissement, ni tenant plus j'attrapai ses épaules le poussa a se mettre sur le dos ,je me mis a califourchon sur son ventre et l'embrassait férocement tout en faisant descendre ma main a le rencontre de son sexe je le prit a pleine main et le caressa de sur toute sa longueur le pressant et accélérant mon mouvement sur celui-ci alors que les mains d'Edward caressaient mon échine et qu'il poussait des gémissement de plaisir étouffés par notre baiser ,quand l'air vint a me manquer je me décalais plus bas sur lui tous en léchant et embrassant son torse Edward s'agitait de plus en plus sous moi ,il posa ses mains sur mes hanche alors que je relevai mon buste et faisait pénétrer son pénis dans mon vagin ,Edward donna un coup de rein puissant pour me remplir entièrement de son membre et nous poussâmes un râle de plaisir a cette pénétration profonde , je donnais des coups de hanches plus ou moins puissants voulant profiter le plus possible de sentir Edward en moi, lui guidait mes mouvement en soulèvent son bassin pour aller plus profondément en moi tout en tenant mes hanches et que mes mains continuaient a caresser son torse, petit a petit nos mouvement se firent plus rapides et je senti ma jouissance toute proche celle d'Edward aussi car son corps commença a se raidir je rouvrais mes yeux pour voir son visage quand il exploserait en moi ,il avait les yeux fermés et il gémissait entre ses lèvres entrouvertes , il enleva une de ses mains de ma hanche et rouvrit les yeux quand ses doigts vinrent caresser mon clitoris alors qu'il était très proche de l'extase ,il fit rouler mon bouton de plaisir entre son indexe et son pouce ce qui me fit atteindre une extase puissante alors qu'Edward donnait plusieurs coup de rein violant et il déversa sa semence en moi en criant mon prénom ,nous continuions a onduler nos bassins l'un contre l'autre le temps que notre jouissance s'apaise ,alors qu'il était toujours a l'intérieur de moi je me laissa tomber lentement sur son torse en lui disant combien cela avait était fort et bon et qu'il était magnifique quand il explosait de plaisir, il dégagea mes cheveux collés de sueur de mon visage et me donna un baiser passionné avant de me dire qu'il me trouvait aussi magnifique dans ses moment là ,puis je me dégageais de sur lui pour m'étendre a son côté , il se tourna face a moi et m'embrassa en chuchotant contre mes lèvres combien il m'aimait quand je voulus lui répondre que moi aussi je me mit a bailler ,il sourit avec amour en me caressant les cheveux.

-_tu es fatiguer mon amour _me dit-il en m'embrassant le front

-_Edward …tu voudrais bien dormir ici avec moi ? _Lui demandai-je d'une voix anxieuse parce que l'idée qu'il parte me répugnait

- _parce que tu crois que j'avais l'intention de rentrer chez moi cette nuit !_ Me rassura-t-il le regard pétillant et amoureux en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

Je l'embrassai aussitôt en fourrageant dans ses cheveux.

Au bout de quelques baisers et de caresses langoureuses nous nous levions afin de défaire le lit et nous nous couchâmes a l'intérieur, je calais ma tête contre la poitrine d'Edward alors qu'il remontait le drap sur nos corps nus, il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et je m'endormis quelques instant plus tard heureuse de dormir avec l'être qui était toute ma vie a moi aussi comme il me l'avait dit la veille.

**Fin du chapitre.**

(Un petit clic sur le bouton vert et le prochain chapitre arrivera dans une semaine maxi avec la réaction de Jacob sur le couple Edward/Bella)


	12. Chapter 12

Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à STEPHENIE MEYER

Je sais que j'avais promis de publier ce chapitre plus tôt mais je dois vous avouer que s'il n'arrive que maintenant c'est parce que j'ai été un peu fainéante j'avoue !

J'avais la flemme d'écrire il faut dire que je n'écris que les soirs et que c'est quand même du boulot d'écrire une fic.

Mais je vous rassure ce n'était qu'une petite baisse de régime.

J'espère que ce chapitre qui c'est fait attendre vous plaira.

**Merci pour vos reviews qui m'on aidée à sortir de ma flemmagite aigue !**

**Donc comme d'hab merci a :**

**Puky**

**caro30**

**mamamoya**

**alicew59**

**Mixetremix**

**Fan2twilight**

**Lili36**

**aline1320**

**mimily**

**misiri-addict**

**mag**

**annecullen69**

**lena –lna933**

**Lena**

**attrape-reve**

**cecyas**

**Catherine Broke**

**patricia**

**Kirwane**

**Bigmonster4**

**fande0601**

**Boullette**

**lolo08**

**Allyssabella**

**mindnattsol**

**Galswinthe**

**lapetiotesouris**

**EMMA 555**

**Clem**

**Lurecyka**

**celeste**

**Mrs esmé Cullen**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews.**

**ATTENTION PETIT LEMON!**

**Chapitre 12**

Au beau milieu de la nuit alors que je dormais profondément couchée sur le côté, Edward me sorti doucement de mon sommeil en passant une jambe par-dessus les miennes tout caressant mon épaule de ses mains et de ses lèvres , encore ensommeillée je passai ma main sur sa cuisse d'un geste tendre pas parce que je voulais recommencer a faire l'amour avec lui mais parce que j'étais heureuse de dormir avec lui, il ne prit pas mon geste dans ce sens car il quand colla un peu plus son corps contre moi et je senti son érection contre mes reins.

Décidément il est infatigable !

_-tu es réveillé mon amour _chuchota t-il contre mon épaule alors qu'il faisait descendre sa main sur ma hanche.

Je n'étais pas tout à fait réveillée mon cerveau était encore embrumé mais ses baisers commençaient à répandre une douce chaleur dans mon bas ventre.

_-pas tout à fait _ marmonnai-je en me retournant vers lui alors qu'il pressa ma hanche avec cette intention.

Il dégagea mes cheveux du côté de mon visage puis passa sa main derrière ma tête pour la rapprocher de la sienne et me donna un baiser délicat sur mes lèvres avant de faire le contour de celles-ci avec la pointe de sa langue ce qui fit courir une onde d'électricité le long de ma colonne vertébrale, je remontai lentement ma main le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à sa hanche tout en rapprochant mon bassin du sien ,il fit glisser sa main qui était sur le haut de ma hanche sur mes fesses qu'il caressa avec douceur alors que le bout de nos langues étaient entrains de se goûter sensuellement hors de nos bouches, je passai a mon tour ma main sur ses fesses fermes quand il entreprit d'emprisonner ma langue avec ses lèvres pour la sucer avec érotisme ce qui me faisait frotter mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre pour calmer le brasier qui grandissait dans mon bas ventre, Edward relâcha ma langue pour aussitôt plaquer sa bouche sur la mienne et nos langues se menèrent une bataille frénétique tandis que nos corps ondulaient l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que mon estomac émette un gargouillement sonore ce qui arrêta notre baiser et nos caresse derechef, moi parce que je me sentais gênée que mon estomac se manifeste ainsi et Edward parce qu'il s'était mis a rire dés que ce grondement qui venait mes entrailles c'était fait entendre.

Voyant que je me renfrognais en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine alors qu'il continuait à rire sans vergogne parce que mon estomac continuait de gargouiller Edward entre deux éclat de rires me proposa de descendre a la cuisine pour remplir celui-ci.

C'est vrai que les tomates mozzarella n'avaient pas suffit à combler ma faim, mais celle que j'avais pour Edward avait pris le pas sur celle-ci.

_- tu n'as pas faim toi ? _Lui demandai-je agacée en me levant du lit parce qu'il avait du mal à se retenir de continuer à rire

-_oui j'ai faim aussi__,__ mais met ça sinon c'est toi que je vais dévorer _il me tendait sa chemise alors que ses yeux détaillaient mon corps nu.

J'enfilais sa chemise qui tombait sur le haut de mes cuisses, je la boutonnai jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine et j'en roulai les manches jusqu'à mes coudes tendis qu'Edward debout de l'autre côté du lit mettait son boxer, il me regardait avec un air appréciateur me disant que j'étais très sexy vêtue ainsi ce qui me fit sourire parce que je pensai exactement la même chose de lui alors qu'il me rejoignait habiller de son seul boxer qui moulais son sexe a la perfection.

Nous descendîmes dans la cuisine et je me dirigeai vers le réfrigérateur ayant en tête de finir les restes de pizza de la veille ,je sorti la boite du frigo et une bouteille de jus d'orange ,pendant que je passai les parts de pizza au micro onde Edward sorti deux verres du placard au dessus du lave vaisselle et les posa sur le plan de travail a côté de l'évier puis versa le jus d'orange a l'intérieur alors que le ding du micro onde me prévint que les portions de pizza étaient chaude ,je sorti l'assiette sur laquelle elles reposaient en dégageant de la buée et posa celle-ci sur le plan de travail a côté de nos verres, Edward me tendis mon verre et se mit face moi son corps n'étant qu'a quelques centimètres du mien plongeant ses yeux vert dans les miens alors que assoiffée je vidait mon verre d'un trait .

-_tu veux que j'en t'en serve un autre _me proposa t-il d'un ton amusé alors que je reprenais mon souffle d'avoir bue si vite

-_non merci _et je souriais a mon tour alors qu'il portait son verre a ses lèvres et qu'il le vidait en quelques gorgées

-_hum__! Très bon ce jus d'orange _dit- il en regardant son verre vide avant de le reposer sur le plan de travail.

J'attrapais l'assiette qui contenait les parts de pizza et la lui tendis pour qu'il se serve, ce qu'il fit, je pris a mon tour un quartier de pizza et je mordis dedans avec délectation ma faim s'était intensifiée quand leur délicieuse odeur était parvenue a mes narines.

nous mangeâmes nos pizza comme des affamés sans parler appréciant cet apport de nourriture qui apaisait notre faim, en quelques minutes elles étaient englouties , je nous resservi du jus d'orange et tout en tendant son verre a Edward je buvais quelques gorgées du mien pour étancher ma soif, puis mon verre a moitié vide je le posai a côte de l'évier, Edward en fit de même après avoir vider son verre puis il enlaça ma taille tout en me poussant contre le plan de travail .

-_tu as encore faim ?_ Me demanda t-il, sa voix était emprunte de désir en posant son front contre le mien, ce qui me fit comprendre que sa question ne concernait pas la nourriture.

J'avais envie de lui c'est sure! maintenant que j'étais rassasiée .

-_non c'est bon_ _je n'ai plus faim, mais je ne serais pas contre un petit dessert_ dis-je d'un ton léger alors que je passai ma main sur son boxer en caressant son sexe qui durcissait sous ma paume.

Derechef il plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne et passa ses mains derrière ma nuque en pressant celle-ci pour que notre baisers soit plus fort et langoureux, dés que nos langues se rencontrèrent il passa ses mains sous mes fesses afin de me soulever ,j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille , mes bras autour de ses épaules et il nous monta dans ma chambre pour me poser en douceur sur le lit et se positionna sur moi alors que nos lèvres ne se quitter que pour apporter de l'air a nos poumons et que nos caresses devenaient de plus en plus frénétiques, il défit les boutons qui fermaient sa chemise que je portai ,il en écarta les pans alors que mon corps ondulait sous le sien , ses mains parcouraient mon buste avec passion, et son corps répondait a l'agitation du mien en pressant son érection qui tendait son boxer sur mon sexe ,mes doigts emmêles dans ses cheveux tirèrent sur ceux-ci au moment ou il pétrissait mes seins et passait ses pouces sur la pointes durci de ceux-ci et m'arrachai un gémissement contre sa bouche, il aspira ma lèvres inferieur entre ses lèvres et la caressa avec sa langue en continuant de faire rouler mes tétons entre ses doigts, mes mains lâchèrent sa chevelure pour descendre le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses et je les paissaient sous son boxer pour masser ses fesses fermes ,je voulais descendre son boxer mais son corps était tellement coller au mien qu'il ne glissa que de quelques centimètres, il m'aida en relevant son bassin et je m'empressai d'en attraper les bords et libérer son sexe en le faisant descendre le plus loin qu'il m'étais possible sur ses cuisses, il interrompit nos baisers et ses caresses sur ma poitrine pour rouler sur le côté et finir de l'enlever avant de revenir se lover sur moi avec douceur.

-_je t'aime… ta peau est si douce…tu es si belle mon amour _susurra t-il contre mon cou qu'il embrassait voluptueusement

_-oh Edward je t'aime _haletai-je alors qu'il écarta tendrement mes cuisses en les caressant pour se présenter a l'entrée de mon vagin trempée de désir

Il prit un de mes seins en bouche et l'aspira délicieusement alors que ses mains dirigeaient en douceur mes jambes autour de sa taille, j'enserrai celle-ci entre elles , il quitta mon sein pour presser sa bouche contre la mienne ,une des ses mains quitta ma cuisse pour introduire lentement son pénis en moi, nous gémirent a l'unisson de cette douce intrusion ,je passai mes ongles sur le haut des ses épaules alors qu'il rentrait en moi plus profondément et commençait a donner de lent coup de rein, ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour me chuchoter a l'oreille tout ce qu'il ressentait a me faire l'amour ses mots plus ses mouvements doux faisait monter mon plaisir par vagues successives ,mes mains glissaient sur ses reins pour le guider dans ses va et viens alors que les siennes caressaient mes cuisses avec plus d'avidité ,nos respirations saccadés ce faisaient de plus en plus bruyantes au fur et a mesure que notre jouissance se rapprochait et qu'il accélérait ses mouvements en moi quand son corps se raidi il poussa un long râle de plaisir en s'enfonçant plus profondément alors qu'il déversait sa semence au plus profond de mon vagin qui se contractait autour de son sexe sous mon orgasme puissant déclencher par ses derniers coup de bassins plus vigoureux.

Il m'embrassait la tempe, le cou, la gorge tout en me disant combien il m'aimait avant de poser sa bouche fougueusement sur la mienne, alors qu'il se retirait de moi pour se positionner sur le dos en m'attirant a lui tendrement, je lui rendais sont baiser avec autant de passion que lui en pressant mon corps contre le sien.

Epuisés et comblée je détachai mes lèvres des siennes pour caller ma tête sur son torse, il posa son menton sur le haut de me tête et passa ses bras autour de moi me collant un peu plus a lui, je baillai et ferma les yeux pour m'endormir bercer par les battements de sont cœur.

********************************************************************************************

Je me réveillai vers 8 heure Edward avait un bras autour de ma taille et dormait profondément pendant la nuit j'avais du a un moment ou un autre changer de position car j'étais sur le flanc et Edward derrière moi, tout doucement je pris son bras en m'écartant de lui sans le réveiller pour me lever afin de filer a la douche.

Je pris mon temps sous la douche essayant de me détendre en pensant a Jacob et sa réaction quand il apprendrait pour moi et Edward, je ne pensai pas que mon frère le prendrai mal les mots d'alice a ce sujet m'avaient quelque peu rassurée, c'était surtout son amitié avec Edward qui m'inquiétais est ce que le faite qu'il soit amoureux de moi changerai quelques chose a celle –ci ?

J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensé que je sursautai quand Edward déposa un baiser sur le haut de mon épaule en passant ses bras autour de moi alors que j'étais sortie de la douche et que je démêlai mes cheveux.

-_bonjour mon amour _dit –il contre ma peau ce qui me fit frissonner

-_bonjour toi _ répondais-je avec un sourire en regardant son reflet dans le miroir alors qu'il prenait ma brosse de mes mains pour me coiffer

Je fermais les yeux pour apprécier la façon délicate qu'il avait de peigner mes cheveux, il les coiffait lentement prenant soin de les démêler sans tirer dessus comme je faisais habituellement quand il y avait des nœuds récalcitrant.

Mais même si j'étais a présent tout a fait détendue grâce aux gestes tendre d'Edward, la partie masochiste de ma cervelle me rappela que l'heure tournait et que Jacob n'allait pas tarder a arriver, et s'il nous trouvaient ainsi dans la salle de bain je doutais qu'il encaisserai le fait que sa sœur et son meilleur soit nu peau contre peau dans la salle de bain pour le coup là il le prendrait mal sans compter la honte que j'aurai a nous faire chopper ainsi.

Je fis part de mon raisonnement a Edward qui acquiesça et m'embrassa une dernière fois sur la nuque et sous l'oreille avant de prendre sa douche.

Laissant Edward seul dans la salle de bain je retournai dans ma chambre pour m'habiller, j'étais entrain de finir de boutonnée mon jean et mon cœur s'arrêta de battre quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer, ma panique était aussi puissante que les battements de mon cœurs qui cognait fort à présent.

Merde ! Et Edward qui est toujours sous la douche merde ! Putain ! Merde !

Je me dépêchai de descendre les escalier a la rencontre de mon frère ayant l'idée subite de lui parler le plus fort possible pour qu'Edward entende que Jacob était là en priant pour qu'il trouve une excuse a sa présence ici parce que mon cerveau buggait grave sur cette alibi.

Je me m'arrêtai au bas des escaliers et tendis l'oreille pour écouter si l'eau de la douche coulait encore mon ouïe me rassura l'eau ne coulait plus donc Edward pourrait entendre mes paroles.

J'inspirai profondément avant de m'avancer dans l'encadrure de la porte de la cuisine qui était ouverte.

-HÈ SALUT JACOB ! Lançai-je aussitôt sur le pas de la porte

Jacob qui avait la tête penchée à l'intérieur du frigo sursauta par la surprise combinée de mon apparition dans la cuisine et de mon salut aussi fort.

-_ça va pas de crier comme ça !_ Me reprocha t-il la tête toujours dans le frigo

Ben non ça ne va pas !je suis un tout petit peu à cran là !

-_alors tu as dormi où a Seattle_ lui demandai-je aussitôt d'une voix plus douce avant qu'il me demande pourquoi j'avais parlée aussi fort

Il referma la porte du frigidaire avec une bouteille de lait à la main et se retourna vers moi, je fus soucieuse pour lui quand je constatai qu'il avait un visage très fatiguer et inquiet.

-_ça va bien toi ? _Lui demandai-je alors qu'il posait la bouteille de lait sur la table et qu'il allait me répondre.

-_oui ça va j'ai mal dormi c'est tout_ me rassura t'il d'un ton las, en s'asseyant sur une chaise autour de la table.

Pas de doute il était fatiguer mais il y avait autre chose qui clochai, il avait vraiment un air anxieux.

-_où et Edward ? Ça voiture et garer devant la maison_ constatât-il en faisant un geste du bras qui montrait

qu'il n'était pas dans la pièce avec nous.

Et voila nous y sommes ! La voiture je l'avais oubliée ! Quelle merde !

Maintenant non seulement il faut que je lui annonce que j'aime son meilleur ami mais qu'en plus il a passé la nuit ici !

Pour me donner plus de temps avant de lui répondre je me dirigeai vers le placard et attrapa la boite de céréales.

-_alors il est où _me demanda t'il calmement tandis que je plaçai la boite de céréale devant lui en évitant de croiser son regard.

-_il...(Respire) il est…_

_-salut Jake _m'interrompis Edward la voix joyeuse en entrant dans la cuisine, alors que j'allais dire a mon frère qu'Edward était aux toilettes parce que c'était la seule chose qui m'était venu en tête.

Je lui lançai un regard désespérée en constatant qu'il avait les cheveux mouillés. Pour le coup Jacob allait comprendre qu'il avait passé la nuit ici.

Edward me fit un sourire rassurant, avant de s'approcher de Jacob et de lui serrer la main que celui-ci lui tendait.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'étais incapable du moindre mouvement, la seul partie de mon corps qui était capable de bouger c'était mes yeux que je dirigeai sur la table, je ne pouvais me résoudre à croiser ceux de Jacob qui je le sentais nous regardai l'un et l'autre, et j'avais une trouille bleu de voir de la désapprobation dans les siens.

-_pourquoi tu as les che…_Jacob inspira profondément dés qu'il percuta

AIE ! Je relevai la tête pour rechercher le regard d'Edward qui lui était en face de mon frère et le fixai intensément avec un visage grave.

Etant toujours debout a côté de Jacob et Edward ne me regardant pas je me résolue à détourner mes yeux vers mon frère, il rendait son regard a Edward et rien sur son visage ou sa posture ne me renseignai sur ce qu'il pouvait penser ou ressentir.

-_depuis quand ?_ demanda Jacob d'un ton dur a Edward en m'ignorant totalement

Edward calmement fit le tour de la table et vint se mettre à côté de moi alors j'étais toujours aussi statufiée.

-_Jake ça fait longtemps que j'aime Bella _lui répondit t-il en passant un bras autour de ma taille, ce que je remarquai à peine tant le ton de mon frère m'avait tétanisée.

Jacob daigna enfin me regarder, son expression ne reflétai ni colère ni déception mais l'étonnement et l'interrogation.

-_Jacob …je…j'aime Edward aussi _balbutiai-je dans un souffle.

Il me fit son sourire de grand frère rassurant en prenant ma main qui tenait toujours la boite de céréales, tout en se levant pour me faire face sans un regard pour Edward.

-_Bella je sais que tu l'aime …tu ne fait pas que marmonnée dans ton sommeil sœurette_ dit-il d'un ton taquin et doux alors que je levai un sourcil interrogateur quand il m'avait dit qu'il savait que j'étais amoureuse d'Edward.

Décidément ! Tous le monde connaissait mes sentiments pour Edward ! Et moi qui pensai que seul mon père savait !

Là ! Je me sentais vraiment con ! D'avoir été trahie par mes bavardages nocturnes.

-_quand a toi Edward tu as quelques explications à me fournir et tu as intérêt à me convaincre que tu es réellement amoureux de ma sœur et qu'elle n'est pas pour toi une conquête de plus ! _dit-il son ton était froid et menaçant, et il me relâcha la main que je laissai tomber mollement le long de mon corps tant j'étais surprise qu'il s'adresse a Edward ainsi.

-_tu te méprends Jake, Bella est toute ma vie, ce n'est pas une conquête comme tu dis, je l'aime plus que tout…tu ne peu pas savoir a quel point il m'a été difficile de ne pas lui avouer plus tôt mes sentiments pour elle…et si je ne l'ai pas fait c'était en partie a cause notre amitié et aussi parce que je craignais qu'elle ne partage pas mes sentiments…rappel toi quand tu est venu me voir a la fac tu m'avais demander pourquoi je ne fréquentai aucune filles que ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de rester sans compagnie féminine…_

_-c'étais de ma sœur dont tu parlais en disant que tu n'avais qu'une seule femme en tête et que ça te bouffer de l'intérieur tellement tu étais amoureux d'elle ?_ Le coupa Jacob la voix pleine de stupéfaction.

Edward se contenta d'acquiescer en lui souriant tout en resserrant sa prise autour de ma taille alors que moi j'étais ébahie, heureuse, bref je planai de bonheur en entendant les paroles d'Edward.

Jacob ne rendit pas son sourire a Edward mais son visage s'adouci et il opina a son tour en le regardant un instant cherchant surement dans ses yeux sa sincérité a propos de ses dires.

_-bahh ! Ok vous êtes ensemble _il dit cela en haussant les épaules en signe de reddition.

Un poids énorme s'enleva dans ma poitrine et mon corps qui était raide comme une tige de fer se et détendit illico quand je compris que Jacob ne ferait pas plus de commentaire sur notre couple même si je le connaissait bien et que je savais qu'il aurait quand même du mal a avaler la pilule tout simplement parce que j'étais sa petite sœur et qu'il avait passer sa vie depuis ma naissance a veiller sur moi ,a me protéger, a se préoccuper de mon bien être, il m'aimait et je comprenais a cette instant précis que s'il mettait du temps a accepter le faite qu'Edward et moi étions ensemble c'est parce que sachant cela son amitié avec Edward prenait une autre forme ,tous les deux avaient toujours été très complices et très francs l'un envers l'autre, sauf qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui certains sujets seraient tabou entre eux , ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas avant .

Jacob alla chercher dans le placard deux bols supplémentaires et les posa sur la table, ce geste plus que n'importe quels paroles suffit à me rassurer sur le faite qu'il acceptait notre relation.

Je ne pu m'empêcher dans un élan d'amour pour mon frère de lui donner un baiser sur le front tant j'étais euphorique qu'il accepte notre couple et j'eu de mal a contenir les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux quand mon frère après mon bisou me gratifia de son sourire qui voulait dire que tout allait bien.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur, très vite Edward et Jacob se mirent à parler de leur sujets favori les voitures avec le même enthousiasme que d'habitude, je ne me mêlais pas de leur conversation, pas parce que je n'y connaissais rein en voiture mais parce que je savais que cette échange entre eux leur était nécessaire pour retrouver leur complicité amical.

Je me contentai donc de les observer discuter sans vraiment prêter attention a ce qu'ils se disaient ,mon attention c'étant a présent tourner vers le visage fatiguer de mon frère, il me donnait l'impression d'avoir passer une nuit blanche ce qui m'interpela sur le sms qu'il m'avait envoyer la veille pour me prévenir qu'il dormait a Seattle ,il avait aussi rajouter qu'il ne rentrerait qu'en fin de matinée hors non seulement il a débouler tôt ce matin et en plus complètement crevé d'après ses cernes prononcés et les nombreux bâillements qu'il avait.

Edward lui posa la question avant moi après que Jacob eut un énième bâillement en lui demandant d'un ton taquin ce qu'il avait bien pu fabriquer cette nuit pour être aussi fatiguer, Jacob qui avait compris son insinuation eut un sourire moqueur avant de lui répondre d'un ton léger mais avec une pointe de tension dans la voix que contrairement a lui il avait passer sa nuit seul ,puis il pris un ton grave pour lui dire que c'était a cause Leah qu'il était aussi fatiguer.

-_PARDON__? _M'exclamai-je aussitôt dés qu'il avait prononcé le prénom de cette cinglée.

-_comment ça a cause de Leah__?_demanda Edward en même temps que moi mais avec un ton plus modérer que le mien.

Jacob nous regarda l'un et l'autre avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui en avait trop dit, puis il prit une profonde inspiration et grimaça ce qui présageait que ce qu'il allait nous répondre risqué fortement de nous déplaire.

-_elle était a Seattle …au début quand je l'ai vu dans le resto où je mangeais j'ai pensé que c'était une coïncidence…_

_-tu parle oui !_ Ne puis-je m'empêchée de lâcher en interrompant Jacob.

Il me lança un regard qui m'intimais de le laisser continuer de parler sans l'interrompre, je hochais la tête pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait poursuivre en serrant des dents tant il m'était difficile de ne pas éclater de colère, Edward qui était assis à côté de moi pris ma main qui été entrain de se crispée en forme de poing et il entremêla ses doigts aux miens afin de m'apporter un peu d'apaisement.

-_tu as raison ce n'était pas un hasard si elle se trouvait dans le même restaurant que moi…je m'en suis très vite rendu compte quand je l'ai salué par politesse …elle m'a proposée de partager la même table, ce que j'ai refusé gentiment et elle n'a pas insistée ce qui m'as fait croire que seul le hasard avait fait que nous nous trouvions a Seattle et dans le même resto ensemble, mais quand je suis sorti du restaurant Leah m'attendait prés de ma voiture…avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit elle s'est jetée a mon cou en me déclarant qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de moi…_

_-Non mais elle est complètement a la ramasse cette fille! _le coupai-je encore une fois, j'étais trop ébahie et indignée parce qu'il nous racontait pour avoir pu m'empêchée de donner mon opinons sur le comportement de cette psycho-dingo !

-_Bella__!_ Me rappela t-il a l'ordre

-_excuse moi, vas y continue _lui dis-je en ravalant difficilement mon envie de faire plus de commentaires sur Leah et son cerveau malade.

Il me regarda attentivement pour être sure que je n'interviendrais plus, pour l'encourager à reprendre son récit je mimai le geste de fermer ma bouche a clef.

-_bon ! _dit-il en esquissant un sourire face à mon geste

- _donc_ _je l'ai repoussée avec tout le self contrôle dont j'étais capable …et croyaient moi! ça n'as pas été facile d'être poli et courtois…_

Poli et courtois !pfff ! Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! C'est un coup de pied au cul qu'il aurait du lui donner plutôt que d'être poli et courtois !

Mais bon la serrure virtuel qui fermait ma bouche tint bon et je gardai ses pensés pour moi.

-_quand je lui ai fait comprendre que ce n'était pas réciproque…elle m'a crachée avec hargne certaines choses qui m'on empêchés de dormir…voilà vous savez maintenant pourquoi je suis crevé _termina t-il avec un air anxieux sur le visage que lui donnait le souvenir de ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

-_et qu'est que Leah t'as dit ? _demanda Edward avant moi.

-_ça! c'est entre elle et moi…_répondit il d'un ton ferme qui le connaissant voulait dire que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister, il ne nous en dirait pas plus.

Je tournai ma tête vers Edward qui en faisait de même et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il se posait la même question que moi.

Qu'est ce que Leah avait bien pu dire a Jacob au point que celui-ci n'en ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ?

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**


	13. Chapter 13

Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à STEPHENIE MEYER

Merci pour vos reviews

**Catherine Broke**

**x-devilish-angel-x**

**djjojeju**

**nini**

**Marjoriie**

**Lurecyka**

**EMMA 555**

**MARION**

**Mimily**

**Galswinthe**

**lapetiotesouris**

**Mixetremix**

**Plume-x3**

**Fan2Twilight**

**mamamoya**

**aline1320**

**lena –lna933-**

**montana2008**

**Lili36**

**fande0601**

**caro30**

**annecullen69**

**alicew59**

**Encore merci a vous d'avoir prit le temps de cliquer sur le petit bouton vert****.**

**Chapitre 13**

sous nos yeux inquisiteurs et nos visages déconfits Jacob nous déclara sans plus de cérémonie qu'il montait prendre une douche puis comme nous étions dimanche qu'il allait rattraper son sommeil ,il me demanda de dire a notre père qu'il irait le voir en fin de soirée ,

je lui répondit que je transmettrais le message a Charlie alors que ma cervelles tournait a plein régime sur ce que Leah avait bien pu dire a Jacob et je savais qu'il me serait impossible d'être sereine tant que je n'aurais pas cette réponse .

Une fois que Jacob nous ai quitté pour monter se doucher et se coucher Edward me demanda aussitôt si j'avais une idée de ce que Leah avait bien pu dire a mon frère pour qu'il ne nous en parle pas, je lui répondis que j'en avais des tas et que justement c'était là le problème,

Je me demandai aussi pourquoi Leah avant attendue maintenant pour déclarée sa flamme a mon frère alors qu'elle l'avait soigneusement évitée jusqu'à 'a aujourd'hui?

Cela renforçait mon inquiétude sur ce qu'elle nous mijotait, est ce que tous cela avait avoir avec l'altercation que j'avais eu avec elle a l'école de Jasper, ça me semblait plausible mais pourtant d'après Edward avant que je ne lui ouvre les yeux sur cette folle, elle était plutôt bien dans sa tête si bien que lui et Jasper l'appréciaient,

HURGGG !j'allais devenir folle plus j'essayais de comprendre et plus de questions sans réponses me venaient a l'esprit.

Je demandai a Edward si il pouvait téléphoner à Jasper pour lui demander si on pouvait le voir aujourd'hui quand il me demanda pourquoi je lui fis part de mes interrogations et je lui expliquai que comme il voyait Leah pratiquement tous les jours il pourrait certainement nous donner un indice sur quoi je ne savais pas, mais j'avais l'intuition qu'en parlant avec lui je pourrais au moins écarter certaines hypothèses tordues qui tournaient dans mon cerveau.

Edward après les explications bancales que je lui avais donnée trouva que finalement mon raisonnement n'était pas si bête et il appela Jasper, celui -ci répondit au bout de plusieurs secondes, il apprit a Edward qu'il le sortait du lit, dans notre empressement à éclaircir le mystère Leah on n'avait pas regardé l'heure, pourtant Edward jeta un coup d'œil a sa montre et lui appris qu'il été prés de 10h pour s'excuser, ensuite après avoir échanger les politesses d'usages Edward demanda a jasper si on pouvait le voir aujourd'hui ,je compris que jasper acceptait quand Edward lui confirma que nous irions le voir vers 16h cette après midi.

**************************************************************************************************

Edward m'avait déposée a l'hôpital puis était rentré chez lui pour se changer non s'en m'avoir embrassé avec fougue et m'ai promis de très vite me rejoindre.

Mon père qui se rétablissait de mieux en mieux était impatient de me voir même, si il évitait d'être trop curieux sur ma relation avec Edward la révélation de celle-ci a Jacob l'intéressait au plus au point parce que a peine lui avais-je dit bonjour qu'il me demanda où était mon frère et vu l'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix et sur son visage je compris qu'il n'était pas très rassuré et croyait que si il n'était pas avec moi il en déduisait que Jacob et moi nous étions disputés a cause d'Edward.

Pour le calmer illico je lui rapportais la discutions que Edward et moi avions eu ce matin avec Jacob ,je lui expliquai que son fils était génial et qu'il avait plutôt bien pris les choses ,j'évitai soigneusement de rentrer dans les détails ,a m'entendre on aurait cru qu'Edward était arrivé a la maison comme par enchantement pile poil au moment ou Jacob arrivait, je savait que Jacob n'en dirais pas plus sur la présence d'Edward ce matin chez nous, mon père n'était certainement pas dupe mais il ne m'en montra rien ,il ne fit pas plus de difficulté quand je lui dit que si Jacob n'était pas venu avec moi ce matin c'était parce que son voyage a Seattle l'avait fatigué et qu'il passerai le voir ce soir de toute manière la dessus je ne mentais qu'a moitié ,c'était vrai que mon frère était crevé j'omettais juste de mentionner pourquoi et surtout a cause de qui il était aussi fatigué.

Edward revint un peu plus tard accompagné de sa mère et d'Alice, Esmé avait fait développer les photos de nous qu'elle avait prises la veille et voulait les montrer à Charlie, quand a Alice elle m'étonna étrangement quand elle prit les compliment que lui faisait mon père sur nos tenues avec des remerciements polis et pas avec enthousiasme et fierté comme elle le faisait d'habitude ,Edward qui ne me quittait pas des yeux surpris mon air interrogateur a propos de sa sœur ,son regard se porta quelques fractions de seconde sur celle-ci et je vis que lui n'avait pas l'air étonné du tout par le comportement d'Alice j'en déduisit donc que lui savait pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi.

J'en était encore rendue a torturer mon pauvre cerveau qui avait déjà pas mal a faire avec Leah en me questionnant sur ce que pouvait bien avoir Alice, heureusement pour ma santé mental alice décréta qu'elle voulait une barre de chocolat au distributeur et sans me demander quoique ce soit m'attrapa par le bras et nous sorti de la chambre de mon père sous le regard amuser de celui-ci et d'Esmé et sous celui plus sérieux d'Edward.

-_bon alors qu'est ce qui ce passe Alice_? lui demandai-je tendue au bout de quelques pas dans le couloir m'arrêtant net en plein milieu de celui-ci.

-_Edward m'a rapporter ce que Jacob vous avait dit sur Leah et ce qui c'était passer a Seattle et comme vous je m'inquiète pour Jacob et je ne veux pas que vous me laissiez en dehors de cette histoire, je vais avec vous cette après midi voir Jasper_ répondit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

-_Alice je ne voudrais pas minimiser ton inquiétude pour mon frère mais est tu sure que c'est a cause de ça que tu veux voir Jasper ou…_

_-HA NON !tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi _me coupa t-elle furieuse.

-_Edward m'as posé exactement la même question et je me répète donc non ce n'est pas pour Jasper que je veux venir ! Même si a toi je peux le dire il m'a invité à prendre un verre avec lui ce soir._ Ses yeux c'étaient mis à briller de contentement quand elle m'apprit son rendez vous avec Jasper.

-_il te plait hein ?_ La taquinai-je

_-oui et ce n'est pas le propos pour l'instant__,__ le principale c'est de découvrir ce que trafic cette Leah on parlera de nos histoires de cœurs une autre fois !_ dit elle avec tout de même un léger sourire a l'évocation de nos prochaines confidences sur ce sujet.

-_ok, et puis une cervelle de plus pour réfléchir a ce que mon frère nous cache est la bien venue _chuchotai-je ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire a mon tour parce que l'image de nous quatre habiller en Sherlock Holmes venait de bondir a mon esprit.

-_bon on ferait bien d'aller chercher ton chocolat je commence à avoir mal au crane a force de réfléchir_ ajoutai-je en me dirigeant vers les ascendeurs.

-_tu a raison et peut être que jasper nous donnera certaine réponse, sinon on chope Jacob et on le torture façon Jack Bauer pour qu'il crache le morceau ! _Plaisanta t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Cela marcha et je m'esclaffai rien qu'a l'idée de voir Jacob attacher a une chaise et Alice dans le rôle du bourreau suffit à enlever momentanément un peu de mon angoisse ,parce que si Jasper ne nous était d'aucunes aides, il y en avait bien une qui pouvait arriver a ses fins vu son caractère tenace et exaltée c'était bien , Jacob serait enfin qu'il n'était pas facile d'échapper a celle-ci quand elle avait décidée de nous plier a ses quatre volontés vu toute l'ingéniosité dont elle faisait preuve pour me faire porter ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais je doutais fort que Jacob se laisse faire aussi facilement que moi, au contraire si on le poussait dans ses derniers retranchement ça risquait de le braquer un peu plus, mieux valait d'abord commencer par la manière douce et essayer d'avoir les réponses a notre inquiétude en évitant d'affronter directement mon frère.

C'est en tirant des plans sur la comète qu'Alice et moi allions jusqu'au distributeur de sucreries, avançant chacune notre tour des hypothèses toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres sur ce que Leah avait derrière la tête.

Nous n'étions pas plus avancées quand nous regagnâmes la chambre de mon père car bien sûr toutes nos théories restaient sans réponses.

***************************************************************************************

Nous étions a l'école de Jasper qui nous avait accueillit avec la même convivialité et chaleur que d'habitude, il nous dirigeât vers ses appartements qui ce trouvaient dans l'aile ouest de son école, qui étaient assez petits mais confortable, il nous installa dans son salon avant de partir chercher le coca qu'il nous avait proposé.

Maintenant que nous étions avec Jasper, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que finalement il ne nous en apprendrait pas plus sur Leah et en croisant le regard d'Edward qui était assis entre moi et Alice sur le canapé je vis aussi un air dubitatif passer dans ses yeux, quand a Alice ,elle contrairement a moi son visage reflétait détermination et assurance.

Jasper revint très vite avec nos boissons et prit place sur fauteuil en face de nous, visiblement aucun de nous n'avaient envie de commencer a interroger Jasper sur Leah ,car a peine nos verres poser devant nous ,Alice et Edward firent comme moi et se ruaient dessus comme ci nous etions assoiffés, je pensai qu'a mon instar Edward et sa sœur profitaient de ses quelques secondes supplémentaires pour réfléchir a la meilleur façon d'exposer notre problème a Jasper qui nous regardaient avec interrogation et amusement vu le petit sourire qu'il abordait, en hôte parfait il engageât la conversation sur la soirée que nous avions passé ensemble la veille et du misérable resto dans lequel Edward nous avait conduit, ce souvenir suffit a tous nous faire rire aux éclats ,je crue que j'allais recrachée la gorgé de coca que je m'apprêtait a avaler quand Alice parla de la fringale qu'elle avait eue au milieu de la nuit et que Jasper lui confirma qu'elle n'était pas la seule a avoir manger cette nuit que lui aussi avait du se faire un sandwich ,je me força a faire descendre mon coca par le bon tuyau s'en m'étouffée et je me mordilla la langue pour ne pas avoir un fou rire en pensant que décidément cette nuit n'avait pas été de tous repos pour nous quatre.

Edward de son côté se contenta de passer sur cette état de faite en s'excusant en riant auprès de jasper de son mauvais choix de restaurant celui-ci toujours aussi hilare lui rappela que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils leur arrivaient ce genre de mésaventure avec un resto et ils s'éclaffèrent de plus belle tous les deux.

La discutions était lancée, ils nous racontèrent a tour de rôle quelques anecdotes sur leurs vie a la fac, chaque récit était ponctuer par leurs éclats de rires qui se communiquaient a Alice et moi.

Nous étions entrain de reprendre notre souffle après que Jasper nous ai raconté une dernière situation comique dans laquelle lui et Edward s'étaient trouvé et qui avait déclenché un fou rire collectif, quand Edward sauta sur l'occasion de ce moment de répits pour expliquer à Jasper la raison de notre présence chez lui, il lui fit part de notre inquiétude au sujet de Leah et de son comportement vis-à-vis de mon frère en lui résumant ce qui c'était passé entre eux auparavant et comment les harcèlements de Leah c'étaient terminer et que nous ne comprenions pas pourquoi alors qu'elle lui avait fichue la paix pendant plus de deux ans, pourquoi d'un seul coup elle l'avait suivit a Seattle pour lui déclarer qu'elle l'aimait toujours.

Jasper écouta attentivement Edward sans l'interrompre, je pouvais voir l'étonnement apparaitre petit a petit sur le visage de Jasper au fur et a mesure qu'Edward lui parlait de Leah, ce qui ne me rassura pas apparemment la folle dingo avait bien trompé son monde ou alors elle était devenue cinglée suite a notre dispute, ce qui était encore plus inquiétant.

_-Jasper pourrais tu nous parler de Leah s'il te plaît ?…comme tu la côtoie pratiquement tous les jours on a pensé que c'était toi qui la connaissait le mieux _demanda Edward d'un ton sérieux.

-_je voudrais bien vous aider…mais pour moi jusqu'à avant-hier Leah était une personne tout a fait…euh… charmante…c'est le restaurant de sa mère qui prépare les repas pour les élèves et Leah c'est proposée pour les livrés ici…et même si Leah et moi avons sympathisé au fil des mois elle ne s'est jamais confié a moi sur sa vie privé…je dois dire que je m'interroge tout autant que vous sur elle__,__ surtout avec ce que tu vient de m'apprendre Edward, et je ne l'ai pas revue depuis qu'elle est partie d'ici comme une furie, c'est son frère Seth qui est venue livré les repas hier ,c'est Rosalie qui l'a accueillit parce que j'étais en ville donc je n'ai même pas pu lui demander comment allait sa sœur. _Nous expliqua Jasper avec un visage grave et inquiet de ne pas pouvoir nous aidé.

_-__elle n'a jamais évoqué le prénom de mon frère même par inadvertance ? _L'interrogeai-je quand même parce que je n'arrivais pas à admettre que Leah avait pété un câble du jour au lendemain.

Dans les méandres de mon cerveau une hypothèse avait fait son chemin à savoir que peut être Leah savait pourquoi Jacob détestait autant Jasper, j'avais l'impression que toute cette histoire était liée mais je n'arrivais pas à faire la connexion entre eux trois.

-_je suis désolé Bella mais Leah ne m'as jamais parlé de Jacob, ni n'as jamais prononcé sont prénom, je n'ai apprit leur relation que quand vous vous êtes… rencontré ici avant-hier_ me répondit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Je lui rendis son sourire pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas grave, mais j'étais sure que mon intuition était la bonne même si Leah et Jasper n'avaient jamais parlé de mon frère il y avait quelques chose qui les reliaient tous les trois et j'étais entrain de devenir dingue à force de me demander ce que cela pouvait bien être.

-_bon !ben il ne reste plus qu'a essayer de faire en sorte que Jacob se confie à nous._ Déclara Alice avec détermination.

Ben tient !comme-ci Jacob allait se laisser embobiner aussi facilement !

Moi mon idée était plutôt de carrément d'aller voir Leah, ça ne plairait pas a mon frère que l'on se mêle de ses affaires si il l'apprenait, et je n'aurais jamais pensée fourrée mon nez dans celles-ci, si Jacob n'avait pas été aussi angoissé ce matin en se remémorant ce que cette garce lui avait dit.

_-je ne crois pas que Jake nous dira quoi que ce soit Alice._ Déclara Edward en confirmant mes pensé sur la tête de mule qu'était mon frère.

-_allons voir Leah alors !elle nous crachera peut être le morceau cette folle !_ Répliqua t-elle avec son assurance habituelle qui était celle de faire plier les gens a sa volonté.

-_NON !…Jacob serait fou de rage si on faisait cela._ Assena Edward aussitôt alors que j'allais répondre à Alice qu'effectivement notre prochaine étape serait d'interroger Leah.

-_alors tu propose quoi gros malin pour aider Jacob__?_ dit alice en lançant un regard narquois a son frère.

-_Jacob n'est pas obliger de savoir qu'on a parlé a Leah tu sais !_ Argumentai-je calmement pour qu'Edward comprenne que j'étais d'accord avec sa sœur.

-_ha !tu vois même Bella pense que c'est la meilleur solution _! Lança alice soucieuse de convaincre son frère.

-_et comment comptez vous vous y prendre pour parler a Leah sans que Jacob ne le sache__?parce que je vous rappel qu'elle n'a pas hésitée a allée le voir pour proférer de fausses accusations sur son altercation avec Bella…et en plus je pense que ça ne ferait que l'a rendre encore plus dangereuse envers Jacob et toi !_ dit-il avec inquiétude en passant sa main sur le côté de mon visage, puis il prit ma main dans la sienne et entrelaça ses doigts aux miens.

Là il marquait un point !le peu que je connaissais de Leah laissait a pensé qu'Edward avait raison et qu'elle ferait surement payer cher a Jacob le faite que nous allions la voir tous les trois, ça pourrait même augmenter son obsession pour mon frère.

Est-ce que le jeu en valait la chandelle ? Fallait-il risqué que Leah recommence ses harcèlements ?

Et surtout même si nous prenions ce risque est ce que Leah nous dirait ce qu'elle avait dit à mon frère pour le mettre dans cet état ?

Je pouvais lire sur les visages d'Alice et d'Edward qu'ils se posaient les mêmes questions et qu'ils étaient tout aussi soucieux que moi.

-_et si on espionnait Jacob et Leah quand il ira la voir ?_ proposa Alice avec gaité certaine d'avoir trouvée la solution à notre problème.

-_tu nous vois entrain de filer le train a Jacob, et nous planquer dans les buissons pour écouter leurs conversation_ ironisa Edward en levant les yeux au ciel et en secouant la tête, signe qui prouvait qu'il trouvait cette idée absurde.

-_si toi tu ne veux pas le faire a ta guise, mais alice a raison !c'est la seule solution pour aider mon frère, tu sais bien qu'il ne nous dira rien et comme tu l'as fait remarquer on ne peut pas aller voir Leah directement, alors…_

_-Bella !mon amour _me coupa t'il en se tournant vers moi tout en prenant mon menton entre sa main pour me fixer dans les yeux.

-_je sais que tu t'angoisse pour Jacob, moi aussi je le suis…mais vous vous entendez toutes les deux ?enfin espionner Jacob !mon meilleur ami !ton frère ! Alors qu'il nous a clairement fait comprendre que c'était une affaire qu'il voulait régler seul…on devrait lui laissé la possibilité de le faire non ?_me dit-il calmement en me suppliant du regard pour que je me range a sa décision.

_-mais…mais… OH et puis tu me fais suer Edward !_ Lançai-je énervée de ne pas trouver d'objection à ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Qu'est ce qu'il est agaçant quand il décide de la jouer monsieur je réfléchi avant d'agir!

Je dégageais mon visage de sa main et je m'enfonçai dans le canapé en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine, furieuse de constater qu'il avait raison.

_-d'accord t'a gagner mais pour aujourd'hui seulement parce que j'ai bien l'intention de savoir ce qui ce passe entre Leah et mon frère, il n'est pas question que je la laisse recommencer à lui pourrir la vie_ lâchai-je d'un ton résolue.

Il me fit son sourire en coin tout en acquiesçant, je ne pu m'empêcher malgré ma mauvaise humeur de lui rendre son sourire, il en profita pour se pencher vers moi et m'embrasser le bout de nez ce qui me fila une bonne décharge électrique le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

****************************************************************************************************

Alice était restée chez jasper car après avoir protesté a son tour, elle se rangea finalement a contre cœur comme moi aux arguments de son frère et de jasper qui appuyait celui-ci.

Nous étions donc Edward et moi en chemin pour retourner chez moi, je ne lui avais pas décochée un mot depuis que nous étions partis de chez Jasper, j'étais trop perdue dans mes pensées pour soutenir une conversation avec Edward, il avait bien essayé de lancer divers sujets mais je m'étais contentée d'acquiescée ne prêtant aucune oreille a ce qu'il pouvait me dire.

-_BELLA ?_ M'appela t-il en donnant un coup de frein pour garer la voiture sur le bas côté.

-_je ne suis pas sourde Edward !et pourquoi tu t'arrête aux milieux de nulle part ?_ Lui demandai-je d'un ton froid parce qu'il m'avait sortie de mes pensée un peu trop subitement en criant ainsi mon prénom, ce qui m'avais fait sursauter et emballer mon cœur de trouille.

-_ça fait trois fois que j'essaye d'attiré ton attention sans succès, et je commençai justement a me demandé si tu ne l'étais pas…sourde ! _me répondit-il avec une voix narquoise tout en débouclant sa ceinture et la mienne pour se rapprocher de moi et me prendre dans ses bras.

-_je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur mon amour, mais ça me rend dingue de te voir aussi préoccupée_ chuchota t-il a mon oreille en me berçant tendrement contre son torse.

-_j'y peu rien Edward je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Jacob, il avait l'air si mal ce matin…et de savoir que c'est a cause de Leah ça me rend malade_ m'excusai-je d'une petite voix en callant ma tête sur son épaule alors qu'il caressait mes cheveux pour m'apaiser.

-_écoute on voit ton frère tous les jours on va rester vigilant et je te jure que si jamais je constate que Leah lui rend la vie impossible, j'irais la voire moi-même et crois moi ce ne sera pas une visite de courtoisie. _Sa voix était lourde du sceau de sa promesse, et cela suffit à me détendre un peu.

Il avait raison personne mieux que nous ne connaissions aussi bien Jacob et j'étais là au temps ou Leah l'avait harcelée , j'avais été témoin du comportement qu'avait eu Jacob a l'époque même si il faisait celui que ça n'atteignait pas ,pendant toute cette période comme nous étions tous les deux sur le même bateaux vu qu'il ne voulait rien dire a notre père j'avais eut plus que mon compte de constater a quel point tout ceci l'affecté et toute l'énergie qu'il mettait a ne pas le montrer ,donc comme venait de le dire Edward je serai extrêmement vigilante et au moindre signe de stress de Jacob c'est carrément une guerre sans merci que je déclarerais a cette garce dégénérée.

_-ok !juste une chose on ira ensemble chez Leah__! _ Murmurai-je d'un ton résolue contre son cou en resserrant mon étreinte contre son torse.

Il me releva le menton, plongeant ainsi ses yeux verts étincelants dans les miens puis me fit un sourire ravageur qui augmenta mes battements cardiaque, et opina affirmativement de la tête avant de poser un baiser délicat sur mes lèvres, je m'enflammai aussitôt en crochetant son cou pour approfondir ce baiser, je plaquai ma bouche a la sienne et je l'entrouvris afin que sa langue vienne a la rencontre de la mienne, ce qu'elle fit avec gourmandise, notre baiser devint de plus en plus enfievré,nos langues se caressaient sensuellement, je passai mes mains dans les cheveux d'Edward alors que celui si me soutenait la nuque pour pouvoir m'embrasser avec passion tout en passant son autre main le long de mon dos de façon sensuel et tendre ce qui faisait bourdonner mon corps de frisson de plaisir, je commençai a manquer d'air j'interrompis la danse érotique que se jouaient nos langues pour déposer des baisers humide le long sa mâchoire, sa nuque ,le bas de son oreille alors qu'Edward dont la respiration était aussi erratique que la mienne fourrageait dans ma chevelure tout en pressant mon buste contre le sien alors qu'il passait sa main sous mon tee-shirt pour faire courir ses doigts sur le bas de mon dos.

_-j'ai envie de toi mon amour_ susurra t-il contre mes cheveux, ce qui déclencha un spasme dans mon bas ventre.

-_alors démarre cette voiture et rentrons chez moi pour assouvir ce désir_ lui chuchotai-je a l'oreille en mordillant le lob de celle-ci ce qui lui arracha un gémissement.

Il sorti sa main de sous mon tee-shirt, m'embrassa avec volupté et désir en prenant mon visage entre ses mains, puis il s'écarta de moi afin de mettre la voiture en marche alors que je callai ma tête sur son épaule, il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et en donnant un coup d'accélérateur nous remis sur la route.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez moi dura a peine dix minutes et la tension sexuel qui régnait dans l'habitacle ne faisait qu'augmenter notre soif l'un de l'autre, chaque gestes, chaque caresses rendait notre respiration plus bruyante si bien que quand Edward se gara devant la maison on se dépêcha de sortir de la voiture pour venir a la rencontre l'un de l'autre devant celle-ci Edward me prit immédiatement dans ses bras et m'embrassait fougueusement et ardemment, puis quand le manque d'air commença a ce faire sentir je mis un terme a ce baiser et a notre étreinte pour nous diriger vers la porte d'entrée en entrelaçant mes doigts aux siens .

J'ouvris la porte a la volée et Edward se chargea de la refermer nous nous apprêtions à monter les escaliers quand un «_ bonjour Isabella_ » parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles et me fit freiner les quatre fers derechef parce que c'était la voix de Leah qui avait prononcé ces deux mots.

Edward enroula un bras autour de ma taille et nous fit pivoter vers le salon d'où nous était parvenue la voix de Leah, mon cerveau était en mode bug, j'étais incapable de penser seule mon corps bougeait suivant l'élan que donnait Edward a celui-ci en me serrant contre lui alors qu'il nous dirigeait vers le salon.

-_bonjour Edward__!_ minauda t-elle alors que nous entrions dans le salon.

Cette sorcière était assise sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à la porte, les jambes croisés ses mains posées sur ses genoux, elle arborait un sourire qui pour toute autre personne qui ignorait sa folie aurait parue accueillant mais qui a moi me fila une bouffée de rage.

Mon premier reflexe fut de me jeter sur elle et de lui ratatiner la tronche mais Edward resserra sa prise autour de ma taille tout en me collant fortement a lui quand il senti mon corps se raidir prêt a l'attaque ce qui m'empêcha de faire un pas de plus dans la direction de Leah.

-_bonjour Leah !_ Lui répondis ce cretin plutôt que de me lâcher pour qu'enfin je puisse coller mon poing dans la figure de cette cinglée.

-_SORT DE CHEZ MOI ESPECE DE MALADE !_ Hurlai-je a défaut de lui sauter a la gorge puisque monsieur pacifiste qui me servait de petit ami me tenait toujours aussi fermement

-_BELLA !_ _C'est moi qui l'ai invité _ retentit la voix de Jacob que je n'avais pas remarquée jusqu'ici parce que j'étais trop focalisée sur Leah.

Je tournai ma tête vers mon frère qui était assis tranquillement sur le canapé et me lançai un regard réprobateur.

Pour le coup une fois n'est pas coutume je fus contente qu'Edward me tienne aussi solidement car mes jambes étaient entrain de lâcher et je serai me serai écroulée par terre tant j'étais choquée et déboussolée par l'attitude de Jacob.

Mais qu'est ce que c'est que se bordel ?il veut me rendre cinglée comme son ex qui trône sur le fauteuil ?

-_Jacob !explique moi tout de suite la raison de la présence de cette…CHOSE ici !_ Lui intimai-je la mâchoire serré en désignant Leah du doigt sans la regarder car je le fusillais des yeux.

-_figure toi que Jacob et moi sommes de nouveau ensemble alors je te prierai de me traiter autrement Isabella_ pérora la folle dingo en se penchant vers mon frère et en passant sa main sur celle qu'il avait posé sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

C'est un cauchemar ? C'est pas possible Jacob ne serait jamais ressortie avec elle dans le monde réel !

-_Jacob dis moi que ce qu'elle vient de dire est faux !_ Soufflai-je en contenant l'envie de vomir qui me tenaillait les entrailles.

-_Bella _ce contenta de dire doucement mon frère alors que le faite qu'il se laisse caresser la main par Leah était la preuve qu'elle ne mentait pas.

-_je…je vais vomir, lâche moi Edward ! _Lançai-je en me dégageant de son étreinte afin de filer aux toilettes a toute blinde tant ma nausée était forte.

Edward me relâcha et je me précipitai vers l'escalier une main sur la bouche respirant difficilement, je montai les marches quatre a quatre et je fonçai dans la salle de bain, je me penchai sur la cuvette des toilette mais malgré mes crampes d'estomac rien ne sorti, je tressailli quand Edward posa ses main sur mes épaules.

Je m'assis par terre sur le carrelage de la salle de bain alors qu'Edward mouillait un gant, il s'assit a côté de moi en passant un bras autour de mes épaules et appliquait le gant sur mon front sans dire un mot.

_-__Edward dit moi pourquoi ?pourquoi Jacob et Leah sont…_je ne pu même pas finir ma phrase tant je répugnais à les imaginer ensemble.

-_je ne sais pas mon amour…mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis là !_ me dit-il d'une voix rassurante tout en me berçant tendrement.

Je me tournais vers lui alors qu'il posait le gant par terre côté de lui et je m'accrochai de toutes mes force a son cou tout en enfouissant mon visage contre son torse, il m'entoura de ses bras et me serra très fort contre lui en déposant des baisers sur le haut de ma tête.

Je profitais de ce moment de sérénité que m'apportait notre étreinte pour évacuée un peu de ma colère car si j'étais encore dans cet état quand on redescendrait c'est un double meurtre que j'allais commettre et il valait mieux plutôt parler à Jacob pour avoir des réponses que de le zigouiller.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE.**

Je sais que ce chapitre pose plus de questions qu'il n'apporte de réponse et je vous promets que le prochain chapitre qui est déjà a moitié écrit sera un de celui qui répondra a l'énigme Leah/Jacob en ce qui concerne jasper/Jacob ce sera pour les prochains chapitre.

Ps : je suis curieuse de savoir quel sont vos suppositions sur le mystère Leah/Jacob

(Je répondrais à vos reviews en confirmant ou non si ces suppositions sont justes)


	14. Chapter 14

**Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent a STEPHENIE MEYER**

**si ce chapitre arrive avec du retard c'est a cause de la météo orageuse de ces derniers jours.**

**Merci pour vos reviews**

**caro30**

**debodebi**

**Catherine Broke**

**cecyas**

**ana**

**Mary79**

**chris**

**djjojeju**

**attrape -reve**

**aline 1320**

**mimily**

**Galswinthe**

**Puky**

**Lurecyka**

**Jasper's Kitten**

**lapetiotesouris**

**nini**

**mamamoya**

**lena -ina933**

**ByLea**

**EMMA 555**

**Alyssabella**

**Bigmonster4**

**Mrs Esmé Cullen**

**x-devilish-angel-x**

**Plume-x3**

**elo90**

**Mixetremix**

**sophiebelier**

**marina**

**phika17**

**Elisect32**

**beaucoup d'entre vous on pensé a une grossesse de Leah ce qui n'est pas le cas ,seule quelques une ont tapés dans le mille ou pas loin.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre répondra a vos interrogations.**

**ATTENTION RISQUE DE LEMON!!!!**

**bonne lecture et continuez vos reviews ça m'aide a publier plus vite.**

**CHAPITRE 14**

j'étais toujours dans les bras d'Edward assise sur le carrelage de la salle de bain j'avais perdue la notion du temps mes pensés tournaient et retournaient dans ma tête chacune d'elles amenait de nouvelles questions sans réponse.

Je supposait que dans la tête d'Edward ça devait aussi être le chantier puisque nous n'échangions aucun mots,il se contentait d'embrasser mon visage en resserrant son étreinte autour de moi,le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui se refermait nous sorti de cet état de catalogne mental,

-_tu crois que c'est Leah qui a enfin décidée de débarrasser le plancher? _Me demanda Edward a voix basse plein d'espoir.

-_je l'espère oui! Répondais_-je contre son cou ,alors que j'endentai les pas de Jacob qui montaient les marches.

Edward desserra sa prise autour de moi afin que nous nous levions,j'étais ankylosée et mes muscles étaient tétaniser si bien que j'attrapai la main qu'Edward me tendait pour m'aider a me relever, il enroula aussitôt son bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir sentant que mon équilibre était précaire ,je levai les yeux vers lui en lui souriant faiblement avant de tourner mon attention vers la porte de la salle de bain ou Jacob se tenait.

Le visage de mon frère reflétait angoisse et tristesse ,ce qui me serra le cœur et me mis en colère en même temps.

_-**T'ES DEVENU COMPLÈTEMENT CINGLER OU QUOI? **_Lui hurlai-je dessus en m'avançant vers lui.

-**ESPÈCE**_** DE CRÉTIN!..MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU PEUT ÊTRE CON ! ABRUTI!**_Continuai-je en le fusillant des yeux.

_-Bella écoute moi s'il te plaît? _Me demanda Jacob la voix suppliante.

-_d'accord je t'écoute...mais si tu me dit qu'entre ce matin et ce soir tu as réalisé que tu étais amoureux d'elle **JE T'ÉTRIPE! **_Criai-je a bout de nerfs.

-_tu nous doit des explication Jake...parce que là on nage un peu dans le potage !_ Ajouta Edward d'un ton dur.

-_je vais tout vous expliquer !mais je préférait qu'on ai cette discutions dans le salon répondit_ Jacob en tendant son bras devant la porte pour nous prier de sortir de la salle de bain.

En passant devant mon frère afin de descendre les escalier je ne pu m'empêcher lui décochai un regard assassin ,Edward me suivait de prés et il s'installa a côté de moi sur le canapé tandis que Jacob se positionna debout face a nous de l'autre côté de la table basse, j'étais impatiente qu'il me parle enfin de tout ce bordel ,mais je m'inquiétai aussi en voyant le visage pale et décomposer qu'affichait mon frère ,visiblement ce qu'il avait a nous apprendre le rendait malade d'angoisse.

-_bon tu accouche oui!_ Lui lançai-je au bout de quelques secondes de silences pesant.

-_oh arrête de m'agresser comme ça! _Dit Jacob irrité et neveux.

Je croisait les bras sur ma poitrine en m'enfonçant dans le canapé en l'invitant du regard a enfin parler.

-_bon! D'abord il faut que vous sachiez tout les deux que je déteste Leah autant que vous si ce n'est plus! _Annonça t-il d'un ton résolut.

Ben tient! C'est sure! C'est pour ça qu'il ressort avec elle! Non mais qu'il est con!

-OK!_ tu la déteste! Et c'est en te remettant avec elle que tu lui montre a quel point tu l'a haie! _M'exclamai-je narquoise.

-Bella_ cesse tes remarques stupides s'il te plaît et écoute ce que j'ai a vous dire sans m'interrompre! _Le ton de sa voix était rempli de tristesse et il vint s'assoir sur le fauteuil ou avait trôner sa dulcinée quelques instant plus tôt.

Mon cœur se serra et j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le rassurer mais la colère que je ressentais a l'égard de mon frère pris le dessus sur mon élan de compassion,je me contentai donc d'hocher la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait toute mon attention.

Jacob posa son regard sur Edward ,je ne sait pas ce qu'il cherchait sur son visage mais il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'avancer ses fesses sur le bord du fauteuil et de poser ses coudes sur ses cuisses laissant ses mains pendre dans le vide entre celles-ci.

-_tu te souvient quand je suis allé te voir l'année dernière a la fac?_ Demanda Jacob a Edward.

-_oui _ce contenta de répondre Edward l'air perplexe.

Moi j'étais totalement perdue qu'est ce Leah avait a voir avec le faite que Jacob soit allé rendre visite a Edward?

-_pendant ce week-end on devaient aller en boite mais au dernier moment tu as eu un empêchement et finalement j'y suis allé seul...et j'ai rencontrer une fille...très vite entre elle et moi le courant est passer...en fin de soirée elle m'a proposé d'aller chez elle,mais ce n'est pas la seule proposition qu'elle m'a faite..._

Jacob nous regarda a tour de rôle alors que j'étais suspendu a ses lèvres car je ne voyais pas le rapport entre le faite qu'il ai rencontré une fille en boite il y un an et leah.

Il pris une profonde inspiration avant de continuer son récit,

-_elle voulait qu'un de ses amis ce joigne a nous...et j'ai accepté avoua _t-il dans un souffle en regardant le plancher_._

je pouvait comprendre que mon frère soit tenté par ce genre d'expériences mais en quoi le faite qu'il ai passer une nuit plutôt chaude permet a Leah de faire pression sur lui?

-_mais où est le rapp..._

_-laisse moi finir m'interrompit_-il en faisant une grimace de douleur ,ce qui laissais présager que le pire restait a venir.

-_elle nous a amenée chez elle et je dois dire que je ne m'attendait pas a vivre cette expérience de la manière dont elle c'est passer._ Il cessa de parler pendant quelques secondes le temps de rassembler assez de courage pour continuer son récit.

Pendant ce laps de temps je m'abstenais de lui faire remarquer que je ne voyait pas le rapport entre son expérience et Leah.

-_ce que j'essaye de vous dire c'est que pendant cette soirée j'ai eu une...une aventure...homosexuel!_ Dit-il dans un souffle.

Oh putain !la vache!

Jacob gay?mon frère gay?

Non Bella tu as du mal entendre!ou alors je suis en plein cauchemar?oui ça doit être ça un cauchemar parce que dans la réalité Jacob ne peu pas sortir avec cette pétée du ciboulot et en plus être gay!

Je fermai les yeux et je secouai la tête pour essayer de me réveiller,quand je rouvrais ceux ci je focalisai mon regard sur Edward qui lui avait les yeux fermé et se tenait l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts ce qui était le signe chez lui d'un certain énervement.

Je dirigeai alors mon attention sur mon frère en cherchant sur son visage le sourire moqueur qui devait se trouver sur ses lèvres comme a chaque fois qu'il tentait de me charrier,mais mon cœur eut un raté quand je constatai qu'il n'en était rien et qu'au contraire il avait les traits tendu et angoisser.

-_co...comm...comment ça une aventure homosexuel_ ?balbutiai-je finalement alors que ma nausée me reprenait.

-_ce n'est pas tout! _Avoua Jacob en ignorant ma question

pardon?comment ça ce n'est pas tout ?quoi encore ?il va m'apprendre qu'il est zoophile aussi?

Je le regardai les yeux écarquiller,mon cœur battant la chamade,anticipant la prochaine info délirante que mon frère allait lâcher.

-_l'autre garçon...c'était...et bien c'était...Jasper ! _Nous annonça t'il alors qu'il avait prit sa tête entre ses mains et qu'il regardait le plancher.

Bordel de merde!bordel de foutre de dieu! C'est pas possible! Il se drogue c'est ça? voilà l'explication !en faite il est en plein délire.

-_toi et jasper avez eut une relation sexuel c'est ça_? L'interrogea Edward d'un ton frais alors que sont visage était impassible_._

Jacob secoua lentement la tête affirmativement tout en nous observant avec appréhension et anxiété.

Mon estomac était noué,mes muscles mous comme de la guimauve,ma respiration était difficile,j'avais la bouche sèche,j'avais l'impression d'être aspirée dans un trou noir ,apprendre que mon frère soit gay c'était déjà un choc mais en plus savoir que c'était avec Jasper alors là c'était trop, des milliers de pensés s'entrechoquaient dans mon esprit qui n'arrivait pas a les trier pour en faire des pensé cohérentes.

Je senti la main chaude d'Edward venir caresser les miennes qui étaient froide et posées sur mes genoux,mais j'étais incapable de réagir a ce contact chaque parcelle de mon corps étant inertes tant j'étais estomaquée.

Pourtant il fallait que je me fasse violence parce que je voyais le visage de mon frère se décomposer sous mes yeux ,il soufrait et je ne voulait pas qu'il croit que mon silence soit du a ma désapprobation.

C'était mon frère et je l'aimais envers et contre tout même si le faite d'apprendre qu'il était moins hetero que je ne le pensais était dur a assimiler.

-Jacob_ !que tu soit...gay OK! Mais pourquoi nous dit tu ça ? Et quel est le rapport avec Leah? _Lui demandai-je en me penchant légèrement vers lui tout en serrant entre mes mains celle d'Edward.

-_mais enfin Bella je ne suis pas GAY! Ce qui c'est passer avec Jasper...c'était juste sous l'excitation du moment...tu comprend?_ Il me regardait intensément en disant ceci d'un ton plaintif

-_euh...d'accord admettons tu n'es pas gay...en attendant ça ne me dit pas ce que tu fiche avec cette folle dingo! M'exclamai_-je.

j'étais totalement dans les choux en ce qui concernait son homosexualité ou pas et je préférai en revenir au sujet qui nous avez amener a cette confidence.

Je pouvais voir sur le visage de mon frère qu'il voulait me convaincre qu'il n'était pas gay et je pressenti qu'il allait encore affirmer le contraire,j'insistai donc pour qu'il nous parle de leah en lui demandant une nouvelle fois d'éclairer ma lanterne en ce qui concernait leur relation forcée.

Jacob après une longue minutes de silence repris son récit,il nous explication qu'il avait eu l'intention d'oublier cette folle nuit et qu'il y était parvenu jusqu'à ce que Edward ramène jasper a son garage,que quand il avait compris que celui-ci était un ami d'Edward,il avait préféré détester jasper plutôt que d'avouer a Edward qu'ils ce connaissaient déjà ,Jacob nous avoua qu'il avait craint que jasper lui raconte tout mais qu'apparement sa peur était injustifiée ce que lui confirma Edward en lui disant que jamais jasper n'avait mentionner son nom et qu'il ignorait même jusqu'à aujourd'hui que jasper avait ce genre de pratique sexuel.

Jacob enchaina en nous disant que jasper ne c'était peut être pas confier a Edward mais que malheureusement il avait raconter cette histoire a Rosalie qui était très amie avec leah.

Quand la veille leah était venue a Seattle pour lui avouer ses sentiment et qu'il l'avait repousser ,elle lui avait alors balancer cette histoire a la figure en lui disant que rose lui en avait parler après avoir appris ce qui c'était passer a l'école entre moi et elle.

Leah avait menacer mon frère de venir me trouver afin de tout me dire sur les petits secrets de Jacob,c'était pour ça qu'il était rentré plus tôt que prévue il avait peur qu'elle mette sa menace en exécution en transformant la vérité,quand il s'était appercu avec soulagement que finalement leah n'avait rien fait il avait décider d'aller la voir pour mettre les choses au point avec elle une fois pour toute et c'est là que les choses avaient dégénérés parce que entre temps cette cinglée avait changer son fusil d'épaule et dés qu'elle l'avait vu elle lui avait aussitôt dit que si il ne se remettait ensemble ce n'était pas a moi qu'elle dirait ce qu'elle savait mais a mon père,pour appuyer ses dires elle avait rappeler a mon frère que notre père venait juste de faire une crise cardiaque et qu'elle doutait fort que dans son état il pourrait encaisser une tel nouvelle.

Jacob mesurant l'effet qu'aurait sur mon père d'apprendre cette histoire avait donc capituler et s'était plier aux exigences de Leah.

j'étais effarer d'apprendre cela mon frère avait eu une aventure homosexuel et avec jasper en plus et j'évitai de penser a Alice qui était entrain de tomber amoureuse de jasper.

Dans son état mon père devait être absolument épargner sa risquait de lui faire avoir une nouvel attaque.

alors là! on étaient dans la merde! mais qu'est ce qu'on pouvaient bien faire pour sortir mon frère de se bourbier et envoyer bouler Leah sur Jupiter là ou elle ne pourrait plus jamais nous atteindre

et ce jasper il cachait bien sont jeu celui la !attend que je mette la main sur lui il va passer un salle quart d'heure non mais quel pipelette il pouvait pas tenir sa langue plutôt que de tout révéler a la jolie blonde,et surtout il s'était bien garder de nous dire que c'était Rosalie qu'il fallait aller voir si on voulaient en savoir plus sur Leah.

Si au moins ce crétin de Jacob avait tout dit dés qu'il avait vu jasper au garage on n'en seraient pas là,il méritait vraiment des baffes tient.

_-et qu'est ce que tu compte faire ?tu ne va tout de même pas rester avec cette saleté jusqu'à ce que papa sorte de l'hôpital ?_m'indignai-je

j'étais a deux doigts de la crise de nerf,j'en voulait a mon frère de s'être mit dans ce merdier,j'en voulais a jasper d'être aussi cachotier et surtout je vouais une colère farouche contre leah qui osait se servir de l'état de santé de mon père pour faire chanter mon frère.

-_et que veux tu que je fasse d'autre ? _M'interrogea t-il d'un ton dur en me fusillant des yeux.

_-tu va l'envoyer ce faire voir ailleurs et ensuite on va faire en sorte qu'elle ne s'approche pas a moins de dix_

_mètre de la chambre de papa en passant nuit et jour a son chevet si il le faut!_ Lui répliquai-je d'un ton résolue.

_-et tu crois que papa ne ce doutera pas qu'il ce passe quelques chose si on passe trop de temps dans sa chambre?_ Me fit-il remarquer d'un air las.

_-MERDE TU FAIT CHIER JACOB! on trouvera bien une excuse pour expliquer a papa pourquoi on passe autant de temps avec lui ! _Argumentai-je alors que mon sang battait a mes tempes tant j'étais furieuse.

Jacob se contenta d'hocher la tête de droite a gauche pour réfuter ma proposition,ce qui fit redoubler ma colère a son encontre.

-_PUTAIN! JAKE C'EST A CROIRE QUE ÇA TE PLAIT DE RESSORTIR AVEC CETTE FRAPPA DINGUE! _Explosai-je en me levant pour me mettre face a lui.

Jacob se contenta de me regarder bêtement alors que j'essayais de me maîtriser pour ne pas le frapper.

-Oh_! Et puis débrouille toi tout seule tient! Fait comme tu veux!_ Lâchai-je avec colère en lui tournant le dos afin de sortir du salon.

Je montai les escalier pour monter dans ma chambre,j'étais tellement furibarde que j'ouvrai la porte de celle ci avec énervement avant de la refermée d'un coup de pied puis je me jetai sur mon lit a plat ventre en enfouissant la tête dans mon oreiller afin de pousser un cri libérateur.

Je me retournai en tenant l'oreiller coller sur la figure ,mon pauvre cerveau était en ébullition a force de ressasser ce que venait de me dire Jacob chacun de ses mots tournaient dans ma tête, des larmes de rages commençaient a venir me picoter les yeux ,je mordis l'oreiller pour essayer de les refouler tout en tapant du pied sur mon lit.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentis et l'écho de la voix de Jacob qui répondait parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles,je me redressai et jeta l'oreiller au pied de mon lit d'un geste vif pour mieux entendre l'intonation de la voix de Jacob qui pourrait m'indiquer qui pouvais être son interlocuteur, je n'endentai pas les paroles qu'il prononçait ce qui me poussa a tendre l'oreille un peu plus mais en vain tout ce qui me parvenait été indéchiffrable,frustrée je me laissa retombée sur mon lit en poussant un grognement.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors que j'échafaudai plusieurs plans pour dégommer Leah une bonne fois pour toute Edward vint me rejoindre dans ma chambre.

-Jacob_ est parti a l'hôpital voir Charlie _me dit-il en venant s'assoir a côté de moi sur mon lit.

-bien_! _Redondai-je en m'essayant sur mon lit.

Edward m'entoura de ses bras et fit reposer ma tête sur son torse,je respirai son odeur en fermant les yeux alors que sa main caressait mes cheveux ,ces gestes eurent pour effet de m'apaiser un peu.

-_c'est quand même quelques chose hein? De savoir que sur tout les garçons qui peuple la planète c'est avec Jasper que mon frère ai couché...a croire qu'on est maudit!_ Remarquai-je d'un ton défaitiste en levant la tête pour regarder Edward.

-_on va trouver un moyen de sortir Jake de ce bourbier! T'inquiète pas !_ Dit Edward sur de lui en prenant mon visage en coupe et on plongeant ses yeux dans les miens .

-_je ne vois qu'une seule solution pour ça...c'est de tout dire a mon père ,il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour que cette folle furieuse cesse son chantage sur mon frère! _ Même quand les mots sortirent de ma bouches je n'étais pas convaincu de bien fonder de mes dires.

Charlie avait toujours été assez ouvert sur les relations homosexuel ,mais il y avait une sacré différence entre parler de l'homosexualité des autre et apprendre que son propre fils avait eu ce genre de relation et qui plus est avait été assez idiot pour que cette expérience d'un soir ce retourne contre lui au point d'avoir donner un motif en or a leah pour qu'elle puisse renouer avec lui.

Mais vu l'état de santé de mon père il était carrément inconcevable que je lui parle ne serai-ce que de leah qui était revenue dans nos et encore moins du moyen de pression qu'elle avait trouver pour y parvenir.

Merde! Pourtant il fallait bien faire quelques choses leah était tellement dérangée qu'elle pouvait décidé a tous moment d'aller voir mon père et lui raconter dieu seul sait quoi!

-_je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de parler de leah et de jasper a Charlie_ me confirma Edward a voix basse en lissant avec son pouce ma ride d'inquiétude que j'avais au dessus du nez.

-_je sais...c'est juste que je ne vais pas supporté longtemps cette mascarade et je ne sais pas non plus comment je pourrais me comportait comme -ci tout allait bien en présence de mon père...Charlie n'est pas né de la dernière pluie et il a toujours eu le don de savoir quand Jacob et moi étions dans la panade..._

_-chut...je te promet qu'on va s'en sortir sans que Charlie ne sache quoi que ce soit!_ Me rassura Edward en posant deux doigts sur mes lèvres.

-_comment fait tu pour être si calme ? Alors que tu vient d'apprendre que deux de tes amis on eu une relation ensemble et qu'en plus Alice est tomber sous le charme de jasper? _Demandai-je tout bas en lissant a mon tour les rides du front d'Edward.

-_pour l'instant c'est toi qui m'importe mon amour! En ce qui concerne ma sœur je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle du moins pour ce soir..._

_-comment ça tu ne t'inquiète pas pour elle ,t'es malade ou quoi et si jamais ils ont une relation sexuel ce soir comment crois tu qu'elle va réagir quand elle sera que celui avec qui elle a couchée c'est aussi tapé mon frère!_ M'offusquai-je indignée en me levant du lit afin d'attraper mon portable poser sur mon bureau pour téléphoner a Alice.

-_Bella_!_ il ne ce passera rien entre Alice et jasper ce soir croit moi! _Insista t-il en se levant a son tour avec un sourire au lèvres.

-arrête_ de sourire bêtement et explique moi pourquoi tu es aussi sur qu'il ne se passera rien entre eux?_ M'agaçai-je.

-_ma sœur a ses règles! Tu comprend mieux maintenant!_ Me répondit-il d'un ton moqueur en contournant le lit pour venir prés de moi a côté de mon bureau.

Ha oui ! En effet dans ces conditions je comprenais pourquoi il n'était pas plus inquiet pour sa sœur!

Mais comment il sait ça lui?oh et puis je veux pas savoir du moment qu'Alice et jasper ne couche pas ensemble c'est le principale!

-_bon c'est déjà ça!mais demain matin il va falloir tout expliquer a Alice et ça va pas être facile! _Mon cœurs'accélérât rien que d'anticiper le faite de mettre au parfum Alice en ce qui concernait Jasper.

Edward acquiesça avec une grimace de dégoût rien qu'a l'idée de faire souffrir sa sœur.

Oh comme je détestais Jacob a ce moment précis de nous imposer tous ces problèmes.

J'enroulai mes bras autour du cou d'Edward tout en pressant mon corps contre le sien afin de lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

Il répondit a mon étreinte en m'enlaçant a son tour en faisant reposer son menton sur le creux de mon épaule et dans un mouvement tendre berça nos corps ainsi enlacés.

Je me sentais si bien ainsi dans les bras de celui que j'aimai que j'oubliai tous mes soucis,je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'il relevai sa tête pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes,ce baiser était tendre nos lèvres se caressant avec lenteur,la chaleur et la douceur de celle-ci me procurait des fourmillement dans le bas ventre,les mains d'Edward qui effleuraient ma taille,mes cotes,mon dos, électrisait mes sens,j'entrouvris la bouche et je pointai ma langue contre ses lèvres afin d'approfondir notre baiser quand Edward vint faire danser sa langue avec la mienne se baiser pris une tournure plus féroce et m'extirpa un gémissement de plaisir,ses mains caressant mon dos avec plus de pression,lentement je détachai ma bouche de la sienne pour déposer une ligne de baiser mouiller le long de sa mâchoire,sa nuque jusqu'au bas de son oreille toue en déboutonnant le haut de son chemisier.

-Bella_ j'ai tellement envie de toi susurrât_-il contre ma nuque alors que ses mains passaient sous mon tee-shirt et massaient ma peau avec sensualité.

-Edward_ fait moi l'amour _murmurai-je la voix pleine de désir en effleurant la bosse que formait son sexe a travers son pantalon et qui lui arracha un râle de plaisir.

Il me souleva en plaçant ses mains sur ma taille et me fit assoir sur mon bureau,ses yeux étaient brulant de désir,nos bouches se soudèrent alors que nos langues bataillaient ferme,je défi les dernier boutons de son chemisier avec empressement ,il interrompit notre baiser fougueux pour finir d'enlever sa chemise avant de replonger sur mes lèvres humides tout en attrapant mes bras en les caressant délicatement pour les lever au dessus de ma tête,il enroula ses doigts au bas de mon tee-shirt et me l'enleva avec vélocité pour le balancer derrière lui.

-_tu es si belle tu me rend fou! _Dit-il la voix rauque tout en caressant du bout des doigts le galbe de ma poitrine.

Entendre ces mots me fila des frissons dans le bas ventre et je me mordillai la lèvre inférieur d'impatience alors qu'il continuait de dessiner le contour des mes seins encore prisonnier de mon soutien gorge.

-Edward._..tu me..hummm _soupirai-je alors qu'il avait entrepris de légèrement pencher mon buste en arrière et qu'il léchait sensuellement l'arche de mon cou.

Il goutait ma peau avec délice,ses main d'un geste habile dégrafèrent mon soutien gorge il lui fit subir le même sort qu'a mon tee-shirt en le jetant d'un geste vif alors que sa bouche et sa langue descendaient lentement a la rencontre de mes seins, j'étais dans un état de pur désir,ma respiration était erratique,mon corps était en ébullition tant les baiser d'Edward sur mes seins me procuraient de plaisir,il prit un de mes téton en bouche et le lécha avec gourmandise tandis que ses doigts s'occupait de mon autre pointe des sein en faisant rouler celle-ci entre son pouce et son indexe.

Mon envie de le sentir au plus profond de moi devenait incontrôlable,je déboutonnait son jean tout en caressant son érection ,je prenais du plaisir a entendre sa respiration devenir plus bruyante alors que je passais ma main a l'intérieur de son pantalon pour presser son sexe contre ma paume,il recula légèrement le bassin afin de me faciliter la tache quant j'eus fini de déboutonner son jean et que j'entrepris de le baisser avec son boxer,je descendis le tout aussi loin que ma position me le permettait,puis Edward pris la relève en enlevant ses chaussures avec ses pieds puis en finissant d'enlever ses derniers vêtements.

Il revint vers moi nu comme un ver ,son sexe était dresser et bien droit et j'eus un coup de chaud en pensant a tous le bien que son pénis allait me faire.

J'étais trop exciter pour continuer longtemps les préliminaires,je me pencha légèrement en avant pour enlever mes tennis que je balançais une a une sur mon lit puis je me redressai afin de défaire les boutons de mon jean mais Edward posa ses mains sur les miennes et c'est a quatre mains que nous les défaisions alors que mon sang bouillonnai dans mes veines tant mon désir d'être possédée par Edward était grand,je me penchai en arrière en prenant appuie sur mes coudes en soulevant mes fesses du bureau tandis qu'Edward faisait glisser mon jean et ma culotte le long de mes mes jambes. Il m'embrassa fougueusement en passant ses mains avidement sur mes seins , mon ventre mes cuisses

ses doigts frôlèrent mon clitoris gonflé d'excitation j'écartai un peu plus mes cuisses pour qu'il prenne position entre celles-ci,son sexe frotta contre le mien et nous poussâmes un gémissement de satisfaction a ce contact,nos respirations étaient de plus en plus bruyante alors qu'Edward enfonçait son majeur a l'intérieur de mon vagin trempé,il faisait faire a son doigt de lent va et vient alors que je suffoquai presque tant cette intrusion était délicieuse,il titillait mon clitoris avec son pouce tout en rentrant un deuxième doigt en moi,je penchai la tête en arrière fermant les yeux pour profiter pleinement de cette attouchement qui faisait monter mon orgasme par vague violentes,Edward se pencha sur moi tout en caressant ma poitrine et en continuant de faire jouer ses doigts a l'intérieur de mon sexe qui se contractait autour de ceux-ci ,quand sa langue et ses lèvres vinrent s'enrouler autour de mon téton mon corps ce crispa alors que mon orgasme explosait ,je me mordrai la lèvres pour éviter de crier mon plaisir.

-Edward._..prend moi...maintenant! Haletai_-je alors qu'il continuait de caresser mon sexe avec application et volupté du bout des doigts.

Il déplaça ses lèvres sur les miennes les dévorant avec gourmandise tandis que je senti ses doigts humides caresser ma cuisse puis remonter le long de ma hanche ,d'un geste lent il fit pénétrer son gland a l'intérieur de mon vagin ,mon dos était a présent coller sur mon bureau et je j'emmêlai mes doigts dans ses cheveux,notre baiser était vorace,nos langues se goutaient alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément en moi nous arrachant des soupires de plaisir.

-_bon dieu mon amour c'est si bon! Souffla_ t-il contre ma bouche alors que je léchai le contour de celle-ci.

-_hhummm...je t'aime gémissais_-je en vrillant mes yeux dans les siens qui étaient brillant d'excitation.

-_ohh...je t'aime _dit-il en caressant le côté de mon visage alors que son pénis entrait et sortait de mon vagin avec lenteur.

Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon épaule ,l'embrassa, la lécha,la mordilla alors que je j'enfonçai mes ongles sur ses omoplates,il prit mes hanches plus fermement et accéléra le rythme de ses coups de bassin,mon bas ventre était en feu prés a exploser une nouvelle fois,nos râles et nos respiration étaient plus sonore,mon bassin bougeait a l'unisson du sien, nous étions a présent emporter par le tourbillon de pur plaisir retardant le plus possible le moment de libérer notre jouissance si proche.

Je sentais ses muscles se tendre ses va et vient ce firent plus puissant,profond et rapides cela suffit a déclencher un deuxième orgasme ,je le griffai alors que les parois de mon vagin se resserraient au fur et a mesure de ma jouissance autour de son sexe,mon corps tremblai ,mes cuisses enserrèrent un peu plus sa taille alors qu'Edward se redressait légèrement tout en enfonçant ses doigts dans la peau tendre de mes fesses et qu'il libérait a son tour avec puissance sa semence au fond de moi en poussant des grognement rauques.

Nos corps étaient en sueurs,frissonnant de plaisir ,nos bouches et nos langues se cherchèrent alors qu'Edward ralentissait la cadence en finissant de se déverser en moi.

Nous restions ainsi a nous embrasser avec douceur reprenant notre souffle ,le torse d'Edward reposant sur le mien ,il était en appuie sur ses coudes tenant mon visage entre ses mains nos regards enfiévré ancré l'un dans l'autre,sans parler,savourant l'un et l'autre cette instant de plénitude et d'amour.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous prenions une douche ensemble ,nous savonnant avec douceur ne parlant que de notre amour et du plaisir expodentiel que nous ressentions a chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour,celui-ci étant nouveau pour lui comme pour moi car jamais nous n'avions connu une tel extase avec d'autre partenaire.

Malheureusement une fois sécher et habiller et alors que nous nous apprêtions a allez chez Edward pour diner je ne pu empêcher mes pensés de se tourner vers mon frère et de la panade dans laquelle il s'était fourré.

Je remarquait que le visage d'Edward était lui aussi devenu grave alors que nous étions en route pour aller chez lui.

Oh comme je pouvais détester mon imbécile de frère de nous faire subir tout ça!

Mais même si a l'heure actuel être fille unique était mon souhait le plus important ,il fallait bien trouver un moyen d'écarter Leah une bonne fois pour toute de nos vie même un crétin comme Jacob ne méritait pas d'être pris en otage ainsi pour une simple histoire d'expérience sexuel.

En tout cas une autre visite a cette hypocrite de Jasper s'imposait si pour l'instant je n'avait aucune idée pour faire cesser le chantage qu'exerçait Leah sur mon frère Jasper lui était a l'origine de toute cette merde et il avait intérêt a coopérer pour nous aider a sortir mon frère de là!

**FIN DU CHAPITRE.**


	15. Chapter 15

Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent a STEPHENIE MEYER

(si ce chapitre a mis plus te temps a arriver c'est la faute de mon ordi qui a gravement planté suite a un virus.)

je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews

**alicew59 annecullen69 Elisect32 Fan2twilight Galswinthe Mary79 Marjoriie aline1320 sophiebelier Plume-x3 caro30 Aunda lapetiotesouris Bigmonster4 mamamoya phika17 Allyssabella chris EMMA 555 Catherine Broke dawn Mixetremix mimily lena -lna933- yumi34 x-devilish-angel-x Lurecyka liliputienne31 Mrs Esmé Cullen nini midnattsol Annouk Vic et Alice 25lilou27**

merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review.

**CHAPITRE 15**

Jacob avait appelé Esmé pour la prévenir qu'il ne venait pas diner chez eux ce soir ,il n'avait pas répondu a mes nombreux sms quand Edward me ramena a la maison après diner j'étais soulagée de constater que les lumières étaient allumés ,toute fois je vérifiais bien si la voiture de leah n'était pas garé devant la maison ,ce n'était pas le cas heureusement car sinon j'aurais demander derechef a Edward de me ramener chez lui a la place je demanda a Edward de me laissée seule avec mon frère pour ce soir,il compris que j'avais besoin d'un tête a tête avec Jacob,j'embrassai Edward passionnément au point que mon cœur s'emballa puis je quittai la voiture pour rentrer chez moi.

Sur le porche je regardai la voiture d'Edward qui repartait,je lui fis un signe de la main puis j'ouvris la porte d'entrée.

J'inspectais le rez de chausser a la recherche de mon frère mais en vain,je monta donc a l'étage et je vis la lumière qui filtrait a travers sa porte de chambre.

-_Jacob est ce que je peut entrer?_ Demandai-je derrière la porte.

-_entre sœurette!_ Répondit-il

j'ouvris la porte et je découvris mon Jacob torse nu allonger sur son lit,il se redressa contre la tête du lit et me fit signe de m'assoir sur son lit en tapotant la place vide qu'il y avait a coté de lui.

Je m'installai prés de lui tout en balayant sa chambre du regard et je ne fut pas étonnée de constater que sa chambre était toujours ranger beaucoup mieux que la miennes ou il régnait un bazar pas possible.

-_pourquoi n'as tu pas répondu a mes messages?_ Lui dis-je sur un ton de reproche,alors que je l'imitai en calant mon dos contre la tête de lit.

-désole_ j'ai oublié de rallumer mon portable après avoir rendu visite a papa_ m'expliqua t-il calmement.

-_est ce que Edward est ici?_ Enchaina t-il curieux

-_non je lui ai demandé de rentrer chez lui...je pense qu'on as besoin d'être tous les deux ce soir_ dis-je doucement

Jacob me regarda avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres visiblement il était de mon avis.

-_et même si je ne te le dis pas souvent sache que je t'aime et que ce qui c'est passer entre toi et Jasper ne change rien a ça! _ Ajoutai-je la voix mal assurée tant je n'avais pas l'habitude de dire a mon frère que je l'aimai.

Le sourire de Jacob élargie , il se pencha vers moi m'embrassa délicatement le front en passant un bras autour de mes épaules ,je calai ma tête sur le haut de son torse.

-_tu sais t'es vraiment une sœur géniale! Je t'aime sœurette! _Dit-il en serrant mon épaule.

C'était un des rares moments de plénitude et de complicité que je partageai avec mon frère,rien que pour cela il m'étais impossible de le blâmer un peu plus pour nous avoir mis dans un tel pétrin.

Si l'ombre de Leah et de son chantage ne planait pas sur nous on aurait certainement pas eu besoin de se sentir aussi proche.

Mais là vu le contexte dans les jours a venir on aurait besoin de ressouder les rang entre nous pour pouvoir faire face ensemble a cette fille.

-_je ne vais pas céder au chantage de Leah plus longtemps,j'ai bien réfléchis et j'irais la voir demain a la première heure pour mettre un terme a cette histoire..._

_-comment compte tu t'y prendre pour la raisonnée?_ Le coupai-je en me redressant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-_oh et bien je crois que tout comme moi elle n'as aucune envie que sa mère soit au courant de ce qu'elle est capable de faire donc a mon tour je vais jouer son jeu et la menacer de tout dire a Sue_ . M'expliqua t-il avec un sourire carnassier et une lueur de rage dans les yeux.

-_tu crois que ce sera suffisant pour qu'elle te laisse tranquille? Elle est vraiment givrée tu sais!_ M'inquiétai-je.

Cette fille nous avait prouvé a mainte reprise qu'elle n'aimait pas que l'on contrarie ses plans,et je ne me souvenait que trop bien de la réaction qu'elle avait eue quand j'étais allée voir sa mère pour que Leah cesse son harcellement sur mon frère.

A la différence c'est que aujourd'hui Leah était encore plus déterminée a nous pourrir la vie et que elle menaçait aussi la santé de mon père.

-écoute_ Bella ne t'inquiète pas !a partir de demain je te jure que Leah disparaitra définitivement de nos vie! _Me rassura t-il d'un ton ferme.

Tu parle que j'étais rassurée ,elle était tellement cinglée qu'elle pouvait ne faire qu'une bouchée de Jacob,pire les choses pouvaient vite dégénérés avec elle!

-_tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi pour parler a sa mère? _Demandai-je d'un ton anxieux.

-_non je préfère y allé seul...de plus Leah de déteste tellement que ça pourrait envenimé les choses _répondit-il avec sérieux.

-OK_ dans ce cas avant d'allé la voir tu me dépose a l'hôpital demain a la première heure comme ça si jamais elle se pointe la bas ,je ferais barrage et crois moi elle ne s'approchera pas de papa! _Lui intimai-je résolue a en découdre avec Leah si jamais elle faisait mine de se montré a l'hôpital.

-_ça marche mais je ne pense pas qu'elle vienne a l'hosto après que je me soit expliquer avec elle et que j'ai parlé a sa mère! _Dit-il convaincu en se réajustant contre la tête de lit.

Je me leva du lit de mon frère en hochant la tête lui signifiant ainsi que j'avais confiance en lui et en ses dires.

De toute manière que pouvions nous faire d'autre sinon d'attendre la journée du lendemain pour nous sortir de ce mauvais pas .

Je voulais parlé a mon frère de l'impacte que pouvait avoir sa petite aventure avec Jasper sur Alice mais je m'abstiens Jacob avait assez de chose a gérer comme ça et si demain Leah sortait définitivement de notre vie il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'Alice serait elle aussi affectée par cette histoire.

-_bon la journée a été longue je vais me couchée je suis crevée_ lançai-je en me penchant sur mon frère et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-_bonne nuit sœurette ,et n'oublie pas de faire sonner ton réveil sinon c'est moi qui me charge de te lever!_ Me dit-il en levant un sourcil d'un ton espiègle.

Je lui jetai un regard réprobateur tout en lui faisant un léger sourire complice ,me souvenant que trop bien l'art et la manière qu'il avait eu de me sortir du lit quelques jours plus tôt.

********************************************************************************************************

Au matin il ne m'avait pas été difficile de me lever de bonne heure ,j'avais a peine fermer l'œil de la nuit ,mes pensés passant de Jacob et jasper,leah et Jacob,Alice et jasper puis a Edward et moi au milieu de tout ce merdier et de comment démêler tout ce sac de nœud en essayant de tous s'en sortir sans trop de séquelles.

Quand j'étais descendue rejoindre mon frère pour le petit déjeuner j'avais constatée en voyant ses traits tirés que lui non plus n'avais pas eu une meilleur nuit que la mienne.

Nous nous étions a peine adresser la parole ,chacun de nous ruminant dans son coin les explications que l'un et l'autre devions avoir ,lui pour sa part avec leah et sa mère quand a moi je devais apprendre a Alice que celui dont elle été entrain de tomber amoureuse n'était pas si gentlemen que ça.

Mon père dormait encore quand j'entrai dans sa chambre,Jacob m'avais déposer devant l'entrée de l'hôpital ,il m'avait répété avant de partir de ne pas m'inquiète et qu'il viendrai me rejoindre dans la chambre de Charlie dés qu'il en aurait terminer avec leah.

J'avais l'estomac noué ,j'étais incapable de me détendre ,je feuilletais les magazines posés sur la table de chevet de mon père sans les lires,mon cœur s'emballait des que j'entendais des pas dans le couloir prés de la porte de la chambre craignant a tout moment que cette folle furieuse de Leah ne débarque et fasse un scandale devant Charlie.

j'eus une montée d'adrénaline et un sursaut de trouille quand la porte s'ouvrit ,mon cœur cognait encore très fort dans ma poitrine quand Edward entra dans la pièce ,il du remarquer mon air effrayer car a pas de velours pour ne pas réveille Charlie ,il se déplaça jusqu'à moi alors que je me levai de ma chaise pour me blottir dans ses bras ,les battements de mon cœurs commencèrent a ce calmer dés qu'Edward m'enlaça dans ses bras.

-_comment va tu mon amour? _Me demanda t-il tout bas en passant sa main dans mes cheveux alors que j'avais le visage enfouie dans son torse.

-_mieux maintenant que tu es là _dis-je d'une voix étouffée

Edward me releva le visage en plaçant ses doigts sous mon menton et plongea son regard empreint d'inquiétude et d'amour dans le mien,nous nous fixèrent quelques secondes puis il déposa un baiser léger sur mes lèvres qui devinrent avides de plus de contact avec les siennes,je me levai sur la pointe des pieds en crochetant son cou pour presser ma bouche contre la sienne avec plus de force,il répondit a mon baiser sa langue cherchant la mienne en léchant mes lèvres,ses bras enserrant ma taille,quand ma langue vint a la rencontre de la sienne mon corps s'électrifia,des frissons de plaisir le traversait,la langue d'Edward et la mienne ce caressant avec lenteur et sensualité,nos lèvres soudée l'une a l'autre.

Le corps d'Edward épousait a la perfection le mien,ses mains caressaient mes riens tandis que les miennes fourrageaient dans ses cheveux doux et soyeux ,je me retenais de gémir contre ses lèvres tant ce baiser et ces caresses réveillaient chaque parcelles de mon corps envieux de plus beaucoup plus que ce baiser, je commençais a ressentir le manque d'air et c'est avec frustration que mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes,je reposais mes talons par terre en respirant avec difficulté me mordillant la lèvre inférieur .

Edward avec un sourire et les yeux pétillant de désir passa sa main sur mes joues qui s'étaient enflammée sous ce baiser.

-_sortons cinq minutes tu veux...il faut que nous parlions_ haletai-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne pour l'attirer hors de la chambre de mon père qui heureusement pour moi dormait toujours a poing fermé.

J'entrainais Edward a quelques mètres de la chambre de Charlie pour lui rapporté ce que Jacob avait l'intention de faire pour mettre un terme au chantage de leah.

-_c'est la meilleur solution tu sais...Leah a été beaucoup trop loin et je suis d'accord avec Jacob c'est quelques chose qu'il doit régler seul avec elle _me dit-il de sa voix calme et rassurante en prenant mon visage entre ses mains pour me tranquilliser.

-_il n'y as pas que ça ,je pense aussi a Alice elle ignore toujours que Jasper et mon frère ont..._je ne pouvais finir ma phrase ,l'image de mon frère et de jasper venant de s'incruster dans mon esprit.

Brrrrr! quel horreur! je secouai la tête pour sortir cette image de celle-ci.

-_je sais...j'ai voulu lui en parlé ce matin ,mais elle était encore sur son petit nuage et j'ai pas eu le courage de discuté de Jasper avec elle._m'explica t-il d'un air penaud.

-_ton ami aurais pu nous épargner cette tache en lui disant lui même tu croit pas?_ Constatai-je avec une pointe de colère a l'encontre de jasper.

Si il avait été le genre d'homme auquel j'avais pensée en le voyant la première fois ,il aurait du de lui même expliquer a Alice que monsieur était bi ,plutôt que de jouer avec ses sentiments ,même si il avait évité de mentionner Jacob la moindre des choses aurait été qu'il soit clair sur son orientation sexuel avec elle!

-_si tu as raison! Et je compte bien m'expliquer avec lui sur ce sujet_ me répondit-il avec lui aussi une légère colère dans la voix a l'évocation de Jasper.

-_bon on ne va pas faire trainer cette histoire plus longtemps ...tu as ton portable sur toi?_ L'interrogeai-je décidé a parlé a Alice.

-_oui! Je vais appeler ma sœur et lui demander de nous rejoindre ici _dit-il en prenant son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean.

-_je te rejoins dans la chambre de ton père ...a tout de suite mon amour _il m'embrassa puis ce dirigea vers les ascenseurs .

Charlie était entrain de sortir de son sommeil quand j'entrais dans sa chambre,il remuait dans son lit et ouvrait les yeux par intermittence le temps qu'ils s'habituent a la lumière du jour qui filtrai par la fenêtre.

-_bonjour mon petit papa _lui dis-je doucement en prenant place sur une chaise prés de lui.

-_b'jour ma puce_ marmonna t-il d'une voix pâteuse et ensommeillée .

Je remplis son verre d'eau et lui tendis alors qu'il se redressait sur son lit, il s'en empara et le vida d'un seul trait.

-_tu veux que je sonne l'infirmière pour qu'elle t'apporte ton petit déjeuner?_ Lui demandai-je en entendant les gargouillements de son estomac.

-_quel heure est t-il? _M'interrogea t-il

-_il est 8h21 répondis_-je en jetant un coup d'œil a ma montre,cherchant une bonne excuse a lui servir quand il allait me demandé ce que je faisait si tôt dans sa chambre.

-_pas la peine de déranger une infirmière ,le petit déjeuné est servi au alentour de 8h30 ici,mon estomac pourra patienter jusque là_ me dit-il en m'observant attentivement

-_tient! ça aidera ton estomac a patienter _je lui donnais le verre que j'avais re-remplis d'eau sous son regard inquisiteur.

-_merci! Mais dis moi tu es tombé du lit ce matin?_ S'informa t-il d'un ton désinvolte même si je savais qu'il n'en était rien et qu'il fourmillait de questions sur les raisons de ma présence prés de lui d'aussi bonne heure.

-_oui Jacob m'as levée tôt ce matin...et il m'as conduit ici avant d'aller travailler_ bredouillai-je en évitant de croiser le regard de Charlie.

Après tout c'était presque la vérité c'est a cause de Jacob si je m'étais levée tôt.

-_tout va bien a la maison entre vous? Hier soir ton frère m'as paru tendu...vous ne vous étés pas encore disputés j'espère? _M'interrogea t-il suspicieux et perplexe.

-_oh non ne t'inquiète pas ! On s'en sort très bien tout les deux...il est juste un peu surcharger de travail c'est tout..._je poussais un soulagement intérieur quand Edward entra dans la chambre et interrompis ainsi mes explications bancales sur le stress de mon frère.

-_bonjour Charlie! Lança_ Edward en refermant la porte.

-_salut Edward répondit_ mon père avec un sourire, les yeux papillonnant entre moi et Edward.

Je me tortillai légèrement sur ma chaise , alors que mon père nous observait l'un et l'autre avec beaucoup d'intérêt,je commençai a être mal a l'aise quand une infirmière entra pour apporter le petit déjeuné de Charlie.

Ce fut là une excellente excuse pour que moi et Edward nous éclipsions le temps que mon père déjeune tranquillement.

Une fois a nouveau seul tous les deux dans le couloir,Edward m'apprit qu'Alice n'allait pas tardé a arriver qu'il lui avait simplement dit que nous savions a présent ce qui se passait entre Leah et Jacob ,il ajouta qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui donner un début d'explication qu'elle lui avait pratiquement raccroché au nez en lui disant qu'elle venait nous rejoindre a l'hôpital.

********************************************************************************************************

Alice n'avait effectivement pas perdue de temps pour arriver,elle avait déboulée dans la chambre de mon père a peine une demi heure plus tard,après avoir embrassé celui-ci et discuté avec lui quelques minutes de son état de santé actuel ,impatiente et survolté elle avait prétexté une forte envie de boire un café et nous avait entrainer moi et Edward a sa suite.

-_alors vous allez me dire ce qui ce passe a la fin? _S'empressa t-elle de nous dire en nous toisant l'un et l'autre d'un regard impatient.

-_A...Alice _

oh putain la vache ! Jacob!Jasper!je vous déteste!

-_bon voilà hier quand nous sommes rentrés chez moi Leah était là avec Jacob...et..._

_-QUOI? CETTE CINGLÉE ÉTAIT CHEZ TOI!_ S'exclama t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

mais c'est pas vrai!elle a besoin de criée comme ça! Putain c'est déjà assez difficile merde!

-_chut...crie pas comme ça! _Lui intimai-je en lui lançant un regard réprobateur.

-_bon OK! mais raconte tout dans les moindres détail! _Dit-elle d'un ton encore plus énergique mais s'en trop élevé sa voix aiguë.

Je pris une grande respiration avant de lui raconter ce qui c'était passé quand moi et Edward étions revenue chez moi hier,je lui détaillais l'attitude de leah , la manière qu'elle avait eu de nous annoncée qu'elle reformait un couple avec mon frère, a ce moment du récit Edward du rappeler a sa sœur que nous étions dans un hôpital et de resté calme car elle m'avait attrapé les deux bras et me secouait comme un prunier en ne cessant de répéter «_ dis moi que c'est pas vrai?_ » je grimaçai mais pas de douleur physique car je m'inquiétai surtout sa réaction quand elle apprendrait comment leah avait réussi a arriver a ses fin.

Edward réussi a faire lâcher prise a Alice et m'attira a lui alors qu'il prenait la relève en continuant de tout déballer a sa sœur, l'expression de celle-ci devenait de plus en plus enflammée et irritée quand son frère avec calme et en pesant chacun de ses mots lui raconta la petite expérience qu'avait vécu mon frère quand il était venu le voir a la fac.

Puis Edward se tut au moment ou le prénom de jasper devait être prononcé,je le vit avalé durement sa salive,son visage pâlir et c'était maintenant ses doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans la chair de ma taille, tant il était tout aussi tourmenter que moi d'apprendre a Alice pourquoi le chantage de leah avait marché.

-_bon alors! Vous allez craché le morceau oui!_ Nous ordonna t-elle au bout de quelques secondes de silence,en nous observant avec agacement.

-_il faut que tu sache que jasper n'est pas étranger a cette histoire! _fini par lâcher Edward .

-_qu'est ce que jasper vient faire dans tout ce bordel?_ Demanda t-elle aussitôt interloquée

-_c'est...c'est..._bégayai-je

-Bella_! Respire et dis moi s'il te plaît? _M'encouragea t-elle sur un ton d'où perçait son inquiétude.

Respire!respire! C'est ce que je fais merde!

-_c'est avec Jasper que Jacob a...a...couché _rien que de prononcer ces mots m'écorcha la gorge,mon corps fut secoué de frissons alors que je voyais le visage d'Alice ce décomposer sous mes yeux.

Edward eut un geste d'infini tendresse pour sa sœur en la prenant dans ses bras,elle ne répondit pas a son étreinte mais ne le repoussa pas non plus ,elle se contenta de rester les bras ballant,les yeux écarquillés totalement abasourdie par la nouvelle.

-_mais ça ne c'est passé qu'une seule fois..._commençai-je plaidant ainsi la cause de ces deux crétins .

-Bella_ ça c'est passé peu importe le nombre de fois!_ Me coupa t-elle furibarde en faisant un pas en arrière pour se dégager des bras de son frère.

-_que je suis stupide! Je comprend maintenant pourquoi jasper n'a même pas essayer de m'embrasser_ dit-elle en se filant une tape sur le front.

Dans un sens c'était mieux ,mais je m'abstins de lui faire remarqué.

-_tu le savais toi? _Interrogea t-elle Edward d'un ton accusateur en venant se placer face a lui.

-_non Alice je l'ignorais ...quand nous étions a la fac rien dans son comportement ne ma laissé ne serai-ce que penser qu'il était attiré aussi par les hommes...il avait beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes et je l'ai vu plus d'une fois en leur compagnie...je suis autant surpris que toi. S'_expliqua t-il avec douceur et tristesse.

-_pff! J'en reviens pas !dire qu'hier soir on a passé une soirée formidable,i,je pensais vraiment qu'il se passait quelques chose entre lui et moi...oh mais attend que je mette la main sur lui,il va passer un sale quart d'heure! _Lâcha t-elle en serrant les poings de colère.

J'étais soulagée de la voir réagir ainsi avec hargne et je me réjouissais d'avance de savoir que Jasper allait devoir se retrouvé face a la fureur d'Alice qui de mémoire après avoir été témoin de certains de ses accès de colère laissait toujours un goût amer a celui ou celle a qui elle avait décidée de s'en prendre.

-_avant ça on va attendre patiemment Jacob pour savoir comment il s'en est sorti avec l'autre folle! _Elle nous regarda avec une certaine fièvre dans les yeux ,qui ne présageais rien de bon pour Jacob si jamais il n'arrivait pas a mettre un point final au chantage que leah exerçait sur lui .

Puis elle tourna les talons et repartie d'un pas décidé dans la chambre de Charlie.

*******************************************************************************************

nous avions passés toute la matinée avec mon père lui dissimulant comme nous le pouvions notre angoisse et notre énervement qui augmentait au fur et a mesure que les heures passaient et que Jacob n'avait toujours pas donné de nouvelles,Edward et Alice sortaient régulièrement pour essayé de le joindre sur son portable mais en vain,il ne répondait a aucuns de leur sms ou coup de fil,a chaque fois que je voyais l'un d'eux revenir dans la chambre mon cœur s'emballait avec espoir que cette fois là Jacob avait répondu a un de leur appels,mais c'est toujours avec un léger signe négatif la tête qu'ils répondaient ma question muette.

Vers midi alors qu'une aide soignante apportait le plateau de repas a mon père,j'annonçai a Charlie que Alice, Edward et moi allions déjeuner a la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

Dés que la porte fut refermé Edward me pris la mains et nous dirigea d'un pas soutenue jusqu'aux ascenseurs

Alice nous devançant avait déjà appuyé sur le bouton d'appel.

Une fois au rez de chausser , tous les trois a l'unissons nous sortirent nos portable de nos poches ce geste aurait été comique si on avait pas été aussi inquiet pour Jacob.

Bordel Répond Jacob! M'énervai-je quand je tombai sur ça boite vocal.

«_ Jacob tu as intérêt a me rappeler et fissa! Mais tu es où ?bon sang! _» laissai-je comme message.

Puis je tapais aussitôt le numéro de son garage ou là encore une fois personne ne répondis.

-_bon ça suffit comme ça ! On va chez leah! Edward tu conduit!_ Décréta Alice .

-_oui allons-y! je deviens dingue a force de ne rien savoir! _Ajoutai-je la voix tendue par l'angoisse,en me dirigeant vers la voiture suivant ainsi Alice qui avait quelques pas d'avance sur moi.

Edward ne dit rien et nous rejoignit d'un pas rapide ,il m'ouvrit la portière ,je pris place en attachant ma ceinture sachant qu'Edward ne nous conduirait pas là bas a une vitesse d'escargot mais plutôt a celle d'une fusée.

Alors que la voiture roulait a vive allure,aucun de nous ne parlait, mon esprit était trop pris par les nombreuses questions a propos de Jacob et de pourquoi nous n'arrivions pas a le joindre.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**


	16. Chapter 16

Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent a stephenie meyer.

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews;

**Mixtremix**

**liliputienne**

**darkayora**

**loly—twoilight**

**Plume-x3**

**Allyssabella**

**annecullen69**

**Puky**

**nini**

**Kinder-cerise**

**Lurecyka**

**Magda88**

**25lilou27**

**Annouk**

**lena -lna933-**

**Tiger281282**

**EMMA 555**

**alicew59**

**Galswinthe**

**Marjoriie**

**sophiebelier**

**caro30**

**encore merci pour tous vos encouragements.**

J'espère que vous aimerez aussi ce chapitre.

**CHAPITRE 16**

Arriver devant chez Leah ,je regardai aux alentours cherchant la voiture de Jacob mais je ne la vis pas,je ne vis d'ailleurs aucune voiture garés a proximité de la maison de Leah.

A peine Edward avait -il coupé le moteur qu'Alice sortie de la voiture et faisait claquer sa portière,je sortie a mon tour ,puis fis le tour de la voiture afin de rejoindre Alice et Edward.

-_je ne voit la voiture de Jacob nul part _fis-je remarqué

-_allons sonner , et nous verrons bien!_ Répliqua Alice en avançant dans l'allée qui menait a la porte de la maison.

Edward pris ma main et nous rejoignions Alice qui avait déjà appuyée sur la sonnette, au bout de quelques secondes de silence absolue ,je tambourinai a la porte tandis qu'Alice re-appuyait sur la sonnette.

-_apparemment il n'y as personne,on devrait allé au restaurant de Sue!_ Proposa Edward, alors qu'Alice avait collée son oreille contre la porte d'entrée.

-_chut! J'entend rien! _Rouspéta t-elle

-_Alice il n'y a personne! Edward a raison allons au restaurant!_ Intervenais-je en l'attrapant par le bras pour la décoller de cette fichue porte.

J'étais de plus en plus sur les nerfs ,pour calmer mon angoisse je pris mon portable et composa pour la énième fois le numéro de Jacob tout en me dirigeant vers la voiture.

Pfff!encore cette putain de boite vocal!

« Jacob_ tu as intérêt a avoir une bonne excuse pour ne pas répondre,parce que sinon je te jure que je t'étripe des que je met la main sur toi!_ »laissai-je comme message.

-_mais où est ce qu'il peut bien être? Merde!_ M'énervai-je en montant dans la voiture.

-_du calme, on va le trouvé t'inquiète pas mon amour!_ Tenta de me rassurer Edward en posant sa main sur ma cuisse.

-_oui ben démarre! Alors!_ S'excita Alice sur le siège arrière

-_moi aussi ça commence a me stresser de ne pas savoir où est passé cet imbécile! _Continua t-elle sur le même ton énergique.

Un quart d'heure plus tard nous déboulions tous les trois a l'intérieur du restaurant qui était bondé,Edward s'était positionné légèrement devant moi et Alice, de manière a refréner notre ardeur a sauté sur Leah dés que l'une de nous la repérerait.

Je balayai le restaurant des yeux a sa recherche ,et bingo elle était là au fond de la pièce debout entrain de discuter avec des clients.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour ,ma rage pulsait a mes tempes et je me dirigea vers elle a vive allure repoussant au passage le bras qu'Edward avait tendu pour me retenir.

Je serrai déjà le poing, ce coup ci peut importe qu'il y est du monde ou pas ,je cogne et après je cause!

Alors que je me frayais un chemin entre les tables pour parvenir jusqu'à elle ,je senti mon tee shirt se tendre dans mon dos ,ce qui freina mon élan ,je tournais la tête pour voir sur quoi je m'étais accroché ,et je donnais une tape sèche sur les doigts d'Edward pour lui faire lâcher mon tee shirt.

-_aie! _Siffla t-il mais s'en rien lâcher

-_bien fait! Lâche ça tu veux _! Dis-je entre mes dents tout en essayant de dégager mon tee shirt de ces doigts.

-_non pas question! Tu reste ici c'est moi qui vais lui parler!_ M'ordonna t-il d'un ton ferme en détachant ses doigts de mon tee shirt distendu mais en m'attrapant le poignet afin de me faire passer derrière lui.

-_alors là! tu rêve mon pote!_ Répliquai-je en tortillant mon poignet entre sa main pour le libérer tout en repassant devant lui avec vivacité .

-_oh! vous me gonflé tous les deux_! LEAH! Cria Alice en plein milieu du restaurant.

Si je n'avais pas étais aussi énervé j'aurais eu la honte de ma vie,tous les regards étaient tourné vers nous,la salle bruyante l'instant d'avant était devenue silencieuse,Edward tenait toujours mon poignet serré entre ses doigts, je le dégageais d'un coup sec tandis que mes yeux étaient braqués sur Leah qui s'avançait vers nous un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Ouchh! Je vais me la faire! Je vais lui faire passée l'envie de sourire moi!

-_suivez moi ! Les trois zigotos!_ Nous dit-elle en nous indiquant du bras une porte situé au fond du restaurant.

Edward se plaça juste devant moi et Alice de manière a ce que nous lui sautions pas toute les deux dessus,

refrénant ainsi mon envie de lui faire un croche pied histoire qu'elle s'étale par terre en plein milieu du restaurant.

Leah ouvrit la porte et nous la tenue le temps que nous entrions dans ce qui ressemblai au garde manger,je vis deux grand frigos en inox, un énorme évier en porcelaine ,des étagères sur lesquelles était posé tout un tas de conserves,de légumes et de fruits.

-_Qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici tous les trois? _Nous demanda t-elle a peine la porte refermée d'un ton méprisant.

Je vais te les faire avaler tes dents moi ! Pauvre folle!

-_on cherche Jacob,il devait passé te voir ce matin!_ Lui dit Edward avant que ma pensée ne se transforme en mot.

_-Jacob n'est pas ici _répondit-elle d'un ton hautain et froid

-_on est pas bigleux on voient bien qu'il n'est pas ici...on veux juste savoir si il est venu te voir? _dit Alice d'un ton affable.

Leah nous regarda a tour de rôle de son air supérieur qui me donnait envie de la baffer,puis son regard s'arrêta sur moi qui me tenais entre Edward et Alice.

-_tu devrais êtres contente de savoir qu'entre ton frère et moi c'est terminé...par ta faute encore Isabella! _Ajouta t-elle en me fusillant des yeux.

Bravo Jacob! Mon cœur se desserra un peu en apprenant cette nouvelle.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui faire un énorme sourire narquois.

-_contente de l'apprendre en effet_ lui dis-je d'un ton jubilatoire.

-_oh toi un jour!tu va me payer ça!!_ me menaça t-elle folle de rage alors que je continuais de lui sourire.

-_touche a un seul de ses cheveux et c'est a moi que tu aura affaire Leah!_ intervins Edward en ce plaçant devant moi.

J'entendis Alice qui murmurait la même chose entre ses dent a coté de moi.

-Pfff_!je me demande bien ce que tu lui trouve...non mais regarde la...elle est tous ce qu'il y a de plus banal...je suis sur qu'au lit elle ne t'apporte rien..._

_-TAIT TOI LEAH! Ou je te jure que je t'étrangle! _La menaça Edward en l'attrapant par les bras tout en la plaquant contre un frigo.

Son visage n'était qu'a quelques millimètres d'elle ,Leah le regardait avec frayeur ,moi même je n'avais jamais vu Edward aussi agressif envers quelqu'un.

-_sortez d'ici ! _Siffla t-elle alors qu'Edward se tenait toujours aussi menaçant face a elle.

-_on s'en va...au plaisir de te revoir espèce de cinglée!_ décocha Alice d'un ton cinglant en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Leah ne baissa pas les yeux et regarda Alice fixement avec autant de haine dans les yeux que celle-ci,alors qu'Edward s'éloignait d'elle.

C'était tous juste si je ne voyais pas l'écume de rage apparaître au coin de ses lèvres tant elle ne diffusaient que haine et dégout envers nous.

Alice lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit,Edward m'entoura les épaules de son bras et commença a nous guider vers la sortie mais en jetant un dernier regard sur Leah je constatais qu'elle arborait un rictus suffisant,cette vision me fit bouillir le sang de rage,je me dégageai du bras d'Edward en donnant un coup d'épaule et je me planta face a Leah la mâchoire serrer et alors qu'elle continuait de me regarder en me narguant, sans réfléchir ma main vint s'écraser sur sa joue dans un claquement sec,rien que le bruit me procura un immense soulagement et le faite que ma main me chauffait prouvait qu'elle avait du la sentir passer cette claque.

Leah porta la main a sa joue qui avait pris une teinte rose , ou je pouvais voir les marques de mes doigts apparaître ce qui me ravie un peu plus.

-_tu va me payer ça! _Cracha t-elle

Elle m'empoigna par les épaules et me poussa contre les étagères,j'eus une douleur fulgurante au niveau des omoplates quand mon dos rencontra l'arête d'une etagère,puis alors que je grimaçai de douleur elle m'agrippa les bras et entrepris de me faire tomber a terre , je m'écroulais lamentablement dos sur le sol ,l'arrière de mon crane cognant durement celui-ci,ce qui fit se refermer mes dents sur ma langue et là, la douleur fut telle que les larmes de souffrance me montèrent aux yeux,je senti immédiatement le goût du sang couler dans ma bouche,une lueur de folie brillait dans les yeux de Leah alors qu'elle se mettait a califourchon sur moi me coupant le souffle par la même occasion,j'étais aveuglée par mes larmes ,le sang coulais sur mon menton ,je n'arrivais plus a respirer j'étais sans défense couchée sur ce sol dur et froid quand soudain le poids qui m'empêchais de respirer disparut de ma poitrine, les yeux fermés j'inspirais profondément alors qu'un bruit de verre briser retentissait dans la pièce,puis je senti deux mains qui m'aidaient a me redresser.

-_ça va Bella?_ Résonna la voix anxieuse d'Alice a mes oreilles.

Je me frottai l'arrière de la tête poussant un gémissement quand mes doigts rencontrèrent la bosse qui était apparut ,puis avec l'aide d'Alice qui me soutenait je me relevais et je me dirigeais en titubant vers l'évier pour cracher le sang qui baignait dans ma bouche ,ma langue me faisait énormément souffrir toute fois je mis un doigt dans ma bouche après quelques crachas ensanglantés pour vérifier que j'en avais pas perdue un morceau,je poussai un soulagement intérieur quand mon doigt qui passait doucement sur la pointe de ma langue endolorie ne trouva aucun espace vide sur celle-ci.

Je cherchai alors Leah des yeux et je découvris d'où venait le bruit de verre briser que j'avais entendue,apparemment Edward avais balancer Leah contre l'autre étagère sur laquelle était poser divers bocaux et certain c'étaient casser sous le choc si bien qu'a présent non seulement Leah gisait assise les jambes tendues et écartés sur le sol au milieu des débris de verre et qu'Edward se tenait debout au dessus d'elle la fixant avec une expression de colère pur sur le visage,Il tourna la tête pour me regarder et je le vis serrer ses poings.

-_Bella? _Dit-il d'une voix inquiète en venant face a moi m'examinant le visage avec attention.

-z_a va Edward _zozotai-je avec ma langue enflée alors qu'il avait entrepris de délicatement essuyer le sang qui avait couler sur mon menton.

-_elle va bien! Edward! Sortons d'ici_ ! dit Alice qui me soutenait toujours par la taille.

-_quand a toi espèce de garce j'espère que tu ira pourrir en enfer!_ Enchaina t-elle a l'encontre de Leah qui était entrain de se relevée péniblement .

Elle était recouverte d'une substance poisseuse qui a l'odeur devait certainement et de la sauce aigre douce,Leah ne releva même pas ce que venait de lui dire Alice,elle se contenta de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux courts puis de faire une grimace de dégoût en les portant devant ses yeux en constatant qu'elles étaient engluées de sauce.

-_viens sortons!_ Dit Edward en passant sont bras autour de ma taille a la place de celui d'Alice.

Alice ouvrit la porte et sortie ,Edward me tenait fermement et nous sortions de la pièce a notre tour ,pour filer hors de ce maudit restaurant,la traversée de celui-ci se fit a une allure rapide.

Une fois dehors sur le parking prés de la voiture ,Alice ouvrit le coffre et en sortie une trousse de premier soins.

_-Bella t'as vraiment une sale tête...et regarde moi ça !tu as du sang plein ton tee shirt!_ _Il faut passer chez toi pour que tu te changer! _S'exclama t-elle d'un ton léger en farfouillant dans la trousse de secours.

-_où as tu mal ?mon amour _me demanda Edward d'une voix douce en me détaillant des yeux a la recherche d'éventuel blessures.

-_zé mal a la langue...mais z'est rien za va passé _ le rassurai-je

a part le goût de métal dans la bouche et se zézaiement ridicule la douleur de ma langue n'était devenue qu'un picotement gênant.

Je vis Edward et Alice se retenir de rire quand je m'étais mise a parler,puis Alice pris une compresse et fini de nettoyer le sang sur mon visage.

-_mais qu'est ce qui ta pris de la giflée?_ Me reprocha Edward

-_z'en sait rien ,z'ai vu rouge quand elle m'a ballanzé zont zourire en coin_ lui répondis-je d'une voix que je voulais sèche mais qui a cause de ce foutue zézaiement les fit éclater de rires lui et Alice.

-_pfff!_ Fis-je en les voyant se tenir l'un l'autre tant il riaient

vexée et honteuse, j'ouvris la portière et je m'engouffrai dans la voiture en leur lançant un regard noir a travers la vitre.

Pendant tout le temps qu'il fallut pour allé chez moi,je fis le trajet les bras croisés sans piper un seul mot ,me contentant d'hocher la tête a chaque fois que l'un d'eux m'adressaient la parole,et je passais l'air de rien mon doigts sur ma langue qui me picotait légèrement,je ressentais aussi la douleur lancinante qui pulsait a l'arrière de mon crane.

Je me maudissait de m'être ainsi fait étaler par Leah ,j'envisageais même de prendre des cours de karaté ou de boxe ,pour pouvoir lui rendre la pareil a l'occasion quand je la croiserai a nouveau.

Quand la maison fut en vue ,je remarquai immédiatement la voiture de Jacob garé devant le garage,ce qui dans un premier temps me soulagea,au moins il était a la maison ,mais dans un deuxième temps toutes les angoisses et la peur que cette imbécile m'avait causer revient en surface une fois le sentiment de soulagement passé il fut très vite remplacé par la colère.

Edward gara sa voiture a coté de celle de mon frère alors qu'Alice traduisait mon sentiment de colère par des mot en traitant mon frère de tout les noms ,ce que j'aurais certainement fait si je n'avait pas eu peur de zozoter , au lieu de ça j'ouvris ma portière et descendis de la voiture pour me diriger a vive allure vers la porte d'entrée ,je m'énervais quelques seconde contre la serrure ou ma clef mis un temps fou a s'introduire tant mes mains tremblaient a cause de ma fureur,si bien qu'Edward me pris mes clefs des mains et ouvrit lui même la porte.d'un geste calme il poussa la porte d'une main et nous laissa nous engouffrer a l'intérieur moi et Alice.

-_**JACOB! **_L'appelai-je du bas des escaliers une fois avoir jeter un coup d'œil au salon et dans la cuisine ou je ne le vit pas.

S'en attendre de réponse Alice aussi énervé que moi commençait a monter les escaliers,je la suivit de prés Edward sur mes talons,arriver en haut je devançai Alice et me dirigea directement vers la chambre de Jacob,j'ouvris la porte a la volée sans frapper pour constater que mon frère ne se trouvait pas dedans seul un tee shirt était en boule sur son lit parfaitement fait.

Je me retournai pour croiser le regard d'Alice qui avait passée la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte ,elle leva les sourcils pour me signifier qu'elle non plus ne s'attendait pas a ce que Jacob ne soit pas dans sa chambre,puis un « toc toc toc » nous fit toute les deux nous retournées,Edward qui était certainement le moins impulsif d'entre nous trois était entrain de frapper contre la porte de la salles de bain,d'où un filet de lumière filtrait a travers le bas de la porte.

-_j'arrive!_ Nous parvint la voix de Jacob a travers la porte suite aux petits coups répétés d'Edward sur celle-ci

-_tu étais où? bon sang...ça fait des heures qu'on essaye de te joindre sans succès!_ Lui reprocha Edward a travers la porte toujours close.

Jacob ne répondis pas,mais nous entendîmes clairement qu'il déverrouillait la porte de la salle de bain,sans hésité je pris la poignée en main et j'entrais en même temps que j'ouvrais la porte en grand.

-_merde! Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé? _M'exclamai-je en découvrant le visage de mon frère couvert de griffures.

-Bella_ putain! Pourquoi est tu couverte de sang? _S'écria t-il en même temps que moi ,écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

-_toi d'abord!_ Lui ordonnai-je en m'approchant de lui pour examiner de plus prés ses éraflures.

La plus part n'étaient pas très profondes,on aurais dit qu'il s'était battue avec un chat sauvage,il avait le front barrer de trois griffures parallèles ,sa joue droite était aussi entaillée des même marques et je pouvais voir sur le bord de son œil gauche un début de bleu qui demain se transformerait sans doute en œil au beurre noir.

-décidément_ c'est pas le jour des Swan!_ Constata Alice en ouvrant l'armoire a pharmacie,puis en fouillant dedans afin d'en sortir ,des pansements,du désinfectant,des compresses et de la pommade.

-_vient ici que je désinfecte tous ça !_ Dit -elle d'un ton autoritaire a Jacob.

Alors qu'Alice s'appliquait a nettoyer les plaies de Jacob avec des gestes doux et précis celui ci entre deux grimaces de douleur causé par le désinfectant nous expliqua que la cause de ses griffures était Leah,que quand il avait été la voir ce matin et qu'il lui avait annoncer qu'il ne se plierait pas a son chantage ,elle lui avait mit un coup de poing dans la figure puis c'était carrément jetée sur lui toutes griffes dehors pour lui lacéré le visage,il ajouta même qu'elle avait tentée de le mordre , qu'il avait réussi a la repousser a ce moment là et qu'elle avait fini le cul par terre devant l'allée de sa maison , mais quand il lui a tourné le dos pour regagner sa voiture, Leah l'avait rattrapée par le pan de sa veste et avait essayée de lui donner d'autres coups tout en l'insultant,si bien qu'il avait fini de faire tomber sa veste de ses épaules vu qu'elle s'y accrochait comme une moule sur son rocher et qu'il l'avait pousser une dernière fois par terre avant de la prévenir que si elle avait le malheur de le toucher une seule fois de plus il ne resterait plus sans réactions et lui rendrai ses coups comme ci elle était un homme et pas une pauvre fille complètement cinglée.

Leah n'avait alors rien tentée de plus et s'était contentée de serrer sa veste contre son ventre quand il avait essayé de la lui reprendre,Jacob avait alors laisser tomber puis était reparti de chez elle,le seul hic c'est que son portable était dans sa veste et ce n'est qu'une fois dans sa voiture quand il avait voulu m'envoyer un sms qu'il s'en était rendu compte,il avait alors fait demi tour pour retourné le chercher ,mais 'il avait trouvé porte close en revenant chez Leah,il avait tambouriné pendant prés d'une demi heure a sa porte mais en vain elle avait refuser de lui ouvrir ,la seul chose qu'il avait obtenue d'elle c'est les insultes qu'elle lui balançait a travers la porte.

Jacob avait alors décidé de revenir a la maison pour se soigner avant de nous rejoindre a l'hôpital,mais en chemin un de ses pneu avait éclaté et le temps qu'il change sa roue puis aille a son garage pour y déposer son pneu éclaté et qu'ensuite il rentre a la maison le temps avait filé et nous étions arrivé seulement quelques minutes après lui.

-_bon alors maintenant vous allez me dire pourquoi ma sœur a du sang sur son tee shirt?_ demanda t-il d'un ton dur a Edward et Alice qui était entrain de lui passer de la pommade sur le coin de son œil.

-_c'est simple! n'ayant aucune nouvelles de toi,on est allés chez Leah ,mais comme il n'y avait personne,nous sommes allé au resto de sa mère et là Bella n'a pas pu s'empechée de mettre une baffe a Leah...._

_-ouais t'aurais du voir la claque que Bella lui a foutue ,c'était grandiose!_ intervint Alice euphorique en coupant les explication que donnait Edward a mon frère.

-après_ tout c'est passer très vite ,Leah a poussée Bella puis elle s'est jetée sur elle avant que je la balance a son tour contre le mur_ reprit Edward d'un ton d'où perçais encore la colère.

-_oui!elle a fait un des ces vol planée...t'aurait du voir ça!elle a atterri directe sur une étagère ,puis un pot de sauce c'est renverser sur elle c'était..._

_-grandiose on sait Alice !_ La coupa a son tour Edward d'un air moqueur.

-_et je me zuis mordue la langue quand je zuis tombée_ ajoutai-je énervée de constater que je zézayai encore.

Je vis un rictus annonciateur de fou rire se former sur leurs lèvres a tous les trois ,et pour évité d'avoir encore a subir leur moqueries je sortis de la salle de bain et descendis a la cuisine a la recherche de glaçons.

Je pris un bac a glaçon dans le frigo,je le tapais avec énergie sur le bord de l'évier afin de les décoller du bac,puis avec mes ongles je m'évertuai tant bien que mal a en attraper un ,a bout de patience je retournai le bac sur ma main au dessus de l'évier où les glaçons tombèrent dont deux dans ma paume.

Avec empressement je portai un glaçon a ma bouche,la froideur de celui-ci m'anesthésia instantanément ma langue en feu ce qui me fis gémir de contentement tant cela me soulageai,j'enroulais ma langue autour du glaçon faisant en sorte que sa froideur tombe pile poile sur la coupure qui me picotait sous l'effet du froid .

-Bella_ tu devrais montée changer de tee shirt avant que l'on retourne a l'hosto_ me dit Alice en entrant dans la cuisine.

-_hum! Hum! _ Répondis-je d'un mouvement de tête mon glaçon toujours dans la bouche.

Je montais dans ma chambre et au passage je jetais un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain qui était vide a présent Jacob devait être dans sa chambre entrain de se changer lui aussi.

Je riais doucement en repensant que Leah nous avais mit une sacrée racler a tous les deux,décidément on faisait la pair ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions eu le dessus sur cette dégénérée.

-_qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle?_ Me demanda Edward assis sur mon lit me regardant avec curiosité alors que j'entrai dans ma chambre.

-_rien!_ Dis-je en me dirigeant vers mon placard attrapant le premier tee shirt venu.

-_bon sang Bella!tu as mal?_ S'écria Edward alors que je lui tournai le dos et que j'avais retirer mon tee shirt souillée de sang.

-_hein? _Lui demandai-je en me retournant vers lui ,puis en faisant un pas en arrière de surprise en voyant qu'il était debout a quelques centimètres de moi.

-Bella_! ton dos ...tu as un énorme bleu plus sur les omoplates _ il me fis me retourner pour effleurer de ses doigts le haut de mon dos.

Je frissonnai sous son touché délicat,je tenais toujours mon tee shirt propre dans mes mains qui pendaient le long de mon corps.

-_attend je vais chercher la pommade!_ Me dit -il a voix basse ,puis il sorti de la chambre.

Je profitai de son absence pour me contorsionner devant le miroir du placard afin de voir par moi même l'étendue des dégâts qu'avait causer l'étagère a mon dos,tournant la tête a m'en dévisser le cou je vis une longue trace bleuâtre épaisse d'à peu prés cinq centimètres et qui prenait tout la largeur de mon dos au niveau de mes omoplate.

Hé bien dit donc! Elle t'a pas loupée cette saleté! là c'est sur dés demain je prend des cours de kung fu ,comme ça on verra qui aura des bleus la prochaine fois que je tomberai sur elle!

Edward revint alors que je m'imaginai déjà jouer du manchaku face a leah ,tel Bruce Lee dans un film que j'avais vu étant plus jeune.

Il dévissa le tube d'arnica ,mit une noisette de pommade sur le bout de ses doigts puis d'une main dégagea mes cheveux en les faisant passer d'un coté de mon épaule ou il laissa sa main pour les maintenir en place,me fis tourner légèrement et très délicatement appliqua la pommade sur mes omoplates,l'odeur agréable de celle ci parvenais jusqu'à mes narines,la main d'Edward passait méticuleusement sur cette zone qui n'était nullement douloureuse,mais je me gardai bien de lui dire.

-_Ça va je ne te fait pas mal?_ S'inquiéta t-il en embrassant ma nuque tout en continuant ses mouvement circulaires sur mes omoplates.

Je croquais dans le glaçon qui fondait lentement dans ma bouche tant ce baisser diffusa une onde de chaleur dans tout mon corps.

Ne pouvant pas parler a cause des morceaux de glaçon qui explosaient sous mes dents et surtout parce que le froid avait pratiquement insensibilisé ma langue ,je lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

-_humm...je me demande si je ne devrais pas dormir avec toi ce soir...histoire que tu es quelqu'un prés de toi pour te masser en cas de douleur fulgurante_ me chuchota t-il contre mon cou en traçant une ligne de baiser de la jonction de mon épaule jusqu'au bas de mon oreille.

Je fis reposer ma tête sur le torse d'Edward,lui dégageant ainsi l'espace nécessaire pour qu'il continue de m'embrasser si sensuellement,ma peau réagissait sous ses lèvres en se hérissant, la pointe de mes seins encore découverts se dressa,mon bas ventre était parcourue de spasmes ,Edward fit jouer sa langue sur ma nuque tout en déplaçant lentement sa main le long de ma clavicule,de la naissance de mon sein ,ma respiration se faisait plus erratique et je poussais un faible gémissement de plaisir quand il effleura mon téton avec le bout de ses doigts.

-_Bella? Tu es prête il faut y aller sinon Charlie va se demander où on est passer!_ Cria Alice du bas des escaliers.

Je sursautais au son de la voix d'Alice et je me retournai vers Edward passant mes bras autour de son cou et ecrassant ma poitrine nu contre son torse.

-_j'ai hâte d'être a ce soir ! _Annonçai-je a Edward contre ses lèvres.

Il aspira ma lèvre inférieur avec sa bouche et la caressa de la pointe de sa langue.

-_ce soir je vais m'occuper personnellement de chacun de tes points sensible_ m'informa t-il la voix rendue rauque par son désir.

Oh putain! la vache! vivement ce soir! Ma culotte était entrain de d'humidifier tant ses mots faisaient raisonner en moi tout le désir que j'avais pour lui a ce moment précis.

-_hummm!_ Me contentai-je de répondre en me dégageant a contre cœur de ses bras pour enfiler mon tee shirt.

Une fois que je fus habillé nous descendîmes dans la cuisine où Jacob et Alice nous attendaient.

-Bella_ tu aurais pu mettre autre chose qu'un autre tee shirt tout de même!_ Râla Alice dés que je fis un pas dans la cuisine.

-_elle est parfaite comme ça! _me défendis aussitôt Edward ce qui fit levé les yeux au ciel de sa sœur.

-_je passerai voir papa demain...en espérant que j'aurais trouvé une bonne excuse pour lui expliqué ces griffures _me dis Jacob en passant la main dans ses cheveux signe de nervosité chez lui.

-_t'inquiète on trouvera !_ Le rassurai-je

-_en tout cas Leah a de sacrée ongles ..elle t'a bien griffounier le visage! Je comprend pas pourquoi tu lui as pas mit ton point dans la figure a cette dingue?_ Constatai-je d'un ton de reproche.

Jacob leva les épaules l'air de dire que c'était comme ça ,jamais il ne lèverait la main sur une femme même si elle était aussi dérangé du ciboulot et dangereuse que Leah.

-_bon allons y! On en reparlera ce soir devant une bonne pizza c'est moi qui invite_! Décréta Alice en nous poussant moi et Edward vers la sortie.

-Jacob_ il faut que j'ai une petite discutions avec toi en particulier ce soir_ dit-elle alors qu'elle etait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.

-_oui!a propos de quoi?_ Lui demanda t-il

-_tu verra ce soir !_ Lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Puis elle fini de nous pousser hors de la maison ni Edward ni moi ne lui demandions de quoi elle voulais parler avec mon frère ,je me doutais bien que c'était de jasper qu'il s'agissait.

Le problème Leah régler il était maintenant l'heure de s'occuper du cas de Jasper,et ce tête a tête entre mon frère et Alice me laissait envisager que bientôt lui et Jasper devraient eux aussi s'expliqué sur la nuit qu'il avaient passer ensemble et ses conséquences.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE.**


	17. Chapter 17

Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent a STEPHENIE MEYER

un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews à:

alicew59

Kinder-cerise

aline1320

lena -lna933-

Dawn

Marjoriie

caro30

Galswinthe

liliputienne31

darkayora

annecullen69

Ally

Allyssabella

Annouk

emy299

veronika

Fan2twilight

Lurecyka

Floraline

Tiger2811282

Mixetremix

merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire une reviews.

**ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DU LEMON**

**bonne lecture.**

**CHAPITRE 17**

l'après midi avec Charlie se passa très bien ,mes zozotements avaient cessé grâce a dieu ,Carlisle en rendant visite a mon père nous appris qu'il devait sortir dans huit jours ce qui nous ravis aussi bien lui que nous .

Il déclara qu'il en avait assez d'être cloitré dans cette chambre d'hôpital qu'il se sentait le mieux du monde et que la pèche lui manquait,Carlisle lui promis que le premier week end suivant sa sortie ils iraient tous les deux a la pèche.

Alice avait été comme un lion en cage tout l'après midi ,elle désespérait de ne pas pouvoir joindre jasper ,quand elle l'avait appeler sur son portable elle était tomber sur son répondeur ,puis elle avait appeler l'école et là elle était tombée sur Rosalie qui lui avait appris que Jasper était absent pour la journée qu'il ne rentrerait qu'en fin d'après midi .

Alice pris donc son mal en patience

Nous primes congé de mon père en fin d'après midi ,Alice nous déclara qu'elle devait passée chez elle avant de nous rejoindre a la maison qu'elle dirait a Esmé que nous dinions chez moi .

Edward s'était inquiété plusieurs fois dans la journée de mon état de santé,en me jetant des coups d'œil soucieux dés que je me massai les tempes a cause du mal de crane que je me trainais depuis que ma tête avait cogner le sol dans le restaurant de la mère de Leah,je regrettai amèrement de ne pas avoir pris d'aspirine quand j'étais retournée a la maison pour changé de tee shirt,mais ma langue était tellement plus douloureuse que mon crane a ce moment là que ma priorité avait été de calmer la douleur de celle-ci qui d'ailleurs me picotait encore, plutôt que de soigner mon mal de tête.

-_tu es sur que ça va ?on devrait peut être demander a mon père de t'examiner !_ Me dit Edward une fois la porte de la chambre de Charlie refermer.

-_oui ça va !j'ai juste mal a la tête c'est tout!pas besoin d'embêter Carlisle pour si peu!_ Lui affirmai-je en esquissant un sourire malgré la douleur qui me vrillait le crane.

_-rentrons vite chez moi,que je fasse passer ce mal de crane!_ Ajoutai-je.

****************************************************************************************************

Arriver a la maison je constatai que la voiture de Jacob n'était plus garée devant chez nous,en temps normal je ne m'en serai pas inquiété mais au vu des derniers événement j'eus une boule a l'estomac de ne pas savoir où pouvait bien être mon frère,je pris aussitôt mon portable pour l'appeler a son garage où j'espérai qu'il se trouvait ,au bout de trois sonneries Jacob répondis et je ressenti un énorme soulagement en entendant sa voix,même si je me senti idiote de l'appeler sans raison.

-_allo! Allo! _Dit-il a l'autre bout du fil

merde! Qu'est ce que je lui dis maintenant! grosse maligne!

-_euh! Jacob !c'est Bella excuse moi je me suis tromper de numéro je pensai tomber sur Alice! _Bredouillai-je peu sûr de moi.

-OK_ !bon je retourne bosser a ce soir!_ Répondit-il en raccrochant.

Edward me lança un coup d'œil d'incompréhension alors que je remettais mon portable dans ma poche ,mais plutôt que de lui expliquer que je devenais légèrement parano en ce qui concernait mon frère ,je préférai rentrer et prendre enfin mon aspirine.

Pendant que le médicament miracle était entrain de se dissoudre dans un verre,Edward se positionna derrière moi et entrepris de me masser la nuque délicatement, c'était si bon le contact de ses doigts experts sur la base de mon cou et de mes épaules me procuraient un sentiment de bien être et mon corps se détendis totalement .

-_humm! _Soupirai-je de bonheur alors qu'il faisait faire a ses pouces des cercles sur le haut de mon dos.

-_ton aspirine et dissoute ,tu peux la boire! _me fit-il remarquer avec un sourire dans la voix suite a mon gémissement.

Je pris le verre et inspirai profondément avant d'avaler le breuvage amer cul sec , je ne pu m'empêcher de grimacer tant c'était dégueulasse.

Mais pourquoi quand on est enfant les médicaments ont un goût de banane ou de fraise? et qu'une fois adulte ils deviennent si infect que l'on préférerait les prendre par intraveineuse!

Si un jour je trouve celui qui a décide de se passer d'arôme artificiel pour les cachets adultes je lui en fait bouffer tout un camion!

Peut être qu'après ses cachets serons meilleur!non mais!

-_tu veux monter t'allonger?_ Me proposa Edward en réprimant un sourire en voyant ma grimace de dégoût.

-_oh arrête Edward! je ne suis pas a l'article de la mort quand même!_ M'indignai-je devant son air condescendant.

-_tant pis !tu aurais pu profiter de mes massages!tu avais l'air d'apprécier a l'instant!_ M'informa t-il d'un ton faussement outré ,son sourire en coin étant apparut en voyant le feu qui me montait aux joues.

-_mais...mais si...tu peux continuer ton massage...je ...je me sent très tendue tout d'un coup! _balbutiai-je.

-_ah bon?et où es tu si tendue?que je m'occupe de ça! _Me demanda t-il en se mettant face a moi et en dégageant mes épaules de mes cheveux.

Ses yeux vert brillaient intensément et le sourire coquin qu'il arborait me filait déjà des décharges d'électricité dans chacun de mes nerfs

-_j...j'ai mal ici!_ Je lui indiquai d'un geste lent mon front.

Il apposa ses lèvres délicatement sur mon front et l'embrassa.

-_tu as mal autre part?_ Chuchota t-il contre mon oreille en caressant le haut de mes bras.

Mal! Tu parle je brule oui!

-_ici!_ Lui dis-je en lui montrant ma tempe.

Edward me fixa les yeux pétillants son sourire visser au coin des lèvres et m'embrassa avec volupté et lenteur sur chacune des mes tempes.

-_ici! _Dis-je dés que sa bouche quitta ma peau en posant mon doigt sur mon menton.

Il releva mon visage avec deux doigts et m'embrassa le menton puis ses lèvres glissèrent le long de ma gorge où la pointe de sa langue vint rejoindre ses lèvres, ce qui accélérât mes battements cardiaque et ma respiration.

-_là! _Susurrai-je la tête pencher en arrière en passant ma main sur mes clavicules que laissait apparaître mon tee shirt au col évasé.

Edward passa ses mains derrière mon dos afin de me soutenir et sa bouche et sa langue vinrent tracer une ligne mouillés le long de mes clavicules,je soupirais de plaisir sous ses baisers.

-_humm! Il va falloir que je te t'examine de plus prêt..._dit-il contre ma peau a voix basse et rauque.

-_ça c'est sûr il le faut!_ Murmurai-je la voix pleine de désir en me redressant.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens qui étaient emplis de désir ,nos bouche tel des aimants fusionnèrent dans un baiser intense,sa langue se fraya un chemin entre mes lèvres pour rencontrer la mienne,elles se mélangeaient dans un ballet sensuel me procurant des picotement dans le bas ventre,je descendais mes mains le long de sa colonne vertébral pour délicatement sans interrompre notre baiser tirer sur les bords de sa chemise,Edward pressait son corps contre le mien, me calant ainsi contre le plan de travail,mon plaisir ne fit que grandir quand je senti son érection contre mon ventre a travers le tissus de son pantalon en toile.

Il bougeait son bassin de façon sensuel contre moi ,ses mains caressaient mon visage ,nos respirations étaient hachés quand notre baiser diminua d'intensité afin que l'un et l'autre reprenions notre souffle.

-Bella._..je te veux...j'ai tellement envie de toi! Souffla_ t-il contre mes lèvres.

A ces mots tout mon corps vibra de plaisir,j'enlevai mon tee shirt d'un geste vif et je le posai sur le plan de travail, puis je m'attaquai aux boutons de sa chemise, Edward m'aida et c'est a quatre mains que nous défaisions sont chemisier,mes doigts dessinaient le contour de son torse parfait une fois qu'il fit valser sa chemise quelques part dans la cuisine.

-_oh Edward !fais moi l'amour_ dis-je la voix tremblante de désir alors qu'il promenait ses doigts sur le haut de ma poitrine encore couverte.

Je descendais mes mains le long de sont torse pour effleurer son érection a travers son pantalon,ma main gauche massait en douceur son sexe par dessus le tissus ,Edward se jeta sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa avec vigueur tout en dégrafant mon soutient gorge tandis que ma main droite tâtonnait sur le bouton de son pantalon,sa langue enveloppait la mienne avec délice,son sexe devenait plus dur contre ma paume qui le pressait a travers le tissus,les mains d'Edward sur mes épaules firent glisser les bretelles de mon soutient gorge le long de mes bras,il s'écarta légèrement de moi pour finir de me l'enlever, ce qui me permis de défaire les bouton de son pantalon avec plus de facilité,il enleva celui-ci et son caleçon en même temps,m'offrant une vue sur son sexe tendu qui me fit gémir d'impatience de le sentir en moi.

-_tes seins sont si beau...ta peau est si douce...tu me rend fou!_ Dit-il la voix emplis de désir.

Oh putain !rien que de l'entendre prononcer ça avec cette voix pouvais me faire avoir un orgasme!

Je ne perdis pas de temps pour défaire les boutons de mon jean et je le fis glisser ainsi que ma culotte le long de mes jambes,avec mon pied j'écartai le tous sur le coté tandis qu'Edward venait coller son corps nu contre le mien, nos regards étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre ,je me mordais la lèvre inférieur alors qu'il dessinait lentement le contour de mes seins du bout des doigts, la pointe de son sexe frottait contre mon ventre ,ma main vint a sa rencontre et je l'empoignai avec avidité faisant ainsi accéléré la respiration d'Edward, il pris chacun de mes seins dans ses mains ,les massant doucement,ses pouces passèrent sur mes tétons me faisant gémir,ma main s'activait sur son sexe dans de long va et vient le faisant lui aussi se mordre la lèvre de plaisir.

Mon corps était a deux doigts de la combustion spontanée quand il pinça délicatement mes pointes de sein entre ses doigts, puis Edward enroula ses mains autour de mes épaules de tel façon que je cambrai mes reins et penchai ma tête en arrière,il déposa une ligne de baiser sur mon cou, sa bouche et sa langue descendaient le long de ma gorge a la rencontre de mes seins ,je frémissais de plaisir quand ses lèvres embrassèrent mes seins, quand il aspira un de mes téton dans sa bouche mes mains cramponnaient le bord du plan de travail tant c'était divin, ma respiration était saccadé et bruyante, Edward léchait ,mordillait ,embrassait mes pointes avec gourmandise ,mon bas ventre était en feu a cause de ce qu'il faisait subir a chacun de mes seins.

-_ohhhh! Putain! Edward c'est si bon!_ Gémissais-je en ondulant mon bassin contre son sexe.

-_hummm! J'adore le goût de ta peau ,je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de te gouter encore et encore susurra_ t-il contre mon sein humide,ce qui me valu une contraction de plaisir dans mon vagin humide lui aussi.

-_j'en peux plus vient!prend moi!_ Soufflai-je brulante de désir.

-_vos désirs sont des ordre mademoiselle Swan! _dit-il de sa voix de velours en me faisant me retourner d'un geste brusque face au plan de travail.

Cette brusquerie m'excita d'avantage et je me levai sur la pointe des pieds en écartant les jambes posant mes deux mains a plat sur le plan de travail, mon sexe palpitai déjà dans l'attente du sien,Edward passa un bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir tout en déposant une cascade de baisés sur ma nuque et mon épaule,je senti ses doigts caresser mon sexe trempé ce qui l'humidifia un peu plus tant mon désir était grand,il enfonça doucement son majeur dans mon vagin en me mordillant l'épaule me faisant ainsi gémir plus fort ,son doigts glissait contre mes parois avec facilité,il lui faisait faire de lents allés retour a l'intérieur de moi, mon corps était aux porte du paradis tellement c'était bon,puis son majeur quitta mon vagin et je senti sa verge se présenter a mon entré,je cambrai les reins pour profiter pleinement de son intrusion.

-_ohhh!mon amour je t'aime!_ Murmura t-il en me pénétrant lentement.

-_hummm!ouiii! _Gémissais-je alors que son sexe s'enfonçait profondément en moi.

Son bassin claquait contre mes fesse a chaque coup de rein,mon vagin ce contractait au rythme de ses va et viens qui se faisait de plus en plus puissant,les lèvres d'Edward ne quittaient pas mon épaules qu'il embrassait et mordillait entre ses gémissements de plaisir,sa main qui ne me soutenait pas se promenait sur mes seins avec frénésie titillant mes pointes tendues avec ses doigts experts me procurant milles plaisirs chaque cellule de mon corps vibraient a la cadence de ses coup de rein.

Mes mains glissaient sur le carrelage du plan de travail au fur et a mesure qu'Edward faisait percuter son sexe en moi,mes jambes commençaient a ne plus me soutenir sous la force de ses assauts puissant si Edward ne me soutenait pas je me serai lamentablement étaler par terre mais il me tenait fermement,son torse était plaquer contre mon dos ,il continuait de baiser ma peau a la jonction de mon cou et de mon épaule me faisant frémir de plaisir,ma respiration était haletante,la boule de feu dans mon bas ventre grossissait et ne demandait qu'a exploser pour délivrer ma jouissance imminente,il déplaça sa main qui caressait mes seins le long de mon ventre puis ses doigts frôlèrent puis roulèrent sur mon clitoris gonflé.

-_hummm!...putain!...Edward ! ohhhhh!_ M'écriai-je alors que mon corps tremblait sous la vague de jouissance qui me submergeai.

Edward grognait contre ma peau tout en continuant de presser mon clitoris de ses doigts,prolongeant ainsi mon extase,ses coup de rein devinrent plus rapides et profond ,je sentais son corps se tendre ,il écarta son torse de mon dos sans lâcher ma taille,sa main quitta mon clitoris pour venir se poser sur ma hanche , il donna un dernier coup de bassin puissant qui plaqua mes hanches contre le bord du plan de travail.

-_hannnn!... Hummmmm! _Gémi t-il en déversant sont sperme au plus profond de mon vagin.

Nos respirations étaient entrecouper de gémissement,nos corps toujours imbriqués étaient recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur ,mes cheveux pendaient le long de mon visage ,j'avais l'impression que mes jambes étaient en coton,mes bras étaient ankylosé a force d'être tendue sur le plan de travail pour me soutenir,Edward m'embrassait le haut du dos tout en se retirant de moi ,il enlaça ma taille alors que je faisais reposer mes talons au sol ,je poussai un soupir de soulagement en me redressant alors que les muscles de mes bras et de mes jambes se détendaient.

-_ça va mon amour?_ S'inquiéta Edward alors que je me retournai pour être face a lui en massant mes bras douloureux.

-_hum hum! one peu mieux _lui dis-je en souriant tout en continuant de malaxer les muscles de mes bras.

Il dégagea mon visage de mes cheveux en les repoussant derrière mes épaules,ses mains vinrent remplacer les miennes sur mes bras et il les massa délicatement.

-_on devrait prendre une douche?_ Proposai-je alors que je sentais sa semence couler le long de mes cuisses.

J'attrapai deux feuilles de papier absorbant qui était posé a coté de l'évier afin de m'essuyer l'intérieur des cuisses,Edward en profita pour ramasser nos vêtements éparpiller dans la cuisine puis il me prit le papier souiller des mains et le jeta a la poubelle ,il m'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête ,entrelaça nos doigts et nous montèrent prendre une douche bien méritée.

**************************************************************************************************************

nous étions en route pour allé chez Jasper,Alice qui était arrivée a la maison peu avant Jacob les bras charger de boites de pizza a l'odeur alléchante,après m'avoir fait un sourire et un clin d'œil complice quand je lui avais ouvert la porte les cheveux encore humide nous avait annoncer qu'elle avait telephonner a Jasper qu'elle lui avait expliquer qu'elle était au courant pour Jacob et que nous devions passé chez lui plus tard dans la soirée,que mon frère était bien évidement le bienvenue si il souhaitait venir,ce qu'il refusa après qu'Alice et lui se soit isolés dans le salon pour discuter.

Ni Edward ni moi ne savions ce qu'ils s'étaient dit,je supposais juste que le sujet de leur conversation devait être en rapport avec Jasper, ils vinrent nous rejoindre une demi heure plus tard dans la cuisine , j'examinai leur visage pour savoir si tout allait bien entre eux,rien de ce que je vis ne me laissa penser le contraire,Jacob souriait et s'emparait d'une part de pizza et Alice fit comme lui puis elle commença a le taquiner sur son œil au beurre noir et ses griffures se moquant gentillement de la façon dont il c'était fait agresser par Leah ,Jacob assuma le faite qu'il ne regrettait pas de ne pas s'être défendu , Edward se joignit a leur conversation et très vite les rires fusèrent , nous faisions un débriefing de cette journée incroyable dans la bonne humeur.

Plus tard la conversation pris une tournure plus sérieuse quand regardant l'heure Alice décida qu'il était temps de partir chez Jasper ,quand elle proposa a Jacob de nous accompagner son visage devint aussitôt grave et il annonça d'un ton neutre qu'il ne voulait pas venir ,qu'il n'était pas encore prêt pour parler a Jasper,Alice n'insista pas Edward et moi nous plus d'ailleurs et après avoir embrasser mon frère en lui souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée nous partîmes chez Jasper.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez lui se fit dans un silence quasi religieux chacun étant plonger dans ses pensés,je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour Edward qui estimait vraiment jasper mais qui maintenant devait se poser des questions sur la personne qu'il croyait connaître par cœur,quel déception ça devait être pour lui déjà que moi je me demandai qui pouvait bien être ce Jasper qui en apparence avait tout du mec parfait,j'espérai que d'avoir sa version des fait en ce qui concernait mon frère me permettrais de me faire une meilleur opinion de lui parce que a l'heure actuel je n'avait qu'une envie en ce qui concernait Jasper c'était de lui sauter a la gorge et de le traiter de tout les noms pour nous avoir ainsi cacher quelques chose d'aussi grave.

Edward gara sa voiture devant l'école , seuls les fenêtres ou était situé l'appartement de jasper étaient allumés ,Alice sortie de la voiture avant nous elle claquait déjà sa portière quand je descendais de la voiture a mon tour.

A peine avions fais quelques pas en direction de l'entrée que la double porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre ,jasper se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte,il arborait un visage bien veillant et nous souriait.

-_bonsoir Jasper!_ Dit Edward en lui tendant la main qui ne tenait pas la mienne pour le saluer.

-Edward_! Répondit_ Jasper en secouant la main d'Edward

-_salut Bella ravie de te revoir!_ Me dit-il en se penchant vers moi pour me faire deux bises sur les joues que je lui rendis par réflexe.

Puis il regarda Alice avec un sourire chaleureux qui était a la droite de son frère;

-_b'soir Jazz! Lança_ t-elle joyeusement ce qui m'étonna j'aurais pensé qu'elle lui aurait réservé un accueil moins joyeux.

-_bonsoir Alice!_ Dit -il tout aussi joyeusement

-_venez allons a l'intérieur!_ Nous invita t-il en ouvrant la porte en grand pour nous faire entrer.

Alice entra la première,Edward lâcha ma main pour enlacer ma taille et nous fit entrer dans le hall ,jasper referma la porte et vint ce placer aux coté d'Alice, la porte de son appartement était ouverte Alice et lui s'engoufrerent a l'intérieur ,jasper nous désigna le canapé où Edward et moi nous assoyons ,Alice elle s'y était déjà installée .

Jasper nous proposa a boire ce que nous refusions tous puis il prit place dans son fauteuil.

-_alors ?J'imagine que tu es en colère après moi!_ Dit Jasper en s'adressant a Edward

-_je ne suis pas en colère Jazz !...je suis juste abasourdi et furieux!...pourquoi ne m'a tu rien dit?...tu as donc si peu confiance en moi ?_ Demanda Edward d'un ton dur.

-_ça n'as rien a voir avec la confiance que je te porte! Tu es mon ami Edward ...le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu même! Si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est justement parce que j'avais peur de perdre ton amitié!_ Déclara Jasper le visage triste.

-_justement! Tu aurais dû m'en parler! Regarde où ça nous a amené ton silence! Leah a fait chanter Jacob !...elle c'est battue avec Bella! Et quand a ma sœur … j'étais content de constater que le courant __passait entre vous ,mais a présent ce n'est plus le cas sache le!... Si seulement tu avais été plus franc avec moi rien de tout cela ne serait arriver et ça nous auraient éviter bien des ennuis!_ S'indigna t-il en le pointant du doigt.

-_Edward! Je suis vraiment désolé !mais comprend moi...je ne savais pas que tu connaissait Jacob jusqu'à ce que tu m'amène a son garage...j''ai compris en voyant son malaise ce jour là qu'il n'assumait pas la nuit que __nous avions passer ensemble...ce...ce n'était que du sexe rien de plus je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de t'en parler...et comment aurai-je pu me douter que Leah était a ce point obséder par Jacob ?_ Dit t-il d'un air malheureux.

-_Jasper tu comprendra qu'il me faudra du temps pour encaisser cette histoire...mais malgré tout tu reste mon ami!_ Lui dit Edward d'un ton plus amical en lui tendant la main en signe de réconciliation.

Jasper prit la main qu'Edward lui tendait et se leva, Edward en fit de même et après s'etres toiser une fraction de seconde leur poignée de main se transforma en accolade ,je pouvais voir que les yeux de Jasper étaient devenue plus brillant a cause de l'émotion.

Alice pris ma main et je me tournai vers elle pour constater qu'elle aussi avait les larmes aux yeux ,je levai les miens au ciel plutôt que d'éclater de rire .

Décidément elle était vraiment accroc a jasper pour s'émouvoir ainsi de leur accolade, ce qui n'était pas mon cas loin de là .contrairement a Alice et a Edward je n'arrivai pas a oublier aussi facilement que Jasper avait bien cacher son jeu , il aurait dû nous parler de son aventure avec mon frère quand nous étions passés le voir pour lui parler de Leah , car a ce moment là il n'était plus dans l'ignorance du comportement de cette folle et il savait très bien qu'elle était amie avec Rosalie et que contrairement a nous il s'était confié a elle en ce qui concernait mon frère et qu'il y avait de forte chance qu'elle le dise a Leah ,ce qui c'était finalement passé et nous avait causer bien des soucis dont je me serai volontiers passé.

-Alice_! Je te réitère mes excuses ...j'ai adoré la soirée que nous avons passés ensemble et j'espère que tu acceptera de repasser d'autre soirée seul avec moi _demanda t-il en la regardant intensément.

Son visage respirait la sincérité,il se rassit dans son fauteuil sans la quitter des yeux ,il était légèrement penché en avant les coudes sur ses genoux et les mains étaient jointes.

Tu parle qu'elle va te pardonner! Surtout après que tu te soit taper mon frère!tu la connais pas!elle va t'en faire baver des ronds de chapeau mon vieux!

-_je serai heureuse de passé d'autre soirée en ta compagnie déclara_ t-elle d'une voix mielleuse en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

Hein! Quoi? Comment? Mais elle est timbrée ou quoi? Elle va pas ressortir avec lui? Non! C'est sa main dans la figure qu'elle devrait lui mettre plutôt que de lui faire les yeux doux! Non mais vraiment!

Ma mâchoire c'était ouverte tant j'étais estomaquée par les paroles d'Alice et surtout le ton de sa voix, Edward posa sa main sur ma cuisse alors qu'en signe de mécontentement je me calai dans le canapé en croisant les bras et les jambes.

Attend un peu !je vais lui dire ma façon de penser moi a ce bellâtre!

-Bella_! Je te doit des excuse a toi aussi...je me rend compte a présent que tout ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi...surtout que je sais que toi et ton frère êtes très proche..._

_-ça suffit! Jasper je me fiche pas mal de la façon dont tu mené ta vie et ça ne me regarde pas d'ailleurs...le hic tu vois c'est que a cause de toi et de ton incapacité a être honnête tu nous a mit moi et mon frère en plein dans la ligne de mire de Leah ..a telle point qu'elle en a menacée la vie de mon père ...quand on est venu te dire qu'elle était cinglée tu savais qu'elle était au courant pour toi et Jacob?et pourtant tu as préféré nous laissé dans l'ignorance! Alors non Jasper je n'accepte pas tes excuses ! _M'indignai-je en me levant du canapé,Jasper me fixai d'un air désolé.

Je jetai un coup d'œil a Edward et Alice qui était toujours assis sur le canapé et me regardaient tous les deux avec la même expression d'incompréhension sur le visage.

-_je comprend Bella!_ dit Jasper d'un ton triste qui me fit me sentir mal de lui avoir parler aussi durement.

-_écoute Jasper ...je...tu es un type bien...mais là tu vois j'ai du mal a digérer tout ça!_

_-t'inquiète Bella je comprend et tu as raison j'aurais du tout vous raconter plus tôt, j'ai pas été l'ami idéal dans ce cas précis …_ me coupa t-il en parlant d'un ton accablé.

Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! Mais bon il le reconnait donc pas la peine que j'en rajoute une couche.

-_bon! ben je crois qu'on devrais y allé !_ Lança Edward en se levant, il vint a ma rencontre pour poser un baiser sur ma tempe tout en entourant ma taille de sont bras.

-_oui il se fait tard ! Jasper j'attends ton coup de fil!_ Ajouta Alice en se levant a son tour en même temps que Jasper qui lui fit un sourire franc en opinant affirmativement de la tête.

Il nous raccompagna jusqu'à la double porte du hall,Edward et lui se firent une autre accolade,puis vint mon tour de lui dire au revoir.

-_Bella j'espère que malgré tout tu ne m'en veux pas trop ,je t'apprécie énormément tu sais? _Me dit-il en posant ses deux mains sur mes épaules et en plantant ses yeux bleu azur dans les miens.

J'étais encore légèrement énervé après lui mais c'était quelqu'un que j'appréciai beaucoup aussi malgré son intimité avec mon frère .

-_il n'y a pas de raison pour que l'on ne devienne pas ami un jour!_ Dis-je d'un ton amical en lui souriant.

Il me rendis mon sourire et m'embrassa sur les deux joues en me chuchotant « _je l'espère du fond du cœur Bella! »._

je ne répondis pas,ses mot m'avaient touché et je savais au fond de moi que malgré tout un jour nous serions ami,je lui lançai un dernier sourire et je rejoignais Edward qui était poster devant la voiture,quand je vint prés de lui ,il m'ouvrait la portière coté passager et je m'installai a l'intérieur,Edward pris très vite place derrière le volant,et sans un mot nous regardions Alice qui disait au revoir a Jasper ,en les observant tous les deux je pouvais presque sentir l'attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre,et je me demandai comment Alice pouvait être encore attirer par Jasper sachant qu'il avait couché avec un de ses amis.

Quand elle nous rejoignis dans la voiture au bout de plusieurs minutes Alice avait encore le feu aux joues d'avoir eu un petit tête a tête avec Jasper,je ne savais pas ce qu'ils s'étaient dit mais apparemment ça avait titiller sa libido.

-Edward_! Bella! Je tient a vous faire savoir a tous les deux que j'ai l'intention de sortir avec Jasper que ça vous plaisent ou non! Lâcha_ t-elle d'un ton sans appel dés que l'école n'était plus en vue.

Ben! Tient! Ça m'aurait étonné!

-_c'est ta vie Alice! Tu choisi avec qui tu veux la partager je ne m'en mêlerai pas!_ Répondit Edward en la regardant dans le rétro.

-_bien! _Dit-elle un sourire dans la voix.

-_Bella?_m'interrogea t-elle

en les observant tous les deux ,je n'avais pas pu nier qu'il ce passait quelques chose entre eux,et puis Alice étais ma meilleur amie ,elle m'avais toujours soutenue,elle avais toujours été là pour moi ,je me devait de me réjouir pour elle plutôt que de désapprouvé son choix.

-_Alice!je te souhaite d'être heureuse avec Jasper_ dis-je avec sincérité en passant ma tête entre les sièges pour la regarder.

-_je suis déjà heureuse Bella ...je n'ai jamais été aussi ...transportée de bonheur en sortant avec quelqu'un!_ M'appris t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je lui rendis son sourire qui était éclatant de joie.

-_tant mieux! Mais on va passer sous silence certains détails le concernant quand tu l'invitera a la maison pour le présenter aux parents!_ Ajouta Edward en riant.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez moi se fit dans une ambiance détendu,Alice ne tarissant pas d'éloge sur Jasper ,elle questionnait sans relâche son frère pour en savoir le plus possible sur lui, Edward lui répondait avec sérieux sauf quand elle sa mit a poser des questions plus saugrenues du style « _est ce qu'il porte des slips ou des caleçons ?» _ou bien_ « quel sont les sous vêtement féminin qu'il préfère? »_ Edward lui fit savoir d'un ton légerqu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

Arrivé a la maison Alice nous dit bonne nuit et repris sa voiture qui était resté devant chez moi,elle donna un coup de klaxonne puis engagea sa voiture sur la route.

Je recherchai mes clefs dans mon sac quant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que Jacob apparut sur le pas de la porte le visage grave et le telephonne sans fil a la main.

Des que je vis l'expression de mon frère je me figeai, mon cœur s'accélérât et mon angoisse revint au galop.

-_Jake qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Tu es tout pale _ le questionna Edward inquiet.

Jacob n'accorda même pas un regard a Edward, ses yeux étaient braqué sur moi sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

Mes pensée se bloquèrent sur mon père,est ce que Charlie allait bien? Est ce qu'il avait fait une autre attaque? Le sang dans mes veines se glaça rien qu'a cette pensée.

-_Jacob...qu'est ce qu'il ce passe? _Lui demandai-je la voix tremblante,mon corps étant toujours tétaniser par la frousse.

-_c'est...c'est papa..._

je n'entendis rien de plus,mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi et un voile ténébreux m'enveloppa.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE.**

(je part en vacances bien mérité donc le prochain chapitre ne sera pas en ligne avant la mi aout)

ps: ne me demandez pas si Charlie est vivant ou pas car je n'ai pas encore décidée de son sort ,la réponse sera dans le chapitre 18.


	18. Chapter 18

Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent a STEPHENIE MEYER

je vous remercie pour vos reviews merci, merci et encore merci,continuez ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos avis sur ma fic.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les autres.

**CHAPITRE 18**

il était a peut prés quatre heure du matin nous étions tous dans une salle d'attente de l'hôpital ,alors que Charlie était sur la table d'opération entre la vie et la mort. Esmé et Alice faisaient semblant de lire un magazine pour calmer leur angoisse ,Jacob arpentait la salle de long en large ,Edward était assis sur un siège avec accoudoir le regard perdu dans le vide ,quand a moi j'étais appuyer les bras croisées dos contre le mur,après avoir perdu connaissance ,j'avais repris mes esprits alors que j'étais allongée sur le canapé Edward me tenais la main et mon frère passait un gant humide sur mon front.

La pensée qu'il était arrivé quelques chose de grave a mon père m'avais fait redresser ,j'attrapai d'un geste vif la main de mon frère.

-_Bella reste calme s'il te plait tu t'es cogner la tête_ me dis Edward doucement

mais je ne lui prêtais pas attention ni a la douleur sourde qui palpitait a l'arrière de mon crane ,toute mon attention était tourner vers Jacob dont le visage était toujours aussi pale.

-_Jake …_

_-Papa est en vie Bella!_ Répondis Jacob avant que je ne formule ma question d'une voix tremblante.

Cela aurais du me rassurer mais non, le visage de mon frère était beaucoup trop tendue pour cela.

-_Dit moi ce qu'il se passe Jake ? _Demandai-je a bout de nerf

-_papa a fait une embolie pulmonaire ...il est au bloc opératoire en se moment ...Carlisle y est aussi …_

_-mais...mais ...pourquoi ?...tout allait très bien aujourd'hui ...papa devais même sortir de l'hôpital ...il allait bien! Alors POURQUOI MERDE?_ M'indignai-je ,les larmes roulant sur mes joues.

-Bella._..on ne pouvais pas prévoir...cela arrive souvent après une opération...mais rassure toi mon père fera tout ce qui est en sont pouvoir pour sauvez Charlie_ intervint Edward qui s'était accroupi face a moi et essuyait mes larmes du bout des doigts.

-Esmé_ et Alice sont déjà a l'hôpital...tu te sent capable d'y allé?_ Demanda Jacob en me regardant l'air inquiet.

-_allons y! _Dis-je en repoussant les mains d'Edward afin de me mettre debout.

Ma tête me tourna mais je fermai les yeux et pris un bonne respiration pour faire passer ce tournis,Edward ce redressa et entoura aussitôt ma taille des son bras,ce qui me permis de garder l'équilibre.

-_je vous emmène _dit Edward ,quand il vit Jacob sortir ses clef de voiture de sa poche arrière.

Jake hochait la tête en signe d'acceptation ,puis Edward me guida vers sa voiture ,il m'ouvrit la porte arrière ,et comme une mère poule boucla ma ceinture en embrassant mon front ,tandis que mon frère s'installait sur le siège avant.

Arrivé a l'hôpital c'est Edward qui s'informa de l'état de santé de Charlie a l'accueil ,ou tous ce qu'il appris c'est que mon père était en salle d'opération ,une infirmière vint a notre rencontre pour nous guider vers la salle d'attente où là Alice et Esmé patientaient déjà.

Et là commença le pire calvaire de ma vie attendre de savoir si mon père allait survivre ou pas,mon angoisse était si forte que j'en avais la nausée ,mon ventre était noué ,mes nerfs étaient a fleur de peau a tel point que je me dégageais des bras d'Edward pour angoisser seule dans mon coin.

C'était une torture cette attente ,a chaque pas que je percevais dans le couloir mon cœur s'emballait de trouille,personne ne parlais, chacun gérais sont stress a sa manière ,moi j'avais besoin de m'isolai ,de faire le vide ,de me concentrer sur mon père ,même si je ni croyais pas vraiment j'essayai de lui insuffler de ma force vital par la pensée en récitant comme un mantra «_ prend ma force papa,tient le coup! Prend ma force »._

des pas dans le couloir firent accélérer mon cœur,je me decolai du mur contre lequel j'étais appuyée car le bruit de ces pas se rapprochaient de nous,le sang battait a mes tempes au point de m'assourdir,Jacob cessa son va et viens en se figeant au milieu de la pièce tel une statue,son regard était dirigé vers la porte qui était fermé,a mon tour je fixai cette porte blanche tout en espérant et en refusant qu'elle s'ouvre en même temps tant j'avais peur d'apprendre le pire.

Je vis la poignée de la porte bouger ,et ma respiration se coupa alors que mon cœur pompait a un rythme infernal,un homme en blouse blanche entra suivit de Carlisle qui avait un visage neutre ,celui ci vint se poster entre moi et Jacob qui était toujours statufier et avait les yeux écarquillés par la peur.

-_Charlie est en salle de réveille...l'opération c'est bien passé...sa vie n'est plus en danger!_nous dis Carlisle d'une voix calme.

Mon cerveau mit un temps fou avant d'analyser ce que Carlisle venait de dire,alors qu'Esmé ,Alice et Edward poussaient un soupir de soulagement en apprenant la nouvelle,j'éclatais en sanglot ,mes jambes lâchèrent et je me retrouvais accroupi le dos appuyé contre le mur ,le visage caché par mes mains le corps secoué de tremblements incontrôlables.

-Bella_! Bella! Ça va allé !papa va bien !tout va bien allé maintenant_ me chuchota Jacob en venant s'assoir a mes coté pour m'attirer a lui.

J'enfouis ma tête dans le torse de mon frère qui caressait mes cheveux ,mes sanglots étaient incontrôlables mes nerfs étaient entrain de lâcher ,en a peine une seconde j'avais tremper de larmes le tee shirt de mon frère qui me berçai dans ses bras pour calmer ma crise de larme.

-Bella_ ma chérie...Charlie est sauvé je te le promet ...il va se remettre en un rien de temps...il est solide votre père. _La voix de Carlisle était posée et calme ,mais rien a faire je n'arrivai pas a me calmé, pire mes pleurent redoublèrent.

J'entendis qu'Edward s'adressait a son père a voix basse,mais mes pleurs bruyants et mes reniflement m'empêchèrent de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait et ce que Carlisle lui répondait.

Jacob continuait a me bercer dans ses bras me serrant fort contre lui ,je me concentrai donc sur les battements régulier de son cœur pour me maitriser.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai ainsi dans les bras de mon frère a écouté son cœur mais peu a peu mon corps se détendit ,mes larmes se tarirent et ma respiration devint plus facile et plus lente.

-_est ce que l'on peut voir papa?_demanda Jacob alors qu'il dégageait mes cheveux du coté de mon visage.

-_je vais vous amenez le voir dés qu'il sera en soins intensif répondit_ Carlisle

-_en attendant vous devriez allé dormir _nous conseilla t-il

j'étais épuiser mais jamais je n'aurais pu fermer les yeux sans avoir vérifier par moi même que mon père était belle et bien vivant.

-Carlisle_ s'il te plait laisse nous voir papa maintenant _l'implora Jacob qui dit tout haut ce que j'avais l'intention de dire quitte a me jeter au pieds de Carlisle pour qu'il accepte.

-_bon d'accord...mais je vous préviens vous n'entrerez pas dans la salle !vous restez derrière la vitre! D'accord?_ Nous interrogea Carlisle.

Je relevais la tête afin de lui répondre par l'affirmative d'un coup de tête Jacob chuchota un maigre « _oui _» puis il se releva en me soutenant pour que j'en fasse autant.

Mes jambes étaient engourdies mais je réussi a garder l'équilibre grâce a mon frère qui me soutenait ,Esmé se précipita vers nous et caressa ma joue brulante d'une main fraiche en me souriant tristement ,je lui fit un pale sourire pour la rassurer sur mon état mental ,elle se pencha et embrassa ma joue.

-_on vous attend _.._;je vous ramène a la maison ,vous dormirez chez nous!_ Dit elle d'un ton sans appel

-_d'accord!répondit_ Jacob alors que j'hochai la tête.

Nous suivîmes Carlisle dans les couloirs de l'hôpital , il s'arrêta devant un double porte et nous recommanda encore une fois de rester derrière la vitre avant de nous faire entrer.

Si Jacob ne me tenait pas aussi fermement mes jambes ce seraient dérober sous moi quand mes yeux se posèrent sur le visage de mon père qui était allonger dans un lit avec tout un tas de tubes qui dépassaient de sous le drap qui le recouvrait,il tait encadré par des machines qui bippaient et qui clignotaient, je fixai mes yeux sur le drap au niveau de ses poumons attendant de le voir se soulevé au rythme de sa respiration tout en retenant la mienne jusqu'à ce que le draps ce soulève ,mon soulagement et ma respiration se firent entendre quand enfin la preuve que mon père était bien vivant eut lui sous mes yeux rougis et gonflés alors que je voyais le dessin de sa cage torassique monter et descendre sous le drap,jetait comme hypnotiser par la respiration de mon père ,incapable de détacher mes yeux du drap.

-_demain il sera dans sa chambre et réveillé !maintenant rentrez a la maison et reposer vous !je veille sur lui ne vous inquiétez pas! _ Déclara Carlisle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Jacob pour nous invité a sortir.

Jacob serra mes épaules et me fis pivoter vers la porte que Carlisle tenait ouverte .

********************************************************************************************************

je m'endormis sur le trajet qui nous amenait chez les cullen ,Edward avait laisser les clef de sa voiture a Alice pour rester avec moi dans la voiture de sa mère , il s'assit a l'arrière avec moi et m'attira vers son torse ,j'étais assailli de fatigue et mes yeux se fermaient pratiquement tous seul, je du m'endormir sans même m'en rendre compte car c'est le bruit d'une portière que l'on refermait qui me fit émergé a peine du sommeil pour m'apercevoir que j'étais percher dans les bras d'Edward.

-_je monte Bella dans ma chambre_ dit-il a voix basse .

Je fut ballotée alors qu'il montai les marches mais je n'avais pas la force de rouvrir mes yeux « attend je t'ouvre la porte » dit une voix qui ressemblait a celle d'Alice.

Je senti Edward me déposer délicatement sur son lit ,puis il enleva mes tennis ,et vint se couché a mes cotés, je puisai le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait pour poser ma tête sur son torse ,ses bras vinrent m'envelopper et je sombrai enfin dans un sommeil de plomb.

_-comment te sent tu mon amour?_ S'inquiéta Edward alors que j'émergeai difficilement de mon sommeil.

J'étais allonger sur le ventre et je me redressai légèrement en prenant appuie sur mon coude,Edward qui était sur le dos s'appuya lui aussi sur son coude pour ce tourner vers moi,je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens qui me fixai avec intensité ,cette échange visuel fit bourdonner mon corps de désir pour lui ,je passai le bout de mes doigts sur son visage appréciant le contact de sa peau tiède et de sa barbe naissante ,mes doigts dessinaient chaque contour de ses traits sans défaut,du bout de mon indexe je traçai le contour de ses lèvres douces et parfaites,Edward entrouvris celles ci et passa le bout de sa langue sur mon doigt tout en effleurant ma bouche avec son pouce,mon corps frémis de plaisir a ce contact humide.

Edward porta lentement sa main sur le coté de mon visage et fit glisser ses doigts le long de celui-ci jusqu'à mes lèvres ,de son indexe il en dessina le contour puis s'attarda sur ma lèvre inférieur,il fit une légère pression de son doigt sur celle-ci me faisant entrouvrir ma bouche,je posai ma main sur la sienne puis poussai sont indexe dans ma bouche enroulant aussitôt ma langue autour de celui-ci, ses yeux ce rétrécirent d'envie alors que je suçait son doigt de façon érotique en continuant de fixer ses yeux.

J'étais a présent tout a fait réveillé ,mon corps était entrain de s'enflammer de désir,je guidai le doigts d'Edward hors de ma bouche ,il fit glisser lentement celui-ci le long de mon menton jusqu'à ma mâchoire puis passa sa main derrière ma nuque pour approcher mon visage du sien ,sa bouche avide vint se poser sur la mienne avec force,je lui rendis son baiser avec autant de férocité,nos langues menaient une bataille délicieuse qui allumait un a un les feux de mon désir .

Je passais une des mes jambe entre les siennes plaquant mon corps au sien,Edward passa sa main derrière mon dos pour presser un peu plus son corps au mien,nos lèvres bougeait l'une contre l'autre avec passion ,nos langues se goutaient avidement,Edward faisait avancer et reculer son bassin contre mon corps,je ressentait sur le haut de ma cuisse son érection intense.

D'un mouvement de rein je repoussait le corps d'Edward de manière a ce qu'il se retrouve sur le dos,puis j'interrompis notre baiser pour me mettre a califourchon sur lui.

D'un geste rapide j'ôtai mon tee shirt offrant ainsi a l'amour de ma vie une vue imprenable sur mes seins gonfler de désir.

-_Bella...tu es si belle!_ Susurra Edward en posant ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

Il les fit glisser très lentement de chaque coté de mon buste,ses pouces caressant le bord de ma poitrine dressée alors que j'ondulai mon bassin contre son sexe tendu dont seul ma culotte qui s'humidifiait de plaisir me séparait d'un contact direct avec son pénis,mes mains dessinaient le contour des muscles de son torse parfait et imberbe.

-_hummmm...Edward!_ Gémissais-je quand ses pouces vinrent titiller mes tétons.

Il pris a pleine mains chacun de mes seins et les massa sensuellement ,il cajolai particulièrement la pointe de mes seins durci de désir avec ses doigts,les pinçant délicatement ,passant juste son indexe dessus ,faisant rouler mes tétons entre ses doigts ,excitant ainsi un peu plus mes sens ,me faisant rouler du bassin sur son sexe,je me mordillai les lèvres tant mon désir était grand ,mes ongles s'enfonçaient sur son torse ,je griffai ses pectoraux,mon sexe était a présent détremper de plaisir.

Je me penchai sur Edward pour embrasser son téton gauche ,je passai la pointe de ma langue dessus puis je l'aspirait entre mes lèvres,Edward donna un coup de rein alors que j'emprisonnai son téton a l'intérieur de ma bouche.

-_sssshhhhh!....hummm Bella!_ Marmonna Edward de plaisir en fermant les yeux.

Je passai un dernier coup de langue sur son téton ,puis j'embrassai son torse voluptueusement descendant mais lèvres jusqu'à son bas ventre ,je reculais légèrement mon bassin sur ses cuisses tout en tout en tirant sur son boxer noire libérant ainsi son sexe qui une fois libéré du tissus se dressa tel un cobra à a peine quelques millimètre de mon visage.

Edward releva la tête pour m'observer alors que je caressai sa verge avec lenteur apprécient la douceur de celle-ci,je lui lançai un regard que je voulais sensuel avant de poser ma bouche sur son sexe.

-Bella_?_ M'interpellât-il dans un souffle comme ci il pensait que j'avais embrasser son sexe par hasard.

Pour lui montré que c'était ce que je voulais, je léchai avec la pointe de ma langue son gland ,ma main le masturbant lentement,la respiration d'Edward devint plus difficile,j'enfonçai son sexe dans ma bouche au rythme des va et viens de ma main .

Je taquinai son sexe dans ma bouche avec ma langue prenant du plaisir a sentir son corps se tendre sous le mien ,cela me prouvai qu'il appréciait ma petite gâterie,Edward vint enfouir ses doigts dans mes cheveux ,j'aspirai son sexe ,je le mordillai du bout des dents,je le suçai tel une friandise alors que ses gémissement devenaient de plus en plus long .

-_hummmm!...mon amour c'est si bon!_ Gémissait-il en caressant mes cheveux.

Heureuse de lui donner autant de plaisir j'accélérai les mouvement de ma bouche et de ma main sur son sexe avalant au passage la goute salée de son liquide pré-ejaculatoire.

Le corps d'Edward était de plus en plus tendu,il se retenait de bouger son bassin me laissant ainsi toute liberté pour jouer avec son sexe,ma langue et ma bouche s'activant a un rythme régulier sur sa verge dresser dans ma main.

-Bella_!...arrête...je veux te faire l'amour...j'en ai besoin.._me dit-il d'une voix suppliante en forçant de ses doigts mon visage a s'éloigner de son sexe.

Ses yeux étaient enfiévrés de désir,il redressa son buste pour m'attraper par les épaules et me fis pivoter pour qu'a mon tour je sois allongée sur le dos ,Edward se positionna aussitôt au dessus de moi,il m'embrassa passionnément avant de déplacer ses lèvres sur mon cou qu'il gratifiais de baisés humides ,ses lèvres descendirent ainsi jusqu'à mon sein ,il aspirai mon téton dans sa bouche me provocant des décharges électriques dans tout le corps.

Sa langue jouait sur mon téton ,il le mordillai,le suçait avidement tandis qu'il faisant rouler l'autre entre ses doigts ,je tirai sur ses cheveux tant mon plaisir devenait immense,puis Edward se redressa a califourchon sur mes cuisse en faisant attention de ne pas m'écraser de son poids et fis glisser ma culotte le long de mes jambes,il se décala légèrement sur le coté pour pouvoir me l'enlever entièrement,je repliai mes genoux pour l'aider,une fois la culotte sur les chevilles Edward fit passer un de mes pied a travers celle-ci puis l'autre et balança ce bout de tissus blanc de l'autre coté du lit.

Il reposa sa main sur ma cheville et la remonta le long de ma jambe jusqu'à ma hanche ,là il s'allongea sur le flanc en passant sa main a l'intérieur de ma cuisse ,mon besoin de plaisir devenait insoutenable et j'écartai les cuisses ,Edward caressai mon pubis du bout des doigts alors que ses lèvres venaient picorer les miennes me rendant avide d'une caresse plus appuyer ,il écarta mes lèvres intimes avec ses doigts ,présenta son majeur a l'entrée de mon vagin trempé et remonta celui ci jusqu'à mon clitoris son doigts humide roula dessus.

_-ohhhhh!putain !Edward!_ Gémissais-je de satisfaction.

Il jouait avec mon clitoris,le tapotant,le pinçant délicatement ,je cambrai les reins tant c'était bon ,il introduisit son majeur dans mon vagin tout en continuant de titiller mon clitoris gonflé avec son pouce mettant ainsi le feu a mon bas ventre.

-Edward._..je....je....hummmm....fais moi l'amour tout de suite!_ Le suppliai-je au bord de l'extase.

-_a vos ordres mademoiselle!_ Chuchota Edward en se positionnant entre mes cuisses.

Prenant appuis sur un coude il dirigea sont sexe a mon entrée ,j'écartai un peu plus les cuisses et Edward me pénétra facilement,son sexe glissa lentement le long de mes parois humide ,il ramena sa main en parallèle de l'autre de chaque coté de mon visage puis donna un coup de rein énergique nous arrachant a chacun un râle de plaisir,je plantai mes ongles dans son dos lisse et doux ,Edward me faisait l'amour avec puissance ses va et viens se faisaient de plus en plus rapide et profond ,ma jouissance était imminente ,mon vagin se contractai autour du sexe d'Edward nos gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus bruyant,nos lèvres étaient avides l'une de l'autre a tel point que nos respirations étaient difficile ,plus Edward me pénétrait et plus mon plaisir grandissait.

-_bé...Bella...je vais venir _ souffla t-il le corps secoué de tremblement parce qu'il avait du mal a retenir plus longtemps sa jouissance.

-_Hummmmm_! _Edward je..je...jouiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ohhhh!...hummm!...ouiiiiii!_ Gémissais-je alors qu'il passait sa main entre mon ventre et le sien pour presser mon clitoris de ses doigts ce qui m'envoya direct au septième ciel.

-_oh putain!!!oh putain!!!_ s'écria a voix rauque Edward a son tour en libérant sa propre jouissance dans plusieurs coup de reins puissant.

Mes lèvres cherchèrent les siennes derechef ,nous nous embrassâmes alors que nos corps frissonnaient de plaisir et que nous étions a bout de souffle.

-_oh!Bella je t'aime tant!_ Me susurra t-il contre mes lèvres alors qu'il retirai son sexe encore en érection de mon vagin.

-_je t'aime plus que tout mon amour!_ Lui dis-je en caressant le coté de son visage.

Il souleva mon menton et m'embrassa de nouveau ,ce baisé était tendre et doux,mes doigts s'entortillaient autour de ses cheveux soyeux.

Nous restâmes ainsi enlacé en nous embrassant encore quelques minutes ,puis je décidai qu'il était tant d'aller a la douche.

Edward me passa un de ses tee shirt pour pas que je ne me trimbale jusqu'à la salle de bain en tenue d'Ève et il eu raison car après avoir fais un détour par les toilettes je tombai nez a nez sur Alice devant la porte de la salle de bain qui sortait de sa chambre les bras surcharger de vêtements.

-_ah! Tu tombe bien !j'allais t'apporter cette ensemble!_ dit'-elle le sourire aux lèvres alors que je me raidissais par habitude dés que je la voyais avec un bout de tissus entre les mains.

-_merci Alice! Lançai_-je d'une voix tremblante alors qu'elle me fourrait son tas de vêtement dans les bras.

Elle me gratifia d'un dernier sourire puis ce dirigea vers les escaliers,j'entrai dans la salle de bain ou Edward était déjà, posant négligemment le tas de tissus sur le marbre qui entourait les deux lavabos jetant au passage un coup d'œil sur mon reflet dans le miroir et je me tirai la langue a moi même en constatant les dégâts de ma crise de larmes la veille cumuler au manque de sommeil ,mes cheveux étaient tout emmêler,mes joues étaient encore rougis par le plaisir qu'Edward venait de me donner,mes yeux étaient brillants et bouffis ,bref j'étais pas au top de ma forme.

nous primes une douche rapide et tiède j'abusais abondamment du démêlant d'Esmé pour mater la chevelure hirsute et pleine de nœud qui recouvrait ma tête,je me séchai en vitesse puis je nouai une serviette sur mes cheveux , Edward me donna une brosse a dent neuve puis une fois affubler des vêtements qu'Alice m'avait préparée une jupe et un chemisier, nous descendimes dans la cuisine ou Jacob et Alice déjeunaient déjà, tendis qu'Esmé s'était appuyée contre le plan de travail une tasse de thé a la main .

-_salut sœurette... tu as une tête affreuse!_Lança Jacob en guise de bonjour.

Oh moins il as pas perdu sont humour graveleux cette abruti!!!

-_bonjour cher frère tu sais ce qu'elle te dis ma tête? Répliquai_-je le sourire au lèvres,en prenant place a coté d'Alice .

Il me fit un clin d'œil complice tout en enfournant une cuillerée de céréales qu'il mâcha bruyamment pour me narguer.

_-pfff!_ Me contentai-je de faire en haussant les épaules.

-_tu veux des céréales ma chérie ?_me demanda Esmé s'amusant de notre petit échange verbale.

-_oui merci Esmé!_ Répondis-je l'estomac criant déjà famine.

Je voulue me lever afin de me servir moi même mais Esmé m'intima de me rassoir et me servi elle même.

-Carlisle_ a telephonner il y a une heure ,Charlie a été transféré dans sa chambre ,il va très bien et il sera très vite sur pied d'après lui_ nous informa Esmé des que nos bols furent vides.

-_bon ben ne perdons pas de temps ...allons y _! s'exclama Jacob en se levant.

Je l'imitai aussitôt j'avais hâte de voir mon père ,Edward et Alice se levèrent a leur tour .

*****************************************************************************************************

les yeux de Carlisle s'agrandir quant il nous vit débouler tous les cinq dans la chambre de mon père.

-_hey,vous ne pouvez pas rester tous dans cette chambre...Charlie a besoin de repos..Alice !Edward! Dehors! _Leur ordonna t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Edward embrassa ma tempe puis lui et Alice s'exécuterent et sortirent de la chambre.

J'avais a peine ressenti le baiser qu'Edward venait de me donner ,toute mon attention était tournée vers Charlie qui dormait avec un air paisible sur le visage,Jacob était déjà a son chevet et avais pris sa main ,je vint me mettre a coté de mon frère sans quitter des yeux mon père, comme la veille je fixai le drap qui le recouvrai pour vérifier sa respiration ressentant un sentiment de soulagement intense a chaque fois qu'il se soulevait.

-_il va dormir un moment vous savez! _Nous dit Carlisle doucement.

-_il est encore sous sédatif! _Ajouta t-il

-_mais il va bien n'est ce pas?_demanda mon frère d'un ton inquiet et méfiant.

-_oh oui il va très bien ...mais l'opération a été lourde et son corps a besoin de repos pour une meilleur guerrison!_ Expliqua Carlisle patiemment.

Jacob hocha la tête en signe de compréhension puis reporta son regard sur notre père toujours dans les bras de Morphée.

La matinée passa lentement après nous avoir donner plus de précision sur ce qui était arriver a Charlie Carlisle avait dû retourner auprès de ses autres patients,Esmé était a son tour sortie de la chambre pour céder sa place a Alice qui patientait en compagnie de son frère dans la couloir ,puis au bout d'une demi heure elle céda sa place a Edward qui vint aussitôt prés de moi et pris place sur la chaise a coté de la mienne en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

L'heure de déjeuner approchant et Charlie n'étant toujours pas réveillé Jacob proposa d'allé manger a la cafétéria de l'hôpital .

En sortant de la chambre de mon père je constatai qu'Alice et sa mère étaient toujours dans un coin du couloir ou il y avait des fauteuils j'eus un pincement au cœur en les voyant assises là nous attendant patiemment.

-_vous savez vous n'êtes pas obliger de rester!papa va surement dormir une bonne partie de la journée_ dis-je a l'intention d'Esmé et d'Alice en les rejoignant.

-_je sais ma chérie et je vais rentrée quelques heures a la maison..je repasserai en fin d'après midi _me répondit Esmé avec douceur.

-_moi je reste avec vous! _Dit Alice toujours aussi buté,en se levant et en se plantant fermement devant moi les mains sur les hanches.

Je levai les yeux au ciel tout en lui souriant.

Esmé nous embrassa et nous serra fort dans ses bras avant de partir en nous disant a plus tard ,puis tous les quatre nous allions a la cafétéria ,celle-ci était bondée et avec nos plateau sur les bras nous l'arpentions pendant une bonne minute avant de trouver une table pour quatre libre.

Nous mangions dans la bonne humeur ,Jacob me charriai gentiment et je m'abstenais de lui répondre alors que les deux autres riaient doucement de chaque petites piquettes que mon frère m'envoyait verbalement .

Nous en étions au dessert une sorte de flan gélatineux et infect entrain de rire d'une anecdote qu'Alice venait de nous raconté quand une voix qui me fila des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébral jusqu'à ma nuque résonna a coté de notre tablée.

-_bonjour tous le monde!_ Dit Leah d'un ton méprisant.

Quelle garce!! elle nous regardait de toute sa hauteur un rictus narquois affiché sur les lèvres.

Putain mais c'est pas vrai! Qu'est ce qu'elle fiche ici?

Je la regardai froidement en levant la tête ma cuillère de flan toujours suspendue devant ma bouche ,ma première idée était de lui lancer celle-ci a la figure mais Edward qui était a coté de moi du sentir le coup venir a posa sa main sur mon bras et d'une légère pression me fit baisser ma main.

-_Leah tu devrais resté loin de nous si tu ne tient pas a recevoir cette mixture dans la figure!_ La menaça Alice en prenant sont ramequin dans ses mains en signe d'avertissement.

Oh putain Alice je t'aime!vas y !jete lui ton flanc dans la face a cette cinglée!

Leah ne releva même pas ce que lui dis Alice ,elle fixai Jacob son rictus s'étant transformer en sourire aguicheur,mon frère lui ,lui jetai un regard noir et plein de haine.

-_tu devrais suivre le conseille qu'Alice vient de te donner! _Lui dit-il froidement.

-_oui casse toi!_ Ne puis-je m'empêcher d'ajouter.

_-toujours sont mot a dire hein? La petite chieuse!_ Me dit-elle en me fusillant des yeux.

-_j'ai appris pour Charlie..je ne comprend pas pourquoi avec une fille comme toi il s'accroche a la vie,il aurais mieux fait de crevé tient!_ Cracha t-elle toujours aussi méprisante.

Jacob et Edward se levèrent d'un seul homme,j'étais trop choquer par ce qu'elle venait de me dire pour réagir,je continuai de la regarder bêtement ,laissant ma rage s'infiltrer lentement dans mes veines .

Jacob et Edward se postèrent chacun a coté d'elle qui riais maintenant de ses dires atroces.

-dégage_ leah ! MAINTENANT!_ Siffla mon frère en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour la pousser.

Elle recula de quelques pas sous l'impulsion de Jacob,puis se cala bien droite face a lui et Edward le regard plein de haine.

-_va t'en Leah!_lui conseilla Edward d'un ton calme mais d'où suintai la menace.

-_on est dans un lieu publique!et je suis désolée de contrarier vos plans mais je reste!_ Décréta t-elle haineusement.

_-bien! Bella ! Alice! Posez ça ! On part ! _Nous ordonna Edward .

Je m'apprêtai a lancer mon semblant de flan dans la figure de cette salope et je jetai un coup d'œil a Alice qui était dans la même position que moi ,a moitié levé et le flan prés a voler vers Leah.

-_les filles! Posez !on y vas_ ! Ajouta Jacob en constatant qui ni moi ni Alice n'avions bougé.

Avec colère je reposai mon arme culinaire puis je me levai Edward vint aussitôt entourer un bras autour des miens les serrant de manières a ce que je ne puisse pas décocher un baffe a Leah en passant devant elle qui continuait de nous regarder avec haine ,Jacob voulu lui aussi tenir Alice tel qu'Edward me tenait mais elle était plus vive que moi et d'un pas de coté évita mon frère pour venir se planter face a leah celle ci la dépassait d'une bonne tête mais ça n'empêcha pas Alice de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds,et de lui cracher le mollard du siècle au visage.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire en regardant cette morve dégouliné sur le nez de Leah qui ne pris même pas la peine de l'essuyer,au lieu de ça elle voulu gifler Alice mais celle ci fut plus rapide et évita la gifle en reculant vivement ,Jacob tout aussi rapide se saisi d'Alice et repoussa d'une main Leah qui voulais se jeter sur elle ,sont élan la fit trébucher contre le pied d'une chaise et elle s'étala par terre.

-_je vais vous tuez ! _Nous promis t-elle alors qu'Edward et Jacob nous trainaient fermement vers la sortie.

-_je crois que l'on feraient bien de rester sur nos garde!elle est cinglé et elle pourrait être capable du pire!_ Dit Jacob sérieusement alors que nous nous dirigions vers les ascenseurs;

-j_e le crois aussi! Déclara_ Edward en m'entourant de ses bras de façon protectrice.

C'est vrais que leah était folle!et j'étais persuader moi aussi que très vite nous allions encore devoir en découdre avec elle.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE.**


	19. Chapter 19

Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent a stephenie meyer.

**Merci pour vos reviews qui comme d'hab me font super plaisirs.**

**Je dois avouer que si ce chapitre n' arrive que maintenant c'est parce que j'étais en panne d'inspiration j'ai du l'écrire et le réécrire une bonne dizaine de fois.**

**Bon en tout cas le voilà terminer ce chapitre infernal grrr**

**j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ,bonne lecture.**

**CHAPITRE 19**

_-quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?_demandai-je d'une voix ensommeillée et pâteuse alors que Jacob me secouait vigoureusement pour me réveiller.

-Bella_! Bella !réveille toi!_ Continua t-il de dire sans lâcher mon épaule qu'il persévérait a secouer malgré le faite qu'a présent j'étais totalement réveillée et inquiète.

Je me relevai en position assise sur mon lit pour découvrir sur le visage de mon frère une angoisse absolue

ce qui accéléra dangereusement mes battements cardiaque,me pensés se focalisant immédiatement sur mon père et sa santé.

Mon dieu faite qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé! Suppliai-je ,ma gorge c'était noué d'inquiétude,ma bouche était sèche,mon corps c'était figé ,je regardai mon frère avec appréhension.

-_papa va bien! _Me dit-il en déchiffrant la frousse sur mon visage.

Oh merci mon dieu!! mais alors pourquoi fait-il cette tronche?

-Jacob_ c'est bon je suis réveillé alors lâche mon épaule et dis moi ce qu'il ce passe . _Demandai-je en me dégageant doucement de sa poigne et en jetant un coup d'œil au réveil .

putain quatre heures du mat!

-_c'est le garage...il ...il a pris feu...il faut que j'y aille!_ Me dit-il d'une voix affolé.

-_QUOI?...comment ça il as pris feu?_ Le questionnai-je éberluée.

-_je sait pas le chef des pompier vient de m'appeler pour me l'apprendre ,ils sont en train d'essayer d'éteindre le feu! _Me dit-il en se dirigeant a pas vif vers la porte de ma chambre.

-_ATTEND! Je vais avec toi! M'écriai_-je en repoussant ma couette avec mes jambes pour sortir de mon lit.

-_j'ai pas le temps de t'attendre Bella ! J'y vais ! Je t'appel dés que je suis la bas!_ Lança t-il en dévalant les escaliers alors que je bataillai toujours avec ma couette qui c'était emberlificotée autour de mes jambes.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer avant même d'avoir pu poser un pied par terre ,repoussant avec force cette maudite couette ,je repérai mon jean qui étais plier sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau ,je me levai afin de l'attrapé tout en fouillant dans les poches a la recherche de mon portable,comme toujours dés qu'on est pressé c'est toujours au bout du deuxième essai que l'on trouve ce que l'on cherche ,je poussais un grognement de victoire en trouvant enfin mon portable ,aussitôt je composa le numéro d'Edward et je commençai a arpenter ma chambre de long en large en attendant qu'il décroche.

_-Bella ? Résonna_ la voix d'Edward a travers le téléphone au bout de plusieurs sonneries.

-_oh Edward ! J'ai crue que tu n'allais jamais décroché...écoute le garage de Jacob est en feu ...viens me chercher a la maison s'il te plaît. _Lui dis-je d'une voix d'où perçait mon hystérie.

-_quoi?...comment... bouge pas j'arrive!!!je suis chez toi dans un quart d'heure!_ Dit-il sur un ton mi inquiet ,mi rassurant.

-_que c'est -il passé ?_demanda t-il calmement;

_-j'en sais rien...Jacob est venu me réveiller pour m'apprendre que son garage brulait ,puis il est parti aussitôt pour constater les dégâts,tout ce que je sais c'est que les pompier sont sur place!_ Lui expliquai-je tandis que j'entendais le bruit d'un moteur que l'on démarrai.

-OK_ !_ _Je part là ,ne d'inquiet pas mon amour ,je serai très vite prêt de toi ! _Me promis t-il d'une voix déterminée.

-_d'accord en attendant je vais essayé de joindre Jacob sur son portable! A tout de suite ,je t'aime. _Dis-je avecplus de sérénité dans la voix,rien que t'entendre celle d'Edward avait suffit a faire baissé mon stress d'un cran.

-_A tout suite mon amour!_ajouta t-il avant de raccrocher.

Je composais aussitôt le numéro de mon frère qui sonna longtemps avant que je ne tombe sur sa boite vocal ,je lui laissais un message lui demandant de me rappeler dés qu'il le pourrait.

J'enfilai a toute vitesse un jean , un pull en coton beige et mes tennis,je recomposai le numéro de Jacob ,pour tomber inlassablement sur sa messagerie ,je faisais les cent pas dans le salon tout en me rongeant les ongles ,en m'énervant contre mon abruti de frère qui aurait quand même put attendre cinq minutes afin que j'aille avec lui ,quand j'entendis la voiture d'Edward qui ce garait dans l'allée,aussitôt je courue jusqu'à la porte d'entrée non sans me prendre les orteils sur le bas de la porte du salon ,la douleur fut atroce c'était aussi fort que si j'avais été pied nu, je poussais tout les jurons de la terre en boitillant pour ouvrir a Edward qui venait de frapper a la porte.

-_Bella? Tu pleure? Est ce...commença_ Edward alors qu'il découvrit mon visage grimaçant de douleur

-_non !je viens juste de me cogner le pied!_le coupai-je en recroquevillant mes orteils a l'intérieur de ma tennis histoire de vérifier que rien n'était cassé malgré la douleur aiguë.

-_ça va allé ! Allons y! _Ajoutai-je en refermant la porte d'entrée.

-_mon pauvre amour!_me dit Edward en m'enlaçant et en déposant un baiser léger sur mes lèvres

_-ma miss catastrophe a moi chuchotât_-il contre mes cheveux.

Je lui rendis sont étreinte avec bonheur j'étais si bien dans ses bras ,serrée contre sont corps,je me sentais en sécurité,Edward me pressa plus fort contre sont lui une dernière fois ,puis nous nous dirigeâmes jusqu'à la voiture.

Le garage de mon frère n'était qu'a quinze minutes en voiture de la maison , le trajet fut silencieux ,chacun était perdu dans ces songes ,je ne pouvais m'empêchée de penser que ce feu ne pouvait pas être le fruit du hasard ,il était fort probable que Leah est quelques chose a voire avec cet incendie,je voulais faire part de ma théorie a Edward mais ce n'était qu'une intuition et connaissant la tendance d'Edward a toujours défendre cette cinglée je préférai me taire ,mais n'en pèche que j'étais pratiquement sur que ce feu était signé Leah.

Edward ce gara a quelques mètres du garage ,la route étant bloqué par un camion de pompier et une voiture de police.

D'où nous étions je pouvais voir une fumée noir et épaisse s'elevée dans le ciel,je sorti de la voiture ainsi qu'Edward ,il vint prendre ma main dans la sienne et nous nous dirigeâmes a pas lent vers le lieu du sinistre. Je repérai mon frère qui ce tenait debout les bras croiser au milieu de la rue face a son garage et qui parlait avec le shérif adjoint , je tirai sur la main d'Edward qui avait stopper sa marche pour examiner le garage qui d'après ce que je pouvais voir avait salement morflé, la façade était noir et dégoulinante de suie,la porte vitrée était brisée, tout un tas d'objets ,de meubles carbonisés gisaient en amas sur le trottoir a coté du garage, apparemment le feu était éteint .

-_j'ai l'impression qu'il y a pas de dégâts _me dis Edward sans détacher ses yeux du bâtiment fumant.

-_rejoignons Jacob !il est la bas avec le shérif répondis_-je en montrant mon frère du doigts.

Edward resserra ma main et nous nous dirigeâmes jusqu'à mon frère qui regardait les vestige de son garage sans écouter un mot de ce que pouvait lui dire le shérif adjoint ,je voyais d'après sa posture qu'il était tendue comme une barre de fer ,sa mâchoire était serrée , toute son attention était porté sur son garage il ne nous jeta même pas un coup d'œil quand je saluais le collègue de mon père qui me fit un sourire poli ,il serra la main d'Edward pour le saluer .

-_vous savez comment il y a pu avoir le feu ? _Demandai-je au shérif alors qu'Edward lâchait ma main pour aller plus prés de mon frère.

-_non Bella désolé ,mais pour l'instant les pompiers n'ont pas trouvé ce qui a déclenché le feu,ils sont entrain d'examiner les lieux pour le savoir!_me répondit-il d'un ton navré.

-_je vais voir le chef des pompiers pour en savoir un peu plus...dés que j'ai des nouvelles je vous en informe...je reviens vite _ajouta t-il en ce dirigeant vers le garage et les pompiers qui examinaient les restes de l'incendie posés sur le trottoir.

-d'après_ les pompiers il n'y a pas trop de dégâts ..seule l'accueil a flambée le reste du garage n'a pas été atteint par les flammes...mais bon il va quand même falloir que je ferme le garage un moment le temps des réparations_ expliqua mon frère a Edward.

-_ne t' inquiète pas pour les travaux ,je connais une boite qui fais du super boulot c'est eux qui ce sont occuper de la rénovation de l'école de Jasper. _Dit Edward en serrant l'épaule de Jacob.

Jacob eut une légère grimace en entendant le prénom de Jasper mais il aquiesca a la proposition d'Edward.

-_bien je les appellerais dans la matinée pour qu'il puisse te faire un devis au plus tôt._mon frère le remercia d'un signe de tête en reportant son regard sur son garage.

-_l'adjoint de papa est parti voir si les pompiers ont une info pour savoir ce qui a pu provoquer cet incendie...mais toi tu en pense quoi? Tu crois que c'est un accident ou...._

_-je n'en sais rien Bella et il vaut mieux attendre le rapport des pompiers avant que tu n'accuse la terre entière car il fort possible que ce soit de ma faute! _Me coupa t-il d'un ton fatigué.

C'est pas la terre entière que j'accuse seulement la seule cinglée du coin qui serait fort capable de faire ça!

Mais je s'abstint de tout commentaire après tout Jacob avait raison cette incendie pouvait être accidentelle,mais ce qui me chiffonnais était le faite que l'incendie avait pris apparemment a l'accueil là ou justement il n'y avait qu'un bureau, et quelques étagères ou seul des pièces pour voitures étaient en exposition en tout cas rien qui ne puisse prendre feu spontanément ,si le feu avait pris dans l'atelier je me serai posée moins de questions car c'était justement dans l'atelier que le risque d'un incendie était le plus important avec tout les produit inflammables qui y étaient entreposer,mais bon je n'étais pas une pro des incendies sauf de ceux qu'Edward pouvait declancher en moi donc autant attendre le résultat avant de faire enfermer Leah derrière les barreaux pour pyromanie.

-_on va pas tarder a avoir un début d'explication l'adjoint reviens vers nous ! Déclara_ Edward en faisant un geste dans ça direction.

Le shérif affichait un visage neutre quand il arriva prés de nous

-_bon! selon le chef des pompiers il ce pourrait que ce soit un incendie criminel ,ils ont retrouvé des traces d'essence dans les reste d'éclats de verre provenant d'une bouteille...donc je suis désolé mais c'est la procédure … Jacob tu va devoir me suivre jusqu'au commissariat pour que je prenne ta déposition ._explicat-il avec calme et tristesse.

-_pas de problème chef je vous suis! _répondit mon frère tranquillement.

-Bella_ tu dois toi aussi faire une déposition_ m'apprit le collègue de mon père d'un air gêné en évitant de croiser mon regard.

-_d'accord! Acquiesçai_-je ,au moins lui il prendrait peut être en compte mes soupçons a propos de Leah.

_-je l'accompagne _lança aussitôt Edward en m'enlaçant

l'adjoint de mon père le toisa une demi seconde et opina affirmativement.

-OK_ rejoignez moi au poste de police! _Nous dit-il ,puis il se dirigea a sa voiture .

-_tu pense que les pompiers ont raison ?qu'une personne est responsable de ce feu?_ Demanda Edward a mon frère .

Jacob le regarda fixement en cogitant grave sur la question.

-_en tout cas une chose est sûr ,c'est que l'essence que j'entrepose est en jerricane pas en bouteille!_ Constat-il au bout de plusieurs secondes de réflexion.

-_mais pourquoi?qui pourrais faire une chose pareil ?_s'indigna Edward

-_ça! J'espère que l'enquête pourra nous le dire...car je ne voit pas qui pourrait être assez malveillant pour cramer mon garage!_ Répondit Jacob d'une voix d'où perçai son effarement.

Non mais hallucine ils sont demeuré ou quoi?je roulais des yeux tant j'étais abasourdie par leur crétinerie a tous les deux,il était évident que seul Leah et son cerveau dérangé avais declancher cette incendie! Et eux ses deux imbéciles ça ne leur venait même pas a l'idée !non mais vraiment!

-_excusez moi mais que Leah soit responsable ça ne vous viens pas a l'esprit hein?_ Dis-je d'une voix lente et ironique.

Ils me regardèrent comme si je venait d'apparaitre par magie a coté d'eux.

-Bella._.._

_-Bella..._

_-ah non hein!commencez pas tous les deux _les coupai-je sentant leur dans leur voix et constatant sur leur visage qu'il n'y croyaient pas un seul instant

_-vous savez parfaitement que cette fille est une malade et qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour nous nuire...de plus elle nous a menacé et vous avez vous même reconnu que ce n'était pas des menaces en l'air! _M'indignai-je

-_oui mais de là commettre un délis ...Bella ,Leah est timbré ok mais pas ce point!_ Argumenta mon frère soutenue par un hochement de tête d'Edward.

Mais qu'ils sont con!ils le fond exprès c'est pas possible?la fumée leur est monté a la tête et leur a ramolli le cerveau!

-_bien sûr qu'elle commettrait un délis!C'EST UNE FOLLE! Elle est capable de tout! _M'énervai-je

_-et le chantage c'est légale ça? Et rayer ta voiture ou mettre du sucre dans le réservoir c'est légale ça aussi? t'Harceler la nuit au tel c'est bien sur permis par la loi? Te suivre jusqu'à Seattle ça aussi évidement c'est légale? _M'emportai-je en constatant qu'ils me regardaient comme ci c'était moi la cinglée.

-_d'accord tu marque un point! Je reconnais qu'elle pourrait être l'auteur du feu...mais Bella surtout pas un mot sur Leah au shérif adjoint ok?_ Me demanda mon frère l'air grave en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

-_qu...quoi?...mais enfin t'es malade ou quoi? Pourquoi je ne dirai rien? _L'interrogeai-je totalement stupéfaite.

Pour une fois que je pouvais en finir une fois pour toute avec cette timbrée,je n'allais certainement pas me priver de la faire enfermée!

-_parce que dans ce cas ton père serait au courant de tous vos déboires avec Leah!_ Répondit Edward en venant prendre mon visage en coupe entre ses mains tendrement.

-_l'adjoint de papa n'est pas fou,il connait son état de santé et je sais que si on le lui demande il ne dira rien a papa...de plus cela fait trop longtemps que Leah agis en toute impunité...il serai temps de faire intervenir la police car si on ne peut plus gérer ça tout seul ,là elle a mis le feu !la prochaine fois ce sera quoi? _Argumentai-je en suppliant mon frère des yeux pour qu'il se range a mon avis pour une fois.

Jacob me regarda longuement impassible ,mais je pouvais lire dans ses yeux que ça travaillait dur coté méninges,il jeta un œil a Edward pour lui demander silencieusement son avis.

-_tu sais Bella a raison ...je pense qu'il faut tout raconter au collègue de ton père._ lui dit-il sereinement

Jacob nous regarda intensément a tour de rôle réfléchissant a ceux que nous venions de dire,puis il jeta un œil sur les restes fumants de son garage.

-_d'accord ! _Soufla t-il faiblement en hochant la tête sans quitter son garage des yeux.

-_merci Jacob._ Dis-je sachant qu'il serait très dur pour lui de tout déballer au collègue de mon père.

-_ne me remercie pas! A cause de mon entêtement a vouloir m'occupé de leah seul , tu as eu plus que ta part d'ennuis et j'en suis désolé sœurette …_

_-ce n'est rien !le plus important maintenant c'est de mettre Leah en touche et cela une fois fait je te demanderai réparation pour tous les désagrément qu'elle m'a causée!_ Plaisantai-je en lui donnant un tape sur l'épaule.

_-ok la miss! Bon on y va? _Il me fit un clin d'œil en souriant .

_-on ce retrouve devant le poste de police ! _Dit Edward en passant son bras autour de ma taille pour nous amener a sa voiture.

****************************************************************************************************************

-_Attendez que je comprenne bien! Cette leah clearwater vous passe des coups de files anonymes,!vous insulte!,suit Jacob ,!dégrade sa voiture,!le menace! Se bat avec Bella !vous cherche des embrouilles a l'hôpital! Et là vous l'a soupçonnée d'avoir incendié le garage! C'est bien ça? Récapitula_ le shérif adjoint ,nous regardant tour a tour avec un air mi amuser mi énervé.

-_en résumer oui shérif c'est bien ça!_ Dit Jacob d'un ton calme.

-_et bien entendu Charlie ne sait rien n'est ce pas?_ Constat -il ironiquement en continuant de nous toiser un a un.

Nous nous contentâmes tous les trois de faire un signe affirmatif de la tête,pour ma part je ne me sentais pas très bien dans mes baskets et je supposais qu'Edward et mon frère non plus,depuis que nous étions dans le bureau du shérif adjoint et que Jacob avait pris sur lui de tout lui raconter sur Leah ,il lui avais tous décrits dans les moindre détails pour terminé sur la confrontation de le veille avec elle a l'hosto et les dernières paroles qu'elle avait prononcée, la seule chose qu'il avait passé sous silence était le pourquoi elle l'avait suivie jusqu'à Seattle et le chantage qui en avait découlé,Edward et moi nous contention juste d'appuyer les dires de mon frère en ajoutant quelques précisions.

-_et il ne faut surtout rien lui dire!surtout dans son état actuel...nous lui dirons tout je vous le promet...mais pas tant qu'il sera aussi fragile vous comprenez?_ Dis-je d'une voix timide.

-_je ne lui dirais rien...pour l'instant!mais permettez moi de vous dire que vous étés des imbéciles !tous les trois!_ _Et vous deux les Swan vous êtes plus stupide que tout! Vous auriez du le dire a Charlie dés qu'elle a commencer a t'harceller Jacob!_ Lui reprochât-il en tendant un doigt accusateur vers mon frère.

_-j'irai parler a cette Leah dans la journée...quand a vous trois!je vous interdis de prendre contact avec elle de quelques manière que ce soit pour lui parler de l'incendie C'EST BIEN CLAIR?...a partir de maintenant c'est moi et moi seul qui gère cette affaire! Compris?_ Ajoutât-il autoritaire,aquiesceant avec un léger sourire de nous voir hocher la tête a l'unissons pour donner notre accord.

_-bon il est six heures du matin!rentrez chez vous...je passerai vous voir demain matin et je vous direz ce que j'aurais appris. _Dit- il d'un ton plus amicale,en ce levant.

A notre tour nous nous levions et sans un mot de plus nous dirigions sur le parking jusqu'aux voitures.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la maison Edward me disais qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir parler de leah au collègue de mon père car lui aussi après mure réflexions était persuadé qu'elle avait mit le feu au garage.

J'étais moi aussi soulagée que Jacob ai tout déballé au shérif adjoint peut être que maintenant que la police entrait en jeu Leah cesserait de nous en faire baver.

Arrivé chez moi ,nous primes un petit déjeuné tous les trois parlant des réparations qu'il y aurais a faire au garage ,de l'assurance que Jacob devais prévenir,de Leah qui finirait certainement derrière les barreaux ,cette perspective me réjouissait beaucoup d'ailleurs,j'aurais appeler Alice pour tout lui raconter si je n'avais pas été aussi épuisée.

entre deux bâillements j'informai mon frère et Edward que j'allais essayer de dormir un peu avant d'allée a l'hôpital rendre visite a Charlie,j'embrassai Edward tendrement ,puis mon frère et je montai direct dans ma chambre et je m'étala a plat ventre sur mon lit encore défait toute habillée ôtant mes tennis avec mes pieds.

J'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreillé moelleux et je fermai les yeux ,je du m'endormir profondément peu de temps après je ne remarquai la présence dune personne dans mon lit a coté de moi qu'en me retournant sur le coté ,j'ouvris difficilement les yeux pour me retrouvé face au visage de l'homme de ma vie qui me contemplait avec tendresse.

-_ça fait longtemps que tu es là?_ Demandai-je la voix ensommeillée en passant ma main sur sa barbe naissante.

-_une demi heure a peut prés...je voulais juste venir t'embrasser mais quand je t'ai vu si belle dans ton sommeil je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'allonger près de toi pour te regarder dormir_ me murmurât-il en caressant le coté de mon visage.

Je rapprochai mon corps contre le sien tout en passant ma jambe par dessus les siennes ,il souleva mon menton pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes,j'appréciai le contact de sa bouche pleine ,tiède et douce ,je picorai ses lèvres avec gourmandise glissant ma langue pour rencontrer la sienne,notre baiser réveilla mes sens,je passais ma main dans ses cheveux pressant mon corps au sien,Edward fit courir sa main le long de mes cotes jusqu'au abord de mon tee shirt puis le remonta doucement caressant ma peau nu au passage qui frémissait sous ses doigts ,j'interrompis notre baiser pour me redresser et enlever mon tee shirt ainsi que mon soutient gorge Edward faisait aller et venir ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Poussée par mon désir ,je défit aussi les boutons de mon jean et je l'enlevais ainsi que ma culotte sous le regard enflammé d'Edward qui ce redressa a son tour et fit voler ses vêtements en un éclair.

Je me mordillait la lèvre en constatant son érection il suivit mon regard et me fit son sourire en coin légendaire avant de ce jeter sur mes lèvres et de m'embrasser passionnément tout en collant son buste au mien.

-_oh Bella je t'aime_ sussurat-il contre ma bouche en nous faisant basculer sur le lit.

Je l'embrassai avec frénésie bougeant mes hanches sous les siennes emmêlant mes doigts dans ses cheveux ,il passa une main sous ma nuque pour que notre baiser soit plus intense,son autre main caressai mon sein ,son indexe et son pouce jouant avec mon téton ce qui humidifiait mon sexe déjà prés a recevoir celui d'Edward,je passait mes jambes autour de sa taille et d'un mouvement de rein je nous fit rouler sur le coté ,nous nous trouvions ainsi face a face une de mes cuisse était sous lui et l'autre par dessus les siennes,son sexe tendue frottait contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse au rythme de sa respiration ,Edward qui tenait toujours ma nuque fit glisser ses lèvres sur l'arche de mon cou ,le long de ma clavicule jusqu'au sommet de mon épaule qu'il mordilla ce qui m'électrifia jusqu'aux orteils .

-_hummm _gemissai-je alors qu'il alternait ses dents et sa langue sur mon épaule.

-_j'aime quand tu gémis de plaisir mon amour_ murmurât-il en descendant ses lèvres jusqu'à mon sein .

Il passa la pointe de sa langue sur mon téton avant de l'aspirer entre ses lèvres,me faisant gémir de plus belle et enfoncer mes ongles dans son dos,je remontai ma cuisse jusqu'à sa taille frottant mon sexe contre le sien,je pris plaisir a entendre sa respiration se faire plus bruyante contre mon sein qu'il goutait avec gourmandise, il passa sa mains lentement sur ma cuisse partant de la pliure de mon genou jusqu'à mes fesses qu'il caressa délicatement alors que je passai le bout de mes doigts sur les siennes,ses doigts trouvèrent le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de mon vagin trempé d'excitation ,il enfonça doucement son majeur en moi ,lui fit faire de lent va et viens puis son doigt humide vint rouler sur mon clitoris avec dextérité.

-_oh putain Edward! Hummm! Que c'est bon!_ m'écriai-je a voix basse

Edward cessa de suçoter mon sein et plongea ses yeux dans les miens tout en me souriant amoureusement,j'attrapai sa nuque et je l'embrassai avec empressement ma langue cherchant la sienne avec avidité ,nos langue se combinaient sensuellement ne s'éloignant l'une de l'autre que les brefs instant ou nous reprenions de l'air , le feu dans mon bas ventre était une délicieuse torture attisé par le majeur d'Edward qui jouait avec mon sexe.

Nous ne nous quittions pas des yeux , je serrai plus fermement ma cuisse autour de ses hanches et je passais mon bras sous le sien ,ma main s'enroulant autour de son épaule mon buste venant se coller au sien ,il m'embrassa délicatement tout en présentant son sexe a l'entrée de mon vagin,ma respiration et la sienne se coupèrent au moment ou il me pénétra avec lenteur , tenant mon bassin il me souris tendrement avant de donner un premier coup de rein profond et doux ,je resserrai ma prise autour de son épaule en gémissant de plaisir alors qu'il entamait un va et et viens des plus délicieux en moi,gardant un rythme lent et profond ,la sueur commençai a perler entre nos bustes ,nos respirations étaient plus saccadé,nos bouches se dévoraient l'une l'autre, nos regard ancré l'un dans l'autre ,je sentais ma jouissance monter par vague successive.

-_hummm!...Edward...je vais jouir ...hummm!_ Soupirai-je contre ses lèvres.

-j_ouis mon amour !hummm! _Me sussurat-il en augmentant le rythme de ses va et viens.

Cela suffit a me faire exploser de plaisir,je griffai son épaule et mordrai sa lèvre ,mon vagin ce contractait autour de son sexe qui continuait ses aller retour contre mes parois trempée de jouissance.

-_ohhhhh!....Bella....je viens...hummm!_ Gémissa t-il.

son sexe s'enfonçant encore plus profondément en moi ,sa main ramenant fermement mon bassin contre lui,il poussait encore et encore a l'intérieur de mon vagin ,répandant son sperme tout au fond de celui-ci.

le souffle court ,le corps bouillant et couvert de sueur,je me dégageai de cette étreinte si merveilleuse en me mettant sur le dos.

-Edward_ … c'était...c'était extra! _haletai-je en reprenant mon souffle en passant le revers de ma main sur sa joue.

-_je t'aime _ajoutai-je ,contemplant ses magnifiques yeux verts qui me regardaient amoureusement.

_-je t'aime Bella ...j'aime te faire l'amour...chaque cellules de mon corps t'aiment et t'appartiennent mon amour !_dit-il en dessinant les contour de mon visage du bout des doigts.

J'aurais pu lui répéter que je l'aimais indéfiniment ça n'aurait été que de faibles mots a coté de ce que je ressentait a ce moment précis,je me redressai sur mon coude pour l'embrasser passionnément ,il sourit contre mes lèvres avant de souder sa bouche a la mienne et de basculer son corps sur moi ,passant sa main derrière ma tête pour que nos lèvres et nos langues puissent fusionner sensuellement ,nous provoquant la sensation exquise d'avoir trouver son âme sœur.

Plus tard après de longues séries de baisers ,de caresses ,de mot d'amour chuchoter contre la peau de l'autre ,mon cerveau passa en mode « il est temps de revenir quelques instant a la réalité » et le prénom de mon frère vint s'allumer en grosse lettres dans ma tête.

-Edward_?mon frère il est où_? Demandai-je un peu paniquée a l'idée qu'il déboule a tout moment dans ma chambre.

Ce qui aurait certainement été le pompon pour lui après la nuit cauchemardesque qu'il venait de passé de nous trouvé moi et Edward nus et entremêle sur mon lit.

-_il est parti peu de temps après que tu soit monté dormir,il a pris une douche puis il a filer a son garage,il m'as charger de te demander de l'attendre avant d'aller voir Charlie._m'apprit'il d'un ton amuser suite a ma petite crise de panique qui m'avait fait me levée brutalement du lit.

Je jetai un œil au réveil pour constater qu'il était 10h30 passé .

-_on devraient prendre une douche et se rhabiller avant que Jacob ne rapplique! _ Dis -je d'un ton pressé en ramassant mes vêtements et ceux d'Edward.

-_bon tu te dépêche oui!_ Lui lançai-je en me dirigeant a la porte de ma chambre alors qu'il était toujours allongé sur le lit appuyer sur son coude ,un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-_j'aime quand tu panique mon amour! Tu es tellement belle les joues rosies par le stress_ dit-il d'un ton taquin en me faisant un clin d'œil complice.

-_mais ça va pas non! Allez lève toi et rhabil....HAAAAAAAAAAAA! _Hurlai-je me trouvant nez a nez avec mon frère alors que j'ouvrai la porte.

Là pour le coup mes joue n'étaient plus rose mais cramoisie ,Jacob se tenait face a moi ,me regardant avec des yeux de merlan frit,la bouche entrouverte,quand a moi j'étais a deux doigts de la crise cardiaque,mon cœur venant de recevoir une sacrée décharge d'adrénaline il battait comme un malade.

-_je vais ...vous attendre dans la cuisine_..._au faite Edward merci d'avoir tenu compagnie a ma sœur pendant mon absence!_ Ironisa Jacob sur le pas de la porte.

Puis sans un mot de plus il descendit les escalier ,je ne bougeai pas d'un milimetre restant debout ,nue,tenant la poignée de la porte de ma chambre d'une main et le tas de nos vêtements sur mon bras.

-_bon on ce la prend cette douche? _Lança joyeusement Edward derrière moi.

Regardez moi ça ! Il est tout content lui! On viens de ce faire gauler par Jacob !mais lui il est joyeux! Pfff!non mais j'vous jures!

Je lui lançai un regard noire avant de filer a la salle de bain prendre cette satanée douche.

Contrairement a ce que je pensai Jacob ne fit aucun commentaire quand un quart d'heure a peine nous le rejoignons Edward et moi a la cuisine,mon brusque agacement contre Edward c'était envolé un fois la porte de la salle de bain fermé et qu 'il avait entrepris de me savonner et de laver mes cheveux tout en ondulant son corps contre le mien en me disant des mots d'amour contre l'oreille.

Mon frère ce contentât juste de nous lancer un regard amuser a notre arrivés ,puis quelques instant plus tard nous partions tous les deux a l'hôpital, Edward devant nous rejoindre pour le déjeuner car il voulait passer chez lui pour rassurer Esmé et Alice sur l'état du garage et surtout pour raconter a Alice notre passage au poste de police qui j'en suis sur tout comme moi serai ravie d'imaginée Leah hors d'état de nuire en espérant que l'adjoint de mon père arrive a prouver qu'elle était bel et bien l'auteur de l'incendie.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**


	20. Chapter 20

Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent a STEPHENIE MEYER.

Le temps me manque pas mal pour ecrire mes chapitres ,mais je terminerais cette histoire qui devrait comporter une trentaines de chapitres en tout,je pense publier un chapitre par mois a partir de maintenant.

Je vous remerci de me lire et d'apprecier ma fic.

Un remerciment particulier à:

-**caro30**

**-Annouk**

**-Letmesign23**

**-alice'n'tom**

**-25lilou27**

**-Lenerol**

**-Lurecyka**

**-lena -933-**

**-emy299**

**-oliveronica cullen massen**

**-Galswinthe**

**-veronika crepuscule**

**-chriwyatt**

**-Mrs Esmee Cullen**

**-Mixtremix**

**-liliputienne31**

merci a vous toutes d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser des reviews.

Bonne lecture.

**CHAPITRE 20**

c'est Jacob qui raconta que sont garage avait pris feu a notre père qui bien sûr lui posa beaucoup de question sur comment et pourquoi cela était arrivé et mon frère lui expliqua que selon sont adjoint il s'agissait sans doute d'un incendie criminel ,il lui apprit que nous étions passer au poste de police pour justement faire une déposition pour l'aider dans son enquête et que l'affaire était a présent entre les mains de son collègue et qu'il nous tenait au courant de de l'avancement de l'affaire.

Quand Charlie a son tour joua au flic chevronner et commença a poser des questions très spécifiques et ciblés pour savoir si Jacob ou moi avions une idée de qui pouvais être responsable de ce feu ,nous lui mentions effrontément et délibérément en lui répondant que personne a notre connaissance ne ferai jamais ça ,qu'a notre avis Jacob n'était pas spécialement visé ,qu'il s'agissait surement d'un acte de vandalisme gratuit et que ça aurais pu tomber sur n'importe qui.

Je ne sais pas si Charlie nous croyais ou pas ,en tout cas moi même en nous écoutant lui raconter cette version des fait j'en aurais été presque convaincue si je ne nous connaissais pas une ennemie complètement givrée et qui était fort capable d'avoir mit le feu ,mais ça Charlie ne le savait pas et c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi pour le moment.

Mais connaissant mon père il appellerait certainement son adjoint pour connaître les moindres détails de l'affaire et s'assurer que rien n'était laisser au hasard pour trouver le ou les coupables,j'espérais que le collègue de mon père serai tenir sa langue en ce qui concerne Leah, car dans le cas contraire nous serions moi et mon frère dans une sacré merde et Charlie nous ferait surement une autre attaque en découvrant que ses enfants étaient des menteurs invétéré.

La journée malgré toutes nos inquiétudes ce passa normalement Edward et Alice arrivèrent avant le déjeuné et Alice avec son énergie et sa bonne humeur légendaire réussie a faire oublié pour un temps a Charlie a continué de nous harceler de questions sur l'incendie.

Puis Esmé vint accompagnée de Carlisle rendre visite a mon père et Carlisle orienta subtilement la conversation sur le sujet préféré qui était la pèche,en fin d'après midi Alice ,Jacob ,Edward et moi rentrions a la maison laissant mon père au bon soin de Carlisle et d'Esmé qui au moment ou nous partions étaient entrain de discuter de recettes a base de poisson qu'Esmé cuisinait divinement bien et qui mettaient l'eau a la bouche de Charlie tant il en avait assez de la nourriture appauvrit en saveur que l'on lui servait tous les jours.

_-bon alors on y va maintenant casser la gueule a Leah? _Demanda Alice une fois arrivé a la maison a peine la porte d'entrée ouverte.

-_non Alice !on ne vas pas voir Leah compris?_ Répliqua aussitôt Jacob sur le pas de la porte.

-_et pourquoi je te pris? Vas y explique moi pourquoi on irait pas lui défoncer la tronche? Tu a peur d'elle et de ses ongles peut être?_fit Alice d'un ton irrité et moqueur.

_-écoute! Premièrement on a pas de preuve qu'elle soit responsable de ce feu,,,,_

-_tu te fou de moi là? _Intervint-elle le regard furibond

-Alice_ on laisse Leah tranquille ,c'est aux autorités maintenant de s'occuper d'elle!_ Argumenta Edward pour calmer sa sœur

Alice le fixa avec colère ,malgré le faite qu'elle face deux têtes de moins que son frère et Jacob ils reculèrent tout de même devant son air menaçant.

Elle se retourna vers moi m'interrogeant en levant un sourcil pour savoir si j'étais d'accord avec eux.

Bien entendu tout comme elle je voulais plus que tout réglé mes comptes avec Leah ,mais seulement a chaque fois que j'étais tombé sur le dos de cette tarée je me prenais la pâtée hors avec tout ces évènements j'avais toujours pas pris de cour de kung fu histoire d'avoir le dessus sur elle pour une fois,et de plus Jacob et Edward avaient raisons ,mieux valait laisser agir la police.

_-Alice!on a promis au shérif adjoint de ne pas entrer en contact avec Leah ,il doit passer demain matin pour nous informé de son enquête sur elle,alors attendons de voir ce qu'il nous dira avant dallé encore l'affronter _argumentai-je d'une petite voix tant la déception d'Alice m'attristait.

Elle nous toisa tout les trois sans rien dire le regard noir ,puis son visage s'adouci quand elle décida de se ranger a nos arguments.

-_bon ok! attendons demain, mais je vous préviens cette fois elle va pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Lança_ t-elle en levant son indexe vengeur.

-_crois moi si Leah est responsable elle en payera le prix! _Assena Jacob serieusement.

Puis il pris Alice par les épaules et la dirigea a l'intérieur de notre maison ,alors qu'elle aquiescait férocement a ses dires.

* * *

-_que diriez vous de dévorer des pizza ?_proposa Edward

une fois que nous nous soyons tous installer dans le salon autour de la table basse et que nous épluchions les papier d'assurance du garage ,ainsi que les dossier concernant ses réparations en cour pour qu'il puisse au plus vite restaurer son stock des différentes pièces de moteur qui avaient été endommager par l'incendie.

-_humm bonne idée! déclara_ Alice tout en continuant d'écrire.

j'aquiescais a mon tour ainsi que Jacob , Edward sorti alors son portable et commanda quatre pizza différentes ,il connaissait parfaitement celles que nous aimions le plus,je lui souriais quand il me fit un clin d'œil complice en refermant son portable une fois la commande passé.

En attendant cette nourriture tant apprécié nous replongions la tête dans la paperasse Jacob notant méticuleusement toute les références que nous lui donnions et les non des clients que ça concernait ,Alice étant charger de monter le dossier d'assurance pour que mon frère soit très vite dédommagée.

C'est avec un certain soulagement que je repoussait mon tas de papier quand la sonnette de la porte retentis.

Jacob ce leva afin d'aller réceptionner la précieuse marchandise et Edward le suivit.

_-alors comment va Jasper?_demandai-je a Alice d'un air innocent même si j'étais curieuse de savoir où en était leur relation.

Son regard s'illumina quand elle dénia enfin poser son stylo et se tourner vers moi.

-_j'ai rendez vous avec lui demain ,il m'a invité au restaurant puis au ciné_! répondit elle souriante, ayant compris tout de suite le sens de ma question.

-_tu sais j'ai longuement parler de son orientation sexuel_ _avec lui _.ajouta t-elle anticipant ainsi la question qui me trottait dans la tête.

-_il m'as avoué avoir eu des expériences homosexuel et qu'il n'en avait pas honte ,mais qu'il était plus tôt attiré par les femmes et qu'il voudrait que nous ayons une relation sérieuse basé sur la confiance,,,tu sais Bella je ne peux pas te l'expliqué mais quand je suis avec lui,,,plus rien existe et je me fiche de son passé,,,même si Jacob en fait parti,,,tu comprend? _Demanda t-elle avec douceur.

Si je comprenait?si une de ses relations n'avait pas été mon frère peut etre,mais là en l'occurrence Jasper s'était tout de même taper mon frangin ,je savais que j'aurais beaucoup de mal a en faire abstraction quand je les verrais lui et Alice se tenir la main ou s'embrasser ,je ne pensais pas être capable d'oublier un jour que le type qui embrasse ma meilleur amie a un jour fourrer sa langue et qui sais quoi d'autre dans la bouche de mon frère,mais Alice était tellement heureuse de cette amour naissant et je l'aimais tellement que je savais être capable d'aimer celui qu'elle avait choisi et peut importe ce qu'il était.

-_Alice,,,je t'aime,,,donc forcement je te comprend_! lui dis-je sincèrement.

-Bella_ tu est comme ma sœur je t'aime aussi tu sais!_ Elle me pris dans ses bras pour poser' un baiser sonore sur mon front.

BROUMM! Un bruit de meuble que l'on déplace nous fit sursauter puis

-_SORT D'ICI!! retentis juste après._

Alice et moi nous levâmes d'un même mouvement rapide, pour allé voir ce qu'il ce passait dans l'entrée.

Le spectacle était hallucinant et me scotcha sur place,Leah était a califourchon sur Jacob et se débâtait comme en diable tandis qu'Edward lui tenait les mains et essayait de la dégager de sur mon frère.

Aussitôt Alice vint prêter mains forte a son frère et tira Leah par les cheveux en arrière ,mais Leah ne bougea pas d'un millimétre et tentais toujours de dégager ses mains de celles d'Edward.

-_mais tu va te casser pouffiasse_ !cracha Alice alors qu'elle tirais de toutes ses force sur les cheveux court de Leah

Jacob coucher a terre empoigna Leah par les épaules et poussa en même tant qu'Alice et Edward qui la tirait en arrière,ils réussirent a la trainer hors de sur mon frère qui se releva rapidement.

Alors qu'elle était acculée contre le mur elle se débâtait férocement ,elle lança un coup de pied dans le tibia d'Alice qui poussa un cri de douleur en la lâchant afin de s'assoir par terre pour se masser le tibia tout en couvrant Leah d'insultes,Edward avait de plus en plus de mal pour la maitriser,il évitait les coup de dents et les coup de pied de cette démante tout en tenant ces bras en l'air contre le mur,Jacob vint a sa rescousse et tenta de lui prendre un bras qu'Edward avait tant de mal a maintenir contre le mur ,mais elle donna un fort coup de tête en plein sur le nez de mon frère au moment ou par mégarde il avait voulu ce placer face a elle,Jacob sonné tituba a reculons en se tenant le nez entre les mains d'où je pouvais voir le sang s'écouler entre ses doigts.

-_Aie !mais tu va te calmer oui! _Cria Edward alors qu'elle avait réussi a lui mordre le bras.

J'avais l'impression d'assister a une scène du film l'exorciste avec Leah dans le rôle de la possédée tant elle se débâtait .

-_mais enfin elle a fumer du craque ou quoi pour être aussi déchainée? _Marmonna Alice toujours assise par terre.

Voyant que Leah avait toujours ses dents planter dans le bras d'Edward ,je me plaçait a coté d'elle pour essayer de lui pincer le nez afin qu'elle lâche prise,berk !elle était tellement couverte de sueur a force de remuer dans tout les sens que mes doigts glissaient sur son nez gras,j'avais les plus grandes peine du monde a lui tenir fermement les narines fermées , Edward réussi quand même a dégager son avant bras des dents de cette sorcière dés que manquant de prise sur son nez glissant j'y plantait mes ongles ce qui lui fit desserrer les dents.

Je jetai un œil sur la morsure d'Edward pour constater qu'elle était ensanglantée ,cette garce avait carrément failli lui arracher un bout de chair,de rage j'enfonçais mes ongles encore plus profondément de chaque coté de ses narines,elle poussa un gémissement de douleur et tourna sa tête avec violence de droite a gauche ce qui me fit lâcher prise.

Edward malgré la douleur continuait de la maintenir fermement,je voyais des perles de sueur couler sur son front tant il luttait pour la tenir.

-_JE VAIS TE TUER ! _M'hurla t-elle au visage tout en m'envoyant des postillons

_-c'est ça ! Et ben d'abord faudra me passer sur le cor,,, _

assitôt dis aussitôt fait Alice qui c'était relevée ne réussi même pas a finir sa phrase que Leah réussit à échaper à Edward et se jeta sur elle ,la faisant tombée a la renverse sur le parquet,elle pris les cheveux d'Alice entre ses poing et dans un élan de rage fit cogner plusieurs fois sa tête sur le sol,Edward et moi nous jetâmes en même temps sur Leah ,je tirai sur sa tignasse aussi fort que je pouvais ,tandis qu'Edward essayer de desserrer les doigts qui tenait les cheveux de sa sœur,mais cette saleté avait une force surhumaine et ne desserrait pas ses doigts.

-_pousse toi Bella!_m'ordonna Jacob le bas du visage couvert de sang.

J'obéis et je me décalais sur le coté?Jacob se baissa et ceintura Leah il poussa un cri rageur tandis qu'Alice poussa un cri de douleur quand il souleva Leah et qu'elle arracha deux poignées de ses cheveux a Alice,Jacob sous le coup d'une poussée d'adrénaline envoya Leah valser contre la rampe d'escalier que son dos percuta ,elle cria sa douleur au moment du choque ,mon frère n'attendis pas qu'elle se relève pour foncer sur elle et la clouer a terre , a la manière des policiers ,il fit peser son genou contre son dos tout en maintenant son bras a hauteur de ses omoplates ,l'immobilisant ainsi une bonne fois pour toute,la seule chose qu'elle pouvais faire c'était crier de douleur a chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se dégager.

Edward et moi aidions Alice a ce relever au moment ou la sonnette retentis.

-_ce coup ci c'est le livreur de pizza! _ annonça Edward en jetant un œil a Jacob .

-_tient paye le ! Tu est la seule qui n'as pas l'air d'avoir survecue a un attentat!_ me dis Edward en me tendant un billet.

En effet je les regardaient rapidement un par un ,Alice était toute ébouriffée et débraillée,Edward avait le bras en sang et la sueur lui dégoulinait du front,quand a Jacob il était quasi méconnaissable avec son nez enflé et son sang qui commençait a coaguler sur le bas de son visage ce qui me donna la nausée.

Je rajustai mon tee shirt,et passa mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour les recoiffer un peu,puis je pris le billet des mains d'Edward et me dirigea vers la porte.

Jacob plaça sa main devant la bouche de Leah avant que je n'entrouvre la porte, je passais aussitôt dans l'ouverture et refermais la porte derrière moi ,je donnais le billet au livreur et pris les boites qu'il me tendais en essayant de paraître souriante et détendue,le temps qu'il fouille dans sa sacoche pour me rendre la monnaie un cri aiguë nous parvint de derrière la porte.

Le livreur me lança un regard suspicieux alors que ma cervelle carburait a plein régime pour trouver une excuse plausible a ce cri.

-_heu,,,on fait une pyjama partie entre amie!_ lui dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Il me regarda avec un sourire salace qui voulais dire « _hummm que des filles en petite tenue _» j'interrompis ses pensées débridées en lui disant de garder la monnaie d'un ton sec.

-_merci ! _Dit-il en retournant a son scooter,

je le regardais s'éloigner sur son scooter les bras charger des pizza dont l'odeur titillait mon appétit,puis Edward qui avait surement entendu le scooter repartir apparut sur le pas de la porte.

-_qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Qui a crier? _L'interrogeai-je alors qu'il venait me prendre les boites de pizza des bras.

-_c'est Leah,,,elle a mordu la main de Jacob et a crié avant qu'Alice place sa main sur sa bouche!_ M'apprit-il d'un ton amer.

Bon sang! Mais c'est une enragée c'est salope!

_-mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici?_ Demandai-je

-_j'en sais rien dés que Jake a ouvert la porte elle s'est ruée sur lui,,,il a essayé de la mettre dehors mais elle as réussi a le plaquer au sol ,,,et tu connais la suite._ Me répondit-il.

j'aquiescais et lui ouvrit la porte avec appréhension me demandant ce que Leah pouvait encore nous réservé .

-_lâche moi!espèce de salopard!_ hurlait Leah a Jacob qui la tenait toujours aussi fermement,

-_pas avant que tu me dise pourquoi tu es venue ici ?_ Rétorqua Jacob

-_et pourquoi tu nous a agresser?_ Espèce_ de timbrée! _Ajouta Alice, alors qu'Edward revenait de la cuisine où il avait posé les pizzas.

_-vous avez envoyé les flics chez moi ,vous m'accusez d'avoir incendier ton garage connard! Et vous croyez que j'allais vous laissez m'accuser sans réagir ? _Cracha t-elle en continuant de se débattre.

-_ça ma vieille fallait t'y attendre ! T'avais qu'a pas donner dans la pyromanie !_ Lui dit Alice d'un ton narquois .

-_pourquoi a tu fais ça Leah? _Lui demanda Edward calmement.

-_JE N'AI RIEN FAIT! CE N'EST PAS MOI!_ Cria t-elle a en devenir rouge .

Jacob constatant qu'elle manquait de souffle relâcha sa prise ,en enlevant son genou du milieu de son dos et libéra son bras.

Leah resta quelques instant allongé dans la même position ,respirant de grandes bouffées d'air ,puis fini par se redresser et s'assoir sur la dernière marche a coté de Jacob en se massant l'épaule ,nous observant le regard rempli de haine.

-_et tu crois qu'on va te croire ? Non mais tu est plus atteinte que je ne le pensait!_ Lui répliqua Alice ,les deux mains poser sur les hanches.

_-je,,,je sais que vous avez toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas me croire,,,mais je vous assure que je n'ai pas mis le feu a ton garage Jacob! _Dit Leah en le regardant les yeux brillant de larmes refoulé.

Alors là ou bien elle méritait l'oscar de la meilleur actrice catégorie salope,ou bien elle nous disait vraiment la vérité,mais comment savoir le vrai du faut avec cette cinglé?

-_dans ce cas pourquoi nous avoir agresser tout a l'heure ? _Demanda Edward toujours aussi calme.

_-parce que je vous hais! A cause de vous j'ai perdu Jacob et l'amitié de Jasper ,tout ça par ta faute Isabella!_ Dit-elle méchamment.

-_et pour couronner le tout vous envoyez les flics m'interroger sur l'incendie...je suis sûr que c'est a toi Isabella a qui je doit cette visite?_ M'accusa t-elle le ton haineux.

-_c'est a ton comportement de folle furieuse que tu doit cette visite!a ton obsession a récupérer Jacob par tout les moyens!_ ,,,_tu as toujours était borderline mais c'est dernier temps tu t'es surpasser Leah !quand a l'incendie qui d'autre a part toi veux nuire a mon frère ? Tu es la seule personne d'assez dérangé dans son entourage pour faire une chose pareil! _Lui dis-je furibarde.

Elle plissa les yeux et pinça ses lèvres de colère en réaction a ce que je venais de lui dire, je la voyais respirer profondément pour garder le contrôle d'elle même,Jacob était sur le qui- vive au cas ou elle aurait décidée de recommencer a nous attaquer physiquement.

-_oh toi espèce de petite conne !tu crois que c'est en m'accusant d'un délit que tu te débarrassera de moi?et bien ce ne sera pas pour cette fois !car je n'ai rien a voir avec ce feu !le copain de ton père pourra te le confirmé!_ Me nargua t-elle l'air mauvais et victorieux.

Elle se leva vivement et fit quelques pas dans ma direction avant qu'Edward ne vienne se positionner devant moi et que Jacob se place a coté de lui, elle me fusilla des yeux puis regarda Edward ainsi que mon frère et Alice de la même manière ,je vis ses mains trembler tant sa devait la démangée de m'étrangler jusqu'à ce mort s'en suive.

-_tes amis et ton frère ne seront pas toujours là pour te protéger Isabella! Et ce jour là tu me le payera cher !_ Me menaça t-elle en me fixant hargneusement.

Mon sang bouillait dans mes veines tant j'étais enragée ,a cette instant peu m'importait qu'elle soit plus forte que moi ,je voulais la ratatinée ,l'écrabouillée ,lui faire si mal que plus jamais elle n'aurait envie de croiser notre chemin.

-_ok Leah tu n'aura pas attendre finissons en maintenant!_ Lançai-je hors de moi , mais avant que je n'ai pu faire un pas vers elle Edward passa derrière moi et bloqua mes bras le long de mon corps.

-_arrête Bella! tu vois bien qu'elle dis ça seulement pour te provoquer! _Me chuchota t-il a l'oreille.

-_je m'en fiche que ce soit de la provoque,VIENS LEAH JE T'ATTEND!_ Criai-je en tentant de me dégager de l'emprise d'Edward.

Elle ricana ironiquement en me regardant me débattre vainement pour échaper a l'emprise d'Edward,puis se dirigea a la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit.

-_a bientôt Isabella _ dit-elle en me lançant un dernier regard moqueur avant de refermer la porte.

_-c'est bon tu peux me lâcher maintenant? _Demandai-je d'un ton froid a Edward.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt et je montai directement a la salle de bain chercher de quoi soigner leurs blessures,je farfouillait dans l'armoire a pharmacie prenant pommade ,désinfectant ,pansements et bandes.

Une fois le tout caler entre mes bras et prête a redescendre je constatait que j'avais fermer la porte derrière moi .

-_et merde! _lâchai-je en essayant de faire tourner la poignée avec mon coude

-_putain de bordel de merde!_ Sifflai-je quand la porte s'ouvrit sur moi me faisant tout lâcher par terre.

-_excuse moi !_dit Alice qui entra dans la salle de bain et se baissa pour m'aider a ramasser les produits étalés sur le carrelage.

-_ce n'est rien !je suis juste a bout de nerf c'est tout !_lui dis-je prise de remord de m'être énervé contre elle.

-_comment ça va toi ?_ Lui demandai-je en regardant ses cheveux tout ébouriffés.

-_cette garce a bien faillit te scalper! _Ajoutai-je en examinant de plus prés l'endroit ou Leah lui avait tenu les cheveux ,car je remarquai que quelques goutes de sang avaient perler sur son cuir chevelue.

-_ça va Bella ,j'ai juste un peu mal au crane!_ Me répondit-elle avec un sourire ,en ce relevant après avoir ramasser le dernier bandage.

_-tu l'a crois toi quand elle dis ne pas avoir mit le feu?_ Demanda Alice ,alors que je prenait un flacon de cachet d'aspirine dans l'armoire a pharmacie.

C'était justement la question qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans ma tête,qui d'autre a part Leah aurait pu faire ça a Jacob ? J'avais beau chercher, seul le nom de Leah était en tête de liste. Pourtant cette saleté avait presque réussi a me convaincre de son innocence.

_-j'en sais rien,,,peut être que pour une fois elle n'a rien fait,,,mais j'ai du mal a y croire!_ Dis-je convaincue que Leah trempait tout de même d'une manière ou une autre dans cette incendie.

-_cette fille est complétement siphonnée!_ Déclara Alice ,approuvant ainsi mon point de vu.

Nous étions au milieu des marches quand la sonnette de la porte retentis,Alice me lança un regard interrogateur pour savoir si je savais qui pouvait bien sonner a une heure aussi tardive,je haussai les épaules lui signifiant que j'étais pas extra lucide et que je n'en avais aucune idée.

Au moment ou Alice et moi arrivions devant la porte je vis Edward et Jacob avec un sachet de petits pois surgeler qu'il tenait sur son nez endolorie sortirent de la cuisine.

_-je pense qu'il a le nez cassé _dit Edward qui répondait a la question silencieuse de sa sœur quand elle avait vue Jacob avec son sachet de petit pois.

J'encaissai cette information en maudissant Leah un peu plus ,puis j'ouvris la porte.

-_Jasper! _S'écria Alice d'une voix aiguë et joyeuse.

Elle me poussa presque pour lui sauter au cou ,il l'a regarda avec tendresse avant de lui donner un baiser rapide sur les lèvres,

-_Alice m'a telephonner pour m'apprendre ce que Leah venait de vous faire,,,et je m'inquiétais pour elle alors j'ai préféré venir_ dit il alors qu'Alice rougissait de bonheur.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil a mon frère qui arborait un visage neutre , du moins le peu que je pouvais voir car son sachet de surgeler lui masquait le bas du visage,

Alice lui ouvrit la porte en grand pour l'incité a entrer ,mais jasper chercha notre approbation en nous regardant moi et mon frère avant de franchir le pas de la porte.

Je me sentais mal a l'aise, tiraillée entre Alice et Jacob ,d'un coté j'étais heureuse que jasper s'inquiète pour Alice au point de venir jusque chez nous,et de l'autre Jacob n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'avoir jasper sous les yeux en ce moment ,il avait déjà assez de problème comme ça.

-_bonsoir _ lui dis finalement Jacob lui donnant ainsi son accord pour qu'il entre.

Jasper le salua silencieusement d'un hochement de tête et je pouvais décelé son soulagement sur son visage .

Alice rayonnante et enjouée n'attendit pas qu'il ce décide a entrer et le tira a l'intérieur d'un geste vif.

-_salut Jazz! _Lança Edward souriant en lui serrant la main,

jasper regarda le torchon qu'il avait autour de son avant bras tout en le saluant.

-_ce n'est rien !juste une petite morsure! _Dit Edward en haussant les épaules pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas grave du tout.

-_bonsoir jasper!_ dis-je d'un ton amical , alors qu'Alice m'observait en souriant.

-_bonsoir Bella_ répondit t-il chaleureusement.

_-bon! Allons soigner les blessés !,,,fait moi voir ce nez toi avant qu'il ne soit congeler!_ Déclara Alice en prenant Jacob par le bras et en l'entrainant dans la cuisine.

Edward entrepris de raconter a Jasper la petite visite de Leah pendant que celui-ci soignait sa morsure a coup de désinfectant,

-_tu pense vraiment qu'elle est innocente?_ Lui demanda Jasper en posant un bandage sur l'avant bras d'Edward.

-_tu parle!bien sûr que c'est elle !_ Intervint Alice qui était debout sous le néon de l'évier avec Jacob et lui tartinait le nez de pommade .

_-attendons de savoir ce que nous dira le collègue de Charlie avant de continuer a l'accuser sans preuve._ Répondit Edward a sa sœur.

Elle lui lança un regard qui voulais dire que quoi que l'adjoint dise ça ne changerait rien au faite que pour elle Leah était coupable.

-_pourquoi ne portez vous pas plainte pour coup et blessure? _Suggéra Jasper.

_-parce que dans ce cas Charlie serait au courant et qu'il faudrait lui déballer certaines choses qu'il ne devrait pas connaitre ,,,surtout dans son état actuel!_ Lui répliqua Jacob d'un ton sec.

-_AIE! _Cria t-il aussitôt quand Alice lui appliqua la pommade avec plus de force suite au ton qu'il avait prit pour répondre a Jasper.

-_désolé!_ Lui répondit-elle innocemment alors que sont geste était délibéré.

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse et recula de deux pas d'Alice qui reposait le tube de pommade sur le bord de l'évier.

Ce qui me fit sourire car décidément aucun garçon aussi grand et costaud soit-il ne prenait le risque de tenir tête a Alice si petite et si menue pourtant.

-_bon et si on faisait honneur a ces pizzas ?_Proposai-je dans l'espoir de calmer un peu la tension entre jasper et Jacob.

-_je vais d'abord prendre une douche ,mais commencez sans moi. _dit Jacob ,et il sortit de la cuisine ,nous laissant assez mal a l'aise vis a vis de Jasper,car personne n'était dupe ,il faudrait un miracle pour qu'un jour Jacob soit ami avec Jasper.

-_je pense que maintenant que je suis rassurer sur ton état je vais vous laissez._dit Jasper a Alice qui était venue s'assoir prés de lui.

-_non reste Jasper ,et mange avec nous ._lui proposai-je en constatant la tristesse qui c'était installée dans les yeux d'Alice.

-_merci Bella ,,,mais il vaut mieux que je parte,ton frère a eu assez de visiteur indésirable pour aujourd'hui_ .conscient que pour ce soir le faite que Jacob l'invite a entré était suffisant.

-_et je sache que tout comme Edward,Alice et ton frère ,je ne laisserai pas Leah te faire de mal_. ajouta t-il en plongeant sont regard bleu azur dans le mien pour que je comprenne qu'il était sérieux.

Cette élan d'amitié venant de sa part suite au comportement de mon frère me fit monter les larmes au yeux, je m'approchait de lui et le pris dans mes bras en guise de remerciement,

-_tu sais je t'aime beaucoup Bella et je te considère comme une amie_ . Me chuchota t-il a l'oreille en me rendant mon étreinte.

-_merci Jasper. _réussi-je a articuler en refoulant mes larmes d'émotion.

Puis je le relâchai en me mordillant la lèvre pour contenir mes larmes et Edward vint m'enlacer en m'embrassant sur la tempe.

Alice était dehors entrain de dire au revoir a Jasper a sa façon ,nous laissant seul moi et Edward dans la cuisine.

-_tu sais mon amour je ne laisserai jamais Leah toucher a un seul de tes cheveux! _assena t-il la voix portant le sceau de la promesse, alors que j'avais calé ma tête sur son torse.

Je levai le visage pour plonger dans son regard ,je voulais lui dire que si Leah cela m'était égale de ce que Leah pouvait bien me faire ,que c'était pour mon frère,Alice ,et lui ,que je m'inquiétait car elle savait que pour m'atteindre c'est a eux qu'ils fallait s'en prendre et cela me terrifiait ,parce qu'elle était capable du pire pour arriver a ses fin.

Mais dés que ses yeux verts magnifique rencontrèrent les miens,mon cœur se mit a battre plus fort et je l'embrassai avec fougue,oubliant Leah et ses menaces.

**Fin du chapitre.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Coucou tous le monde! Je sais ce chapitre c'est fait désirer ,j'ai tout un tas d'excuses pour ce grand retard (fêtes de fin d'année,déménagement ,flemme d'écrire etc,,,) **

**mais le voici le voilà tout beau tout chaud !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 21.**

une semaine c'était écoulé depuis le jour ou Leah était venue nous dire qu'elle n'était pas responsable du feu,depuis nous n'avions pas entendue parler d'elle,ce qui me réjouissais au plus haut point.

mon père devait sortir de l'hôpital dans deux jours et il commençait a s'impatienter sérieusement pour rentrée chez nous ,si bien que Carlisle le menaçait régulièrement de lui filer des somnifères dans sa perfusion pour qu'il cesse de lui demander a chaque fois qu'il le voyait si la date de sa sortie était réellement définitive.

Les travaux au garage n'avaient toujours pas commencer mais nous avions aider Jacob a le nettoyer sous les ordres d'Esmé qui c'était autoproclamer chef des travaux et nous avaient fait trimer comme des esclaves pour qu'il n'y ai plus une seule trace de suie dans le garage, certes le garage était propre mais chaque soir nous rentrions noir comme des cheminot ce qui n'était pas vraiment du goût d'Alice qui se désespérait de nous voire nous salir ainsi.

Sa relation avec Jasper prenait de l'ampleur ,ils étaient pratiquement inséparables,Alice et lui passait leur temps a s'envoyer des sms quand elle était avec nous au garage et les soirs on ne la voyait pratiquement plus car elle passait ces soirées chez Jasper ,Alice ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur lui ,du matin au soir elle ne parlait que de Jasper, si bien qu'Esmé décida qu'il était temps qu'elle l'invite un soir a diner chez eux,le repas était prévu pour ce soir et quand Esmé nous demanda a moi et a Jacob de nous joindre a eux ,mon frère qui n'en était pas encore au point de supporter de rester plus de deux minutes dans la même pièce que jasper déclina l'invitation sous prétexte qu'il avait d'autre projets pour la soirée.

Alice qui voulait que la soirée soit parfaite et surtout que tout le monde soit habiller comme elle le voulait décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas me faire confiance sur ce coup là , malgré ma promesse de faire un effort sur les vêtements que je porterais.

Elle décréta que finalement mieux valais que je m'habille chez elle ,et pour être bien sure qu'elle aurait tout le temps de me modeler a sa manière , elle m'embarqua dans la voiture avec Esmé ,laissant Edward et Jacob seul au garage continuer a nettoyer.

-_Alice tu ne pense pas que c'est un peu trop la robe de soirée pour un simple diner ? _M'indignai-je dés que je la vis me tendre une robe moulante et courte en velours bleu-nuit.

-_Bella ne soit pas pénible !tu va m'enfiler cette robe qui au passage t'ira parfaitement! Pendant que je sort le costume d'Edward._Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton survolté.

Vu l'état d'énervement dans lequel elle était je préférais obtempérer sans rien ajouté même si je trouvais qu'elle avait sortie la grosse artillerie question vêtements. Surtout quand elle sorti un smoking noir de sa housse .

-_toi tu te tais !et tu t'habille! _Me lança-t-elle quand elle me vit écarquiller les yeux de stupeur .

Puis elle fila dans la chambre d'Edward lui déposer son costume ,j'en profitai pour finir de mettre ma robe qui je devais l'avouer était magnifique et agréable a porté.

Je m'admirais devant le miroir de la penderie quand j'entendis les faibles protestations d'Edward couvert par la voix aiguë d'Alice qui lui intimait de mettre son smoking,je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en pensant que pour une fois lui aussi devait subir la dictature de sœur.

Une demi heure plus tard nous étions tous réunie dans le salon ,Carlisle était lui aussi en smoking ,Esmé portait une robe longue en satin noir et Alice une superbe robe longue couleur crème.

Edward était splendide vêtue ainsi ,je ne pouvais cesser de le dévorer des yeux ,son regard a lui était tout aussi enfiévré que le mien,je sentais des décharges de désir parcourir mon corps tant il était magnifique, de plus quand il prit ma main dans la sienne mon envie de lui devint presque intolérable, car depuis une semaine nous n'avions pas fait l'amour a cause de mes règles qui avaient débarquées,mais aujourd'hui ces enquiquineuses étaient enfin terminé. Pour ne pas lui sauter dessus a l'instant même je reportai mon regard vers Alice qui faisait les cent pas dans le salon.

Nous n'osions même pas parler tellement Alice était sur les nerfs ,un silence religieux régnait dans le salon si bien que nous entendîmes la voiture de Jasper se garer dans l'allée,aussitôt Alice cessa ses aller retour ,lissa sa robe et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit bien avant que Jasper ne sonne.

-_bon,,,bonsoir,,,tu est superbe _entendis-je Jasper dire a Alice.

-_merci,mais entre je t'en pris_ lui répondit-elle d'une voix plus douce que celle qu'elle avait utilisé toute la journée pour nous donner ses ordres.

Jasper fit enfin sont entré dans le salon et je dus me mordre la lèvre pour refouler un fou rire quand il nous découvrit tous habillés en tenue de soirée alors que lui portait un simple jean avec un chemisier blanc.

Comme il avait de la chance d'avoir pu s'habillé comme il l'entendait, au moins lui était décontracté ,mais si il continuait a fréquenter Alice aussi assidument alors très bientôt tout comme nous il se verrait obliger lui aussi de se vêtir comme pour le réveillon du 31 a chaque sortie avec Alice pensai-je.

Jasper cependant fit comme-ci nous étions tous en jean et salua chaleureusement Carlisle et Esmé qui l'accueillirent tout aussi chaudement .

-_bonsoir Jasper,ravie de te revoir. _Lui dis-je quand il pivota vers moi et Edward.

-_Bella permet moi de te dire que tu est époustouflante ce soir. _Chuchotât-il a mon oreille quand il me fis labise.

Cela me flatta mais me le ton séducteur qu'il avait pris pour me dire ça et surtout le faite qu'il le dise si bas pour qu'Edward qui était collé a moi n'entende pas me mis aussi un peu mal a l'aise,bah! Ne le connaissant pas trop bien ,peut être que c'est sa façon a lui de saluer les filles en tenues de soirée pensai-je,et je chassais ce léger malaise .

-_salut jazz! Lança_ Edward en lui serrant la main.

-_hé Eddy!_lui répondis jasper avec un sourire complice.

Puis Alice qui pendant que jasper nous disais bonjour étais parti a la cuisine revint avec un plateau argentée sur lequel était disposé tout un tas de petit fours ,suivie par Esmé qui elle portait un plateau avec des verrines de toutes les couleurs,elles disposèrent le tous sur la table basse du salon et Alice vint prendre la main de Jasper et l'invita a s'assoir prés d'elle sur l'immense canapé d'angle de couleur beige .

Carlisle s'assit sur le fauteuil face au canapé ,Edward lâcha ma main et posa la sienne au creux de mes reins et nous fit assoir sur l'angle du canapé.

-_que veux-tu boire Jasper?_demanda Esmé qui en hôtesse parfaite c'était dirigé vers l'énorme globe terrestre vieillit qui trônait prés du canapé derrière moi et qui contenait toutes les bouteilles d'alcool ainsi que les verres.

-_un whisky avec glaçon s'il vous plaît!_ Lui répondis Jasper d'un ton doux.

Esmé lui sourit et le servis en se déplaçant avec grâce et légèreté pour lui donner son verre et un sous verre,puis elle retourna vers le globe-bar et je l'entendis remplir plusieurs verres,Carlisle se leva et vint aider sa femme a finir de servir tous le monde ,il déposa un verre de martini blanc devant moi car Esmé a part pour Jasper savait ce que nous buvions a l'apéritif, Carlisle continua le service et donna a son fils un verre de whisky-coca ,a Alice il donna un verre de martini rosé ,lui même se prit un whisky et Esmé vint s'assoir a coté d'Alice avec un verre de pineau des Charente.

_-Alice m'as dis que ton père allait bientôt sortir de l'hôpital,je suis content qu'il soit guerrit_ me dis Jasper en se penchant pour prendre son verre après qu'Esmé l'y est invité.

-_oui dans deux jours il sera enfin a la maison,,,j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'il est a l'hôpital ,et je suis heureuse qu'enfin il aille mieux._ Répondis-je d'une voix enthousiaste.

-_tient au faite,j'avais totalement oublié de vous le dire a toi et Jacob mais j'ai engagé une infirmière qui passera tous les jours pendant un mois pour s'occupé des soins de Charlie_ Dis Carlisle.

-_mais je,,,_

_-Bella je sais que vous êtes parfaitement capable de vous occupez de votre père mais le connaissant je pense qu'il préfère que ce soit une professionnel qui lui change ses pansement et lui fasse ses piqures plutôt que ses enfants tu ne crois pas? _Me coupa t-il

là il marquait un point, de toutes façon Charlie n'aurait jamais accepté que moi ou Jacob nous occupions de ses soins ,il était bien trop fier pour ça.

-_tu as raison ,je te remercie d'avoir pris une infirmière_ . Lui dis-je .

Carlisle me fit un sourire en remuant la main qui voulait dire qu'il était inutile de le remercier.

-_bon et si nous portions un toast en l'honneur de Charlie! _proposa Esmé en levant son verre .

Tous le monde l'imita , les verres s'entrechoquèrent et les « a_ Charlie _» fusèrent, puis Esmé nous invita a nous servir en désignant les petits four et les verrines posés sur la table .

-_hum! Esmé c'est délicieux _ne puis-je m'empêchée de dire après avoir avalé une première cuillère d'une verrine composée de saumon ,de tomate et d'avocat.

-_je suis de ton avis Bella c'est vraiment très bon madame Cullen_ dis Jasper qui lui avait pris aussi une verrine .

Edward et Alice acquiescèrent a leur tour d'un mouvement de tête car l'un et l'autre avaient la bouche pleine de petit four .

-_merci les enfants c'est gentil_ . nous dis une Esmé rougissante.

Carlisle leva son verre a son honneur avec un sourire tendre et complice pour sa femme ,c'était vraiment couple unit et amoureux fou l'un de l'autre .

-_je dois dire que je me sent un peu gêné de ne pas m'être habillé aussi,,,bien que vous tous ._marmonnât Jasper en me lançant un regard furtif.

-_ça c'est que toi! tu as eu de la chance mon pote ,_ _nous Alice ne nous a pas laisser le choix,c'est qu'elle est pas très grande la miss! mais quel caractère la vache!_ Répondit Edward d'un ton railleur a l'encontre de sa sœur.

l'intéressée la joua petite fille espiègle et lui tira la langue.

-_tu vois! c'est ce que je disais ,une vrai petite teigne!_ Ajouta Edward en riant après ce tirage de langue.

-_oui mais une petite teigne adorable qui a beaucoup de place dans mon cœur_ dis jasper alors qu'Alice ouvrais la bouche pour répondre a son frère ,ce qui eut pour effet d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire éblouissant destiné a l'élue de son cœur.

Après cette déclaration officiel nous continuâmes l'apéritif dans une ambiance de bonne humeur,Carlisle ,Esmé, Jasper et Edward se mirent a parler de L'école,de la vie a Forks, de la fac ,Alice buvais littéralement chaque paroles de son amoureux,moi je l'observais et me réjouissais de la voire aussi amoureuse,jamais je n'avais connu une Alice aussi éprise d'un garçon ,certes elle avait eue plusieurs petits amis ,mais elle n'en avais jamais regardée aucun comme elle regardait Jasper ni parlé d'eux avec autant de ferveur et d'enthousiasme que quand elle parlait de lui.

Esmé nous invita a passé a table quand les verres furent vide ,je m'installait prés d'Edward ,Jasper ce plaça en face de moi ,Alice a son coté,Carlisle et Esmé se mirent chacun en bout de table.

Le repas ce fit dans une ambiance aussi bonne que celle de l'apéritif ,Esmé aidée de Carlisle nous servirent des plats succulents ,Edward et Jasper faisaient pratiquement l'animation a eux tous seul car Alice continuait d'être béate devant son beau blond,et moi j'étais tout aussi nunuche qu'elle en dévorant Edward des yeux tant il m'éblouissait dans son costume ,et la main qu'il passait délicatement et régulièrement sur ma cuisse ne faisait qu'attisé mon envie féroce de lui d'où mon mutisme car les seuls mots que j'étais capable de prononcés étaient un peu trop hot pour un repas familiale.

Une fois le repas terminer , la table et la salon débarrassés Esmé et Carlisle nous souhaitèrent une bonne fin de soirée et s'éclipsèrent dans leur chambre .

Je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était de les imiter et entrainer Edward dans ma chambre a moi pour une nuit des plus torride,tous mon être me réclamait a corps et cri d'apaiser toutes ces hormones qui se mettaient en mode surchauffe chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur Edward,je commençais a fantasmé grave sur la nuit qui m'attendait avec lui quand la sensation que l'on m'observais me ramena sur terre,mon regard se porta sur Jasper instinctivement et la mal être que j'avais ressenti quand il m'avais salué en début de soirée vint immédiatement me reprendre car alors qu'il était assis sur le canapé avec Alice et qu'Edward et moi étions dans la cuisine entrain de finir d'essuyer les plats qui n'entraient pas dans le lave- vaisselle ,Jasper c'était légèrement penché pour me fixer intensément par l'encadrure de la porte qui était ouverte avec une lueur dans les yeux qui me mettait mal a l'aise,cela dura a peine une milli-seconde avant qu'il ne se redresse et sorte de mon champ de vision ,mais cela suffit a me turlupiné.

Ou bien j'étais fatigué , je me faisais des idées et j'interprétais mal la façon dont Jasper me contemplait qui était des regards plutôt appuyé pour quelqu'un qui regarde une amie ,ou bien ce mec avais une façon étrange de regarder les gens.

A défaut de plus de signes qui me ferais pensé qu'il était interressé par moi j'optais pour la deuxième solution et je décidai de classé Jasper dans la catégorie des gens un peu bizarre,pour le moment en tout cas mais j'espérais vraiment me planté dans les grandes largeur en ce qui concernait mon interprétation de son attitude envers moi.

-_ça va mon amour?_ Me demanda Edward alors qu'il coupait le moteur de sa voiture une fois garé devant chez moi;

-_tu n'as pas dis un mot depuis que nous sommes parti. _Me fit-il remarqué quand je le regardais d'un air interrogateur .

Tu m'étonne que je ne dise rien!!dés qu'Edward c'était installé au volant je fut carrément éblouie par sa beauté sans compté le sourire en coin qu'il me lança en démarrant et cela suffit au faite que tout au long du chemin je l'avais reluqué béatement totalement incapable de poser mon regard ailleurs si bien que je passais discrètement mes doigts sur mon menton pour vérifié que je n'avais pas bavé quand il s'adressa a moi une fois arrivé.

-_ça va rassure toi ,j'étais juste entrain d'admirer ta beauté_ lui avouai-je d'un ton joyeux.

-_tu veux que je te dise?tu es si belle se soir qu'il m'as été difficile de mon concentré sur la route . Me_ dit-il en se penchant vers moi le regard brillant et en prenant mon menton délicatement entre ses doigts.

-_tu veux que je te dise?_et j'approchais mes lèvres de son oreille tout en posant une main sur son torse et emellant les doigts de mon autre main dans ses cheveux a la base de cou ,

-_mon petit problème féminin est terminé_ lui susurrai-je ,puis je suçotais lentement sont lobe d'oreille et je sentis sa peau se hérissée de frissons courirent le long de sa nuque sous mes doigts.

-_hummm!_gémit-il de plaisir en cherchant derechef a atteindre mes lèvres avec les siennes.

Sa bouche effleura délicatement la mienne comme une caresse de papillon,cela me frustra ,me donna envie de plus ,je fis pression sur ça nuque pour approfondir ce baiser ,je voulais sentir ses lèvres danser avec les miennes,je voulais que nos langues se cherchent ,se trouvent ,se mélange avec passion,mais il en décida autrement et il n'avança pas d'un millimètre ,se bornant a me rendre folle avec ses baisers si léger que je les sentaient a peine,je sentis sa bouche s'étirer en un sourire taquin contre la mienne alors que j'appuyais de plus en plus fort sur sa nuque essayant de grappillé un baiser plus approfondit.

OK! si monsieur veux jouer !alors on va jouer!

Je dégageais mon visage de ses mains , je lui lançais un regard que je voulais aguicheur et je sortis de la voiture. J'allais lui montrés moi que je pouvais le rendre fou de désir comme il venait de la faire.

Sans me retourner vers lui je me dirigeais lentement vers la porte d'entrée roulant des hanches exagérément sachant que ma robe moulait a la perfection mes fesses,je sentais son regard sur moi et j'espérais que ce même regard était braqué plein fard sur mon popotin.

Je savais que Jacob était de sorti avec ses potes a Seattle et donc qu'il rentrerais tard dans la nuit ,je stoppais devant la porte introduisant ma clef que j'avais eu la chance de trouvé du premier coup dans mon sac .

Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de me retourner et de croiser le regard de ce cher Edward,mais je tiens bon et j'ouvris la porte alors qu'il était si proche de moi que je sentais son souffle tiède venir chatouillée ma nuque, je supposais que mon petit déhanchement avais eu l'effet escompté car sa respiration était rapide.

Je continuais mon cinéma avec mes fesses en montant l'escalier vers ma chambre laissant le soin a Edward de refermer la porte,je priais intérieurement pour ne pas trébucher tant je roulais des hanche,j'entendis les pas d'Edward dans les escaliers alors que j'étais arrivée sur le pallier,je commençais a me demander ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire arrivé dans ma chambre pour faire monté d'un cran son désir,j'en avais aucune idée alors pour me donné le temps je fis défilé des scènes de film romantique que j'avais pus voir et essayé d'en chopper une qui collerait parfaitement a ce petit jeu ,je me dirigeai au fond de ma chambre a ma fenêtre.

Je perçue les pas feutrés d'Edward qui se dirigeaient lentement vers moi,mon cœur battait la chamade et mon cerveau étais trop focalisé sur mon désir hardent pour avoir trouvé le bon scenario.

Mon bas ventre déjà bien excité s'humidifia encore plus quand je senti la main d'Edward dégager ma nuque des mes cheveux ,il fit courir le bout de ses doigts sur ma peau,tout mon corps était en alerte attendant impatiemment d'autre attouchements.

son corps vint se rapprocher du mien doucement,puis il se pressa contre moi avec puissance,je sentais son érection au creux de mes reins,ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et il commença a se frotter sensuellement contre mes reins,ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma nuque et il traça une ligne de baiser jusqu'au bas de mon oreille,sa langue vint s'entortiller sur mon lobe,m'arrachant un gémissement incontrôlable.

Je ne voulais pas être passive et le laissé m'embraser comme il le faisait,aussi je rassemblais le peu de lucidité qu'il me restait et j'entrepris de me dégager de son étreinte aussi gracieusement que je le pouvais ,la manœuvre fut ardue tant son corps était collé au mien ,je posais mes mains sur les siennes qui maintenaient fermement mon bassin et j'attrappait ses doigts ,il compris mon intention et enleva aussitôt ses mains de mes hanches et il se recula pour me facilité mon retournement .

Je me retrouvais a présent face a lui son regard était incandescent,je posai mon indexe sur le milieu de son torse pour le faire reculé plus,sans enlevé mon doigts je le guidais ainsi jusqu'au bord de mon lit ,quand ses mollets touchèrent le bas du lit ,je plaçai mes mains sur ses épaules et appuyais légèrement dessus pour l'invité a s'assoir .

Edward s'assit sans un mot me contemplant d'un air interrogateur alors que je reculais et que je passais mes mains sur mon ventre ,je les remontaient sur mes côtes ,mes doigts frôlèrent le bord de mes seins ,je me mordillais la lèvre ,j'ondulais mon corps au rythme du passage de mes mains comme ci chaque caresses étaient une jouissance ,je souriais intérieurement en constatant qu'Edward avait la bouche entrouverte et qu'il ne perdait pas une miette de ce petit spectacle,je fis redescendre mes mains le long de mon corps très lentement jusqu'au bas de ma robe qui m'arrivait au dessus du genou,je passais mes mains sous ma robe en évitant au maximum de la relever laissant Edward deviner que je me caressait les cuisses , j'attrapais les bords de ma culotte en satin bleu et je la fis glissé jusqu'à mes genoux ,je me baissais et je fini de l'enlevé en essayant de ne pas trahir un manque d'équilibre ce qui était vraiment un exploit pour moi,une fois cette exploit accompli je me redressais ma culotte a la main et je la lançais derrière moi .

Toujours sans un mot je revins vers Edward qui posa immédiatement ses mains sur mes hanches et essaya de m'attirer a lui ,taquine je résistais et j'entrelaçais mes doigts aux siens en donnant une légère poussée pour qu'il s'allonge, dans le mouvement j'en profitais pour me mettre a quatre pattes sur lui, tout en maintenant nos mains entremêlés, j'effleurai son font,son nez ,sa bouche de mes lèvres ,je senti celles d'Edward ce durcir pour recevoir un baiser plus profond mais comme lui dans la voiture je ne lui accordais que de légers baisers .

-_Bella? _M'appela-t-il la voix rauque en tentant d'atteindre mes lèvres que je gardais proches des siennes sans les toucher.

Je plongeais mes yeux dans son regard enfièvre de désir,je lui fis un sourire mutin avant d'allé a la rencontre de ses lèvres, dés que nos bouches se rencontrèrent Edward dénoua ses mains des miennes pour attraper mon visage et m'incité a exploré plus passionnément sa bouche,nos langue se cherchèrent avec urgence,celle d'Edward gagna la bataille et il fit tournoyé sa langue autour de la mienne avec beaucoup d'énergie ,ses mains quittèrent mon visage pour suivre la courbe de mon corps jusqu'au bas de mon dos dans la position ou j'étais ma robe n'arrivais plus qu'a la limite de mes fesses nues,Edward caressait celle-ci par dessus le tissus ,puis ses doigts suivirent l'ourlet de ma robe et avec délicatesse il remonta le tout jusqu'à ma taille,il mit fin a notre baiser pour mieux m'embrasser au creux du cou ,sous le toucher de ses mains je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dandiner, mon bassin faisant un mouvement de balancier de droite a gauche contre son sexe encore emprisonné dans son pantalon .

Edward accentuait ce balancement et cette friction en cambrant ses reins tout en appuyant sur mes fesses,nos lèvres c'étaient retrouvés et nos gémissement s'échappaient a chaque goulée d'air reprise ,j'en pouvais plus il m'avait trop allumé ces préliminaires devenaient une torture pour mes hormones.

-Edward_ je t'en prie fait moi l'amour _dis-je d'une voix suppliante .

Son état ne devait pas être mieux que le mien car avec une vivacité impressionnante il se retrouva sur moi,j'étais aussi empressé que lui et je dégageais sa veste des ses épaules ,Edward se redressa a califourchon sur moi et fini de l'enlevé a une vitesse folle.

-_non! Garde la et descend juste un peu ton pantalon _ lui demandai-je alors qu'il avais sorti sa chemise de son pantalon et qu'il commençai a en triturer les boutons.

_-je te trouve tellement beau dans se smoking que je veux en profité jusqu'au bout _m'expliquai-je sans honte devant son air interrogateur.

-_humm! Cette idée me plais tu sais petite allumeuse! _Me lança t-il joueur.

-_par contre toi je te veux nue!_ Et d'un geste vif il me fit tendre les bras et remonta ma robe jusqu'à mes poignets,le décolleté de la robe étant assez large pour ne pas ce stopper au niveau de l'arrête de mon nez.

Sa bouche vint sucer mon téton ce qui m'électrisa et il défit son pantalon sans cesser de lécher mon sein, alors que j'essayais de libérer mes mains de ma robe,Edward fut plus rapide que moi et une fois son sexe délivrer il attrapa promptement mes cuisses qu'il écarta et me pénétra d'un coup de rein puissant et profond ce qui me provoqua un premier spasme d'orgasme et m'arracha un cri.

-Bella_ ça va?_ S'inquietta-t-il en restant en moi sans bouger.

Il avait du prendre mon petit cri pour un cri de douleur a sa décharge je n'avais jamais crié ainsi même pendant les orgasmes phénoménaux qu'il me faisait avoir.

-_ça va Edward ,,,humm continue. _Le rassurai-je ,j'avais profité de ce petit entre-acte pour envoyer baladé ma robe et je plaçais mes mains sur ses épaules encore recouverte de sa chemise.

J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille pour l'invité a continué,il sonda mon visage intensément avant d'entamer un lent et doux va-et-vient ,j'attirais son visage pour l'embrasser furieusement , nos langues ce chamaillaient,se goutaient,ce cherchaient ,nos lèvres se soudaient et se dessoudaient au rythme de la rencontre de nos langues,Edward modulait la cadence des ses coup de rein avec l'intensité de nos baisers,nos gémissements devenaient incontrôlable,mon bassin accompagnait dans une synchronisation parfaite les mouvement d'Edward ,mon corps était parcourue de millier de picotements délicieux a chaque pénétrations ,il pris mon sein d'une main et commença a le lécher , a en aspirer la pointe ,ses dents vinrent le mordiller me provoquant des frissons de plaisir.

_-Edward Je veux être sur toi_ soufflais-je a son oreille en détachant mes jambes de sa taille .

Il fit encore un aller retour en moi , puis il se retira et se mit debout ,je pris appuis sur mes coudes pour l'admirer ,dieu qu'il était sexy avec son pantalon baisser et son sexe tendue qui se frayait un chemin entre les pans de sa chemise blanche ,Edward passait lui aussi mon corps au rayon x ,mes cuisses étaient encore écartées et il avait un vue imprenable sur mon sexe luisant d'humidité,nous nous mations mutuellement pendant quelques seconde et nos regard se rencontrèrent celui d'Edward était étincelante de désir .

-_comme tu est belle mon amour surtout ainsi offerte a moi _! Dit-il en posant ses mains sur chacune de mes cuisse pour me les faire écarter un peu plus.

Ses mains se déplacèrent jusqu'à mes hanche qu'il agrippa pour faire glisser mon bassin jusqu'au bord du lit ,je ne compris ce qu'il allait faire qu'au moment ou il s'agenouilla et que de son indexe et son pouce écartèrent mes lèvres intime.

-_laisse toi allée mon amour _chuchota-t-il en tenant avec douceur mes cuisse ouvertes ,alors que par gène je tentait de les refermer.

-Edward_!c'est,,,c'est,,,hummmm,,,putain ! _Je voulais l'arrêter mais dés que sa langue vint taquiner mon clitoris celui-ci parla a ma place et m'ordonna de me taire et de profiter.

Edward me lança un regard satisfait puis il fit passer mes jambes par dessus ses épaules ,et la pointe de sa langue se faufila entre mes lèvres ,elle le léchait de haut en bas avec lenteur me mettant dans un état pas possible ,il passa une main sous mes fesse qu'il pétrit avec délicatesse , son autre main vint rejoindre sa langue,ses doigts tournèrent sur mon clitoris tandis que sa langue explorait mon vagin,entrant et sortant de celui-ci .

-_oh merde Edward c'est trop bon ! Gémissais_-je sous les assauts délicat de sa langue.

-_tu sais quoi mon amour? Tu es délicieuse!_ Me dit-il ,et la résonance de sa voix suave ainsi que son souffle sur mon sexe tremper me firent trembler de plaisir et m'arrachèrent un nouveau gémissement.

Je n'étais plus capable de raisonner seule le feu qui grandissait entre mes cuisses comptait et Edward continuait de l'attiser il me léchait tantôt avec la bout de sa langue tantôt avec la largeur de celle-ci puis je sentis ses doigts s'immiscer en moi , d'abord un a qui il fit faire plusieurs va-et-vient rapide ,puis un second vint a son tour me pénétré et le mouvement se fit plus lent mais plus profond , ma respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile tant mon orgasme était proche,mon corps ce raidissait , je fournissait un effort de concentration absolue pour que mes cuisses restent ouvertes ,sa langue vint se poser sur mon clitoris avec force et rapidité roula sur celui-ci , puis il l'aspira et le mordilla cela declancha le processus de ma jouissance ,mes fesses decollairent du lit ,mes jambes tremblaient ,mes râles de plaisirs étaient sonores ,mon bas ventre était parcourue de spasme faisant ce contracter mon vagin autour des doigts d'Edward ,il continuait de caresser mon sexe avec sa langue , il retira ses doigts de moi et il recueillit avec sa langue la mouille de ma jouissance lapant chaque parcelles de mon sexe qui palpitait encore,

-_merde Edward ! Hummm c'est trop bon!_ haletai-je quand mon orgasme se calma enfin.

Il leva sa tête d'entre mes cuisse et me fit un sourire éblouissant.

-_tu es magnifique quand tu jouis j'adore regarder ton visage dans ces moment là._ Me dit-il tout bas en venant s'allonger a mes cotés.

Je me tourna vers lui et je l'embrassais avec fougue et férocité ,par curiosité alors que nos langues s'enroulaient entre elles je fis glisser ma main jusqu'à son sexe ,je fus agréablement surprise de constater qu'il était toujours au garde a vous ,Edward gémit contre mes lèvres et j'empoignais sont sexe pour le branler lentement .

-_Bella? Tu ne m'avais pas proposé de venir sur moi tout à l'heure? _Me rappela-t-il en attrapant mon visage alors que j'entamais une descente vers son sexe pour a mon tour le faire jouir avec ma bouche.

-_oui mais tu ne veux pas que je te rende la pareil?_ Demandai-je étonnée.

Pour toute réponse il me fit basculer sur lui .

_-je veux être en toi mon amour _.dit-il en guidant son sexe a mon entrée trempée.

La fusion de nos deux intimité réveilla immédiatement ma libido ,je me redressais et entamais un mouvement de bassin lent et appuyé ,ses mains enveloppaient ma poitrine et ses pouces passaient sur mes bout de seins qui se redressaient a leur contact faisant monter mon prochain orgasme ,j'augmentais la cadence de mon balancement au rythme des ondes de plaisir qui parcouraient mon bas ventre,les mains d'Edward se déplaçaient sur mon ventre ,mes reins ,ses doigts suivaient la ligne de ma colonne vertébral jusqu'à mes épaules ,il donna une légère pression sur celles-ci pour m'incité a me penché sur lui,je posais mes mains de chaque coté de son visage ,mes cheveux long venant ce me gâcher la vue je les dégageais sur le coté d'un mouvement de tête.

Edward reprit le contrôle de notre étreinte en donnant des coup de reins puissant et rapides ,il maintenait mes hanches fermement ,son sexe venait buter au fond de moi avec force ,nos lèvres se rencontraient pour se dévorer a chaque reprise de respiration .

-_oh Bella je vais jouir,,,je ne peux pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps_ gémit-il en grimaçant ,la sueur commençait a mouiller ses cheveux.

-_ne te retient plus mon amour_ lui susurrai-je sachant que l'accélération qu'il donnerait pour jouir suffirait a declancher mon propre orgasme.

Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la chair de mes hanches et son va-et-vient s'accentua ,il y mettait tant de force que j'avais du mal a me maintenir en appuie sur mes mains , ma jouissance explosa alors que son corps se tétanisa et que sa semence se déversait en moi.

Je m'affalais sur son corps , je nichais ma tête dans son cou essayant de récupérer une respiration moins rapide ,il posait des baisers léger sur mon front tout en caressant mes cheveux,je fermais les yeux de bonheur,je me sentais comblée et épuisée.

-Edward_ c'était,,,c'était magnifique_ dis-je d'une voix mi -exalté mi -ensommeillé en repensant aux deux orgasmes qu'il venait de me donner.

_-a qui le dis tu!_ Répondit-il sur un ton béat.

Je dégageais mon bassin et mes jambes de sur lui pour les etendres car elles commençaient a s'engourdirent ,ma joue reposait sur le haut de son torse ,mes doigts glissaient sur son visage avec douceur, j'étais dans un état proche de l'endormissement ,mes pensés commençaient a vagabonder ,je repensais à Alice et a son caractère de dictateur,a Esmé qui étais si douce et si aimante avec tous le monde,a Carlisle toujours calme et posé,puis mes pensés se focalisèrent sur Jasper et son comportement ambigu avec moi ce soir,lui je pouvais dire que j'avais vraiment du mal a le cerner.

A chaque fois que je me faisait une opinion plutôt positive sur lui ,il agissait ou que j'apprenais quelques choses le concernant qui me déstabilisais.

-_dis moi Edward tu le connais vraiment bien Jasper?_ Demandai-je curieuse de connaître son avis sur cet ami de fac.

-_pourquoi tu me demande ça?_ Dit-il suspicieux en relevant délicatement mon menton pour croiser mon regard.

Merde!la boulette! T'aurais pas pus la fermer Bella! J'avais poser cette question sans prévoir que forcement Edward s'interrogerait sur pourquoi alors que nous venions de faire l'amour je lui parlais de Jasper.

-_oh! je pensai a Alice et a lui,,,a comment allait évoluer leur couple._répondis-je en dégageant ses cheveux qui étaient collés a son front ce qui me permettait de ne plus le regarder dans les yeux en proférant ce mensonge.

Bravo Bella! Là pour une fois t'as trouver quoi répondre !et c'est plausible en plus! Me félicitai-je intérieurement.

-_Jasper est un type bien ,,,il aime profondément ma sœur et je suis certain qu'il l'a rendra heureuse._ Me dit-il calmement après quelques secondes de réflexions.

Je compris qu'Edward avait une profonde amitié pour Jasper et donc il ne me dirais jamais si il lui était arrivé a lui aussi de trouver Jasper étrange,Edward était le genre de personne pour qui l'amitié était un lien sacré et quand il donnait la sienne c'était avec une confiance aveugle dans l'autre quoiqu'il puisse dire ou faire ,ou que l'on dise de son ami.

Il ne me restait donc qu'une seule personne a qui parler de Jasper c'était mon frère mais je doutais fortement de sa coopération sur ce sujet précis,Jacob étant sur la défensive chaque fois que son prénom était évoqué.

J'étais trop épuiser a l'heure actuel pour penser a comment échafauder un plan pour amener mon frère a me parler calmement de jasper,mais je m'assoupis avec la pensée de passé un moment en tête a tête avec Jacob dés demain.

**Fin du chapitre.**


	22. Chapter 22

**J'ai mis beaucoup de temps a écrire ce chapitre qui n'est pas un des meilleurs mais c'est un chapitre important pour la suite de cette histoire et si il a été aussi long a venir c'est parce que je voulais évité de finir cette histoire trop vite en la baclant.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera peut être aussi long a venir mais je tiens a vous dire que malgré tout je fais de mon mieux pour terminer ma fic .**

**Chapitre 22**

C'était le jour J Charlie sortait enfin de l'hôpital. A peine lever Jacob et moi avions entrepris le nettoyage complet de la maison ,nous nous étions reparties les taches ,Jacob s'occupait de la salle de bain et des toilettes et je devais nettoyer la cuisine et le salon .

Je passais l'aspirateur avec vigueur ,bougeant canapé et fauteuil traquant chaque grain de poussière,j'étais euphorique a l'idée d'avoir enfin mon père a la maison même si je savais qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour être entièrement rétablis,au moins sa vie n'était plus en danger et c'était le principale.

Je me concentrais tant sur ma guerre avec la poussière que je sursautais quand une main vint se poser sur mon épaule.

_-merde tu m'as fichue une de ces trouille Jake!_ alletai-je le cœur battant comme un malade.

_-ça va être l'heure d'aller chercher papa_ dit-il amuser de m'avoir fichue une frousse bleu.

-_ok ! Je monte me changer et j'arrive _lui répondis-je d'une voix agacée par son rictus moqueur.

Je montais quatre a quatre les marches jusqu'à ma chambre ,où j'enlevais mon leggins et mon tee-shirt pour enfiler a toute vitesse un chemisier léger et un bon vieux jean ,et tant pis si Alice me faisait un scandale de tout les diables pour m'être vêtue aussi décontractée.

A peine dix minutes plus tard après avoir fait un tour par la salle de bain je m'installais sur le siège passager a coté de Jacob qui faisait déjà vrombir le moteur d'impatience.

-_t'en a mis du temps! Tu te faisais une manucure ou quoi? _ Me charria-t-il toujours aussi moqueur.

-_roule crétin! _Lui répliquai-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

Jacob eut la bonne idée d'allumer la radio pendant le trajet,ce qui nous évita de continué a nous taper sur les nerfs mutuellement.

Arrivé a destination mon irritation envers mon frère était redescendue a un niveau raisonnable.

-_quand même vous voilà... vous en avez mis du temps ...a croire que vous n'êtes pas pressés de me sortir d'ici! _Nous fit-il remarquer d'un ton énervé a peine avions nous ouvert la porte de sa chambre.

Il était déjà habillé et assis sur le bord de son lit .

-_c'est de la faute de Bella,papa...mademoiselle a mis un temps fou a ce pomponner! _Ce dépêcha de dire Jacob railleur avant que le moindre son ne sorte de ma bouche.

Non mais je vais le tuer lui! Pensai-je en serrant les dents pour ne pas lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un stupide macaque a l'ADN plus que douteux.

Mon père nous dévisageât quelques secondes histoire de mettre un terme a la futur gué-guerre entre ses deux enfants, puis constatant que les hostilités n'allaient pas éclatés il se leva lentement en grimaçant légèrement.

-_bon ! Je suis prêt a quitter définitivement cette chambre._ Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le placard ou était rangé ses affaires.

-_laisse je vais le faire. _Lui dit Jacob en attrapant le sac de voyage

Charlie qui malgré sa convalescence ne voulait pas que l'on le considère comme un impotent , voulut prendre le sac des mains de Jake ,celui-ci fut plus rapide et l'éloignât en lui faisant remarquer que s'il commençait vouloir agir comme un imbécile on le laisserait une semaine de plus a l'hôpital .

Notre père le toisa un instant avant de capituler mais je crus l'entendre marmonner quelques chose du genre « _pff aucun respect pour son père _»ce qui me fit sourire.

Quand Jacob se gara devant la maison je vis Charlie ouvrir des yeux ébahis quand il découvrit toutes les voitures qu'il y avait parqué devant chez nous ,j'étais aussi surprise que lui de reconnaître la voiture de Carlisle ainsi que celle d'Edward et même la voiture de son adjoint Mark, nous avions pourtant convenue avec les Cullen que nous ne ferions pas de fête pour le jour de la sortie de Charlie lui laissant ainsi le temps de retrouver ses petites habitudes.

-_Bon retour chez vous Charlie !_ S'écria Alice en venant l'enlacer a peine avait-il franchis la porte.

-_euh... ben merci Alice _dis mon père rouge de gêne par cette accueil surprise.

Toute les personnes présente a la maisons rires gentiment de la gène que tout ceci apportait a Charlie , puis tous virent l'embrasser et le saluer .

Alors que tous le monde étaient dans le salon a bavarder et faire des projets se sorties de pêche , Alice , Edward et moi étions dans la cuisine entrain de mettre la rallonge a la table pour un futur repas qui s'annonçait des plus exquis vu l'odeur alléchante des plats que Esmé avait apporté.

-_au faite vous deux , demain soir Jasper nous invite au resto._ Nous lança Alice

-_Et vous avez intérêt a pas vous défiler! _Ajouta-t-elle en me voyant froncer les sourcils pour décliner son invitation .

L'attitude de Jasper m'avait tellement dérouté l'autre fois que l'idée de passé une soirée en sa compagnie me mettait mal a l'aise.

Je cherchais donc mille et une bonnes raisons de ne pas pouvoir allé avec eux quand Edward qui ignorait totalement le malaise que me provoquait son ami accepta pour nous deux.

-_Super!_ S'enthousiasma Alice

-_Bella j'espère que tu fera un effort vestimentaire contrairement a aujourd'hui. _Me dit-elle la voix suppliante.

-_promis Alice pour l'occasion je ressortirais des cartons mes vêtements gothiques!_ Lui répliquai-je d'un ton rieur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir de la cuisine, portable a la main pour telephonner a Jasper et lui annoncé que nous étions super ravie d'allée diner avec eux demain.

La journée passa très vite , Charlie ,Mark et Jacob se gavèrent comme des oies des plats d'Esmé qui avait prévue le coup et en avait préparé pour un régiments, l'ambiance a table était des plus euphorique , chacun se lan9ant dans des anecdotes de boulot ou de pêche, puis Charlie , Carlisle et Esmé ne purent s'empêcher de se remémoré leur souvenir commun De Jacob , Alice, Edward et moi , se rappelant que mine de rien nous n'étions pas de tous repos pour eux a toujours allé nous amuser dans la foret environnante et revenant couvert de griffures causé par les ronces , et pour ma part souvent couverte de boue tant je prenait de gamelles a passer mon temps dans ce milieu qui était hostile a toute personne dans mon genre a l'équilibre précaire.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient du moins je le croyais naïvement a l'époque, c'était que si j'endurais tout ces petits bobos et autre humiliation a ne tomber que dans les orties ou les ronces , tout cela était juste pour être avec Edward , car pour moi ça valait le coup quand j'étais au bord des larmes tant la douleurs provoquer par une de mes nombreuse chute était cuisante , qu'il apparaissait tel un prince charmant et que délicatement il me mettait sur son dos afin de m'éviter d'autres chutes humiliantes tandis que Jacob et Alice étaient encore écroulé de rire parce que pour ces deux imbécile rien n'était plus comique que Bella le cul par terre.

Charlie était couché depuis un moment et Jacob et moi trainions devant la télé , Edward et Alice étaient parti en même temps que leur parents , voulant nous laisser profiter pleinement de Charlie pour son premier soir a la maison .

La soirée du lendemain avec Jasper me turlupinant , j'examinais mon frère en me demandant comment aborder le sujet Jasper avec lui sans qu'il me saute a la gorge.

-_Jake je voudrais te poser une question sans que tu t'énerve...tu crois qu'il te serais possible de parler de __Jasper calmement?_ Lui demandai-je après avoir pris une profonde inspiration pour rassembler mon courage.

Il me regarda longtemps avec un regard agacé et surpris a la fois , puis je vis sur son visage la résignation apparaître au fur et a mesure que sa respiration ce clamait.

-_oui sœurette on peux parlé de lui calmement... mais je me demande bien ce pourquoi tu souhaite en parler encore?_ Me questionna-t-il d'un ton curieux et calme.

J'entrepris alors de lui raconter ce qui c'était passé la veille, comment je m'étais sentis mal a l'aise par ses regards insistant et ses propos qui sous leurs intonations flatteuse et amicale m'avaient vraiment laissée supposer qu'il me draguait.

Je lui fit part de mes interrogations concernant Jasper et les doutes que j'avais sur l'amour qu'il portait a Alice, je lui dis que j'avais essayé de parler de Jasper avec Edward mais que celui-ci l'aimait trop pour douter de lui .

-_ça m'étonne pas d'Edward ! _lança-t-il interrompant ainsi mon monologue.

-_j'ai très peu de souvenir de ma rencontre avec Jasper ...en faite de cette fameuse nuit j'en ai aucun...la seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est la conversation que j'ai eu avec lui le lendemain et qu'il m'apprenait que..que...enfin tu sais!_ Dit-il avec gène et tristesse.

-_et cette fille qui étais avec vous tu sais quelques chose sur elle? Tu l'as revue depuis? _demandai-je

_-je me souviens même pas de son prénom, elle était déjà partie quand je me suis réveillé...et puis j'étais tellement sous le choc de ce que me disait Jasper que j'avoue ne pas avoir du tout penser a elle ,ni m'inquiéter de savoir si tout étais ok pour elle. _Jacob me disait tout cela avec une certaine amertume dans le ton de sa voix.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais quelques chose dans cette histoire me paraissait étrange , une fois passé le choc de savoir que mon frère et Jasper avaient passé la nuit ensemble, je trouvais louche que Jacob ne se souvienne de rien et j'étais sure qu'il ne me mentais pas sur ce point .

-_tu avais autant bu que ça pour avoir une tel perte de mémoire? _le questionnai-je .

-_ben j'étais pas mal imbibé !mais jamais je n'avais eu de trou noir et pourtant il m'est arrivé de boire plus que ce que j'avais bu ce soir là... et depuis je n'ai pas retenté l'expérience ,histoire de m'éviter une autre aventure de ce genre. _Ironisa-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil .

Je souris a la perspective de re-bourrer Jacob histoire de voir au bout de combien de litre d'alcool il serait dans les choux au point d'en perdre la mémoire, ça pourrait être marrant de le travestir et de prendre quelques photo de lui ainsi accoutré , ça me donnerai un bon moyen de pression pour tous les moments ou sont plaisir favori est de me rendre dingue.

En tout cas tout ça ne m'aidais pas a mieux cerner Jasper si ce n'est que malgré toute la gentillesse et la bonté qui semblait émaner de lui, j'avais l'impression que personne ne le connaissait vraiment pas même Edward.

J'avais fait un effort sur la façon de m'habiller pour éviter qu'Alice ne m'abreuve de critiques pendant toute la soirée, j'avais donc laisser mes jeans bien au chaud dans le placard et les avait remplacée par une robe noir et sobre.

Edward qui avait passé une bonne partie de la journée avec moi et Charlie ,tandis que Jake était a son garage , m'avait juste quittée le temps de rentrée chez lui se changer, puis il était revenue beau comme un dieu dans son pantalon beige et son chemisier blanc .

Alice avais appelée pour nous communiquer l'adresse du restaurant qui ce trouvait a Seattle, et nous avait dis que la table étant réserver au nom de jasper , nous n'avions qu'a y prendre place si ils n'étaient pas présent a notre arrivée.

Nous nous présentâmes a l'accueil en disant que notre ami avait du réserver, et l'hôtesse nous accompagna aussitôt a une table au fond de la salle ou Jasper et Alice étaient déjà installé.

Après les salutations d'usages je voulais m'assoir face a Alice mais Edward tira la chaise face a Jasper et m'invita a m'y assoir.

Comme a son habitude Alice se lança dans un monologue enflammé sur ma tenue vestimentaire qui pour une fois était a la hauteur de ses éspérences.

Heureusement une serveuse arriva avec la carte des menus et Alice fut bien obliger de se taire quand elle constata que nous avions tous le nez derrière la carte.

-_alors vous avez choisi?_ Demanda Jasper après une bonne minute de silence.

-_je vais me laisser tenté par le menu du jour_ répondis Edward en reposant sa carte.

-_moi aussi _ ajouta Alice aussitôt.

-_et toi Bella?_ M'interrogea Jasper

_-pareil le menu du jour _lui dis-je après avoir vérifier quand même que j'aimais ce qui était proposer car la carte m'avait surtout servie a me cacher d'Alice.

_-parfais … ça nous fait donc quatre menu du jour_ claironna Jasper d'un ton guilleret.

-_alors Bella vous avez des nouvelles en ce qui concerne l'incendie du garage de Jacob?_ Me demanda-t-il

-_heu ...non rien de nouveau mais je suis toujours persuadée que Leah a quelques chose a voire avec ça._

_-peut-être qu'elle nous a dis la vérité et qu'elle est vraiment innocente _me contredis Edward d'une voix calme.

-_moi je suis de l'avis de Bella , c'est cette vipère la responsable !_ Dit Alice convaincue.

Edward fronça les sourcils en signe de protestation mais s'abstint de commenter ce que venait de dire sa sœur.

Quand a Jasper il s'était contenté de garder un visage neutre, si bien que j'ignorais totalement son avis sur la culpabilité ou non de Leah.

-_et toi Jasper tu en pense quoi? _ Lui demandai-je , parce qu'il m'agaçait légèrement a faire comme ci on parlaient de météo , alors que c'était lui qui était a l'origine de cette discutions.

-_et bien ...je dirais que je suis d'accord avec Edward, après tout le shérif adjoint l'a interroger et il n'a rien trouver qui pourrait l'incriminer dans cette affaire _argumenta-t-il d'un ton mesuré et calme .

-_si il n'a rien trouver c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas si cinglée que ça...elle a du détruire toutes les preuve voilà tout._ Répondis Alice.

-_cinglée ou pas je l'ai crue quand elle a dit n'y être pour rien ...et vous détestez tellement Leah que vous n'envisagez même pas que le feu au garage de Jacob soit un acte de vandalisme gratuit. _nous dit Edward avec un air sérieux.

_-tu n'arrivera pas a me convaincre que Leah n'a rien fait,d'une façon ou d'une autre elle est liée a cet incendie j'en suis sûr ._ Lui dis-je

car malgré la haine que je pouvais porter a Leah , elle m'avait moi aussi a moitié convaincue de sa soit disant innocence,mais mon intuition me disait qu'elle y était impliquée , j'en étais persuadée.

La serveuse vint prendre notre commande et Jasper lui indiqua ce que nous voulions ce qui mit fin a la discutions sur le sujet bouillant de Leah.

Aucun d'entre nous ne voulant recommencer le débat sur qui était l'incendiaire de Jacob , le silence a la table s'installa , et comme nous n'avions plus la carte du menu pour nous planquer derrière , on s'observaient les un les autre en affichant le même sourire polis.

-_au faite Bella tu ne devinera jamais qui j'ai croiser aujourd'hui en faisant du shopping_ me sortie Alice qui affichait un grand sourire énigmatique.

-_ben je ne suis pas voyante ma chère alors crache le morceau _

J'étais ravie qu'Alice ai réussie a briser ce silence qui commençait a être gênant.

-_tu te souviens de Sam? _

j'aquiescais pour lui signifié de continuer , en me demandant ou elle voulait en venir puisqu'elle savait parfaitement que Sam avait été mon premier petit ami et que notre rupture n'avait pas était des plus facile a l'époque et pas facile était un faible mot, Sam m'avait tout bonnement larguée du jour au lendemain après une longue relation en laquelle j'avais cru et m'étais investit a fond au point de lui avoir donner ma virginité , pour sa voisine de l'époque Émilie, j'avais morflée grave suite a cette rupture et c'est Alice qui m'avait consolée.

-_il tiens une boutique de fringue a Port-Angeles et quand il m'a vue il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles et figure toi que quand je lui ai dis que tu nageais dans le bonheur avec Edward il m'a confié qu'il s 'était toujours douté que pendant votre liaison tu avais aimé Edward plus que lui...il m'a dit de te dire qu'il était content pour toi._ Dit-elle fière de m'avoir transmis une fois de plus une preuve que mon amour pour Edward était connu de tous depuis très longtemps.

-_Vous parlez de Sam Urley? _intervint Jasper

_-tu connais Sam ?_ Demanda Alice surprise.

Nous étions tous aussi étonné qu'Alice que Jasper puisse connaître Sam ,même Edward qui dés qu'il avait entendu le nom de Sam avait pris ma main dans la sienne Histoire de me rappeler subtilement qu'a présent c'était avec lui que j'étais, fixait son ami avec curiosité et étonnement.

Jasper lui nous regardait avec un sourire serein , il n'était pas du tout gêné par nos regards inquisiteurs .

_-C'était le petit ami de Leah quand je suis venu m'installé ici, il venait souvent avec elle quand elle venait nous livrer les repas, ils ont rompu il y a quelques mois d'après ce que Rose m'en a dit . _Nous apprit-il

-_Sam a été le mec de Leah? Ben merde alors ! Celle la c'est la meilleur!_ S'exclama Alice interloqué par la nouvelle.

-_Comment a t-il put s'entiché d'une cinglée pareil?_ Ajouta-t-elle toujours aussi étonnée.

-T_u sais Leah est une chique fille et de plus elle est très jolie_ Lui répondis Edward.

-_Pardon?_ Répliqua aussitôt Alice .

-T_u trouve que Leah est une chique fille après tous ce qu'elle viens de nous faire subir? _Dis-je d'un ton_ écœurée_ .

Non mais il était pas bien lui de dire des chose pareil , Leah une chique fille! Pff puis quoi encore?

-_je voulais juste dire qu'avant que toutes ces histoires avec elle ne commence , j'appréciais beaucoup Leah , et donc comprend parfaitement que Sam ou un autre puissent tomber amoureux d'elle s'expliqua_ Edward mal a l'aise en me regardant d'un air désolé.

_-c'est vrai Bella tu sais , tout comme Edward j'aimais beaucoup Leah avant qu'elle ne montre sa vrai personnalité .A_jouta Jasper pour appuyer les dires de son copain.

J'étais quand même douchée d'avoir appris que Leah avait été avec Sam ,de savoir que j'avais partagée le même petit ami avec cette folle furieuse me filait la nausée.

Savait-elle que Sam et moi avions été ensemble?

Sam était-il au courant que Leah avait aussi été la petite amie de Jacob?

Est ce qu'elle avait fait de sa vie un enfer comme elle faisait avec mon frère?

Toutes ces questions auxquels je n'avais pas de réponse se bousculaient dans ma tête tandis que Alice , Jasper et Edward continuaient de débattre du cas de Leah.

Le sujet Leah ayant était épuisé entre le plat principale et le dessert, les discutions autour de notre table devinrent plus légères, et la soirée devint enfin plus agréable.

Alors que nous nous attardions autour d'un café en prévoyant de terminer la soirée par une ballade en ville, le portable d'Alice vibra , en regardant le numéro s'afficher , avec surprise elle prévint Edward que l'appel venait d'Esmé, elle répondit discrètement sous l'œil interrogateur de son frère.

Alice excitée comme une puce après avoir raccroché ,nous expliqua que la sœur de Carlisle , Tanya allait arrivée chez eux avec sa fille Victoria et son mari James et qu'Esmé voulait qu'elle et Edward rentre le plus tôt possible pour les accueillir.

-_Je vais raccompagner Bella chez elle ...comme ça vous pourrez rentrer a temps pour l'arriver de votre tante._ Déclara Jasper sans attendre qu'Alice et Edward finissent de se réjouir de l'arrivée de leur famille.

-_Oh tu es un amour!_ s'extasia aussitôt Alice

-_Je te remercie, mais je peux ramener Bella et rentrer après_ .contesta gentiment Edward en serrant ma main.

_-Non rentre avec Alice , Jasper me raccompagnera...comme ça tu n'auras pas a appuyer sur le champignon pour être chez toi avant Tanya_ . Dis-je d'un ton que je voulais léger même si l'idée de passer une demi heure en voiture avec Jasper me gênais.

-_vous devriez partirent maintenant_ .Leur conseilla Jasper en aidant Alice a mettre son gilet.

-_Je serais chez toi demain matin _. Me promis Edward après m'avoir longuement embrassée ce qui ne manqua pas d'accélérer mes battements cardiaque.

Puis ils quittèrent le restaurant , nous laissant Jasper et moi seul face a face.

-D_is moi Bella ça t'ennuie si on passe par l'école avant de te ramener ?je voudrais te montrer quelques chose_. Me dis Jasper alors que nous venions de franchir le panneau qui indiquait que nous étions a Forks.

Le trajet jusque là avait était plutôt agréable car Jasper avait mis un CD en marche et nous avions très vite parler musique ce qui nous avait permis de découvrir que nous avons les même goûts en cette matière.

-_c'est un cadeaux que je veux faire a Alice et comme tu connais mieux ses goûts que moi ,j'aimerais avoir ton avis si ça ne t'embête pas ._Ajouta-t-il devant mon air interrogateur.

-Amène_ moi voir ce fameux cadeaux !_lançai-je d'un ton détendue.

Cette école qui déjà en plein jour avait des airs de maison hanté , était carrément lugubre et non hospitalière la nuit, pour le coup la présence de Jasper me rassurait et je ne le quittais pas d'une semelle le temps d'être dans son appartement et qu'il allume la lumière.

_-installe toi! Je vais le chercher...pendant que j'y suis tu veux boire quelques choses? _ Me demanda-t-il

-_non rien merci _répondis-je en m'asseyant sur son canapé

jasper apparut une minute plus tard et vint s'assoir si prés de moi que sa cuisse toucha la mienne ,il tenait dans sa main un écrin a bague.

-_tu lui as acheter une bague?_ M'exclamais-je surprise qu'a ce stade de leur relation qui n'était que naissante il lui offre déjà une bague.

-_en faite ce sont des boucle d'oreille Bella_ dit-il en souriant de ma réaction.

Il ouvrit l'écrin et le plaça entre mes mains .

-_wouha! Jasper , elles sont magnifique_... _Alice va les adorer!_

C'était deux anneaux argentés serties de faux diamants qui brillaient de mille feux sous la lumière de l'appartement, et je connaissais assez bien Alice pour savoir qu'elle adorait tout ce qui brille et que la forme et la couleur de ces boucles lui plairait énormément.

-_merci Bella j'avais peur qu'elle ne soient pas a son goût ...tu connais Alice , il est difficile de la satisfaire._dit-il soulager par mon enthousiasme.

Je souris a sa remarque reconnaissant qu'Alice était très difficile en rendant l'écrin a Jasper,en le prenant sa main s'attarda sur la mienne et je senti ses doigts caresser intentionnellement le dessus de ma main .

D'un geste brusque je dégageais ma main et me levais.

Ce coup ci aucun doute sont geste était sans équivoque ,Jasper m'avait toucher d'une façon a me faire comprendre qu'il voulait plus qu'une simple amitié avec moi.

-_Bella je..._

-_Tait toi Jasper! Et ramène moi immédiatement ._ Lui ordonnais-je en me levant .

-P_as avant que tu ne m'es écouté Bella...je t'en pris rassie toi _ me répondit-il calmement.

-_Mais ça va pas non? Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as a dire Jasper ,et je ne sais pas a quel jeu tu joue mais là tu va trop loin !_ Dis-je durement.

J'étais en colère a présent et ça surpassais largement mon appréhension a partir a pied au milieu des bois en pleine nuit pour rentrée chez moi.

Je me dirigeais d'un pas décidé a la porte d'entrée et je n'eus m^me pas le temps de poser ma main sur la poignée que deux mains me bloquèrent les bras et me retournèrent violemment , me plaquant au passage dos a la porte.

-_TU...N'IRAS...NUL ...PART_ me cria Jasper le visage déformé par la rage a quelques millimètre du mien.

-_LÂCHE MOI hurlai-je en me débattant comme une tigresse._

Je flippais grave, mon cœur cognait comme un dératé dans ma poitrine, et je voyais dans les yeux de Jasper qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de me laisser partir.

**FIN du Chapitre.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Cela fait bien longtemps que j'avais laissé cette fic entre parenthèse.**

**Le début de ce chapitre est resté sans suite depuis une éternité, il était temps que je finisse ce que j'avais commencé.**

**Bonne Lecture en espérant que ce chapitre ne déçoive pas les attentes de certaines lectrices assidues.**

**Chapitre 23**

-Lâche moi immédiatement Jasper! Dis-je d'une voix ferme malgré mes trémolos dû à la frousse que j'avais.

-_seulement si tu promet d'écouter ce que j'ai a te dire_ répondit-il avec une voix calme .De toute façon j'étais coincée, il était deux fois plus fort que moi et même si je m'étais mise a hurlée a m'en péter les cordes vocal personne ne m'aurais entendue.-_Tu as entendus ce qu'elle as dis? Lâche la tout de suite Jasper!_ Gronda une voix sèche et féminine qui venant de je ne sais où quelque part dans l'appartement.

Jasper se figeât au son de cette voix qui après le choc me parut familière, je détachais avec beaucoup de prudence mon regard de celui de Jasper afin d'essayé d'apercevoir qui pouvait être ici avec nous. J'en perdis ma respiration quand je vis Leah entrain de finir de rentrer par la fenêtre du salon.

Saperlipopette! Comment elle a fait pour grimper jusqu'ici? Et qu'est ce qu'elle fait là?

-Leah! Que fiche tu ici?Demanda Jasper sans pour autant me relâcher.

-Je t'ai suivis toute la soirée … et quand j'ai vu Edward et Alice partir en te laissant seule avec Isabella ...je me suis doutée que tu allais en profité pour mettre ton plan a exécution!Lui répondit-elle d'un ton mauvais.

Quoi quel plan ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire? J'avais a peine formulé ces questions dans me tête que Jasper se décida a relâcher mes bras mais en restant prés de moi.

Le sang circula a nouveau dans mes veines me provocant des fourmillements dans les mains, je me massais les bras tout en observant Leah et Jasper qui se toisaient avec haine.

-Fiche le camp d'ici Leah ou tu va le regretter amèrement!La menaça Jasper d'une voix froide.

_-_Oh mais oui je vais partir Jasper! Mais Isabella vient avec moi! Dit-elle d'un ton froid et ferme en se rapprochant de nous.

-_NON! _Rugit Jasper quand elle fit quelques pas décidé dans notre direction.

Leah stoppa aussitôt, ne quittant pas Jasper des yeux, pendant ce temps je tâtonnais l'air de rien a la recherche de poignée de la porte, je me fichais totalement de savoir ce qu'ils avaient a ce dire ou si ils allaient s'entretuer vu l'atmosphère pleine de haine qui régnait dans cette appartement, tout ce que je voulais moi c'est de me tirer vite fait d'ici.

Mes doigts effleurement enfin la poignée, sans quitter des yeux mes deux bêtes furieuses et avec mon cœur qui tapait comme un malade je visualisais mentalement ma fuite ainsi que la configuration des lieux afin de me barrer le plus vite possible sans me paumer dans l'école.

Jasper et Leah avaient commencés à se cracher au visage quelques insultes quand j'eus enfin le courage d'ouvrir la porte.

D'un mouvement rapide j'ouvris la porte et la franchis, sans me retournée je courus aussi vite que je pouvais jusqu'aux escaliers, le sang battait a mes oreilles et l'adrénaline provoqué par ma trouille m'empêchait de penser, au moment ou je descendit les marches a une allure digne d'un sportif de haut niveau .

-_BELLA! REVIENS !_ Hurla Jasper alors qu'il ne me restait que quelques marches a descendre.

J'eus une nouvelle poussée d'adrénaline en l'entendant qui faillis me tétaniser sur place , je risquais un regard en arrière pour évaluer si Jasper était loin de moi ou pas et oh malheur il était juste en haut des escalier et commençait a descendre , je flippais comme une dingue et je priais tous les nom des dieux qui me passait par la tête pour sortir de cette école le plus vite possible.

Je courus a toute blinde vers la grosse porte d'entrée , m'écrasant pratiquement contre celle ci, j'entendais la course de Jasper et Leah dans les escaliers , j'étais si paniquée que dans un premier temps je poussais comme une démente la porte au lieu de me rendre enfin compte et après avoir faillis faire une crise de panique aigüe ,qu'il fallait la tirer.

Quand je sentis l'air frais sur mon visage , sans me retournée car j'étais sûr d'avoir les deux psychopathes sur les talons , je filais direct dans les bois , espérant ainsi leur échapper.

-_BELLA!... NON DE DIEU! ...ATTEND...TU VAS TE PERDRE!_ Criait Jasper

M'en fiche je préférai me perdre plutôt que de me retrouver encore coincée avec ses deux fou ! Pensais-je.

Je m'enfonçais dans les bois sans réfléchir, mon seul but était de mettre le plus de distances possible entre moi et eux.

Mes cheveux se prenaient constamment dans les branches, je faillis perdre l'équilibre à chaque foulée mais je continuais à courir comme une évadée de prison en cavale, jusqu'à ce que je m'étale par terre comme une bouse de vache, après m'être pris la branche de trop sous les pieds.

Les narines et la bouche remplis de terre, de mousse et de feuille, je me relevais lentement tout en reprenant mon souffle, et en tentant de calmer mes battements de cœurs assourdissant afin d'écouter si mes deux psychopathes se rapprochaient de moi.

Dans un premier temps je n'entendis que les bruits habituel de la foret, puis vint le son que je redoutais, celui des feuilles écrasé par des pas.

Je m'accroupis aussitôt, incapable de reprendre ma course effréné tant la trouille me paralysait.

Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir, ma panique était trop grande, les pas se rapprochaient de moi et moi j'étais comme une mouche prise dans une toile d'araignée, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit quand d'un coup une main tiède vint étouffée le hurlement de terreur que je poussais au contact de cette présence derrière moi.

- Chut Bella ! Tais-toi pour l'amour de dieu, sinon il va nous entendre. Me chuchota la voix de psychopathe numéro un à savoir Leah.

Ma peur était telle que mon corps tremblait et que ma vessie faillit lâchée.

-Surtout ne fait pas de bruit_, _m'ordonna- t-elle .Je suit là pour t'aider, pas pour te nuire et je t'en supplie pour une fois dans ta vie crois moi. Me dit Leah à voix basse.

Une chose était certaine c'est que cette fille était ma pire ennemie, mais à ce moment précis tout mon être me disait de faire ce qu'elle me demandait.

J'acquiesçais en opinant légèrement la tête et Leah enleva sa main de devant ma bouche.

-Suit moi et surtout pas de bruit .murmura-t-elle en prenant ma main.

Elle nous dirigea longtemps à travers la foret sans un mot, me donnant l'impression de savoir où elle allait avec certitude, du coup je mouftais pas et je me laissais guidée docilement jusqu'à ce que nous débouchions sur un petit chemin.

-Ma voiture n'est pas loin. Je t'amène dans un endroit tranquille puis nous allons causer toute les deux .Me dit-elle d'un ton dur qui ne me rassura pas du tout.

Mais je préférais de loin me retrouvée seule à seule avec cette folle furieuse plutôt qu'avec Jasper, au moins avec Leah question bagarre j'avais une chance d'avoir le dessus.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture et Leah fini par se garer devant une cabane en bois après dix minutes de route.

J'eu une longue hésitation avant de la suivre dans cette cabane perdue au milieu de nulle part, mais elle m'avait sauvée des griffes de ce psychopathe de Jasper et tout en étant sur mes gardes je la suivis à l'intérieur.

-Ici nous ne risquons rien .affirma-t-elle. C'était la cabane de chasse de mon père et Jasper ne connait pas cet endroit .m'expliqua Leah en m'invitant d'un mouvement de bras à m'assoir sur une des deux seules chaises que se trouvait dans la pièce.

L'intérieur de cette cabane ne comportait qu'une seule grande pièce avec un lit une personne, deux vieux fauteuil faisant face à une énorme cheminée en pierre, une petite table de cuisine en bois placée prêt d'un évier et d'un plan de travail où un petit tas de vaisselle vieillotte était rangé.

Il y avait une seule porte à part l'entrée et je supposais qu'elle menait à la salle de bain.

Je m'assis sans rien dire toujours méfiante tandis que Leah posait deux verres et une bouteille de vodka qu'elle venait de chopper dans un placard situé au dessus du plan de travail, sur la table.

-Il est tant que je te raconte pourquoi nous sommes ici toutes les deux et pourquoi nous sommes dans un sacré merdier ! Dit-elle en nous servant deux verres.

-écoute Leah, je te remercie de ce que tu viens de faire pour moi .dis-je le plus gentiment possible histoire de ne pas relancer une guerre. Mais là je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de rentrée chez moi et de pleurer comme une idiote dans mon oreiller. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui viens de ce passer avec Jasper .Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es arrivé au bon moment .Je sentais les larmes me picoter les yeux et ma voix qui tremblait mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de continuer à parler. Je me demande encore comment une soirée au restaurant m'a amenée ici avec toi au milieu des bois. Comment mon ami Jasper que j'appréciais est devenu un fou psychopathe .Comment le dire à Alice… La vanne des larmes était ouverte et je sanglotais tout en posant mes questions. Comm…

-Isabella. Chialer comme un bébé ne va rien changer à ce qui c'est passé ! Me coupa-t-elle d'un ton ferme. Ça ne fait que m'agacer et j'ai envie de te claquer.

- vas y te gêne pas répliquai-je aussitôt sur la défensive.

-Bois un coup et écoute-moi ok ! m'ordonna-t-elle

-Jasper est la cause de tout nos ennuis à nous tous. Enchaina-t-elle. L'incendie c'est LUI. nos bagarres c'est LUI ! La Petite révolution Gay de Jacob c'est LUI ! TOUT, TOUT ,TOUT, JASPER est derrière tout ça tu comprend ? cria-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Mais…mais…mais….QUOI ? bégaillai -je hallucinée sans croire à ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

-C'est vrai, Bella …crois moi…Tout n'était qu'un piège dont Jasper est l'instigateur parce qu'il à une haine farouche envers Carlisle et qu'il veut le détruire…

-Mais pourquoi ?...Pourquoi Jasper voudrait du mal à Carlisle ? Demandai-je sous le coup de la surprise. Et qu'est ce que l'incendie et la Gay attitude de mon frère ont à voir avec Carlisle ?

-Tout ça fait parti du plan à Jasper…

-Mais… coupai-je

- Laisse-moi fini Bella ! M'intima-t-elle

Elle attendit que je ferme la bouche et être sûr que je ne la coupe plus pour commencée son récit.

-Quand Jasper était petit, lui et ses parents ont eu un grave accident de voiture. Ils furent tous les trois transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital où travaillait Carlisle. Raconta-telle plus calmement. Jasper n'avait que des blessures superficielles, mais ses parents étaient sérieusement blessés. Sont père est décédé quelques minutes après sont arrivé aux urgence, et c'est Carlisle qui s'occupait de sa mère qui était dans un salle état. Carlisle c'est acharné à lui sauvé la vie, et ça à marché après plusieurs opérations elle à eu la vie sauve grâce à lui …

-Mais où v… la coupai-je encore ne pigeant rien entre cette histoire et nous.

-Mais Putain ferme là et écoute bon sang ! cria-t-elle en tapant du point sur la table.

Voyant qu'elle m'avait fait flipper son visage se radouci.

-écoute moi Bella tu vas comprendre me dit-elle plus calmement.

-Donc la mère de jasper à eu la vie sauve. Continua-t-elle. Mais ce ne fut pas sans passer un séjour incroyablement long à l'hôpital et Jasper était tout les jours auprès d'elle. Elle se remettait tout doucement avec les soins et le réconfort que lui apportait Carlisle après la perte de son mari. Mais au bout de quelques semaines elle est tombée amoureuse de Carlisle qui ne s'est rendue compte de rien .ce qui n'était pas le cas de Jasper. Et quand après plus de trois mois d'hospitalisation un jour Carlisle est venue lui signer sa fiche de sortie, elle à eu peur de ne jamais le revoir et lui à avoué ses sentiment devant Jasper. Mais tu connais Carlisle, il n'a qu'un seul amour dans sa vie et c'est Esmée. Il l'à éconduite gentiment mais elle ne l'a pas supporté et dans un élan de folie elle s'est jetée par la fenêtre ouverte sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit sous les yeux de son fils…Leah se tue quelques secondes le temps que j'encaisse cette info.

-sa chambre était au troisième étage et la chute lui à été fatale. Elle est morte sur le coup. Pour Jasper c'est Carlisle le responsable et il s'est juré de le détruire comme lui-même à été détruit ce jour là. Fini-t-elle.

-Pauvre Jasper. Chuchotai-je. J'étais triste pour ce qu'il avait vécu étant enfant je connaissais trop bien la douleur de perdre un parent pour ne pas compatir.

-PAUVRE JASPER…PAUVRE JASPER ….Mais tu es débile ou quoi s'énerva Leah.

Je la regardais interloqué par ce manque de compassion de sa part.

-Leah ? Tu te rends compte que sa mère est morte sous ses yeux ? Tentai-je de lui expliqué.

- ET ALORS ! Cracha-t-elle. Mon père est mort …Ta mère est morte et ton père vient juste de frôler la grande faucheuse lui aussi …et est ce que ça fait de nous des Incendiaires et des manipulateur avide de vengeance pour autant ?

- Non mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Ce type est fou c'est tout ! répliqua-t-elle.

Je respirais calmement avant de me lancé dans les questions qui fâche sans augmenter d'un cran de plus la colère de Leah.

-Comment sais-tu cela ? Et qu'elle est le rapport avec Jacob, Edward ? Alice et moi ? Demandai-je doucement.

Elle ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration pour retrouvé une zen attitude.

-Tu as été témoin des dégâts qu'a déclenché le décès de mon père chez moi. Dit-elle plus calme.

J'opinais de la tête me souvenant parfaitement de cette époque où Leah par malchance était avec mon frère et où elle avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

-J'ai fais une grave dépression nerveuse …et je m'en veux énormément de ce que je vous ai fait subir à l'époque. Continua-t-elle hésitante.

Je fus touché par cette excuse détournée.

Je lui en voulais toujours mais c'était du passé et je voulais comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire avec Jasper.

- continue. L'encourageai-je avec un mince sourire.

-Quand ma dépression m'a amenée aux portes de la folie. Repris-t-elle grimaçante à l'évocation de cet épisode douloureux de sa vie. J'ai été internée pendant quelques semaines. Puis mon état s'améliorant je suis rentrée chez moi tout en continuant de voir un psy et d'assister à des séances en groupe pour dépressif.

J'avais beau considérée Leah comme ma pire ennemie, à ce moment précis j'avais de la peine pour elle et pour ce qu'elle avait subit.

-C'est pendant ces séances que j'ai rencontré Jasper. Poursuivit-elle d'un ton amer. Au début nous avons très vite noué une amitié…Nous étions deux paumé dépressif et d'être son amie me faisait du bien…il était toujours là pour moi quand je sentais que j'allais péter un câble…il me calmait…me rassurait …Dit-elle péniblement, comme ci parler en bien de Jasper lui faisait mal.

-Ah que j'ai put être débile et naïve. S'énerva Leah. Il s'est servi de moi ! Il voulait ma confiance. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a raconté son histoire…juste pour m'amadoué. Et ça à marcher ! Je lui racontais moi aussi ma vie et évidement je parlais de Jacob…de toi et d'Edward. dit-elle tristement.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…tu étais fragile la défendis-je touchée par sa peine.

-Merci Bella …mais j'ai des tords et même beaucoup de tords, car sans moi Jasper n'aurait jamais pu vous atteindre. Elle cessa de parler, me regarda longuement avec un visage accablé.

-Comprend bien qu'à l'époque je vous détestais toi et ton frère…pour moi vous étiez la cause de tout mes malheurs…et Jasper en a profité. m'expliqua-t-elle. Grace à moi il à appris que Jacob était le meilleur ami d'Edward. Il à fait en sorte de devenir ami avec lui. Puis quand Jack est venue le voir il a vue là l'occasion de mettre son plan en marche avec mon aide.

-Que c'est-il passé Leah ? Quel est ce plan ? Demandai-je tendue.

Leah avait visiblement du mal à me raconter la suite, elle était blême.

-Jacob n'a jamais eu de relation homosexuelle. M'avoua-t-elle en respirant profondément. Tout n'était qu'une machination scénarisé par Jasper. Il l'a drogué, puis à mit en place son piège et à ainsi réussi à lui faire croire qu'il avait eu une relation sexuel avec lui. Son but était de briser son amitié avec Edward …il voulait que Jacob se sente si mal qu'il n'ose plus jamais adresser la parole à son meilleur ami ou au pire si il lui avouait que ce soit Edward qui ne lui parle plus jamais…mais à aucun moment il n'a imaginé que leur amitié était plus forte que ça !

-Ben merde alors ! C'est une histoire tordue ça. M'écriai-je outrée par cette révélation.

-Tu l'as dit bouffi ! Me rétorqua Leah en souriant.

-Ce plan là n'était pas le seul de Jasper hélas. Continua-t-elle. Il avait l'amitié d'Edward et en a donc profité pour mettre un pied dans la vie de Carlisle …Puis tu es revenue et comme à cause de ce que je lui avais raconté sur tes sentiments envers Edward, il…

-Quoi ? Comment …mais comment savais-tu ? L'interrompis-je.

-Allons Bella. me répondit-elle d'un ton ironique. Tout le monde savait que tu étais dingue de lui depuis votre enfance. Ça n'était un secret pour personne.

Moi qui pensais que seule Alice était dans la confidence. Là je venais de prendre une douche froide sur ma naïveté.

-Enfin, bref. Enchaina-t-elle .Quand tu es revenue, il à sauté sur l'occasion pour s'immiscer dans votre bande. Et il c'est servit de moi pour cela…Mon frère Seth à eu quelques ennuies après le décès de notre père …Le restaurant marchait mal et les dettes s'accumulaient. Mon crétin de frère n'a alors pas trouvé mieux à l'époque que de vendre des pilules d'extasie et autre merde pour faire du fric…Il s'est fait prendre évidement. Les flics lui ont proposés un marché …soit il dénonçait son fournisseur …soit c'était la taule. m'avoua-t-elle avec difficulté.

Elle vida son verre de vodka cul sec, grimaça puis continua.

-Jasper étant mon ami à l'époque je m'étais confiée à lui …Et ce bâtard m'a alors montré son vrai visage. dit-elle pleine de rancœur .Il connaissait le dealer de Seth et m'a menacer de faire passé mon frère pour une balance quoiqu'il arrive …ce qui signifiait que même si Seth ne disait rien …en prison les autre croiraient qu'il avait parlé et l'auraient tuer . Tu comprends ? Me conjura-t-elle.

Je fermais les yeux tant j'étais écœurée parce que j'apprenais sur Jasper.

-Il m'a forcé à déclencher les hostilités avec toi …Quand vous êtes venues à l'école, il m'a envoyé un texto me demandant de venir et t'agressé…il voulait que je force Jacob à vous avouez le soit disant incident homosexuelle…son but était de vous faire vous déchirer entre vous. Confessa-t-elle.

-Ben il à mal calculer, au contraire ça nous à rapproché …dis-je triomphante.

Leah me fit un sourire ironique en haussant les épaules.

-ça n'avait plus d'importance pour lui. dit-elle tristement. Alice était tombée amoureuse de lui et toute la famille ainsi que les amis de Carlisle le considère comme quelqu'un de bien…Il à mit le feu au garage de Jacob pour resserrer un peu plus les liens entre vous et ainsi faire parti à part entière de cette amitié si forte qu'il existe entre vous quatre…il à compris que plus vous avez d'épreuves, plus vous, vous soudez les coudes…malheureusement pour vous ce lien si fort entre vous est aussi votre talon d'Achille et Jasper le sait !

-Mais …mais ….en quoi notre amitié peut-elle être une faiblesse ? Demandai-je ahuris.

-Parce que ce soir il avait l'intention de te violer ! Assena-t-elle. Et comment pense tu que votre amitié puisse survivre à ça ? Comment Edward réagirait ? Comment Alice réagirait ? Comment ton frère réagirait ? Et le pire comment toi aurait-tu pus t'en remettre ?

J'étais effarée. Je comprenais trop bien que si Jasper avait réussi son coup ce soir, ils nous auraient tous détruit Carlisle, Esmée et mon père aussi. Même si je n'avais rien dis, j'aurais été traumatise et jack ou mon père aurait appelé Carlisle pour m'examiner et il aurait compris ce que m'était arrivé. J'aurais dû raconter qui m'avait fais ça.

Et si je n'avais rien dis Jasper faisant pratiquement partie de la famille de Carlisle à présent, il m'aurait été impossible de continuer à les fréquenter sans avouer un jour ou l'autre qu'il était l'auteur du viole et ainsi faire éclater leur famille, car Alice et Edward n'auraient pas supporté cette vérité, Alice parce qu'elle est profondément amoureuse de Jasper et Edward parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pardonné à son père de lui avoir caché ça.

S'en compté la réaction de Jacob et de mon père qui aurait pus faire une autre crise cardiaque mortelle cette fois-ci.

-Bella tu es toute pale. Ça va ? S'inquiéta Leah.

J'avais la nausée en pensant à ce à quoi j'avais échappé grâce à elle.

- Il faut que je prévienne Edward et mon frère, Leah .Dis-je à mi voix tant j'étais sous le choc.

-Jasper est dangereux ! Surtout maintenant que son plan à échoué…et je connais trop sa haine envers Carlisle pour être certaine qu'il ne laissera pas tombé…il continuera jusqu'à ce qu'il le détruise ! affirma Leah

-Il sait que vous ne mêlerez pas ton père là dedans à cause de son cœur ajoutât-elle. Et mon frère risque d'être tué parce que je t'ai aidé….elle mit son visage dans ses mains effondrée d'angoisse.

J'étais morte de trouille. Je voulais la rassurée mais deux questions se bousculaient dans ma tête Comment dire à Alice ? ET comment nous sortir de ce cauchemar ?

**Fin du chapitre.**

**PS : la suite arrivera lentement mais surement dans une fourchette de temps entre 1 mois et 6 mois .**


End file.
